James y Lizzy
by ladyluna10
Summary: James Sirius Potter siempre fue muy él, Lizzy Collins siempre fue muy ella. No hubo nadie más decidido que Lizzy, hasta que apareció James. No hubo nadie más cabezota que James, hasta que apareció Lizzy. Amigos desde pequeños pero, ¿solo eso? Fic "paralelo" a "24 años después". Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling.
1. El primer día en Hogwarts

**1\. El primer día en Hogwarts**

Lizzy no podía dejar de mirar asombrada el enorme castillo. Era increíble, espectacular, mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Sus padres no habían exagerado nada. Se movió con cuidado en el bote para poder contemplarlo mejor, por suerte, el agua estaba muy tranquila aquella noche y no sufrió ningún accidente. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago. Estaban a punto de llegar, por fin iba a estudiar en Hogwarts, lo aprendería todo sobre la magia y haría un montón de amigos. Se preguntaba en qué casa quedaría, pero no era algo que realmente le preocupara. Sus padres habían estado en Ravenclaw, igual que sus abuelos, pero su abuela materna había sido Gryffindor; la paterna, Slytherin y su tío, Hufflepuff. Sabía que todas las casas eran igual de buenas. Salió del lago con cuidado y siguió al resto de sus compañeros. Miró hacia arriba, cada vez más asombrada, antes de atravesar la puerta principal del colegio y entrar al vestíbulo.

\- ¡Buenas noches y bienvenidos a Hogwarts, chicos! – Saludó un hombre de aspecto simpático. Llevaba una lista en la mano. – Soy el profesor Longbottom y ahora os llevaré al Gran Comedor para…

Dejó de escuchar sin poder evitarlo y se alejó del grupo. No podía dejar de mirar: las columnas, las ventanas, los cuadros… todo le parecía increíble. Su madre le había repetido una y otra vez que no se separara del grupo – la conocía bien y sabía que haría justo lo que estaba haciendo –, pero en ese momento le daba igual. No quería perder el tiempo, quería explorar aquel lugar cuanto antes y descubrir todos sus secretos. No le importaba perderse.

\- ¡Vaya una niña perdida!

La voz la sobresaltó. Se giró y se encontró con una figura flotando en el aire. Le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona y tenía un montón de globos de agua. Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos. Aquel debía ser el famoso Peeves. Sacó la varita rápidamente y lo amenazó.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

\- ¡Uy que miedo! – Peeves comenzó a reír y le lanzó un globo de agua que ella esquivó por poco. El poltergeist siguió riendo y burlándose de ella. - ¿Qué vas a hacerme, eh?

La chica palideció. Tenía razón, apenas sabía un par de conjuros sencillos, no tenía nada que hacer contra él, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo así que mantuvo su posición. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que la actitud y la seguridad eran más importantes que las largas listas de hechizos.

\- ¡He dicho que te vayas!

Peeves siguió riendo y Lizzy notó cómo la sangre hervía en sus venas. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no lanzarle nada.

\- ¿No deberías molestar a alguien de tu tamaño, Peeves? – Preguntó, de repente, alguien detrás de ella.

Lizzy se giró y se encontró con un chico un poco más mayor que ella, con el pelo negro y los ojos marrones. Miraba al poltergeist con chulería, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

\- ¡Pero si es el niño Potty! ¿Ahora defiendes a los pequeñitos?

\- Déjala tranquila. – Se acercó a Lizzy y la agarró con cuidado del brazo. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y ella se relajó un poco. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró. – Cuando yo tire de ti, empieza a correr, con un poco de suerte llegaremos al Gran Comedor secos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no, Potty?

\- Esto.

Tiró del brazo de Lizzy y los dos empezaron a correr. El poltergeist comenzó a perseguirlos y lanzarles globos, pero ellos conseguían esquivarlos. James cogió a Lizzy de la mano y la guió rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Ya estamos llegando! – Dijo, señalando la puerta cerrada. - ¡Vamos!

En seguida alcanzaron la puerta y la abrieron de par en par justo cuando la voz de Neville llamaba al siguiente para la selección:

\- Collins, Elizabeth.

\- ¡Yo! – Gritó la chica, soltando a James y corriendo hacia el frente de la sala. Todo el mundo la miraba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Cuando se sentó en el taburete se mordió el labio. – Siento el retraso, me despisté.

\- Por suerte ha llegado justo a tiempo, señorita Collins. – El profesor negó con la cabeza, pero le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza. – Vamos a ello.

\- Interesante. – Dijo una voz grave en su cabeza. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque ya sabía lo que sucedería. – Eres muy decidida y bastante valiente, estarías bien en Gryffindor pero dentro de ti hay una gran sed de conocimiento, quieres saberlo todo y, además, eres muy creativa, serías una buena Ravenclaw. Sí, creo que está ya decidido, tienes un corazón valiente pero las ansias de saber son aún más grandes así que… ¡Ravenclaw!

Neville le quitó el sombrero y Lizzy sonrió antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la mesa de las águilas para seguir viendo la selección desde allí. La chica que estaba a su lado le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa.

\- Hola, soy Eliza Bell, también soy de primero. – Dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Encantada, Lizzy Collins. – Se presentó, estrechándola.

La ceremonia de selección siguió, aunque ellas apenas recordaron algunos nombres. Dos chicos llegaron también a la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero se sentaron lejos de ellas. Lizzy no prestó realmente atención hasta que escuchó un apellido concreto.

\- Goyle, John.

La gente comenzó a murmurar. La familia de ese chico había luchado en el bando de Voldemort. Sus padres ya le habían comentado que podría haber hijos y nietos de mortífagos, pero que no debía ser muy prejuiciosa con ellos. Quizás fueran como sus padres o quizás no, sin embargo, no todo el mundo parecía opinar igual que ella. El sombrero no tardó en anunciar la casa a la que pertenecería y que a nadie sorprendió.

\- ¡Slytherin!

Pronto, otro nombre llamó su atención. Un apellido odiado y temido por muchos.

\- Malfoy, Scorpius.

Un chico rubio se acercó y se sentó en el taburete, parecía nervioso y no era para menos. A su alrededor mucha gente murmuraba, muchísima más que antes. El sombrero tampoco tardó demasiado en decidirse.

\- ¡Slytherin!

Las serpientes aplaudieron, pero la mayoría de la gente siguió murmurando, sobretodo porque el siguiente apellido también era conocido.

\- Nott, Theodore.

A Lizzy no le pasó inadvertida la mirada que intercambió con el chico que acababa de sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin antes de que el profesor Longbottom le pusiera el sombrero.

\- ¡Slytherin!

\- ¿Por qué no los dejan tranquilos? – Le preguntó Lizzy a Eliza. – Ellos no son mortífagos, no deberían tratarlos así.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Respondió la otra chica con decisión. – Pero, tranquila, estoy segura de que los dejarán demostrar que son distintos.

Las dos continuaron hablando hasta que el Gran Comedor estalló en murmullos y un chico con el pelo negro y ojos verdes se acercó al banco.

\- ¡Potter, Albus!

\- ¡Es el hijo de Harry Potter! – Exclamó Eliza a su lado, sorprendida, pero Lizzy solo podía fijarse en que se parecía bastante al chico que la había salvado antes y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que Peeves lo había llamado "Potty".

El sombrero estaba tardando demasiado y todo el mundo parecía cada vez más nervioso. Sin apenas darse cuenta, la Ravenclaw se giró para mirar la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a una persona concreta. Y ahí estaba, mirando de forma nerviosa al chico al que estaban seleccionando. No apartó la vista de él, ni siquiera cuando el sombrero exclamó lo que nadie se esperaba.

\- ¡Slytherin!

Todo el mundo guardó silencio y el chico abrió mucho la boca, incapaz de creerse que su hermano hubiera acabado en aquella casa. Solo dos chicos – una chica y un chico ambos rubios – de Ravenclaw se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir, seguidos de una pelirroja de Gryffindor y una chica que esperaba ser seleccionada, además de los miembros de la casa nombrada. Albus se dirigió lentamente hasta la mesa de las serpientes y se sentó junto a Malfoy y Nott, cosa que sorprendió aún más a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, la selección siguió y los nombres siguieron sucediéndose.

\- Roth, Martha.

\- ¡Ravenclaw!

La morena de pelo corto sonrió con autosuficiencia y se acercó a la mesa. Lizzy y Eliza le hicieron un hueco entre las dos y se presentaron. La nueva chica parecía realmente simpática.

\- Smith, Caroline.

\- ¡Ravenclaw!

La rubia también se acercó a ellas y se presentó. Cada vez quedaban menos alumnos y, cuando solo quedaban tres, la sala volvió a llenarse de murmullos.

\- Weasley, Molly.

Los Weasley eran héroes de guerra y todo el mundo lo sabía. La chica, una morena de ojos marrones, se sentó en el banco con confianza y, apenas unos segundos más tarde, el sombrero anunció su casa.

\- ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa estalló en aplausos y la pelirroja que antes había aplaudido a Albus volvió a ponerse de pie para recibirla. Ambas se abrazaron, probablemente serían familia.

\- Weasley, Rose.

Fue el turno de una pelirroja muy pecosa y de aspecto nervioso. El sombrero tardó bastante con ella, como había sucedido con Albus, pero finalmente habló.

\- ¡Ravenclaw!

Todos estallaron en aplausos y la rubia que se había aplaudido a Albus corrió a abrazarla mientras Neville llamaba al último de la lista.

\- Wood, William.

\- ¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa volvió a aplaudir. Rose se sentó entonces junto a las otras cuatro chicas y se presentó, aunque se quedó un rato mirando a Lizzy.

\- ¿De qué conoces a mi primo? – Se atrevió a preguntar por fin, después del discurso de la directora.

\- ¿Tu primo? – Lizzy arrugó la nariz.

\- Sí, James, has entrado antes con él. – Explicó.

La chica sonrió y le explicó lo que había pasado mientras comían. Ambas habían congeniado bien y no pararon de charlar: sobre sus familias, lo que querían hacer cuando fueran mayores, las asignaturas que cursarían… Un poco de todo. Justo cuando terminaron de cenar, los prefectos comenzaron a llamar a los de primer año.

\- ¡Los de primero, por favor! – La rubia se acercó a ellas. – Hola chicas, soy Victoire Weasley, la Delegada.

\- Es mi prima mayor. – Rose sonrió. – Y es la mejor del mundo.

\- No me hagas la pelota, Rose, no voy a ser menos estricta contigo que con los demás. – Vic lanzó una alegre carcajada.

\- ¡Elizabeth!

La chica puso mala cara - odiaba su nombre completo, le parecía de persona mayor - pero aún así se volvió. James se dirigía hacia ella esquivando a los alumnos de otras casas.

\- ¡Hola! – La saludó sonriendo. – Antes con las prisas no pudimos presentarnos.

\- Llámame solo Lizzy. – Pidió la chica sonrojada, notando las miradas de las otras cinco fijas en ella. – Y muchas gracias por lo de antes.

\- Tranquila, no ha sido nada. – Contestó. – Yo soy James Potter.

\- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho Rose. – Miró de reojo a la pelirroja. – ¿Eres el hijo de Ginny Potter, verdad?

\- Sí. – Respondió James algo sorprendido. Estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntaran siempre por su padre.

\- ¡Soy su mayor fan! – Exclamó la morena, emocionada, lo que provocó que él sonriera ampliamente. - ¡He leído muchísimas crónicas sobre sus antiguos partidos y la he visto en las exhibiciones! Mi madre trabaja también en el Profeta y me consiguió un autógrafo, lo tengo colgado en mi pared desde que tenía siete años.

\- ¿Eres fan de las Arpías? – Le preguntó.

\- Por supuesto, son el mejor equipo del mundo. – Lizzy sonrió.

\- Bueno chicos, siento interrumpir pero tengo que llevar a las niñas al dormitorio, los demás alumnos de primero ya se han ido. – Intervino Victoire, agarrando a la chica por los hombros.

\- Pero Vic…

\- Pero nada James.

\- Quiero hablar un poco más con ella, por favor. – Pidió el chico poniendo cara de bueno.

\- James Sirius Potter no vas a conseguir nada así.

\- ¿Te llamas James Sirius? – Lizzy comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Es un buen nombre. – James la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Nadie lo niega pero, ahora en serio, tenemos que irnos.

Victoire hizo un gesto y las cinco chicas la siguieron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Lizzy, que iba la última, no pudo evitar girarse. James la miraba y se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que lo había descubierto.

\- ¡Hasta mañana, Elizabeth! – Exclamó.

\- ¡Adiós, James Sirius! – Respondió ella sonriendo.

James la vio marcharse sin poder apartar la mirada de esa pequeña morena. Por su mente pasó la imagen de la chica enfrentándose a Peeves. Había una seguridad en su mirada que lo había abrumado. No podía hacer nada contra él, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. El chico suspiró y, por un instante y sin saber aún por qué, deseó que el sombrero la hubiera enviado a Gryffindor. Aunque una cosa tenía clara: estar en casas distintas no iba a detenerlo.


	2. Primeros meses en el castillo

**2\. Primeros meses en el castillo**

Las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente y los alumnos de primero consiguieron adaptarse poco a poco. Las cinco nuevas alumnas de Ravenclaw se hicieron muy amigas e iban a todos partes juntas acompañadas, normalmente, de James Potter. El chico decía que quería cuidar de su prima pequeña, pero muchos se dieron cuenta de que, realmente, lo único que quería era ver a Lizzy. Era sorprendente el cariño que se habían cogido el uno al otro en tan poco tiempo. El primer día de clases, el chico fue a esperarla a la puerta de su sala común "para que no se perdiera" y no la dejó sola hasta que la dejó en su clase, incluso desayunó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, lo que provocó las carcajadas de Louis y Victoire. Desde ese momento, no se separaron el uno del otro. No era raro verlos pasear juntos o hacer sus deberes en los jardines, alejados de todos los demás. James no era el mejor alumno de su curso, pero siempre que veía que la Ravenclaw tenía algún problema, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo, intentaba ayudarla como fuera.

\- Odio Historia de la Magia. – Se quejó la chica levantando la cabeza de su redacción.

\- Tú y todos. – James bajó su varita y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Deberían jubilar de una vez a ese vejestorio.

\- Pobre profesor Binns, no digas eso de él, no es su culpa ser tan aburrido. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco y el chico estalló en carcajadas, por lo que ella se sonrojó.

\- Debería tomarse un descanso y marcharse de Hogwarts. – Añadió él. - ¿Dónde crees que van los fantasmas de vacaciones?

\- No tengo ni idea, ¿a Italia?

\- ¿Por qué allí?

\- Hay ruinas, quizás se encuentre con más fantasmas. – A esas alturas de la conversación, la chica ya tenía la cara completamente roja. – Aunque quizás Grecia sea una mejor opción si es por eso.

James la miró durante unos instantes antes de volver a reír con fuerza. "Genial, Elizabeth", dijo con ironía una voz en su cabeza. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en la redacción. No le gustaba que se rieran de ella, pero no había podido evitar decir aquello. Su madre tenía razón, tenía que aprender a pensar antes de hablar, no podía decir todo lo que quería sin más, tenía que controlarse.

\- Lizzy, ¿no te habrás enfadado, verdad? – El pelinegro había dejado de reír y la miraba preocupado. Había notado su cambio de actitud y sabía que había hecho algo mal.

\- No…

\- Lizzy…

\- Ya te he dicho que todo está bien. – Le cortó ella de forma seca. Él, sorprendido, frunció el ceño.

\- Elizabeth, no soy tonto, ¿te ha molestado algo que he hecho?

Lizzy levantó la cabeza, enfadada. Odiaba su nombre y él lo sabía, ¿por qué la había llamado así? Le dedicó una mirada cargada de furia antes de empezar a gritar.

\- ¡Lo que sucede es que no me gusta que se rían de mí, Potter! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asustando un poco al chico. No se esperaba que alguien tan pequeño pudiera resultar tan amenazador. - ¡¿Estás contento ya?!

\- ¿Pero cuándo me he reído de ti? – No entendía lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Pues ahora mismo! Llevas toda la tarde riéndote, siento ser tan ridícula, ¿vale? – Lizzy recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se puso de pie. – Pero tranquilo, ya me voy. Búscate a otra de la que reírte.

La chica comenzó a andar, pero James la detuvo en seguida. La morena se libró de su mano antes de darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué?

Él no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había conocido a nadie así. En su familia todo el mundo tenía mucho carácter, pero se había acostumbrado a que no le llevaran la contraria en el colegio. Los chicos lo admiraban y las chicas soltaban risitas irritantes cuando Fred y él pasaban, nadie se había enfrentado a él de aquella forma y ahí la tenía a ella. Una niña de 11 años, bajita - le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla – y de apariencia dulce, plantándole cara. Parecía frágil, pero él ya sabía que no lo era. Tuvo que tomar aire antes de contestar, lo miraba de una forma que daba miedo.

\- Lizzy, no me reía de ti, sino contigo. – Murmuró. Ella arrugó un poco la frente y suavizó la expresión. – Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario.

\- ¿Crees que soy graciosa?

\- Eres muy divertida. – Él sonrió.

\- ¿Entonces no te estabas riendo de mí? – Su voz sonó temblorosa y James la miró con ternura.

\- Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?

\- No lo sé, es que creía que… - Negó con la cabeza. – Da igual, a veces me da la sensación de que se ríen de mí.

James suspiró. Sabía lo que le pasaba a Lizzy: era hija y nieta única, no tenía ningún familiar de su edad; nunca había ido a un colegio muggle por lo que no tenía amigos y, además, sus padres no la dejaban salir a jugar con los niños de su calle por miedo a que alguien descubriera sus poderes. Sabía que intentaba causar una buena impresión y que le daba pánico seguir estando sola.

\- Pues no es así. – Se acercó un poco más a ella y colocó un dedo en su barbilla, obligándola a subir la mirada. – Lizzy eres genial, una de mis mejores amigos, ¿crees que alguien podría reírse de ti? ¡Pero si eres súper guay! Y eso que eres una chica… - Al escuchar eso, ella sonrió. – No te enfades conmigo más, por favor.

\- No lo haré.

\- Me alegro, porque das mucho miedo, Collins.

La Ravenclaw le pegó en el brazo, pero ambos empezaron a reír y volvieron a sentarse. Lizzy terminaba su redacción, mientras James practicaba unos hechizos.

\- Oye James, ¿por qué no vas tanto con tu hermano como con Rose y conmigo?

La pregunta lo pilló de improviso. Se había dado cuenta de que la chica era muy curiosa – no en vano estaba en la casa de las águilas -, pero no creyó que le preguntara aquello de forma tan directa. Bajó la varita, pero no la miró.

\- Es una serpiente. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Que yo soy de Gryffindor. – Contestó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

\- Y yo de Ravenclaw. – Con aquel simple comentario consiguió que James la mirara. La chica se encogió de hombros y él no supo que argumentar contra eso. – La casa en la que estamos no tiene nada que ver.

\- Es distinto, mi hermano es un pesado, tú no lo conoces como yo. – Se defendió.

\- Pues a mí Albus me parece muy simpático, siempre que viene a ver a Rose nos saluda a todas.

\- Ya te he dicho que no lo conoces como yo, además, los hermanos que están en distintas casas normalmente pierden el contacto.

\- Pues tus primos Victoire y Louis están en Ravenclaw y Dominique en Gryffindor y se llevan muy bien.

\- Bueno pero, ¿has visto a sus amigos?

\- Claro, también son agradables.

\- ¿Agradables? – James enarcó ambas cejas. ¿Lizzy se había vuelto loca? Eran hijos de mortífagos, seguro que eran peligrosos.

\- Eres muy prejuicioso, no puedes juzgarlos sin conocerlos. – Le reprendió ella.

\- Incluso Rose se aleja de ellos.

\- Sí, pero solo porque tu tío le dijo que tenía que ganarle a Malfoy en todo y que la desheredaría si se casaba con un sangre pura.

\- Mi tío Ron es genial. – James sonrió, pero Lizzy negó con la cabeza.

\- Me da igual, deberías tratarlo mejor, ¡hasta tu madre te lo dijo en aquella carta! – Le recordó ella.

\- No debí enseñártela. – Él suspiró. Sus padres le habían escrito nada más enterarse de que su hermano había quedado en Slytherin diciéndole que estaban orgullosos y que él no debía meterse con él por su casa, pero puede que no les hubiera hecho mucho caso. – Es que Albus y yo siempre nos hemos llevado regular.

\- Pero es tu hermano.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¡James Sirius Potter! – Exclamó, sobresaltándolo. – Estás siendo muy egoísta, puede que tu hermano no quiera que os separéis de esta forma.

\- Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a enfadarte más conmigo. – Se quejó.

\- Pues no hagas que me enfade.

\- Eres una cabezota, Collins. – La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Tú eres todavía peor!

\- No grites. – Refunfuñó él. – Nos está mirando todo el mundo y no tienen por qué enterarse de todo esto.

\- Me da igual. – Lizzy se cruzó de brazos. Siempre le habían dicho que levantaba mucho la voz, era algo por lo que siempre la reprendía su abuela Charlotte. – Si no hablas con él, me enfadaré contigo.

\- No puedes hacerme eso.

\- Lo haré. – La chica le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, me lo pensaré... – Accedió él finalmente.

Lizzy lanzó un gritito y, tras recorrer a gatas el corto espacio que los separaba, lo abrazó con fuerza. El Gryffindor, al principio, se quedó quieto, sorprendido, pero en seguida la estrechó con fuerza. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír: se había dado cuenta de que James jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarla o enfadarla, se sentía completamente segura y a salvo junto al chico; él también sonrió: un sentimiento cálido recorría su cuerpo y, si para volver a sentirlo tenía que tragarse su orgullo, no dudaría en hacerlo. Aunque ninguno de los dos admitiría jamás aquello en voz alta.


	3. La primera fiesta de Navidad

**3\. La primera fiesta de Navidad**

James esperaba nervioso sentado en la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Lizzy había subido sola a por unas cosas, así que había decidido aprovechar aquel momento. Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio la melena castaña de la chica, se puso de pie rápidamente.

\- ¡Lizzy! – La llamó.

\- Hola, James. – Ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa. - ¿Me estabas esperando?

\- Sí, he visto que salías del comedor, pero no me ha dado tiempo de alcanzarte así que decidí esperar aquí fuera hasta que salieras. – Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, aunque solo consiguió sonar más nervioso.

\- ¿Y qué pasa?

\- Pues, verás, ¿has escuchado que Neville organiza una fiesta de Navidad?

\- Claro, nos lo ha dicho esta mañana en clase. – La chica asintió. Estaba emocionada, ¡su primera fiesta en Hogwarts! – Tengo muchas ganas de ir.

\- Había pensado que quizás querrías venir conmigo. – Lo dijo tan rápido que Lizzy no entendió ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que he pensado que podríamos ir los dos juntos, ya sabes, como amigos. – James suspiró. Ya estaba hecho, solo esperaba que ella le dijera que sí. El año anterior había ido con Fred y el resto de chicos de su dormitorio, pero este año le apetecía ir con ella, sabía que se lo pasaría bien. Además, había escuchado que los mayores siempre intentaban ir con niñas más pequeñas y él no quería que ninguno de esos brutos se acercara a ella. Era demasiado inocente, no quería que le pasara nada y es que, aunque sabía que ella podía defenderse perfectamente, no podía evitar querer protegerla.

\- ¡Sería genial, James! – Respondió ella.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, había pensado ir con tu prima y las demás, pero si voy contigo tendré con quien bailar. – Sus ojos brillaron emocionados y el chico sonrió, relajado, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si sabía bailar.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho el baile?

\- Me encanta, podría pasarme horas y horas bailando. – Lizzy suspiró. - ¡Tengo que decirle a mi madre que me envíe un vestido bonito! ¿Y te vas a poner corbata?

\- Supongo…

\- ¡Entonces tiene que ir a juego con mi vestido!

\- ¿Cómo? – El Gryffindor arrugó la frente. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando y desde cuándo era así? Ella molaba, no era una chica como las demás.

\- Mi abuela siempre dice que la corbata del chico debe ser del mismo color que la ropa de la chica, si no, no parecerían una pareja de baile, solo dos personas que han coincidido. – Explicó antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- Vale, pues cuando sepas el color dímelo y se lo diré a mi madre, supongo.

\- Va a ser genial Jamie. – Dijo ella, aplaudiendo y dando unos ridículos saltitos.

\- ¿Jamie? – El chico le dedicó una media sonrisa. Le divertía verla así, pero aquel nombre…

\- ¿No te gusta? Me parece adorable.

\- Ni siquiera mi madre me llama así. – Se quejó, aunque no demasiado. Por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba tanto como quería aparentar. En los labios de la chica sonaba muy dulce. – No tengo cinco años.

\- Pues a mí me gusta, además, tú me llamas Elizabeth. – Protestó Lizzy.

\- ¡Pero si es tu nombre!

\- Y Jamie una abreviatura del tuyo.

James suspiró al escuchar aquel comentario. Sabía que no había nada que hacer, no podría convencerla de que dejara de llamarlo así.

\- Eres imposible.

\- Eso me lo dicen a menudo. – La chica sonrió. - ¿Hacia dónde vas? Tengo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y no quiero llegar tarde.

\- A Encantamientos. – Respondió el Gryffindor. – Me pilla de camino, te acompaño.

* * *

El 22 de diciembre llegó y, con él, la fiesta de Navidad que organizaba todos los años Neville Longbottom y a la que podían asistir todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. James esperaba al final de las escaleras a Lizzy, algo nervioso. Fred y el resto de sus amigos ya habían entrado, seguidos de un grupito de niñas de primero y segundo de varias casas, pero él había decidido esperarla allí. No podía tardar mucho en llegar ya.

\- Hola, pequeñajo. – Dijo alguien, mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

\- Hola, Dom. – Respondió él dedicándole a su prima mayor una media sonrisa. – Estás muy guapa.

\- Gracias, James. – La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y un vestido azul oscuro, bastante ajustado, que le sentaba genial. - ¿Qué haces aquí solito?

\- Espero a Lizzy.

\- ¿Tu cita? – La chica enarcó una ceja.

\- No, solo somos amigos. – Se apresuró a responder él. – Yo no quiero novias, eso es para pringados.

\- Eres de los míos. – La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada.

\- ¿Tu también esperas a alguien?

\- Sí, también se retrasa aunque, - Señaló las escaleras. – creo que vas a tener que esperar menos que yo.

James giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar abrir mucho la boca. Lizzy y las demás bajaban las escaleras acompañadas de Victoire y sus amigas, todas guapísimas, aunque para él, la morena era la mejor de todas.

\- Hola James, hola hermanita. – Saludó la rubia al llegar hasta ellos. Llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por la rodilla de color rosa claro y tul en la falda. - ¿Esperando a tu última conquista?

\- No todas estamos casadas desde los trece años. – Contestó Dominique.

\- ¿Con quién vas hoy?

\- George Anderson.

\- Prefecto de Slytherin de último año. – Victoire enarcó una ceja. – Es un buen chico o, al menos, eso parece.

\- Pero es muy impuntual. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y su hermana sonrió.

James escuchó aquella conversación de forma distraída, sin apartar la mirada de Lizzy. Cuando la chica llegó, él le cogió la mano y la besó, sin saber muy bien por qué. Ella se puso completamente roja y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido verde de manga corta, con una especie de bordado en la parte inferior y un lazo a la altura de la cintura de un verde más oscuro – el mismo tono de su corbata -.

\- Estás guapísima. – Consiguió decir al fin.

\- Tú también. – Respondió ella con amabilidad. – Y me encanta tu corbata, vamos totalmente a juego.

\- Como buena pareja de baile, como diría tu abuela.

\- ¡Exacto!

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Rose y las demás no podían parar de cuchichear al verlos juntos. ¿Le gustaría James a Lizzy? ¿Y ella a él? ¡Querían saberlo!

\- ¿Entramos? – Sugirió él.

\- Claro. – Se giró hacia sus amigas, que recuperaron la compostura en seguida. - ¡Luego os veo chicas! ¡Adiós, Vic!

\- Hasta luego, Lizzy. – Se respondió la rubia dedicándoles una mirada divertida. – Pasadlo muy bien.

Los dos entraron a la fiesta, el uno junto al otro. Lizzy miró la sala, emocionada. El Gran Comedor estaba irreconocible: habían quitado todas las mesas largas para despejar la habitación, había una banda tocando al fondo y habían repartido mesas con aperitivos y sillas donde poder descansar por los laterales. Nadie habría dicho que aquel era el mismo lugar en el que desayunaban, comían y cenaban todos los días de no ser por el techo, que mostraba una clara noche estrellada. La chica sonrió y James no pudo evitar imitarla al mirarla. Le encantaba la forma en la que veía el mundo, como si todo fuera maravilloso, como si pudiera descubrir grandes cosas incluso en los pequeños detalles.

\- Me encanta. – Murmuró.

\- Se nota.

Lizzy se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de James. Un escalofrío la recorrió y no pudo evitar pensar que ya entendía por qué la mitad de las chicas de su clase estaban loquitas por él – aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta -. Tan ensimismados estaban que tardaron en darse cuenta de que la gente de sus cursos los miraba y comentaba. No eran pocas las chicas a las que les habría gustado ir a la fiesta con James y muchas no entendían el motivo por el que había decidido ir con "esa" en lugar de con ellas. Lizzy no era, desde luego, la chica más guapa del colegio. Era bajita, algo rellenita, de piel clara y pelo de un castaño muy normal. Podría decirse que lo más bonito de ella eran sus ojos: a pesar de ser castaños, como su pelo, eran muy grandes y tenían unas largas pestañas, pero no era solo eso. James había visto muchas veces en sus ojos un brillo especial, eran capaces de transmitir todo lo que ella sentía sin necesidad de palabras. La primera vez que los vio le abrumó la decisión que desprendían y a lo largo de aquellos meses había visto reflejado en ellos la alegría, la tristeza, el miedo, el nerviosismo... Todas las emociones de Lizzy pasaban por sus ojos y eso era algo que James no podía pasar por alto. Seguía siendo la chica más especial que había conocido nunca y, estaba seguro, siempre lo sería.

\- Nos está mirando todo el mundo. – Murmuró, nerviosa.

\- Supongo que a mi club de fans no les caes muy bien. – Bromeó él, haciendo que la chica le golpeara el brazo.

\- Creído.

Pero sabía que tenía razón. James era guapo, muy guapo. Probablemente uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts y eso que solo estaba en su segundo curso. Muchas suspiraban cada vez que se revolvía el pelo o sonreía de medio lado, lo seguían con la mirada por los pasillos y reían, cuchicheaban y se tocaban el pelo cuando él se acercaba. Pero para Lizzy, James era mucho más que una cara bonita. Era el chico que acudió en su ayuda – aun cuando nadie se la había pedido – su primera noche en el castillo, el que iba a buscarla a la puerta de la sala común, el que la acompañaba a sus clases para que no se perdiera y la llevaba a los jardines donde intentaban estudiar entre bromas y risas. James no era el hijo de Harry Potter para ella, ni siquiera el de la mejor cazadora en la historia de las Arpías. Era solo James y su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más tranquilidad podía aportarle en el mundo.

\- ¿Quieres bailar, Lizzy?

\- La duda ofende. – Respondió ella, haciendo que su mente regresara a la fiesta.

Avanzaron hasta el centro de la pista y, una tras otra, bailaron todas las canciones que tocaba la banda. Ella bailaba con gran soltura, se notaba que realmente aquello le encantaba aquello y él no lo hacía tan mal como había temido. Siguieron bailando hasta que, de repente, empezó a sonar una canción lenta y todos se agarraron y comenzaron a bailar pegados. Ambos se quedaron quietos y se miraron a los ojos, sin saber bien qué hacer.

\- No tenemos que bailar esto si no quieres. – Murmuró el chico rápidamente.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a querer? – Lizzy se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Es una canción muy bonita, pero solo la bailamos si tú quieres.

\- Pues vamos a bailar entonces.

Se acercó a ella torpemente y apoyó sus manos en la cintura, mientras ella deslizaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era la primera vez que bailaba una canción así y no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Nunca he bailado algo como esto. – Confesó sonrojándose un poco.

\- Yo tampoco, pero he visto a mis padres. – Contestó la Ravenclaw. – Tú solo déjate llevar, esto no es un concurso.

Y así lo hizo. Se dejó llevar por la música hasta que la canción terminó y empezó de nuevo una canción con más ritmo. Se separaron lentamente y sonrieron.

\- No ha estado nada mal, Lizz.

\- ¿Lizz?

\- ¿Nunca te han llamado así? – James enarcó una ceja.

\- No. – Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

\- Pues a partir de ahora te llamaré así, me gusta como suena. – Anunció él. – Lizz.

\- De acuerdo, Jamie. – La chica asintió. – Me parece un nombre muy bonito.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír y siguieron bailando conscientes de que aquella iba a ser la primera de muchas fiestas juntos.


	4. Encuentros familiares

**4\. Encuentros familiares**

Los alumnos de Hogwarts volvían a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Lizzy estaba muy emocionada, ¡por fin podría contarles a sus padres cómo era su vida en el castillo con todo lujo de detalles! Las cartas no eran suficientes para ella. Iba en el mismo compartimento que Rose, Martha, Eliza y Caroline charlando animadamente y recibiendo las continuas visitas de James, que quería saber si se encontraba bien.

\- ¡Mirad, ya estamos llegando! – Rose saltó de su asiento. Se había pasado todo el viaje hablando de las ganas que tenía de ver a sus padres y su hermanito pequeño y de comer la comida de su abuela Molly.

\- Sí, qué ganas tengo de contarle a mi hermano todo sobre Hogwarts. – Caroline sonrió. Ella era hija de muggles y tenía un hermano un año mayor que le escribía constantemente preguntándole cosas. – Aunque os echaré de menos.

\- Yo también, pero pronto estaremos de vuelta. – Martha sonrió al decir aquello.

El tren se detuvo poco a poco y las chicas se pusieron de pie y se quedaron mirando sus baúles, en la parte superior del tren. No podían cogerlos y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlas.

\- ¿Creéis que podremos usar la magia en el tren? – Preguntó tímidamente Eliza.

\- No creo que pase nada por una vez. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros y cogió su varita. – _Wingardium Leviosa._

Los cinco baúles bajaron al suelo lentamente, uno a uno y cada chica cogió el suyo antes de abrir la puerta del compartimento y salir al pasillo abarrotado. Se miraron las unas a las otras y se despidieron con una sonrisa por si no se veían en la plataforma. Lizzy consiguió llegar a la puerta después de casi cinco minutos abriéndose paso a través del resto de alumnos. Cuando sus pies alcanzaron el andén comenzó a buscar a sus padres, pero alguien la interrumpió.

\- ¡Lizz! – James corría hacia ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Jamie! – Sonrió, pero su expresión cambió cuando él llegó hasta ella, la agarró de la mano y comenzó a tirar, arrastrándola tras él. – Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? ¡James, tengo que encontrar a mis padres!

\- Tienes que conocer a mi madre. – Se limitó a decir él, con una media sonrisa. Lizzy enrojeció. Él sabía que era una gran fan de las Arpías y, sobre todo, de Ginny Potter.

\- Pero yo ya la conocí un día, mi madre me llevó a la redacción del Profeta a verla. – Dijo nerviosa, tratando de soltarse. - ¡James Sirius Potter!

\- No voy a soltarte, deja de intentarlo, Collins. – El chico rió y señaló a un gran grupo que destacaba por el gran número de cabezas pelirrojas. - ¡Mira, ahí están! ¡Mamá, papá!

\- ¡James! – Una pequeña cabecita roja corrió hacia ellos. El chico soltó su baúl, aunque no la mano de Lizzy, y la abrazó.

\- Lily, ¿me has echado de menos? – Le preguntó, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa a la morena.

\- ¡Mucho!

\- ¿Más que a Albus? – Su hermanita comenzó a reír y Lizzy negó con la cabeza. No cambiaría nunca.

\- Os he echado de menos a los dos. – Contestó Lily de forma diplomática.

\- ¡James! – Lizzy abrió mucho la boca al ver a Ginny acercándose. Quiso huir de nuevo, pero estaba paralizada y, además, James le apretó un poco más la mano.

\- ¡Hola, mamá! – Saludó el chico.

\- ¿Quién viene contigo? – Preguntó arrugando un poco la frente. Le sonaba un poco la cara de aquella niña, aunque no recordaba de qué.

\- Es mi amiga Lizzy, os he hablado de ella, es tu mayor fan. – Dijo haciendo que ella se pusiera completamente roja.

\- Oh, así que esta es la famosa Lizzy. – Ginny le tendió una mano y ella, tras soltar su baúl de forma estrepitosa, se la estrechó. – James nos ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Eres la hija de Mary Collins, verdad?

\- Sí. – Consiguió decir.

\- ¿Te conocí un día en la redacción, verdad?

\- Sí. – Repitió ella, todavía atacada, provocando que la mujer se riera.

\- Normalmente habla más. – Comentó James. – Es que se ha puesto nerviosa.

\- No estoy nerviosa es que me has pillado por sorpresa y tengo que ir con mis padres, deben estar buscándome. – Murmuró, todavía roja. – Es un placer volver a verla, señora Potter. Soy una gran admiradora.

\- Tiene un autógrafo tuyo colgado en su pared. – Añadió su hijo.

\- ¿De verdad? – La mujer sonrió con ternura. Le parecía una niña adorable.

\- Sí, desde que mi madre lo consiguió. – Lizzy sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¿No vienes a saludar a tu padre, James?

Un hombre de pelo negro, ojos verdes y gafas redondas apareció detrás de Ginny. Lizzy volvió a abrir la boca. Ante ella estaba el famosísimo Harry Potter.

\- Oh, vaya, parece que estáis ocupado. – Dijo al ver a Lizzy. - ¿No me presentas a tu amiguita?

\- Claro papá, esta es Lizzy. – La señaló. – Lizzy, mi padre.

\- Es un honor conocerlo, señor Potter. – Consiguió decir ella, estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía.

\- El honor es mío. – Harry sonrió. – Así que tú eres la famosa Lizzy, James nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

La chica iba a responder - ¿les habría dicho cosas buenas o malas? – cuando una voz muy conocida hizo que se sobresaltara.

\- ¡Elizabeth!

\- Mamá. – Se giró y vio a sus padres corriendo hacia ella. – Papá.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! – Dijo su madre, agachándose junto a ella. Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza. Su padre llegó en seguida y también abrazó a la chica mientras le hacía algunas cosquillas que le provocaron una alegre carcajada. – Mi pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

James no pudo evitar pensar que ya sabía de dónde había sacado Lizzy su mirada enfadada. La de su madre era casi igual, aunque apenas había durado unos segundos – el tiempo de comprobar que la chica estaba sana y salva – y ahora la miraba con ternura.

\- Estoy muy bien. Iba a ir a buscaros, pero James me ha traído aquí. – Se excusó. La mujer giró entonces la cabeza y miró al amigo de su hija y su familia.

\- ¡Ginny! No te había visto. – Dijo, saludándola.

\- Tranquila Mary, el año pasado también me puse de los nervios mientras esperaba a James, es normal. – Le quitó importancia ella.

\- Así que este es James. – Le dedicó una sonrisa. – Mi hija nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti en sus cartas.

\- El famoso James Potter. – El hombre también sonrió y le tendió la mano. – Encantado de conocerte.

\- Igualmente, señor Collins. – Él se la estrechó y lo mismo hizo con la mujer. – Señora Collins.

\- ¡Qué chico más educado! – Exclamó ella antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo con Ginny de forma amistosa.

\- Ven, te presentaré al resto de mi familia. – James la cogió de la mano otra vez y la llevó corriendo hacia un hombre pelirrojo, al que le faltaba una oreja y que sonreía ampliamente. A su lado, una mujer morena, también de aspecto agradable que abrazaba a una niña de pelo largo castaño. Reconoció a Fred junto a ellos. - ¡Tito, tita!

\- ¡Hola, James! – Exclamó el hombre.

\- Esta es mi amiga Lizzy. – La presentó. – Y estos son mi tío George y mi tía Angelina, los padres de Fred, y mi prima Roxanne.

\- Encantada. – Dijo la chica. - ¿Usted es el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley, verdad?

\- El mismo. – Respondió George con una sonrisa. - ¿Te gustan los productos de la tienda?

\- Mucho, son geniales. – Lizzy sonrió. No era una gran bromista, pero había cosas realmente útiles en la tienda. – Pero que no se enteren mis padres.

\- No dejes que James te lleve por el mal camino. – Angelina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo hará.

\- Es una cabezota, no me dejará hacerlo. – Se quejó él. – Bueno, voy a seguir presentándola. ¡Hasta luego!

\- Un placer conocerlos. – Se despidió Lizzy mientras James la arrastraba de nuevo. Esta vez se detuvieron delante de otra pareja. Él era alto pelirrojo y tenía la cara surcada por una cicatriz; ella era guapísima, rubia y elegante. Hablando con ellos estaban Louis y Dominique.

\- ¡Hola tito, hola tita! – Saludó James llamando la atención de los dos adultos. Sus primos sonrieron al verlos a ambos.

\- Hola James. – Saludó la mujer, con un claro acento francés.

\- Vengo a presentaros a mi amiga Lizzy. – La señaló y esta les dedicó una tímida sonrisa. – Estos son los padres de Vic, Dom y Louis: el tío Bill y la tía Fleur.

\- Encantado. – Dijo el hombre, sonriendo. Le parecía una situación muy divertida.

\- Igualmente. – Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Dónde está Teddy? ¿No ha venido? – Preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Debe estar con tu prima. – Contestó Bill, resignado. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su princesita tuviera novio.

\- ¡Vamos a buscarlo! – James volvió a tirar de Lizzy. - ¡Luego nos vemos!

\- Encantados de conocerte, Lizzy. – Se despidió Fleur amablemente.

\- Igualmente, señora Weasley. – Gritó ella, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido.

James la guió entre la gente, buscando a la pareja. Quería que Teddy conociera a la chica, le había hablado de ella y sabía que le alegraría conocerla. Finalmente lo encontraron junto a Vic, pegados en una pared del andén, en un rincón algo escondido. Se estaban besando, pero eso no detuvo al chico.

\- ¡Teddy!

\- Joder, James, ¿otra vez? – El metamorfamago se separó de su novia y puso los ojos en blanco. Victoire enarcó ambas cejas, pero suavizó el gesto al ver a la chica. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Vengo a presentarte a Lizzy. – La señaló y él se dio cuenta por primera vez de que el chico no venía solo.

\- ¡La famosa Lizzy! – Exclamó Teddy con una sonrisa. – Es como si ya te conociera.

\- Es encantadora. – Dijo Vic, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. – Y tiene mucha paciencia, nadie aguanta a James como ella.

\- ¡Eh! – Se quejó él. – Más bien será al revés.

Los tres rieron, pero Lizzy no pudo evitar pensar que un poco de razón tenía porque ella no tenía ninguna paciencia y le gritaba demasiadas veces a la semana.

\- Lo que sea, yo soy Teddy Lupin. – Le tendió la mano. – Encantado de verte, por fin.

\- Igualmente. – La morena sonrió. Había oído hablar a menudo de él, era como el hermano mayor de James y lo admiraba muchísimo. Además, también era el novio de Victoire y ella hablaba de vez en cuando del chico.

\- Y no es que quiera ser desagradable, de verdad que me has caído muy bien pero, ¿os importaría dejarnos solos? Cuando lleguemos a la Madriguera se acabó la intimidad y hasta Pascua no volveré a ver a mi preciosa novia.

\- ¿Nos estás echando? – James abrió la boca, dolido. - ¡Teddy!

\- Vámonos, Jamie. – Lizzy lo cogió de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él, pero no se movía.

\- Pero, Teddy…

\- Estamos de más. – Insistió ella.

\- Vic, dile que…

\- ¡James Sirius Potter, déjalos tranquilos de una vez! – Exclamó haciendo que él pegara un pequeño bote. Lo único que le faltaba era que Lizzy se enfadara con él justo entonces. – Anda, vámonos.

\- Está bien. – Masculló por lo bajo.

\- Mantenlo siempre bajo control, encantado de conocerte Lizzy. – Teddy le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

\- Igualmente, Teddy. – Respondió ella. – Nos vemos pronto, Vic.

\- Adiós chicos. – La rubia sonrió antes de acercarse de nuevo a su novio y besarlo.

James y Lizzy volvieron hacia donde estaban los adultos, todavía cogidos de la mano.

\- ¿Te han caído bien? – Preguntó, temeroso. No sabía por qué pero quería causarle una buena impresión.

\- Sí, todos son muy majos y Teddy parece genial. – Contestó sonriendo.

\- Me alegra. – Dijo, aunque sintió una punzada en el estómago al escucharla hablar de Teddy. - ¡Mira, ahí está mi tío Percy!

\- ¿Todavía falta gente? – Lizzy abrió los ojos. Sabía que la familia de James era muy grande, pero no sabía que lo era tanto.

\- Sí, vamos. – Volvió a tirar de ella y se detuvo delante de un hombre elegante, también pelirrojo, y una mujer de aspecto amable con el pelo castaño. Junto a ellos estaban Molly y una niña de pelo castaño de la edad de Lily. – Estos son mi tío Percy y mi tía Audrey, los padres de Molly, y esa es mi prima Lucy. Esta es mi amiga Lizzy.

\- Encantada de conocerte. – Audrey sonrió y la chica le devolvió el gesto, todavía algo sorprendida. No conocía mucho a Molly, pero sabía que era bastante rebelde, no le pegaba que su padre fuera tan "estirado".

\- Igualmente.

Pero a Lizzy no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque James vio a alguien más y tiró de ella.

\- ¡Luego nos vemos! – Le dijo a sus tíos.

\- Adiós, señores Weasley. – Gritó ella mientras se alejaba. – James, ¿dónde vamos ahora?

\- A conocer a mis padrinos. – Respondió con una sonrisa y señaló hacia la zona en la que estaban los padres de ambos, junto a otra pareja. - ¡Tito Ron, tita Hermione!

\- ¡Por fin vienen! – Exclamó la madre de Lizzy al verlos llegar.

\- ¡Lizzy! – Rose se acercó a ellos y agarró a su amiga del otro brazo. - ¡Albus y yo te estábamos buscando, ven que te presente a mis padres!

\- Ya se los iba a presentar yo. – Intervino el chico frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando llegaron, James fue el primero en hablar.

\- Lizzy, estos son mis padrinos, el tío Ron y la tía Hermione. – Los presentó antes de que Rose pudiera decir nada.

\- Encantada de conocerlos, señores Weasley. – Dijo ella, estrechando las manos de ambos.

\- Y este es mi hermano Hugo. – Consiguió decir su prima, señalando a un niño que escuchaba a Albus asombrado al igual que la pequeña Lily, tan pelirrojo como su hermana.

\- Bueno, lamento mucho tener que interrumpir, pero debemos irnos a casa, tus abuelos nos esperan. – Dijo el padre de Lizzy con una cálida sonrisa. – Ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos, supongo que nos veremos por aquí.

\- Desde luego. – Harry sonrió. – Nos veremos pronto.

Todos se despidieron y Lizzy, tras abrazar a Rose y James, salió del andén junto a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido la familia de James? – Preguntó su madre mientras se dirigían hacia la calle. Tenían que ir hasta el Callejón Diagón para usar la red flu.

\- Muy grande – Lizzy sonrió. Era el primer adjetivo que se le había ocurrido. Jamás había visto una familia así, tantas cabezas pelirrojas, tantas pecas y tantas sonrisas. No le importaría verlos más a menudo. – y muy agradable.


	5. La primera novia de James

**5\. La primera novia de James**

La amistad de James y Lizzy siguió hacia delante. Pasó un año y medio y la chica estaba a punto de terminar su segundo año en Hogwarts. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante, poco a poco se había vuelto más segura, había crecido un poco – aunque no mucho – y había empezado a atraer las miradas de los demás. James, por su parte, había entrado en el equipo de quidditch – el antiguo buscador terminó séptimo y el chico pudo entrar en su tercer año -, había crecido mucho y traía a todas las chicas del colegio locas. Por eso a nadie le extrañó que, después de un par de líos sin importancia que le duraron una visita a Hogsmeade, empezara a salir "en serio" con una chica de su misma casa: Annabeth Meadow. Era una chica bastante guapa, rubia con los ojos claros y la piel de porcelana. Según muchos parecía una muñeca; según Lizzy, alguien que lloraría si se partiera una uña. Ella era la única que estaba totalmente en contra de esa relación, no le parecía lo suficientemente buena para James, la consideraba superficial y demasiado tonta. Pero era su elección y lo único que podía hacer era aceptarla si no quería pelearse con su amigo.

Una tarde, después de estar con Annabeth y soportar su parloteo sobre ropa y zapatos, James comenzó a buscar a Lizzy por todo el castillo. Desde que había empezado a salir con la otra chica, apenas pasaba tiempo con su amiga y la echaba mucho de menos. Lizzy no era como las demás, con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa y extrañaba aquellos momentos. La buscó por todas partes, pero no la encontró, no estaba en el castillo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que le quedaba un lugar por mirar y, tras subir corriendo a su dormitorio y coger su escoba, se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch. Fue hacia allí, consciente de que no estaba equivocado, y, ya desde lejos, pudo distinguir una pequeña figura dando vueltas por el aire. Comenzó a correr y en seguida alcanzó la puerta del estadio. Cuando entró al campo pudo verla volando y sonrió. Parecía completamente despreocupada y relajada. No se había dado cuenta de su llegada, así que decidió llamarla.

\- ¿Te importa si me uno, Collins?

\- ¡James! – Pegó un salto en su escoba, pero le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y descendió para poder hablar con él de cerca, aunque no se bajó de su escoba. – Me has asustado.

\- Perdona, no era mi intención. – Él se encogió de hombros. - ¿Volamos un rato juntos?

\- ¿No te está esperando tu querida novia? – Preguntó ella, un poco molesta.

\- No, no he quedado con ella.

\- Qué raro, últimamente parece que solo sales cuando ella te deja. – Comentó con ironía. - Esto está dañando tu imagen de chico duro.

\- No exageres… - Murmuró. Sabía que llevaba razón, pero no quería reconocerlo. Le preocupaba que la gente empezara a verlo como un chico ñoño por culpa de Annabeth.

\- ¿Y te ha dejado venir aquí solito? – Siguió diciendo ella.

\- No tengo que pedirle permiso, es mi novia, no mi madre. – Se sonrojó al decir aquello. Lizzy sabía perfectamente qué decir para molestarlo.

\- Pues será ahora, porque la semana pasada…

Ambos suspiraron. James había dejado a Lizzy tirada en la biblioteca porque Annabeth había sufrido un incidente con un tintero y había tenido que acompañarla a la sala común. Después de eso, no lo dejó bajar de nuevo y él no pudo avisar a la Ravenclaw, que aún le guardaba cierto rencor.

\- Ya te he pedido perdón, no seas rencorosa.

\- No lo soy, pero te estuve esperando durante horas y no apareciste. – Le dedicó una mirada enfadada. – Me sentí muy tonta.

\- Si quieres me marcho. – Contestó él, abatido. Sabía que no lo había hecho bien, pero Annabeth podía llegar a ser muy convincente.

\- No, no hace falta. – Lizzy suspiró. No podía estar eternamente enfadada con él y quería aprovechar aquel rato sin Annabeth. – Hace mucho que no volamos juntos.

James sonrió, se montó en la escoba y despegó. Dio un par de vueltas rápidas para calentar antes de dirigirse al centro del campo, donde Lizzy lo esperaba.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que volábamos el año pasado? – Preguntó él tratando de iniciar una conversación agradable.

\- Me vino muy bien practicar contigo. – Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Te enseñé a volar prácticamente.

\- Ya sabía volar. – Replicó ella.

\- Mantenerse encima de una escoba no es volar. – James lanzó una carcajada al recordar la primera vez que la había visto volando. – Ahora podrías entrar al equipo de Ravenclaw si quisieras, ¿no lo has pensado?

\- No sé si es lo mío…

\- Rose ha entrado y esa otra amiga vuestra, ¿Martha?, – Lizzy asintió. – también se presentó a las pruebas.

\- Era obvio que tu prima iba a conseguir el puesto de Vic, es buenísima.

\- Y tú también, ¿no te gustaría ser cazadora? – Insistió. – Me encantaría jugar contra ti y poder ganarte.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – La morena enarcó una ceja.

\- Porque soy el mejor buscador que haya habido jamás en Hogwarts. – Contestó él con arrogancia. – No podrá vencerme una simple cazadora, por muy buena que sea.

\- No quiero ser cazadora, si alguna vez entro en el equipo, será como buscadora. – Confesó finalmente, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Entonces ya no me quedan dudas. – Comenzó a reír. – ¡Te ganaré, Elizabeth!

\- Eres un creído. – Se cruzó de brazos, aferrándose con más fuerza con las piernas a la escoba. – Yo no lo tendría tan claro, Potter.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a demostrarlo?

\- ¡Te echo una carrera! – Exclamó riendo. A penas tardó unos segundos en poner en marcha su escoba y comenzar a volar a toda velocidad por el campo.

\- ¡Eso es trampa, no estaba listo! – Se quejó él, aunque no tardó en seguirla, también entre risas.

Por mucho que se pelearan, al final siempre volvían a ser ellos.

Pasaron toda la tarde volando, picándose el uno al otro, echando carreras y hablando de cosas sin importancia. No regresaron al castillo en toda la tarde, a pesar de la proximidad de los exámenes, y solo pararon cuando empezaron a sentir hambre y se dieron cuenta de que era la hora de cenar. Bajaron de sus escobas y, sin pasar por sus respectivos dormitorios, fueron directamente al Gran Comedor.

\- Siéntate conmigo, Lizz. – Le pidió él. – Hace mucho que no comemos juntos.

\- ¿No le molestará a Annabeth? – Preguntó ella con cierta amargura. Antes no tenía más que sentarse, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. A la rubia no le hacía mucha gracia tener que cargar con la "amiguita" de su novio y Lizzy lo sabía.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué iba a molestarle? – James puso los ojos en blanco y la morena negó con la cabeza. No se daba cuenta de nada. Sin dejarla discutir más, la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta la mesa de los leones. – Podemos sentarnos aquí, hay dos asientos libres.

\- Como quieras, Jamie. – Accedió ella finalmente, con un suspiro. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer y, siendo sinceros, a ella también le apetecía mucho cenar con él y, ¿por qué no?, ver la cara de disgusto de Annabeth al verla allí.

Los dos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a servirse la cena, sin dejar de charlar. Su conversación solo se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la novia del chico.

\- Hola, guapo. – Dijo, dándole un corto beso. Justo entonces reparó en la presencia de la chica y dibujó una mueca de disgusto. – Lizzy, qué agradable sorpresa.

\- Hola, Annabeth. – Respondió ella con su mejor sonrisa de niña buena.

\- ¿Podrías cambiarte de sitio? Me gustaría sentarme al lado de mi novio. – Pidió, haciendo énfasis en el posesivo.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas en frente? Lizzy ya estaba aquí y estamos muy cansados, hemos estado toda la tarde practicando con las escobas. – Intervino él.

\- Pero James, me gustaría poder estar a tu lado. – La rubia puso cara de pena, pero no le sirvió para nada. – Además, me has dejado toda la tarde sola por estar con ella.

\- ¿Te molesta que haya estado volando? – James enarcó una ceja.

\- No, me molesta que hayas estado volando con ella. – Señaló a Lizzy y la fulminó con la mirada. – Puede que se haga la tonta, pero yo sé que está muerta de celos y quiere separarnos.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – Lizzy abrió mucho la boca ofendida. No le caía bien, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera celosa. Se puso de pie y la miró indignada. – Eres tú la que no soporta que James pase tiempo conmigo porque tiene miedo de que la deje pero, entérate, él no es de tu propiedad y puede salir con quien quiera y hacer lo que le plazca.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, niñata?

\- Lizzy Collins y que sea la última vez que me llamas así. – No gritó al decir eso, pero no le hizo falta. Sus palabras y su expresión eran amenazantes por sí solas.

\- No sé quién te crees que eres, pero…

\- Ya basta, Annabeth. – Intervino James intentando evitar que las dos se pelearan.

\- ¿La defiendes?

\- Estás siendo muy injusta, Lizzy es mi amiga.

\- Genial, James, haz lo que quieras, pero quizás yo no quiera seguir con esto. – Negó con la cabeza. – Se me ha pasado el hambre

La rubia salió corriendo del comedor y el pelinegro se puso de pie. Le pidió disculpas a Lizzy con la mirada y salió corriendo detrás de ella. No tardó en alcanzarla.

\- Annabeth, espera. – La cogió del brazo y la obligó a girarse. – No te enfades.

\- ¿Que no me enfade? – Lanzó una risa irónica. – James, tienes que elegir: o ella o yo. No pienso seguir soportando a esa niñata.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – El chico abrió mucho los ojos. – Lizzy es mi amiga, no voy a dejarla de lado.

\- Pues entonces esto se ha acabado. – La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con decisión. – Tienes que elegir.

\- No pienso hacerlo, no voy a romper mi amistad con Lizzy. – James negó con la cabeza. – He estado siempre para ti y empiezo a estar harto de tus tonterías. Que si no hagas esto, que si no hagas lo otro, que si ahora sí, que si ahora no… Me estoy comportando como un perrito faldero y eso es perjudicial para mí. Tú no me dejas Annabeth, te dejo yo.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Lo que has oído. Entre tú y yo ya no hay nada, adiós.

La rubia lanzó un grito frustrado y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Creía que se iba a salir con la suya, pero todo había acabado mal. James acababa de dejarla. El chico la vio alejarse y después regresó al Gran Comedor, aunque se quedó en la puerta. Tenía que hablar con Lizzy. La chica no tardó en salir y, al verlo allí, le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Aquí no. – La agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta un pasillo desierto. Una vez allí miró hacia ambos lados antes de comenzar a hablar. – La he dejado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Sonrió sin darse cuenta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Veo que te alegra la noticia. – James negó con la cabeza, pero lanzó una carcajada. – Ha intentado hacerme elegir entre ella y tú y le he dicho que no podía hacerme eso y que jamás iba a alejarme de ti, además, tenías razón, por su culpa estaba perdiendo mi reputación de chico malo y no podía consentirlo.

\- ¿La has dejado por mí? – La Ravenclaw abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Bueno y por lo que te he dicho. – El chico se sonrojó. – No quiero estar con una chica que me obliga a elegir entre ella y mis amigos, no merece la pena.

Lizzy lo abrazó y él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Aspiró el aroma de su pelo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y, por un instante, pensó que la chica tenía unos labios bonitos, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Era una cría de segundo, de apenas 13 años y, además, su amiga, no podía pensar en esas cosas. Cuando se separaron ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

\- ¿Me acompañas hasta mi torre?

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos comenzaron a andar. Lizzy todavía no se había dado cuenta del inmenso poder que tenía sobre James – que era, aunque tampoco lo sabían entonces, el mismo que él tenía sobre ella -, pero se sentía la chica más afortunada de Hogwarts por tenerlo a su lado.


	6. Hogsmeade

**6\. Hogsmeade**

Era la primera salida a Hogsmeade del curso y los alumnos de tercero estaban muy emocionados. ¡Por fin podrían ir al pueblo! Los mayores les habían contado maravillas de aquel lugar y todo lo que allí había.

\- ¡Qué ganas de ir por fin a las Tres Escobas! – Decía Eliza mientras se dirigían hacia el pueblo. – Me han dicho los de cuarto que es muy acogedor y que hacen la mejor cerveza de mantequilla del mundo.

\- James dice que Honeydukes es genial. – Intervino Lizzy. – Todos los dulces que existen están allí.

\- Y también podríamos ir a Zonko y Sortilegios Weasley. – Añadió Martha. Rose la miró con desaprobación y ella se sonrojó. – No es que vaya a comprar algo, pero siempre es bueno estar informada de las cosas que hay.

\- Lo que tú digas. – Rose sonrió. – Yo tengo que comprar unas plumas nuevas y un poco de pergamino.

\- Yo también, si quieres podemos ir cuando nos bebamos la cerveza. – Dijo Caroline amablemente.

\- Pues entonces ya tenemos plan: primero nos tomamos algo y después cada una va de compras a un sitio. – Lizzy aplaudió un poco, lo que provocó que las demás comenzaran a reír. Siempre que se emocionaba hacía eso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y fueron directamente a las Tres Escobas, que ya estaba llena de alumnos. Por suerte, encontraron una mesa al fondo y se sentaron. Caroline, Rose y Lizzy se acercaron a la barra y pidieron las bebidas mientras las otras dos les guardaban el sitio. Apenas tardaron unos minutos en servírselas.

\- ¡Aquí tenéis! – La pelirroja soltó las jarras sobre la mesa con una sonrisa. – Brindemos por nosotras y nuestra primera salida juntas.

\- ¡Por nosotras! – Gritó Lizzy feliz.

\- ¡Por nosotras! – Repitieron las demás.

Entrechocaron sus jarras y dieron un largo trago. Saborearon la bebida y sonrieron. No habían exagerado al decirles lo buena que estaban. Comenzaron a hablar de sus primeras semanas de tercer curso, las optativas que se habían cogido y sus expectativas para aquel curso. Solo se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Albus.

\- Hola Rose, hola chicas – Saludó con una sonrisa. Venía junto a sus tres compañeros de habitación: Scorpius, Theo y John.

\- Weasley. – Gruñó Scorpius por lo bajo. – Chicas.

\- Malfoy. – Replicó Rose fulminándolo con la mirada. No se soportaban el uno al otro y siempre competían para ver quién era mejor.

\- ¿Lleváis aquí todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Al, intentando romper la tensión que se había instalado entre el rubio y la pelirroja.

\- Sí, pero ya mismo nos iremos, queremos hacer más cosas. – Contestó Lizzy sonriendo. - ¿Necesitáis una mesa?

\- La verdad es que sí. – El pelinegro se sonrojó.

\- ¡Y yo que creía que habías venido a verme! – Rose le pegó en el hombro a su primo, aunque sonrió. – Ya te vale, Albus.

\- También he venido a eso, no te enfades. – La abrazó y ella no opuso resistencia.

\- Anda, dejad que nos terminemos esto y podréis sentaros. – Dijo finalmente.

\- Sois las mejores.

Las cinco terminaron sus jarras de cerveza de mantequilla pero, justo cuando iban a levantarse, se acercó un camarero con otra bebida.

\- Esto es para usted. – Dijo, dándosela a Lizzy.

\- Yo no he pedido nada, debe ser un error. – Contestó arrugando la frente.

\- Se la envía aquel joven de allí. – Señaló a una mesa y todos se giraron. James la miraba con una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Oh, muchas gracias. – La chica sonrió y él se fue. – Chicas, ¿os importa si me quedo aquí con James? Tengo que beberme esto y no quiero retrasaros. Que él me enseñe luego el pueblo.

\- Como quieras, Lizzy. – Rose se encogió de hombros. Lo único que quería era salir de allí y alejarse de ese estúpido de Malfoy.

\- Pues os veré en el colegio. – Les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa en la que James estaba con Fred y Jordan. – Hola, chicos.

\- Buenas, Lizzy. – Fred le sonrió. No entendía por qué su primo todavía no había intentando nada con ella, cada vez estaba más guapa y se mostraba más decidida.

\- Gracias por la cerveza, Jamie. – Dijo sentándose a su lado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojó.

\- De nada. – Contestó con una sonrisa. – Quería haberte invitado antes, pero acabamos de llegar, hemos estado en Sortilegios Weasley.

\- Qué raro, ¿no? – Dijo ella con ironía.

\- Hemos comprado muchas cosas.

\- Bueno, quien dice comprado… - Fred lanzó una carcajada. – Es la tienda de mi padre, tenemos pases VIP.

\- Qué cara más dura tenéis. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú qué has hecho? – Se interesó por saber el pelinegro.

\- Beberme una cerveza de mantequilla, están buenísimas por cierto. – Contestó la chica. – Hemos estado charlando, después de esto íbamos a mirar las tiendas y explorar un poco el pueblo las cinco pero, como me has entretenido, no te quedará más remedio que acompañarme y hacerme de guía. – Levantó un dedo, mandándolo callar antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra. – No puedes negarte, Potter.

\- No iba a hacerlo. – Él sonrió y ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio. – Tienes que dejar de ser tan impaciente, Elizabeth. Además, ¿por qué iba a negarme? No se me ocurre mejor plan para el día de hoy.

\- Pues termínate eso rápido, tenemos mucho que ver.

Diez minutos más tarde los dos salían de las Tres Escobas. James comenzó a guiar a la chica a través de las calles. Primero fueron a Honeydukes donde cada uno compró una bolsa de chucherías – ella, grajeas en su mayoría y él, muchas ranas de chocolate –, después le enseñó la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley donde se pasó cerca de una hora explicándole cómo funciona cada uno de los productos.

\- No es porque mi tío sea el dueño, pero es la mejor tienda de bromas de todo Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Zonko? – Lizzy enarcó una ceja y él le puso mala cara. Ella sonrió y siguió picándolo. – Dicen que es buenísima y lleva muchos años abiertas. Los grandes clásicos nunca mueren, ¿no?

\- Ahora te llevaré y podrás comprobar que no tiene nada que ver. – Puso los ojos en blanco y ella volvió a reír.

Salieron de aquella tienda para dirigirse a la otra. James se empeñó en mostrarle a Lizzy las diferencias entre una y otra y la "poca calidad" de la mayoría de los productos, aunque finalmente tuvo que reconocer que tampoco estaba tan mal. Después de eso, fueron a la oficina de correos y pasearon sin rumbo fijo. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la Casa de los Gritos.

\- ¿Eso es…? – Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos. El chico asintió con una media sonrisa. Sabía lo que venía ahora. – Dicen que es una de las casas más encantadas de Gran Bretaña. Da un poco de miedo, ¿no crees?

\- No está encantada, es todo mentira. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – La Ravenclaw abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Has entrado?

\- Claro. – Él sonrió con autosuficiencia. - ¿Te atreves a colarte?

\- Yo… - Lizzy palideció. Le daba miedo, además, aquello no estaba bien. No podían entrar así como así.

\- Cobardica. – La picó él.

\- ¡No es eso! – Se defendió. – Es solo que no está bien.

\- Yo estuve el año pasado y ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – No quería enfrentarse a ningún fantasma furioso.

\- Confía en mí. – Le tendió una mano. – Entra conmigo y te lo contaré.

Lizzy dudó antes de aceptar su mano. Sopesó los inexistentes pros y los muchísimos contras, pero finalmente accedió. Agarró su mano con fuerza y contuvo un suspiro. Aquello era una locura y, lo peor de todo, era que ya no había marcha atrás. Era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer que tenía miedo. James la llevó hasta la puerta y ambos entraron. La casa estaba en pésimas condiciones. Todas las paredes estaban arañadas, los muebles destrozados y las pocas cortinas rasgadas.

\- Bien, ya estamos aquí, cuéntame por qué estás tan seguro de que esta casa no está encantada.

\- Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada, no quiero cargarme la magia de este sitio. – Le advirtió.

\- Te lo prometo, sabes que puedes fiarte de mí.

\- El padre de Teddy, Remus Lupin, era un hombre lobo. Lo mordieron cuando era pequeño y sus padres creyeron que no lo dejarían entrar en Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore insistió en que debía venir a estudiar por lo que ideó unas medidas de seguridad especiales. – Explicó. – Difundió los rumores sobre este lugar y, a través de un pasadizo que llega aquí desde el sauce boxeador, lo traían todas las noches de luna llena. Sus amigos: mi abuelo James, Sirius Black, que creo que ya te he dicho que era el padrino de mi padre, y Peter Pettigrew se convirtieron en animagos ilegales para poder ayudarlo.

\- Vaya…

\- Por eso no me da miedo entrar aquí, porque sé que no pasa nada. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

\- Me lo contó Teddy, a él se lo contó mi padre.

\- Es una historia muy bonita, no todo el mundo se arriesga tanto por un amigo. – Dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa. Apoyó su mano en su brazo y él también sonrió.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres volver a Hogwarts utilizando el pasadizo?

\- Has dicho que lleva hasta el sauce boxeador.

\- Sí, pero sé cómo desactivarlo. – Tiró de su brazo, llevándola hasta la entrada. – Anda vamos, será divertido.

\- Está bien. – Accedió ella con resignación.

Se dejó guiar por James que había empezado a hablar de los Merodeadores sin parar. Ya le había hablado antes de los legendarios James Potter y Sirius Black, pero parecía que aquel lugar lo había inspirado y no podía parar de hablar. Sonrió y decidió confiar completamente en él. Mientras estuviera con James, nada malo podría pasarle.


	7. Secretos familiares&Oscuras maldiciones

**7\. Secretos familiares y oscuras maldiciones**

James sabía que a Lizzy le pasaba algo raro aquella noche. La veía de lejos, cenando con las demás como siempre, pero con una sonrisa que, al menos para él, era completamente fingida y sin apenas prestar atención a sus amigas. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba extrañamente callada y no podía dejar las manos quietas. Algo había sucedido y él iba a averiguarlo. Así que, cuando terminó de cenar, se quedó sentado junto a la puerta del comedor hasta que la vio salir. Venía sola, las otras probablemente no habrían terminado todavía. Otra mala señal para él. Se puso de pie rápidamente y la cogió del brazo, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

\- ¡James! – Exclamó ella, llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Lo siento. – El chico le dedicó una media sonrisa. – No quería asustarte.

\- No te preocupes. – Lizzy fingió otra sonrisa y James arrugó la frente. - ¿Quieres algo?

\- Saber qué te pasa.

\- No me pasa nada, ¿por qué dices eso?

\- Elizabeth, nos conocemos, te he estado observando en la cena y…

\- Eso es muy de acosador. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No, es solo que cada vez que miraba hacia delante veía la mesa de Ravenclaw y me he dado cuenta de que estabas demasiado callada. – Se apresuró a decir algo sonrojado.

\- No me pasa nada. – Mintió ella. Claro que pasaba, pero no podía contárselo a nadie, se lo había prometido a su madre mucho tiempo antes. – No seas pesado.

\- No te creo.

\- Pues no lo hagas. – Lizzy consiguió que James le soltara el brazo y comenzó a andar hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

\- Espera, no te enfades. – James la siguió y, en seguida, se colocó a su lado. – Es solo que no me gusta que me mientan y creía que entre tú y yo no había secretos.

Ella suspiró. Era cierto que no había secretos entre ellos y que le encantaría quitarse aquel peso de encima, pero no podía hacerlo. Seguro que se reiría de ella y la miraría como un bicho raro si supiera la verdad.

\- No puedo decírtelo, lo siento. – Susurró.

\- Así que tenía razón, te sucede algo.

Lizzy se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa y le pegó un pellizco al dobladillo de su falda. No debía haber dicho aquello, pero es que estaba tan asustada en aquel momento… Ojalá pudiera contarle a James la verdad. Le gustaría que él la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Es algo sobre tu familia? – Insistió él.

Ella asintió con la mirada fija en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo.

\- Venga, Lizzy, no diré nada, lo sabes perfectamente. – Murmuró James cogiéndola de la mano y obligándola a girarse hacia él. – Por favor, dime qué pasa, estoy empezando a preocuparme. ¿Es algo grave?

\- Es…complicado. – Negó con la cabeza de forma nerviosa, todavía sin mirarlo. - No puedo, si mi madre se enterara, se enfadaría muchísimo.

\- No lo sabrá nunca. – James estaba cada vez más preocupado y asustado. Algo grave le ocurría a su amiga y quería ayudarla como fuera. – Lizzy, no tienes por qué cargar con un secreto tan grande tú sola, tienes solo 14 años.

\- Igual que tú. – Murmuró.

\- En una semana tendré ya 15, pero ese no es el tema. – Puntualizó el chico. – Dime qué te pasa, estoy preocupado por ti.

Lizzy por fin levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. James tenía la frente arrugada y una expresión angustiada en sus labios. Necesitaba decírselo, ya no solo por ella, sino por él. Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría, trataba de ser muy cuidadosa, pero todo el mundo podía cometer errores. Y ella aquel día había cometido uno enorme.

\- No puedo decírtelo aquí, cualquiera podría escucharnos.

\- Tengo una idea.

Tiró de su mano y, sin dejarla hablar, la llevó hasta un pasillo en apariencia vacío. Lizzy frunció el ceño, ¿a dónde se suponía que iban?

\- Espera y verás. – Dijo James, como si acabara de leerle la mente.

El chico pasó por delante de un trozo de pared tres veces y, de repente y para sorpresa de la Ravenclaw, una puerta apareció.

\- Vaya…

\- Lo sé, este castillo es impresionante. – James abrió la puerta y le indicó con la mano que pasara. Ella entró seguida de él. – Bienvenida a la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- ¿La qué?

El Gryffindor le explicó entonces cómo funcionaba aquel lugar y su historia, le dijo que allí podría encontrar cualquier cosa perdida y también que, dependiendo de quién entrara y sus necesidades, cambiaba por completo. Ahora mismo parecía un dormitorio, pero cuando se reunía allí con sus primos era una sala llena de sillones, sofás, pufs…

\- Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos.

\- Está bien. – Lizzy suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. James se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, tratando de darle ánimos. Tomó aire un par de veces antes de comenzar. – Mi bisabuelo materno-materno, el padre de mi abuela materna para abreviar, era un mago sangre pura que se enamoró de una muggle, mi bisabuela. Tenía una prometida y sabía que tenía que dejarla pues, después de haber conocido el amor, no estaba dispuesto a casarse con alguien por quien no sentía nada. Sus padres, los mismos que lo habían animado a comprometerse con ella debido a sus riquezas y al renombre de su familia, le dijeron que no tenían nada en contra de los muggles y que debía seguir su corazón, pero que, si decidía anular el compromiso, debía tener cuidado porque la familia de la chica era conocida por su afición a las artes oscuras. Él rompió el compromiso y se casó con mi bisabuela pero, tal y como sus padres habían temido, unos meses después la chica lanzó una maldición contra ella, que se sumió en un sueño del que a punto estuvo de no despertar jamás. No sé si sabía que estaba embarazada, supongo que sí, la cuestión es que esa maldición afectó al feto, mi abuela. Al principio se preocuparon mucho, pero ella nació bien, mi bisabuela estaba también perfectamente y parecía que nada pasaba. Pero cuando mi abuela cumplió cinco años comenzó a tener unas pesadillas horribles de las que le costaba despertar y que le provocaban una gran agitación. Despertaba a toda la casa con sus gritos y lamentos, pero nadie era capaz de despertarla a ella, tenía que hacerlo por sí misma y no lo lograba hasta que todo terminaba. Empezaron a darle pociones para dormir sin sueños, pero no funcionaban y, un día, mi abuela miró con horror un periódico muggle que estaba leyendo su madre y dijo que ella había soñado con eso. Hablaba de un terrible accidente en el que había muerto mucha gente. Lo entendieron todo. Durante el tiempo que estuvo dormida, mi bisabuela tenía horribles premoniciones y eso se había pasado a mi abuela.

\- Lizz… - James la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Estaba diciéndole lo que creía que estaba diciéndole?

\- Déjame terminar, por favor. – Le pidió. Sabía que si se callaba, no sería capaz de terminar aquello. – Mi abuela ha vivido toda su vida con ello. Hay quien lo considera un don porque puedes ver el futuro, pero no es nada de eso, es una maldición. Cuando mi madre nació, todos temieron que lo heredera.

\- ¿Lo heredó? – La interrumpió sin pensar. Lizzy sonrió levemente.

\- Sí, cuando cumplió cinco años empezó a tener visiones mientras dormía. – Contestó la chica.- No había nada que hacer, aquello parecía una maldición hereditaria. Mi madre no se lo contó a mi padre hasta que ambos cumplieron diecisiete años y llevaban tres saliendo. Fue entonces cuando él decidió que se dedicaría a la investigación y creación de pociones. Quería encontrar algo que ayudara a mi madre y a cualquier posible hija que tuvieran. Antes de que lo preguntes, sabían que era una maldición que se transmitía de madre a hija porque el tío de mi madre no la tenía. – Lizzy suspiró. – Mi padre lo consiguió, hizo una poción que aletargaba el cerebro por completo y que bloqueaba las visiones. Mi madre lleva desde entonces tomándola y yo desde que tuve mi primera visión a los cinco años.

\- Puedes ver el futuro. – Murmuró el chico tras guardar silencio unos instantes. – Tienes visiones, premoniciones.

\- Nadie puede enterarse. – Lizzy subió las piernas a la cama y las abrazó. – Hoy estoy rara porque tengo mucho miedo, no me queda poción y sé lo que pasará en cuanto cierre los ojos. Hace mucho que no me pasa esto, la primera vez en Hogwarts. En mi casa suele haber de sobra para mi madre y para mí, mi padre hace mucha, también le envía a mi abuela, pero un par de veces nos ha faltado y no nos hemos dado cuenta hasta el último momento. La última vez tenía 10 años y te prometo que todavía veo esas cosas en mi cabeza, que no he podido deshacerme de ellas por completo.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Mi plan es no dormir. – Me encogí de hombros. – Mi padre me enviará poción para un mes mañana, ha sido culpa mía, calculé mal, creía que me quedaba para hoy, pero no ha sido así. Tengo mucho miedo de quedarme dormida y ver otra vez esas cosas.

\- Tranquila, ¿sabes qué vamos a hacer?

\- No tienes que hacer nada, James, puedo apañármelas sola.

\- Ni hablar. – Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. – Escúchame, vamos a dormir aquí los dos. Bueno, mejor dicho, vamos a pasar la noche en vela juntos.

\- No puedes hacer eso, ¿cómo irás mañana a clase? – El gesto conmovió a Lizzy, pero no podía obligarlo a hacer algo así.

\- Pues igual que tú. – Insistió él. – Venga, será divertido. Contaremos historias, nos reiremos, jugaremos a algo… Se nos pasará la noche en un vuelo y, si te quedas dormida, no estarás sola al despertar. ¿Qué te parece?

Quería decir que no, quería decirle que estaría bien sola y que no hacía falta que hiciera todo eso, pero sabía que era mentira. Así que se limitó a sonreír antes de contestar.

\- Que eres el mejor del mundo.

* * *

Subieron primero a la torre de Gryffindor para que James cogiera el pijama y la capa de invisibilidad y, después, a la de Ravenclaw para que ella también pudiera cogerlo. Una vez volvieron a la Sala de los Menesteres, se cambiaron de ropa – uno en el dormitorio y el otro en el baño - y se sentaron sobre la cama, dispuestos a pasar toda la noche en vela. Lizzy sonrió al ver sobre la pequeña mesa, un termo lleno de café.

\- Supongo que es verdad que te da todo lo que necesitas. – Dijo, señalándolo. – Una pena que no esté llena de poción.

\- Venga ya, vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien. – James puso los ojos en blanco y, de repente, tuvo una idea. – Cuéntame qué es lo más patético que te ha pasado desde que llegaste a Hogwarts y no vale mentir.

\- Pues… - La chica se puso completamente roja. – No se lo digas a Rose, se supone que nadie puede enterarse de esto.

\- Está bien.

\- Sabes que tu prima es aracnofóbica, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, como el tío Ron. – James enarcó una ceja, curioso.

\- Pero no sé si sabes que a mí me dan pánico todos los bichos. – Se mordió el labio después de decir aquello y él no pudo evitar reír. – No es divertido. El caso es que estábamos el año pasado las dos solas en el cuarto y, de repente, vimos una araña enorme corriendo por el suelo de la habitación.

\- Creo que puedo imaginarme como sigue esto. – James estalló en carcajadas al imaginarse a ambas chicas gritando subidas sobre sus camas, diciéndole a la otra que hiciera algo. – Es una escena muy patética desde luego. ¿Qué pasó al final?

\- Llegó Caroline, nos miró con resignación y la pisó diciendo que éramos unas exageradas y unas pavas. – Respondió ella uniéndose a sus risas. – Te aseguro que era una araña enorme, tenía hasta las lágrimas saltadas cuando Caro llegó y tú prima estaba llorando.

\- Sois únicas desde luego. – Negó con la cabeza pero siguió riéndose sin poder parar de imaginar la escena.

\- Ahora te toca a ti, ¡confiesa! – Dijo ella cogiendo la almohada y pegándole con ella mientras reía.

\- Lo mío es muy patético. – Tomó aire antes de empezar a contar su historia. – Estaba en primero, era mi primera semana aquí, y me quedé dormido. Nadie me despertó, a Fred le pareció divertido que llegara tarde, y yo salí corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor para intentar comer algo antes de ir a la primera clase, aunque no sabía si me daría tiempo a llegar. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé, pero cuando entré al comedor, que ya estaba empezando a vaciarse, noté que todo el mundo me miraba y se reía. – Notó cómo se ponía rojo. Todavía se acordaba de lo humillante que había sido. – Se me había olvidado ponerme los pantalones.

\- No es posible. – Lizzy estalló en carcajadas. – Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Por desgracia sí. – James suspiró. – Fue humillante.

\- Ya imagino. – La chica no podía parar de reír y él, finalmente, se unió a sus carcajadas. Habían pasado ya tres años y ella tenía razón: había sido demasiado bueno, al menos para los demás.

* * *

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche, entre anécdotas, bromas, historias, juegos y café. Muchísimo café. Cuando dieron las siete, James llevó a Lizzy hasta la torre de Ravenclaw para que pudiera arreglarse y después se marchó a su dormitorio. Se dejó caer en la cama, agotado, pero se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos. Si se dormía no podría ir a clase. Tenía muchísimo sueño, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Todo lo había hecho por Lizzy.


	8. El mayor miedo de James

**8\. El mayor miedo de James**

\- ¡James!

La voz de Fred sobresaltó a ambos chicos que estaban tumbados en los jardines del colegio charlando. El pelinegro se incorporó y miró a su primo con el ceño fruncido, mientras Lizzy se sentaba bostezando – había estado a punto de quedarse dormida escuchando al chico - .

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Es Lily, tienes que venir corriendo!

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – James se levantó en un salto y miró a su primo angustiado.

\- No lo sabemos, tiene mucha fiebre, no se le baja, Roxanne y Hugo la han llevado a la enfermería. – Explicó. – Date prisa, Molly está buscando a tu hermano. Os necesita allí.

El chico no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a salir corriendo, seguido por Fred. Lizzy se levantó rápidamente y los siguió, preocupada. Aquel era el primer año de la pequeña de los Potter en el colegio y, en aquellos meses, había descubierto que era una niña encantadora, aunque con un carácter temible a veces. Sabía que era la pequeña debilidad de James, que la mimaba, consentía y protegía a partes iguales. El chico no tardó en llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, donde vio a Albus, Hugo y Rose discutiendo con Hannah Longbottom, la enfermera.

\- Tienes que dejarnos pasar.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero nada de visitas, tengo mucho que hacer.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, Albus. Tu hermana está grave, no es momento para discutir.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Lily? – James se detuvo junto a los demás, casi sin aliento. Miró a la enfermera y volvió a preguntar. – ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermana?

\- No lo sé, tengo que hacerle unas pruebas, pero está grave. – Respondió la mujer, con la frente arrugada. Le preocupaba aquella chica. – He avisado a vuestros padres, no tardarán en llegar. Quizás tengamos que trasladarla a San Mungo.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, dejando a los familiares de la chica hundidos.

\- Lily… - Albus se dejó caer en el suelo y Rose corrió a su lado, al igual que Scorpius Malfoy y el resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio, que lo habían seguido hasta allí.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – James le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, sin poder dejar de pensar en su hermanita. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Dio otro golpe, sin pensar en el dolor que sentía. - ¿Por qué no me dejan pasar? ¡Tengo que estar con ella, joder!

\- James, para. – Fred lo agarró del brazo, pero este le dio un codazo, logrando soltarse de él, y golpeó de nuevo la pared.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, si le pasara algo a Lily, no me lo perdonaría nunca, debería haberla cuidado mejor, podría haber hecho algo para evitar esto.

\- James, no digas tonterías, no puedes impedir que alguien se ponga enfermo. – Insistió su primo.

\- James, tranquilo. – Lizzy lo abrazó por la espalda. Acababa de llegar y no sabía muy bien qué pasaba, pero sí que, fuera lo que fuera, aquella no era la solución. Él dejó caer los brazos y, tras darse la vuelta, la abrazó con fuerza. – Saldrá de esta, ya verás.

\- Han llamado a mis padres, dicen que está grave, que tendrán que trasladarla a San Mungo incluso. – El pelinegro trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero su voz sonaba desolada.

\- La curarán, además, tu hermana es fuerte, podrá con esto. – Susurró ella. – Anda, siéntate y trata de tranquilizarte, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora. Yo me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que haga falta, te lo prometo.

\- Está bien…

James suspiró y se sentó. Fred no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, sorprendido. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la influencia que aquella pequeña morena tenía sobre su primo, pero en aquel momento no podía estar más agradecido. Lizzy se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirarle las manos.

\- No es nada, solo unos rasguños. – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tierna. – Intentaré conseguir gasa más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? De momento, - Se arremangó la camisa y se arrancó un trozo de la manga de la camiseta interior que llevaba puesta. – tendrás que conformarte con esto.

\- Pero, Lizz…

\- Es solo ropa. – Lo cortó ella antes de que pudiera excusarse. – Me compraré otra, además, ya empieza hacer calor, había decidido no volver a ponerme más camisetas interiores.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico y él le dio un ligero beso antes de rodearle los hombros con el brazo. Agradecía muchísimo su presencia allí, bueno, y la de todos. El pasillo entero estaba ocupado por los Potter-Weasley y algunos amigos tanto de la familia, como de la chica. Fred y Jordan estaban al otro lado de James; Rose estaba sentada entre Hugo, al que cogía la mano con fuerza, y Albus, al que abrazaba, junto al que también estaban sus compañeros de habitación. Era extraño ver a la pelirroja y a Scorpius tan juntos sin insultarse, pero en ese momento ambos solo podían pensar en Albus. El resto de sus primos también estaban allí sentados. Dominique, Louis, Molly, Roxanne y Lucy permanecían en silencio y no apartaban la mirada de la puerta de la enfermería, preocupados por su prima pequeña.

Harry y Ginny Potter no tardaron en llegar. Aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo y sus dos hijos mayores no tardaron en levantarse.

\- ¡James, Albus! – Se madre los abrazó, angustiada. - ¿Dónde está Lily? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- La han encontrado con mucha fiebre y, al no poder bajársela, la han traído aquí pero Hannah no nos ha dejado pasar. – Explicó el mediano de los Potter.

\- Tenéis que entrar para ver como está, por favor. – Pidió James.

\- Claro que entraremos. – La pelirroja los soltó y se acercó corriendo a la puerta. Pegó un par de veces antes de hablar. – Hannah, soy Ginny, déjame pasar.

La enfermera no tardó en abrir, con cara de preocupación y angustia.

\- ¡Por fin llegáis! – Exclamó al verlos.

\- ¿Cómo está, Lily? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Bastante débil, no puedo bajarle la fiebre, pero no creo que podamos trasladarla al hospital, lo mejor será que paséis y os lo explique todo mejor.

\- ¡No! – Exclamaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- Nosotros también merecemos saber que le pasa.

\- Es nuestra hermanita.

\- Chicos, lo siento, pero debo hablar en privado con vuestros padres. – La enfermera Longbottom suspiró. – Lo mejor será que os vayáis a descansar, aquí no podéis hacer nada y a nosotros solo nos queda esperar y ver cómo evoluciona.

Dicho esto, dejó que los dos adultos pasaran y volvió a cerrar la puerta. James quiso volver a golpear la pared, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lizzy y en ellos vio su súplica. Bufó un poco, pero se sentó de nuevo al lado de la chica.

\- Saldrá bien.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Porque alguien tiene que estarlo. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros antes de volver a apoyarse en su hombro.

James le dedicó una media sonrisa y volvió a mover su brazo para que estuviera más cómoda. No quería decírselo, pero aquella noche la necesitaba junto a él.

* * *

Fueron pasando las horas y, poco a poco, la gente fue marchándose hasta que solo quedaron en aquel pasillo Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Hugo, James y Lizzy. Los demás se fueron porque tenían hambre, sueño o muchas cosas que hacer, aunque prometieron volver pronto para ver si ya sabían algo del estado de Lily. Nadie se quejó, desde que sus padres habían entrado a la enfermería, las puertas no habían vuelto a abrirse y muchos eran conscientes de que solo perdían su tiempo allí sentados. Sin embargo, los hermanos Potter no podían estar más angustiados. ¿Y si había empeorado y no querían decírselo? Albus no podía parar de tamborilear con los dedos ni de mover el pie, tratando de serenarse, mientras James acariciaba una y otra vez el pelo de Lizzy, que estaba empezando a quedarse dormida en su hombro.

\- Deberías irte a dormir a la torre. – Murmuró, consciente de que no había tomado la poción y de lo que aquello significaba para ella. – Es tarde.

\- No voy a dejarte solo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Solo pellízcame si ves que empiezo a dormirme.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Iremos a por un poco de café, estoy harto de estar aquí sin poder hacer nada. – Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la chica antes de levantarse y ayudarla a ponerse de pie. No tenía palabras para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por él aquella noche.

\- Está bien, no me vendría mal coger algo de comida tampoco, tengo bastante hambre. – Confesó ella, sonrojándose lo que provocó que el chico volviera a sonreír.

\- Vamos a las cocinas, ¿os traemos algo? – Preguntó a los otros cuatro. Scorpius Malfoy nunca le había caído bien, pero después de lo que estaba haciendo por su hermano… solo podía darle las gracias.

\- No tengo hambre. – Murmuró Hugo. Rose lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hugo, tienes que tomar algo, aunque sea algo pequeño. – Le dijo. Suspiró y miró a su primo con la frente arrugada. - ¿Podrías traernos algo dulce? No quiero que nos dé un bajón de azúcar a ninguno.

\- Sí, eso estaría bien y café. – Pidió Albus. - ¿Y tú, Scorp?

\- Lo mismo, muchas gracias. – Contestó el rubio, un poco tenso.

\- Está bien, en seguida volvemos.

James y Lizzy comenzaron a andar, cogidos de la mano, hasta que giraron la esquina, momento en el que el chico se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Espera un momento. – De su túnica sacó el mapa del merodeador. – Solo para no tener que dar explicaciones, no quiero que nos pillen. – Lo apuntó con su varita, antes de pronunciar la contraseña. – "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

El mapa empezó a mostrar los pasillos del colegio y él condujo a la chica a través de ellos hasta las cocinas sin encontrarse con nadie. Cuando entraron, un par de elfos domésticos se acercaron corriendo y ellos les pidieron lo que querían de comer.

\- "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". – Murmuró Lizzy.

\- ¿Qué? – James la miró sin comprender.

\- Es la contraseña del mapa, nunca la habías dicho delante de mí, ni tampoco Rose. – Explicó ella. – Supongo que es algo muy personal, ¿pero por qué esa frase?

\- La pusieron mi abuelo y el resto de merodeadores. – Explicó él. - ¿Nunca había abierto el mapa contigo?

\- No. – Ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Tranquilo, no diré nada, sé que han sido los nervios del momento.

\- Confío en ti, por eso mismo me extraña no haberlo hecho antes, - Murmuró él. – Pero sí, estoy muy nervioso. Esto es lo que más miedo en el mundo: que a mi hermana le pase algo. Es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, ya sabes que la quiero con locura y que estoy dispuesto a todo para protegerla y verla sonreír pero, ¿y si nunca más vuelvo a escuchar su risa? ¿Y si no logran curarla?

\- No digas eso.

\- Lizzy, es una posibilidad real, tú misma has escuchado a Hannah, dice que está muy débil, tanto que no pueden si quiera llevarla a San Mungo. – James se quebró en aquel momento y empezó a llorar. La chica lo abrazó rápidamente. – No podría soportarlo, tendría que haber hecho algo.

\- No es tu culpa. – Susurró ella mientras pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su espalda. – Lily estará bien, mañana se le habrá quitado la fiebre y, después de un par de días de descanso, volverá a ser la misma de siempre.

\- ¿Y si no…?

\- Lo será. – Dijo ella, firmemente, separándose de él pero agarrándolo ahora de las manos.

\- Pero…

\- Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien al final.

Lizzy se puso entonces de puntillas y le dio un beso que, más que en la mejilla, acabó en la comisura de los labios del pelinegro. Este deslizó una de sus manos hasta su cintura, reteniéndola a poca distancia de él. Sus labios seguían pareciéndole preciosos y en aquel momento sentía que necesitaba probarlos. La necesitaba a ella para tranquilizarse. Notó que la chica respiraba de forma nerviosa, pero no se apartó, ni desvió su mirada de la suya en ningún momento. Lizzy entreabrió un poco los labios, para decir algo, y James supo que era su oportunidad pero, justo cuando la distancia que los separaba era ya mínima, la voz de uno de los elfos domésticos los interrumpió y se separaron lentamente.

\- Muchas gracias. – Les dijo Lizzy, cogiendo el paquete que le daban.

\- Vuelvan cuando quieran. – Dijo el otro elfo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos abandonaron las cocinas y se dirigieron hacia el pasillo de la enfermería, comprobando cada rincón en el mapa del merodeador. Cuando solo les quedaba cruzar una esquina, James detuvo a Lizzy.

\- Saca tu varita. – Le pidió.

\- ¿Para qué? – Ella arrugó un poco la frente, sin comprender.

\- Tú solo hazlo.

\- Está bien.

\- Vale, ahora apunta al mapa y di "Travesura realizada". – Dijo con una media sonrisa. – Es la contraseña para cerrarlo.

\- "Travesura realizada". – Todas las líneas desaparecieron del mapa y ella sonrió. – Esto es increíble y las frases, simplemente geniales. – Lo miró agradecida y las ganas de besarla volvieron a apoderarse de James. – Gracias por confiar en mí.

\- Anda, llevémosle esto a los demás. – Murmuró él, tras carraspear. No podía hacerlo, aquello sería un gran error.

Lizzy asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en su estómago. Una parte dentro de ella quería que la hubiera besado.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y, a las siete de la mañana, por fin se abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Hannah salió con una radiante sonrisa y los seis chicos se levantaron rápidamente.

\- Hemos conseguido bajarle la fiebre y ya está consciente, podéis pasar a verla.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, James, Albus, Hugo y Rose corrieron al interior de la sala mientras Scorpius y Lizzy se quedaban parados en la puerta. Vieron como abrazaban a la pequeña y la cubrían de besos mientras sus padres los miraban con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Creo que aquí sobramos, Malfoy. – Dijo la Ravenclaw, mirando al rubio.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Collins, ¿nos vamos?

\- Será lo mejor.

Pero, justo cuando iban a marcharse, una voz los detuvo.

\- ¡Esperad! – James los miraba con una sonrisa. – Habéis pasado aquí toda la noche apoyándonos, no molestáis ni interrumpís nada.

\- Sí, entrad. – Rose también sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Era la primera vez en aquellos tres años que le dedicaba un gesto amable a Scorpius.

Los dos se miraron dubitativos durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se acercaron a los demás. James abrazó a Lizzy por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla antes de susurrar en su oído.

\- Tenías razón, Elizabeth.

\- Como siempre, Jamie. – No pudo evitar estremecerse y sonreír. – Como siempre.

* * *

N/A: Hasta principios de septiembre no subiré ningún capítulo porque voy a pasar unos días fuera y no tendré ordenador así que nos leemos a la vuelta :)


	9. El primer novio de Lizzy

**9\. El primer novio de Lizzy**

James no podía apartar la mirada de la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Lizzy y su querido novio, Richard Davies, estaban besándose. Se mordía la lengua y negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de creerse que su amiga estuviera con "ese". ¿No se daba cuenta de que era un idiota que solo quería utilizarla? No es que estuviera celoso, ni mucho menos, solo quería protegerla, era demasiado inexperta y confiada, solo estaba en su cuarto curso, seguro que no se daba cuenta de lo que aquel chico de sexto buscaba en ella. Y es que Lizzy estaba más guapa cada día que pasaba y desprendía una confianza que abrumaba a cualquiera. James no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta aquel verano, cuando la vio en la piscina que habían instalado años atrás en la Madriguera. Su prima Rose la había invitado a pasar con ella una semana y, el día que habían ido allí, él había aprovechado para ir a verla. Cuando llegó a la casa de sus abuelos y la vio en bikini, se quedó sin respiración. ¡¿Desde cuándo tenía curvas?! Cuando ella lo vio, se levantó del borde de la piscina, donde conversaba con Rose y Victoire, y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él le dio un par de vueltas en el aire. Lizzy sonrió cuando la dejó en el suelo y trató de colocarse unos pelos que se habían escapado de sus trenzas.

\- Madre mía, Lizz, estás increíble, este año voy a tener que pasarme el curso espantando chicos.

\- No digas tonterías, estoy como siempre. – La chica le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas y él se estremeció un poco. Si hacía eso en Hogwarts, él acabaría pegándose con toda la sección masculina del colegio. Algo se removió en su estómago, desde luego la morena iba a darle muchos problemas aquel curso.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Fred lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Por supuesto, los problemas no habían tardado mucho en aparecer. Solo estaban en octubre y Lizzy ya tenía novio. Un chico que solo se había fijado en su cuerpo y su cara, un chico que no se fijaba en sus ojos, ni la escuchaba cuando hablaba. De verdad, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de que Richard no le convenía?

\- Claro.

\- Llevas como cinco minutos callado mirando a Lizzy. – Su primo a duras penas contenía una sonrisa. - ¿Estás celoso, James?

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

\- Porque desde que empezó con Davies, ya no pasa tanto tiempo contigo. – "Entre otras cosas", añadió mentalmente.

\- Es normal, cuando yo salgo con alguna chica también paso menos tiempo con ella. – James negó con la cabeza. – Es que él solo quiere utilizarla, pero sé que no va a hacerme caso. Dirá que estoy siendo sobreprotector con ella y me gritará.

\- Ya, no creo que puedas convencerla fácilmente.

\- ¿Sabes lo que necesito? – El pelinegro sonrió y su primo arrugó la frente. Estaba seguro de que iba a hacer una estupidez. – Pruebas.

\- ¿Pruebas?

\- Voy a seguirlo a todas partes con la capa de invisibilidad y cuando diga algo que no deba decir, entonces atacaré.

\- Es una locura.

\- No lo es.

\- Claro que sí. – Fred le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Pero, como sé que no vas a hacerme caso, no insistiré. Ya te darás cuenta de todo cuando ella empiece a chillarte.

* * *

Lizzy se despidió de Richard en la puerta de su clase con un beso que hizo que muchas de sus compañeras murmuraran y suspiraran con envidia. En aquel momento una gran parte de las chicas de cuarto curso querían ser Lizzy. Se separaron para coger aire y él le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse. Ella suspiró, todavía recuperando el aliento, estaba encantada con él, era su primer novio y no podía pedir a alguien mejor. Era inteligente, simpático, guapo y la trataba genial, siempre dándole besos y abrazos, aunque había notado que a veces intentaba acelerar demasiado las cosas, pero había decidido no tenérselo en cuenta. Era mayor y estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de chicas, pero sabía que por ella había cambiado o, al menos, eso creía. No le gustaba ser cursi, pero aquel gesto le resultaba de lo más romántico y no podía evitar presumir delante de sus amigas.

\- ¿No te parece fantástico? – Dijo cuando llegó hasta Rose.

\- Anda, tápate bien el cuello, parece que te has encontrado con un par de vampiros. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y le colocó bien el pelo. No terminaba de caerle bien aquel chico.

\- Es que a veces Richard es muy… apasionado. – Se sonrojó al decir aquello y soltó una risita un poco tonta.

\- ¿Me dejas darte un consejo, Lizzy?

\- Claro, Rose, eres mi mejor amiga.

\- No hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte. – La chica apretó los labios con preocupación.

\- Tranquila, no lo haré, además, él me respeta, comprende que solo tengo 14 años y no quiero precipitar las cosas.

Rose asintió y trató de convencerse de que lo que decía su amiga era verdad, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo fallaba en ese chico, había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre él y ninguna era buena, pero al ver a Lizzy tan feliz… Solo esperaba que no se estuviera equivocando.

* * *

James comenzó con su plan aquella misma tarde. Nada más salir de clase subió a por su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador y comenzó a seguir al chico por todo el castillo. Primero fue a buscar a Lizzy y tuvo que soportar una sesión de besos y caricias que hicieron que la sangre hirviera en sus venas y a punto estuviera de descubrirse delante de ellos; después lo siguió hasta la biblioteca, donde estuvo haciendo un trabajo con dos chicos más de su curso; finalmente, entró tras él en la mismísima Sala Común de Ravenclaw y lo siguió hasta los dormitorios consciente de que, si iba a decir algo sobre la chica, lo diría allí, delante de sus amigos. Una parte dentro de él deseaba equivocarse pues no quería que le hicieran daño a Lizzy, pero otra sabía que tenía razón y que debía advertirla cuanto antes. Cuando Richard entró en su cuarto, saludó a sus compañeros y dejó sus cosas tiradas de forma despreocupada antes de tirarse en su cama.

\- Y bien, Davies, ¿cómo te va con Collins? – Preguntó uno de sus compañeros con la ceja enarcada.

"Bingo", pensó James. Ahora se enteraría de todo.

\- Eso, cuéntanos, ¿algún progreso? – Añadió otro en tono jocoso. James tuvo que tragar saliva para no pegarle un puñetazo en ese mismo momento.

\- No puedo daros todos los detalles, soy un caballero. – Contestó Davies.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que me he dado cuenta de que es la forma más efectiva de conseguir lo que quiero de las chicas.

\- ¿También de Collins?

\- Tenéis una obsesión con ella.

\- Está muy buena. – Uno de los chicos hizo un gesto obsceno y los demás rieron mientras James se obligaba a respirar.

\- Para tener 14 años no está nada mal. – Dijo otro. – Además, seguro que se deja hacer.

\- Tiene mucho carácter, pero todavía no hay chica que se me haya resistido. – Richard sonrió con chulería. – Y de este fin de semana no pasa, pienso meterla en mi cama, así que buscaos un sitio donde dormir el sábado.

\- ¿Y si ella no quiere?

\- Querrá, ya os he dicho que a mí nadie se me resiste, además, creo que se ha enamorado de mí, soy su primer novio.

\- Qué honor. – Dijo uno en broma.

\- Lo sé, aunque será una pena tener que romperle el corazón después, pero las chicas guapas están para eso, ¿no? Usar y tirar.

James a duras penas se contenía bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Quería mandarlo, no ya a la enfermería, sino de cabeza a San Mungo por decir aquello. Sabía que tenía algo raro, sabía que no podía fiarse de él, pero aquello era demasiado. Davies era uno de los más mujeriegos de Hogwarts, pero él no se quedaba atrás y jamás habría hecho eso con una chica, ni soltado un comentario como el que él acababa de decir. ¿De "usar y tirar"? ¿Pero de qué iba? Tenía que avisar a Lizzy, tenía que protegerla de ese energúmeno que solo quería aprovecharse de ella, pero antes le partiría la cara. Sí, eso haría. En cuanto saliera de la torre lo acorralaría en algún pasillo y tendrían una "larga conversación". No tuvo que esperar mucho para conseguirlo, apenas diez minutos. Alguien pegó a la puerta y Richard fue a abrir.

\- Lizzy, qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- He terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer para mañana y me preguntaba si te apetecería dar una vuelta. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque nerviosa por dentro. No quería agobiar al chico, sabía que necesitaba su espacio igual que ella el suyo.

\- Claro, yo tampoco iba a hacer nada ya, vámonos.

James aprovechó para salir con ellos y seguirlos por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a uno lo suficientemente vacío – e imaginando lo que él pretendía hacer – se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia Richard. Le pegó un empujón que lo tiró al suelo y Lizzy no pudo evitar gritar.

\- ¡James, ¿qué haces?!

\- ¡Protegerte de este cerdo! – Lo cogió del suelo, por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra una pared. A pesar de que era un año más mayor que él, no estaba teniendo ningún problema.

\- Suéltalo, no ha hecho nada. – La chica corrió hacia él y empezó a tirar de sus brazos, sin lograr nada.

\- ¡Dile lo que habías pensado hacer, lo que de verdad quieres de ella!

\- James, él me quiere.

\- No te quiere, escúchame bien Elizabeth, solo quiere utilizarte. – Lo estampó otra vez, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. - ¡Díselo!

\- Solo está celoso, Lizzy, ¿no irás a creerlo?

\- Tengo pruebas, te he escuchado hablando con tus amigos y sé que has dicho que meterías a Lizzy en tu cama este fin de semana y el lunes la dejarías. – Dijo enfadado. Los ojos de la morena empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar aquello. – Dijiste que las caras bonitas solo son de usar y tirar pero, amigo, te equivocaste de chica.

James lo soltó, pero solo para poder darle un puñetazo que a punto estuvo de tumbarlo. Davies cogió su varita, pero alguien fue más rápido y lo desarmó antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Lizzy lo miraba con su varita en la mano y una mirada realmente amenazadora a pesar de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos – puede que incluso más debido a estas -.

\- Dime la verdad, Richard. – Exigió.

\- Se lo está inventando.

\- No lo estoy haciendo, tienes que creerme, Lizzy, lo he escuchado todo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y supo que le había dicho la verdad. Sintió cómo la rabia la invadía. Aquel chico había querido utilizarla sin más, sabía que estaba emocionada porque era su primera relación y había intentado aprovecharse de la situación. Con un movimiento de varita lo sostuvo boca abajo en el aire.

\- Suéltame. – Dijo él. - ¿De verdad le crees?

\- Eres un cabrón, Davies, y vas a aprender que nadie se mete conmigo y se marcha sin pagar las consecuencias.

Comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que lo dejó caer. El chico se quejó, se había hecho daño, pero la cosa no acababa ahí porque ella se acercó y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago. Recogió su varita del suelo y se la tiró.

\- ¡Y ahora largo!

Richard se levantó tosiendo un poco y se marchó de allí cojeando, pero lo más deprisa que pudo. No se había imaginado que eso podría sucederle y no quería arriesgarse a que tanto Potter como la chica volvieran a descargar su ira sobre él. Cuando ya se hubo marchado, las miradas de Lizzy y James volvieron a encontrarse. El chico tragó saliva, aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Siento el retraso, he estado de vacaciones y no he podido subir antes, pero a partir de hoy volveré a subir un capítulo diario ;)

Un beso y espero que os esté gustando,

María :)


	10. Discusiones con final inesperado

**10\. Discusiones con final inesperado**

\- Lizzy, deja que te explique…

\- ¿Has estado siguiendo a mi novio por todo el castillo? ¿Con qué derecho?

\- Me esperaba al menos un gracias, ¿sabes? – Contestó él, molesto. – Lo he hecho por tu propio bien, para protegerte.

\- ¿Por mi propio bien? – Lizzy lanzó una irónica carcajada. – James, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, que te quede bien claro, no puedes perseguir a mis novios con la capa de invisibilidad para ver si son de fiar, no puedes llegar y empezar a pegarles porque sí, no puedes decidir nada sobre mí.

\- ¡Supongo que la señorita habría preferido que él le destrozara el corazón! – Replicó, cada vez más enfadado. Le parecía increíble que ella reaccionara así, se había jugado mucho por protegerla.

\- Si de verdad creías que iba a llegar a mayores con él en tan poco tiempo me conoces más bien poco, Potter. – Se cruzó de brazos al decir aquello. - ¡Por supuesto que no me habría acostado con él tan pronto!

\- Tú lo has dicho "tan pronto", pero conozco a los tíos como él, te habría acabado por engatusar y, después de que hubiera pasado todo, te habría dejado para irse con otra tonta a la que engañar.

\- ¿Así que ahora soy una tonta?

\- ¡Pues sí! Una chica lista no se hubiera dejado engañar por una cara bonita, era más que obvio que te estaba utilizando, no había más que saber su historial y ver cómo te miraba. ¿Sabe al menos de que color son tus ojos? Porque yo creo que no los miraba nunca y mira que son preciosos.

\- Bueno, perdóname por creer en las personas, creía que había cambiado, pero le habría parado los pies en el momento apropiado, como siempre he hecho, además, ¿qué es eso de que no me miraba a los ojos? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso, te has pasado las últimas semanas espiándonos?

\- No, es que siempre os cruzabais en mi camino.

\- Pareces un acosador, James.

\- Solo me preocupo por ti. – Se defendió él. ¿Tanto le costaba entenderlo?

\- ¡Deja de repetir eso! – Gritó Lizzy, cada vez más frustrada. No entendía que le pasaba a su amigo. Era su vida y, si se equivocaba, era solo culpa suya. – Puede que haya confiado en la persona errónea, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer esto.

\- ¿No ves que solo quieren aprovecharse de ti? Eres muy inocente, no te das cuenta de las intenciones de los demás y no podría soportar que algo te pasara.

\- No puedes evitar que tenga fe en las personas.

\- Y no quiero que dejes de tenerla, me encanta esa faceta tuya, adoro que creas que todo es posible, me fascina tu forma de ver el mundo, pero no puedes confiar en los demás tan a la ligera. – James suspiró y se acercó un par de pasos a ella, que no retrocedió como él se esperaba. – Lizzy, no eres consciente de cómo te ven los demás, ya te dije en verano que estabas increíble y cada día que pasa lo estás más. Habrá quien te busque solo por eso.

\- ¡No quiero que me juzguen por como soy por fuera! – Gritó ella. – Además, no soy guapa, soy una chica normal, hasta el año pasado no me miraba nadie.

\- Pues, bienvenida al mundo real, muchos lo van a hacer y, con respecto a lo otro, eres jodidamente preciosa Elizabeth y, no sé exactamente cómo ha pasado, pero de repente tienes unas curvas que harían que hasta el más ciego se volviera loco. – Ella comenzó a sonrojarse y él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. – No te hagas la tonta, estoy seguro de que te miras en el espejo y sabes cómo eres, además, desprendes un aura de seguridad que hace que todo el mundo se fije en ti.

\- No te atrevas a sonreír, Potter, sigo enfadada contigo, todavía no entiendo con qué derecho has seguido a Richard, ¿hasta dónde has ido con la capa?

\- Hasta los mismísimos dormitorios de los chicos de Ravenclaw, allí he escuchado toda esa conversación y, de hecho, he salido cuando tú has ido a buscarlo y sigo esperando que me des las gracias, ¿sabes? A saber qué te habría hecho si no hubiera llegado yo, aquí nadie podría haberte escuchado.

\- Sé defenderme solita. – La chica se acercó a él y apoyó su dedo índice en su pecho. – No te atrevas a decir que necesito a alguien que cuide de mí, porque ambos sabemos que es mentira.

\- ¡Joder, Lizzy, no me dejas decir nada! Encima esperarás que te pida perdón y todo. – James resopló.

\- Sería todo un detalle.

\- Pues no pienso hacerlo, porque llevo razón.

\- James yo no soy de tu propiedad, no puedes controlarme, no puedes hacer las cosas "por mí", no soy un pedazo de carne, ¿sabes? Nadie es de nadie y tú no tienes ningún derecho a decidir sobre mí, hago lo que quiero y voy a seguir haciéndolo siempre, me da igual lo que opines, yo nunca me he metido ni en tu vida, ni en tus relaciones, ¿por qué te metes tú en las mías?

\- ¿Qué nunca te has metido en mis relaciones? – El Gryffindor lanzó una carcajada irónica. Debía estar bromeando.

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Pero si he roto con todas mis novias por ti, porque tú me decías que me estaba volviendo un ñoño y que estaba perdiendo mi fama de chico malo. – Lo soltó sin pensar casi. Ambos sabían que era verdad, pero hasta entonces se habían negado a reconocerlo. – Tú eras la que me decía que ya era suficiente y ahora yo trato de defenderte de ese sinvergüenza y te enfadas conmigo.

\- James, yo no soy Lily, no soy tu hermana pequeña y me estás tratando de la misma forma que la tratas a ella, ¿no te das cuenta? No puedes perseguir a mis novios, no puedes hacerle la vida imposible porque tú y yo somos solo amigos. – Lizzy sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago al decir aquello, aunque no entendía por qué. – Voy a salir con quien yo quiera, te guste o no.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? ¡Solo quería ayudarte!

\- Pues la próxima vez me lo dices a mí y ya actuaré en consecuencia, pero no puedes espiar a los demás así, ni pegarles de esa forma.

\- ¿No puedo defender a mi amiga?

\- No si acabas castigado por mi culpa. ¿Sabes lo que nos puede caer después de lo de hoy? Está claro que Richard irá a la enfermería y nos delatará, estaremos por lo menos un mes limpiando el castillo.

\- Me da igual tener que pasar todo el curso castigado si es por ti, ¿no lo entiendes? Haría lo que fuera por ti, por verte sonreír, por evitar que derrames una sola lágrima. Joder, Elizabeth, mira que llegas a ser estúpida algunas veces y eso que eres una Ravenclaw.

Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban. Las palabras que James acababa de decir hicieron que la chica titubeara un poco antes de hablar y bajara el tono de voz.

\- ¿Y tú qué? Parece que no te das cuenta de que solo quiero verte feliz aunque eso implique tener que verte con unas y con otras. ¿No te das cuenta de nada? No, lo peor es que sí, que te das cuenta, que lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero no te atreves a reconocerlo. Eres un imbécil y un maldito cobarde, James, ¿y tú eres un Gryffindor?

No necesitó nada más. La agarró de la cintura y unió sus labios con fuerza. Jamás había dado un beso así y, estaba seguro, a ella tampoco la habían besado de aquella manera antes. La chica se quedó quieta unos instantes, sorprendida, aunque solo a medias, pero en seguida le correspondió. Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos. Fue como si las piezas de un rompecabezas hubieran encajado, como si hubiera cientos de mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos, como si estuvieran solos en la Tierra y el universo hubiera quedado en completa calma. El tiempo se detuvo y Lizzy enredó sus manos en el pelo de James sin poder evitarlo mientras este mordía su labio inferior, arrancándose suspiros el uno al otro. El chico la acercó todavía más a él. No quería que hubiera nada que los separara, la necesitaba todavía más cerca, quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, rozar cada trozo de piel disponible. La condujo hasta una pared y la apoyó en ella, sin dejar de besarla. Apenas se separaban unos instantes para tomar aire, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y sus emociones, conscientes de todo el tiempo que llevaban queriendo aquello. Poco a poco los besos fueron volviéndose menos pasionales y más dulces. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y sus manos bajaron la velocidad. Se separaron lentamente y Lizzy, sonrojada, hizo la pregunta que llevaba un rato rondándole la cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad crees que soy preciosa?

\- Jodidamente preciosa. – Contestó James mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello y ella suspiraba. – Y además también eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, muy decidida, divertida, luchadora. Te defiendes como una leona y eso me encanta. – Sonrió sin dejar de besar y morder el cuello de la chica, con cuidado para no dejarle ninguna marca más. No pudo evitar pensar que Davies era un salvaje.

\- Yo… – Lizzy gimió, sonrojándose todavía más, cosa que hizo que el chico sonriera.

No pudo contenerse más y buscó sus labios de nuevo. Volvieron a besarse, mezclando besos dulces con otros apasionados, incapaces de parar aquello.

\- Tú también eres increíble. – Consiguió decir la chica entre beso y beso. – Me gusta cuando defiendes a la gente que quieres y sobre todo cuando sonríes o cuando me abrazas porque siento como si todo estuviera bien.

James sonrió al escuchar aquello. Le gustaba saber que él también provocaba sensaciones así en ella. Sensaciones que demostraban que no eran simplemente amigos, que siempre había existido algo más entre ellos, una conexión especial, un lazo único e irrompible. Continuó besándola sin pensar en las consecuencias, consciente de que tendrían que hablar de ello tarde o temprano y que sería complicado porque ambos eran unos cabezotas y unos orgullosos, porque se formaba un nudo en su estómago al pensar que podría perderla después de aquello, que quizás ella querría alejarse porque lo conocía o porque se conocía a sí misma. Pero en aquel momento nada de eso importaba y ambos se empeñaban en creerlo. Para Lizzy no existía el después, solo el ahora, solo James, ella y sus besos. No quería pensar en nada más, ni en cómo reaccionaría cuando el momento se rompiera y tuviera que volver a la realidad, ni en qué pasaría al día siguiente. ¿James querría volver a verla o sería ella una más de su lista de conquistas? Bueno, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta fácil. Ella nunca había sido una más, era Lizzy Collins, igual que él jamás sería uno más para ella, era James Sirius Potter.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se separaron tenían los labios hinchados, las respiraciones aceleradas y era la hora de cenar. Habían pasado más de una hora juntos, pero ahora debían regresar al mundo real. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos largos segundos sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían actuar? Sabían que tenían que hablar, pero no era el momento, debían dejarlo reposar uno o dos días, debían pensar lejos del otro y entonces podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Tengo que irme a cenar. – Murmuró ella.

\- Ya, yo también. – Contestó él, sintiéndose tonto. Era el momento más incómodo que habían tenido desde que se conocieron. Quiso volver a besarla para romper la tensión, pero sabía que ya estaba de más, que su momento ya había acabado.

\- Creo que será mejor que cada uno vaya por su cuenta para, bueno, que nadie sospeche. – Lizzy volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Como quieras, márchate tú primero, ahora iré yo.

\- De acuerdo.

La chica comenzó a andar por el pasillo, empezando a sentir remordimientos. Se suponía que James y ella eran amigos y uno no va besándose por ahí con los amigos. Aquello había sido una locura, ¿en qué estaba pensado? Suspiró mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Tendrían que tener "la charla".


	11. ¿Solo amigos?

**11\. ¿Solo amigos?**

Tres días tardaron en reunir el valor suficiente para sentarse a hablar. Ninguno de los dos contó lo sucedido a nadie – bueno, Lizzy le dijo a Rose que James la había besado, pero había omitido todos los detalles y la pelirroja creía que solo se habían dado un beso tonto -, no querían que la gente empezara a decirles que se veía venir, que ya lo sabían. Aquel día, James fue a buscarla después de clase. No necesitaron palabras, él la miró, ella asintió y juntos fueron hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Se sentaron en la cama en silencio, con las miradas perdidas y visiblemente nerviosos, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar aquello.

\- Lo que pasó el otro día fue increíble. – Empezó a decir James. – Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

\- Yo tampoco. – Lizzy se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado en aquel pasillo. – Fue algo… mágico.

\- Es como si tus labios y los míos encajaran a la perfección, – El chico fue acercándose a ella poco a poco. – como si estuvieran hechos para besarse.

\- Jamie… - La chica no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, sabía que lo correcto era alejarse, pero por otra necesitaba volver a sentir aquello. – No sé si…

No terminó la frase. Dejó los labios entreabiertos y cerró los ojos mientras él terminaba de recorrer la distancia que los separaba. Cuando sus labios volvieron a entrar en contacto, sintieron la misma descarga, el mismo escalofrío y volvieron a dejarse llevar. James acarició la mejilla de Lizzy con dulzura mientras ella apoyaba las manos en sus hombros.

\- Esto no está bien. – Murmuró Lizzy en cuanto se separaron.

\- Lizz…

\- Hablo en serio. – Consiguió alejarse de él y apartar sus ojos de los suyos. – No podemos hacerlo, no podemos besarnos así como así. Necesitamos hablar y, cuando digo hablar, me refiero solo a eso. – Lo miró de forma seria y él no pudo evitar dedicarle una media sonrisa que hizo que se relajara. – No hagas eso, me desconcentras y me entran ganas de besarte otra vez.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

\- ¡Porque tenemos que hablar!

\- Vale, vale, no me grites. – James suspiró. Él también sabía que tenían que tener "la charla", pero no podía resistirse. - ¿Quién empieza?

\- Tú mismo.

\- Vale, sé que esto sería complicado por cómo somos, pero no sé, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Hablas de salir? ¿Tú y yo? – La morena frunció el ceño. No se esperaba aquello, desde luego.

\- ¿Qué tendría de malo? – Él también arrugó la frente, sin saber qué la había sorprendido tanto.

\- Que somos amigos, James, los amigos no salen, ni se besan. – Lizzy suspiró. – Te conozco, para ti las chicas son una diversión de un rato, esto no saldría bien. Además, ya sabes cómo somos, nos pasaríamos todo el día peleando, acabaríamos mal y yo no puedo perderte, James, no lo soportaría.

\- No quieres salir conmigo.

\- Claro que quiero, pero no podemos hacerlo, no quiero que te marches de mi vida. Te necesito a mi lado. – La Ravenclaw se mordió el labio con preocupación y el chico apartó la mirada. Sabía que tenía razón, que acabarían por perderse el uno al otro, que no podían seguir con aquello por mucho que les gustara.

\- Ni yo que tú te marches de la mía. – Susurró. – Supongo que tienes razón, que deberíamos fingir que no ha pasado nada y ya está, pero me va a resultar difícil olvidarlo todo. Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

\- Y de la mía. – Confesó ella. – No puedo siquiera describirlo con palabras.

\- ¿Y no podemos repetirlo, Lizz?

\- No creo que pudiera controlarme si lo hiciéramos. – Negó con la cabeza y James no pudo evitar reír debido a su comentario.

\- Vaya, parece que la señorita ya no es la chica buena de siempre.

\- Cierra el pico, Potter, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, esto también es difícil para mí, ¿sabes?

\- Lo imagino. – El Gryffindor suspiró. Se notaba que Lizzy le había estado dando muchas vueltas durante aquellos tres días y que lo tenía todo claro.

\- Actuaremos con normalidad, solo quiero que seamos los de siempre. – Aquellas palabras la estaban destrozando por dentro, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Al menos, él parecía estar de acuerdo.

\- Te prometo que esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Lizzy enterró la cara en el pecho del chico que le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. Ambos se morían por besarse de nuevo, pero habían decidido que, por su propio bien, debían ser solo amigos.

* * *

Su plan funcionó durante una semana hasta que, durante una discusión que había empezado porque James le había gastado una broma de mal gusto a los Ravenclaw de segundo año, volvieron a besarse. No lo planearon, ni siquiera lo pensaron, solo se dejaron llevar, dejaron que sus labios se buscaran y acabaron besándose de nuevo, esta vez en una zona alejada de los jardines. Cuando se separaron, Lizzy salió corriendo, alarmada por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía ceñirse al plan sin más? ¡No debería haberlo besado! Pero no había podido resistirse, no había podido evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y callarlo con un beso. Ella había insistido en ser solo amigos y ahora ella era quien rompía aquel acuerdo. No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con James; necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en aquel momento, sus pensamientos se entremezclaban unos con otros y su estómago estaba encogido. No sabía qué sentía por él, solo era consciente de que no quería separarse de él y de que no podía resistirse. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que volviera a besarlo, que dejara de comportarse como una idiota y que olvidara aquel absurdo plan. Por más que intentaba callarla, no lo conseguía. Intentaba demostrarse a sí misma que aquello era una tontería, una obsesión pasajera, pero sabía que no era más que una mentira.

\- Lizz, espera.

Se giró y se encontró con James. La había seguido y, en su cara, vio sus mismas emociones reflejadas. Al parecer ambos estaban en la misma situación y ninguno sabía qué hacer.

\- Esto es una locura, James, al final voy a perderte. – Susurró cuando él, por fin, la alcanzó.

\- Nadie va a perder a nadie. Yo… espera. – El chico miró a ambos lados antes de cogerla del brazo y conducirla hasta un pequeño cuarto con escobas y fregonas. No quería que nadie los viera o escuchara. – Escúchame, Lizzy, ambos sabemos lo que significa lo que ha pasado.

\- Sí, que lo hemos fastidiado todo. – Contestó ella, negando con la cabeza. – No vamos a volver a ser los de siempre.

\- No, que lo de ser solo amigos no funciona. – James suspiró. – Ambos nos teníamos ganas desde hace tiempo, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

\- Yo no lo buscaba. – Mintió ella.

\- Claro que sí. – Él resopló. – El día que Lily estuvo en la enfermería, el año pasado, en las cocinas, me diste un beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Yo no… - Se tuvo que quedar callada. Claro que lo había hecho, es más, había deseado que él la hubiera besado.

\- Claro que sí y, si hubiera seguido mis impulsos, esta conversación la habríamos tenido hace meses.

\- No sé qué hacer, James, salir contigo sería un error. – Susurró ella, cabizbaja. El chico la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla. Sabía que estaba asustada y hecha un lío y lo único que quería era ayudarla. – No quiero tener que controlarme cuando estás conmigo, no quiero fingir que no me apetece besarte hasta quedarme sin aire.

\- Entonces cambiemos de plan. – Murmuró él, acariciando su pelo. – No te pido que seas mi novia porque, tienes razón, sería arriesgarse demasiado, pero podemos dejar de ser solo amigos.

\- ¿Qué? – La morena se separó un poco de él con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Hablas de vernos a escondidas?

\- ¿Por qué no? – James se encogió de hombros. – No nos arriesgaríamos a perdernos y podríamos hacer lo que nos apeteciera. ¡Es una buenísima idea!

\- Es… - La Ravenclaw guardó silencio unos instantes, pensando en lo que el chico acababa de decirle. – Creo que tienes razón. No tenemos por qué dejar de vernos, solo tenemos que fingir normalidad delante de los demás.

\- Actuaremos como siempre pero, en privado, podemos hacer otras cosas. – No pudo resistirse más y volvió a besarla. Le fascinaban sus besos y, estaba seguro, jamás se cansaría de ellos, ni en un millón de años. – No sé cómo he podido tardar tanto en atreverme.

\- Yo tampoco. – Lizzy suspiró y consiguió separarse un poco de él. – Tenemos que poner una serie de condiciones, Jamie.

\- Supongo que sí. – Él asintió. – En primer lugar, nadie puede enterarse de esto.

\- Sí, en segundo, que podemos salir con quien queramos, pero si uno de los dos está con alguien, prohibido besarse. – Añadió ella. – No me gustaría engañar a nadie, sea mi novio o tu novia.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres liarte con otros chicos, Collins? – Preguntó divertido, enarcando una ceja.

\- Te estoy dando permiso para que tú te ligues a otras chicas, no te quejes, Potter. – Sonrió de lado al decir aquello. – A ver quién hace esto, aparte de mí.

\- Soy muy afortunado por tenerte. – Contestó él de forma irónica.

\- Lo sé, soy única e inimitable. – La Ravenclaw lanzó una carcajada antes de dar un pequeño salto y enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James. – Esto va a salir bien, me parece una idea genial y me encanta lo de vernos a escondidas, todo el secretismo y el misterio. Es muy emocionante.

\- No te olvides de la parte complicada: secretos, mentiras, excusas. – James puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Merecerá la pena.

\- Lo sé, Lizz, lo sé.

Volvieron a besarse como solo ellos sabían, con esa mezcla perfecta de dulzura y pasión. Lizzy acariciaba el pelo de James una y otra vez, le encantaba su tacto y sabía que a él le gustaba que lo hiciera. Siguieron así hasta que la chica notó algo en su pie y se separó bruscamente del Gryffindor. Sacó su varita y apuntó al suelo.

\- _Lumos._

No pudo evitar chillar y salir corriendo del cuartito al ver un montón de cucarachas correteando de un lado a otro. James la siguió, sin poder parar de reír. Aquello había sido el espectáculo más lamentable que había visto nunca.

\- ¡No es divertido!

\- Claro que lo es.

\- Te odio. – Lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Anda, ven aquí tonta. – La atrapó sin apenas dificultad y, tras comprobar que no había nadie en aquel pasillo, la besó.

\- La última vez que nos encerramos en un armario.

\- Te lo prometo. – Dijo él, volviendo a reír, antes de besarla de nuevo.


	12. El cumpleaños de James

**12\. El cumpleaños de James**

\- Esta fiesta va a ser una pasada. – Dijo Fred mientras almorzaban. – Hemos conseguido que los de último año compraran un montón de botellas de alcohol y todos los Gryffindor han dicho que van a ir.

\- Y no os olvidéis de Lizzy. – Añadió James, apartando la mirada de la mesa de Ravenclaw, desde la que ella le lanzaba miradas y sonrisas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era su 16 cumpleaños y habían preparado una gran fiesta aquella noche.

\- Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarnos de tu queridísima Ravenclaw? – Su primo puso los ojos en blanco. Se había dado cuenta de que llevaban unos meses un poco raros.

\- Muy gracioso. – El mayor de los Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Sabes en el lío en el que os podéis meter si la pillan en nuestra Sala Común, verdad? – Intervino Jordan, algo preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, no la pillarán, todo saldrá bien y nos lo pasaremos genial. – El cumpleañero se levantó de un salto. - ¡Y ahora vamos, tenemos cosas que preparar antes de ir a clase!

Los otros dos también se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron fuera del comedor. Solo esperaban que el resto del día pasara rápido.

* * *

\- ¡Ya era hora, Potter! – Exclamó Lizzy cuando el chico llegó a las escaleras que llegaban hasta la Torre Ravenclaw. Se detuvo unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, había venido corriendo desde la otra parte del castillo.

\- Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde. – Se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes, ¡feliz cumpleaños otra vez!

La chica se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos y, cuando fue a separarse de él, atrapó sus labios en un rápido beso. Tenía que aprovechar que ella había dejado de verse con aquel idiota de Slytherin y él con aquella chica de Hufflepuff. La Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

\- Eres incorregible. – Lanzó una alegre carcajada y sacó algo de su bolso. – Toma, esto es para ti.

\- Ya me diste esta mañana la bufanda de las Arpías, no tenías que comprarme nada más. – Comentó él, abriendo el sobre. Sacó una moneda y arrugó la frente.

\- No tienes ni idea de qué es.

\- Ni la más remota. – Confesó, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Apriétala un poco y piensa en mí. – Le pidió Lizzy mientras rebuscaba algo otra vez en su bolso. Él la miró extrañado, ahora sí que no entendía nada. Ella al ver su expresión, lanzó una carcajada. – Tú solo hazlo, Jamie.

\- Está bien. – Cerró los ojos e hizo exactamente lo que ella le pidió. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver que ella tenía otra exactamente igual en su mano, aunque la suya brillaba. – Vaya.

\- Lo sé, es genial, así si quieres verme, solo tendrás que hacer eso. La moneda se enciende y se calienta. – Le explicó. – Encontré el hechizo por casualidad en la biblioteca y me pareció original.

\- Adoro que seas tan Ravenclaw.

\- Lo sé. – Lizzy se echó el pelo hacia atrás e hizo un gesto "de diva" y ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Anda, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi propio cumpleaños. – Le tendió un brazo a la chica y ella se aferró a él. – Por cierto, ¿te he dicho ya lo guapa que estás?

\- No.

\- Pues estás guapísima, Lizz.

Ella sonrió y arrugó la nariz. Se había puesto un vestido que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla azul marino, con la parte superior entallada y la falda suelta y con algo de tul. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño bajo del que se escapaban algunos mechones y llevaba unos tacones bajos y un bolso a juego.

\- Anda, vámonos ya.

Juntos caminaron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde la fiesta acababa de empezar. La chica se tapó los oídos mientras James decía la contraseña – cosa que él jamás entendería, ¿qué más daba si la sabía o no tratándose de ella? – y ambos entraron. La música retumbaba y la gente bailaba, bebía y gritaba.

\- ¡Por fin llegas cumpleañero! – Exclamó Fred, acercándose a su primo y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. – Y bienvenida a la fantástica Sala Común de Gryffindor, Lizzy, contamos con tu discreción.

\- Descuida, Fred, no le contaré a nadie cómo tenéis decorado vuestro saloncito. – Contestó ella con ironía.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Es un don. – Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes antes de estallar en carcajadas. James a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pásatelo muy bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hoy eres una leona más!

Dicho esto, se fue dando gritos y saltos hacia un grupo de chicas de quinto curso.

\- ¿Vienes a por algo de beber? – Preguntó James.

\- Claro. – La chica asintió y lo siguió hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Miró las botellas con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había bebido alcohol, así que no estaba muy segura de qué tomar. - ¿Qué me recomiendas?

\- Agua.

\- No tengo cinco años, Jamie, quiero algo un poco más fuerte. – Contestó ella tras poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Cerveza de mantequilla, pues.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa conversación en la que te dije que no podías tratarme como a Lily?

\- Solo por encima, creo que hubo mucho más que palabras ese día. – Respondió él con una sonrisa provocativa.

\- Por suerte estoy yo para recordártela. – Lizzy sonrió con autosuficiencia y no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos. – ¿Tú qué vas a beber?

\- Whisky de fuego.

\- Que sean dos, entonces.

\- Ni hablar, Collins, tienes solo 15 años, no puedes beber eso.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que tú acabas de cumplir 16, verdad? – La Ravenclaw entornó los ojos. – Estoy más que segura de que no es la primera vez que lo bebes.

Lo miró desafiante durante unos segundos, hasta que él suspiró, maldijo por lo bajo y sirvió dos copas de la bebida.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, si lo bebes muy rápido se te subirá a la cabeza y empezarás a hacer tonterías. – La advirtió. – Una y no más, ¿eh?

\- Sí, papá, lo que tú digas. – Contestó ella con voz de niña buena. – Deja de preocuparte por mí y diviértete. Estaré bien, soy mayorcita y sé cuidar de mí misma.

\- Bueno, de todas formas no me alejaré mucho de ti.

\- No te lo crees ni tú. – Ella negó con la cabeza y rió.

* * *

Al final Lizzy resultó tener razón, le perdió la pista a James apenas veinte minutos más tarde. Lo vio hablando con unos y otros, celebrando y riendo y, aunque ella se sentía un poco sola, en seguida comenzó a relacionarse con los Gryffindor. Empezó a hablar con Molly Weasley – con la que nunca había tenido mucha relación –, que le presentó a su grupo de amigas. Pronto comenzó a jugar a "Yo nunca" con ellas y a beber chupito tras chupito y copa tras copa. Notaba la cabeza embotada y veía todo a cámara lenta, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una sensación de felicidad y euforia incontrolables. La verdad es que no había bebido demasiado en el juego – no tanto como Molly, desde luego, o bien aquella chica había hecho demasiadas cosas para tener su edad, o bien ella había hecho muy pocas -. Buscó a James entre la multitud y lo observó durante unos instantes, pensando que no le importaría probar con él algunas cosas. Quiso acercarse al chico, pero se contuvo en el último segundo al ver que estaba hablando con otra. Una rubia muy guapa, probablemente de quinto curso.

\- ¡Ven, Lizzy, vamos a bailar! – Gritó Molly entonces, subiéndose a una mesa sin poder parar de reírse.

Ella no tuvo que pensárselo. La siguió lo más rápido que pudo, evitando caerse por muy poco. Un chico que no conocía pero que no paraba de lanzarle miradas poco caballerosas tuvo que ayudarla a subirse.

\- ¡Venga, vamos! – La animó dando saltos y contoneándose.

\- ¡Esta fiesta es genial! – Gritó la Ravenclaw, completamente descontrolada, imitando a la otra chica.

\- ¡Y yo que creía que eras una mosquita muerta como mi prima!

Ambas siguieron bailando, atrayendo cada vez más y más miradas. Pronto un grupo de chicos estaba frente a ellas, animándolas con sus gritos y haciendo comentarios indecentes sobre ambas.

\- ¡James! – Fred se acercó a él y señaló hacia la mesa. – Mira, tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Mierda. – Masculló él por lo bajo. Miró a la rubia y, con la disculpa pintada en su mirada, murmuró. – Lo siento, tengo que ayudarla.

Ella fue a replicar, pero él no le dio tiempo. James se abrió paso entre la multitud seguido por su primo, hasta llegar hasta donde las dos morenas bailaban.

\- ¡Elizabeth Collins, baja inmediatamente de ahí! – Dijo, fulminando con la mirada a todos los que miraban con deseo a la chica.

\- ¡Eres un aburrido, Jamie! – Replicó ella. – ¡Diviértete un poco!

\- Deja de hacer eso. – Insistió él. – Venga, baja de ahí o te bajaré yo mismo.

\- ¡Hazlo si te atreves!

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Estiró los brazos, la agarró de la cintura y la bajó de la mesa, casi al mismo tiempo que Fred hacía lo mismo con Molly, que no paraba de patalear y quejarse. Lizzy se aferró a él, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello agarrándose a él todavía con más fuerza. Quería que parase. Él parecía haberse dado cuenta porque no la soltaba; ella seguía con los pies suspendidos a varios centímetros del suelo, notando cómo la sostenía por la cintura.

\- James…

No pudo decir más. Notó una sacudida y se tuvo que tapar la boca.

\- Mierda, Lizzy, no.

El chico empezó a correr hacia el baño y no la soltó hasta que quedaron enfrente del váter, momento en el que ella no pudo contenerse más y empezó a vomitar. James le apartó los mechones de pelo que le caían en la cara y trató de no mirar. La chica vomitó hasta que no le quedó nada en el estómago antes de comenzar a sollozar.

\- Todo da vueltas. – Murmuró, tratando de sentarse.

\- Te dije que no bebieras, ¿cuántas copas te has tomado?

\- No lo sé, creo que al menos seis o siete, no las he contado, bebía lo que me daban, y también chupitos, hemos jugado a un juego y… - Sollozó. – Haz que pare, James.

\- Ojalá pudiera, – Susurró él. – pero te lo mereces, así aprenderás a controlarte.

\- James, no tengo la cabeza para lecciones morales.

\- Lo sé, por eso lo hago. – Negó con la cabeza y la ayudó a levantarse. – Te sacaré de aquí, tranquila.

\- No, es tu fiesta, no puedes irte.

Él volvió a negar y la cogió en brazos, dejando que reposara su cabeza en su pecho. Sabía exactamente lo que Lizzy necesitaba.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama que no era la suya, que le dolían la cabeza y el estómago, que tenía malestar general y que apenas recordaba la noche anterior. ¿Dónde estaba? Un rápido vistazo le permitió reconocer la Sala de los Menesteres pero, ¿cómo había acabado allí? Y, lo más importante, ¿con quién? Miró rápidamente bajo las sábanas. Estaba en ropa interior y no vio ninguna mancha extraña, así que suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Tan poco te fías de mí, Elizabeth? Soy un caballero, solo te quité el vestido para que no se arrugara.

\- James.

Claro, ¿quién si no? Empezó a recordar la fiesta, todo lo que había bebido, cómo se puso a bailar con Molly y cómo él la sacó de allí.

\- Por Merlín, qué vergüenza. – Murmuró, tapándose la boca.

\- Anoche te descontrolaste mucho, debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que bebieras solo agua.

\- No sé qué me pasó. – Se excusó ella. - ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió contonearme delante de esa panda de niñatos?

\- Si no hubieras estado tan mal, me habría pegado con la mitad de ellos por mirar de esa forma a mi Lizzy y a mi prima. – Confesó él.

\- Siento que tuvieras que irte de tu fiesta por mi culpa.

\- Tranquila, ya me había divertido bastante y tú me necesitabas. – James se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas, hice lo que sabía debía hacer. – Sonrió. - ¿Y qué has aprendido después de esta noche?

\- Que no debería volver a beber alcohol en toda mi vida y que tu prima Molly es una malísima influencia, aunque me lo pasé genial con ella, pero no le digas eso a Rose.

Ambos empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo debido al comentario. James la abrazó y ella se acurrucó un poco en sus brazos.

\- ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?

\- Ni en broma. – La Ravenclaw palideció y volvió a sentir arcadas.

El chico volvió a reír. Desde luego, había sido una noche para no olvidar.


	13. Visitas sorpresa

**13\. Visitas sorpresa**

Aquella cálida mañana de verano Lizzy estaba sola en su casa, viendo la tele. Adoraba aquel invento muggle, le encantaba ver series y películas sentada en el sofá. No entendía cómo los magos podían vivir solo con la radio, era un auténtico aburrimiento. Por suerte para ella, su abuela Anne siempre había tenido una televisión en su casa – gracias a su bisabuela que era muggle – así que su madre estaba tan acostumbrada como ella a aquel aparato. Estaba viendo una película antigua que le encantaba, _Sweet home Alabama_ , cuando la chimenea se encendió. No tardó más de dos segundos en reaccionar. No esperaba visita, así que se puso de pie y apuntó con la varita. Todavía no podía usar la magia fuera del colegio pero, ¿y si era una emergencia?

\- ¡Buenos días!

Suspiró aliviada y bajó el "arma" al reconocer aquella voz.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, James? – Preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

\- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi querida amiga? – Replicó él, quitándose todavía los restos de ceniza de la ropa.

\- Claro que sí, pero no me lo esperaba.

\- Por eso es una sorpresa. – Sonrió antes de abrazarla. – Te echaba de menos así que pensé, ¿por qué no me paso por su casa? Sé que tu madre no viene hasta la hora del almuerzo y que tu padre los miércoles no trabaja en casa.

\- Me tienes demasiado controlada, en serio, ¿qué clase de acosador eres? – Dijo la Ravenclaw riendo.

\- Ninguno, es que hablas demasiado, deberías aprender a no revelar tanta información personal por tu propia seguridad, Collins.

Lizzy negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco del chico.

\- Pues bienvenido a mi casa.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – El chico miró con curiosidad la tele.

\- Veía una película. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Oh, la televisión, me encanta ese invento muggle. – James rió. – Todavía recuerdo cuando le regalamos una a mi abuelo Arthur. Creía que iba a llorar de la emoción.

\- Ya me imagino. – Lizzy volvió a reír. Había echado mucho de menos a James y eso que solo hacía tres semanas que no se veían. - ¿Quieres un tour guiado?

\- Me encantaría.

Salieron del pequeño salón y entraron al comedor, donde había una mesa de cristal con ocho sillas. De allí pasaron a la cocina, donde también había una mesa, aunque esta era de madera y más pequeña.

\- Aquí solemos comer mis padres y yo, lo de fuera es para cuando vienen mis abuelos o algún familiar. – Comentó. – Algunas veces viene el tío de mi madre o las tías de mi padre, cuando están en Reino Unido, claro.

Él asintió. Sabía que tanto su abuela paterna como su abuelo materno eran hijos únicos, que el tío de su madre se fue durante la Primera Guerra Mágica a Italia porque su esposa era nacida de muggles y no había vuelto, salvo para visitar a su familia y que su padre tenía dos tías, una soltera y la otra casada y con dos hijos, pero ambas vivían en Alemania, a donde huyeron temiendo también a Voldemort.

\- No suele venir mucha gente. – Murmuró, aunque se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, aunque le encantaría tener una familia como la de James, tan grande y unida. Él quiso decir algo, pero ella lo cortó rápidamente. – Bueno, sigamos con la visita.

Le enseñó el aseo de aquella planta y el recibidor antes de subir al piso de arriba, donde estaban los dormitorios y el despacho de su madre. Le señaló cual era el de sus padres y le enseñó el de invitados, antes de abrir la puerta del suyo.

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo.

James sonrió. Ese dormitorio era muy Lizzy. Las paredes eran verde claro – su color favorito – y las cortinas y adornos, lila. Tenía varios marcos de fotos repartidos por las estanterías, el escritorio y la cómoda, además de uno más grande colgado en la pared – le encantó verla de pequeña, tenía unos mofletes adorables -. Había también muchos libros, cosa que no le extrañó ya que la chica era una gran aficionada a la lectura. Su cama estaba llena de peluches y él no pudo evitar reír al ver a la mascota de las Arpías entre ellos, ¿cómo no iba a tenerla? Pero, desde luego, lo que más llamó su atención fue el pequeño papel que estaba pegado junto a su cama:

 _"_ _Para Lizzy, con cariño_

 _Ginny Potter"_

\- No puede ser verdad. – Empezó a reír. - ¿Todavía lo tienes? Creí que ya lo habrías quitado.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? – La chica se sonrojó. – Ya sabes que tu madre es mi jugadora favorita pero, por favor, no se lo digas, me moriría de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Más que cuando te envié por Navidad la camiseta firmada? – Preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

\- Más o menos igual. – Contestó ella, tras pensar unos instantes, con la frente arrugada.

\- Pues entonces ya veré, aunque estoy seguro de que le haría mucha ilusión saberlo, siempre me habla muy bien de ti.

\- Si apenas me conoce.

\- Lo sé, - James se encogió de hombros. – pero siempre que te ve en el andén, o en la Madriguera dice que le pareces una chica muy agradable, simpática y educada. Si la hubieras visto cuando estuviste en casa el año pasado…

Lizzy sonrió. Le gustaba que su ídolo pensara eso de ella, no todos tenían la suerte de poder conocerlo tan de cerca como ella. "Y tan de cerca", dijo una voz en su cabeza. Se preguntó si James estaría viéndose en aquel momento con alguna chica, pero decidió dejar la pregunta para más tarde, ahora tenía que terminar con aquel tour.

\- ¿Seguimos o quieres cotillear algo más?

\- Podemos seguir. – El pelinegro sonrió. – Me gusta tu habitación, quizás venga a visitarte a menudo.

\- Anda, vamos. – Se puso de espaldas para que él no viera el sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas. – Continuemos con la visita.

Volvieron a la planta baja y, desde allí, tomaron la escalera hasta el sótano. Le enseñó la biblioteca y él no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Debía haber cientos de libros, se notaba que prácticamente todo el mundo era Ravenclaw en aquella familia.

\- Mi madre tiene una colección impresionante de novelas muggles. – Comentó ella. – Y también hay muchos tratados sobre pociones, la pasión de mi padre.

\- Es impresionante, ¿se la has enseñado alguna vez a Rose?

\- Sí, me costó mucho sacarla de aquí. – Lizzy sonrió al recordar aquella escena. – Ya solo nos queda una sala, pero no sé si puedo enseñártela.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- El laboratorio.

\- ¿Dónde tu padre inventa pociones nuevas?

\- No, donde cocinamos. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco. – Claro que sí, Jamie. ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Podría ser interesante, pero no quiero ponerte en ningún compromiso.

\- Mientras no digas nada…

\- No lo diré, ni aunque tus padres me interroguen. – Levantó la mano derecha de forma solemne. – Te lo prometo.

\- Está bien, pues vamos.

El laboratorio no era cosa del otro mundo, solo era una habitación llena de calderos, recipientes, ingredientes extraños y muchísimos papeles. David Collins era muy desordenado y, en lugar de tener todos los apuntes en un mismo lugar, los tenía repartidos por toda la habitación.

\- Al fondo está su despensa, pero ni siquiera yo puedo ver qué hay dentro así que, supongo que este es el fin de la visita. – Lizzy cerró la puerta con cuidado. Esperaba que su padre no se diera cuenta de nada, no le gustaba que nadie entrara ahí a no ser que él se lo pidiera. - ¿Volvemos al salón?

\- Por supuesto.

Los dos ascendieron en un tenso silencio que James solo se atrevió a romper al terminar de subir las escaleras.

\- Oye, Lizz, me preguntaba si te estás viendo con alguien ahora. – Murmuró, algo nervioso y esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

\- No, desde aquel último chico no he salido con nadie más, ya sabes que apenas tengo relación con mis vecinos muggles y no he visto a nadie del colegio desde que terminamos. – Ella se encogió de hombros. Sabía que si le preguntaba aquello era porque él tampoco tenía a nadie. - ¿Y tú?

\- Yo tampoco.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron. James condujo a Lizzy hasta el salón, besándola con la misma pasión de siempre. Había echado aquello de menos, menos mal que había decidido ir a verla. Siguieron besándose hasta que la tumbó en el sofá y se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. Lizzy se mordió el labio, un poco nerviosa, antes de enredar sus manos detrás de su cuello y tumbarlo sobre ella. Él volvió a besarla y comenzó a acariciar su pierna, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su camiseta. Casi sin pensarlo, tiró un poco hacia arriba y empezó a quitársela.

\- ¿Y si viene alguien? – Preguntó ella notando los besos del chico en su clavícula.

\- Todavía es temprano.

Ella asintió y no pudo evitar suspirar. Tiró también de la camiseta de él y comenzó a acariciar su torso. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose sin parar. Cada vez iban más lejos y eso, a veces, asustaba a la Ravenclaw. Notó la mano de James temblorosa en el botón de su pantalón. ¿Hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar? No quiso pensar en ello, así que se dejaron llevar hasta que escucharon un "crac" y una voz procedente de la cocina.

\- Cariño, ya he llegado.

\- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Lizzy, poniéndose de pie mientras se vestía y acercándose a la puerta que unía el salón y el comedor mientras James terminaba de colocarse su camiseta y ella estiraba la suya. – No sabía que hoy llegarías tan pronto.

\- Ya he terminado de revisar los artículos, así que me han dicho que podía salir antes. – Respondió ella, extrañada por el comportamiento de su hija, entrando en la sala - ¿Por qué…? ¡Oh, vaya!

\- Hola, señora Collins. – Saludó el chico al darse cuenta de que ya lo había visto.

\- No sabía que teníamos visita. – Comentó la mujer. - ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

\- Es que James ha venido a darme una sorpresa, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y se ha pasado por aquí. Ha llegado hace apenas media hora. – Explicó Lizzy tratando de mantener la calma. No podía permitir que su madre la pillara, precisamente ella no. – Estaba viendo una película y James se ha puesto a verla conmigo.

\- ¿ _Sweet home Alabama_? – Preguntó la mujer al reconocer las imágenes del televisor.

\- Ya sabes que es una de mis películas favoritas.

\- Genial. – Mary Collins se encogió de hombros, aunque en su interior estaba un poco nerviosa. Sabía que James y su hija solo eran amigos, pero no le parecía bien que hubiera ido a visitarla precisamente el único día que pasaba toda la mañana sola. Era bastante sospechoso – ¿Quieres quedarte a comer, James?

\- No, gracias, debería volver ya a casa, no les he dicho a mis padres que iba a venir y no quiero que se preocupen. – Se puso de pie con naturalidad, pero sus palabras no habían hecho más que poner a la mujer aún más nerviosa. – Ha sido un placer verla y, Lizz, nos veremos pronto, escríbeme.

\- Por supuesto, adiós Jamie.

\- Adiós.

Dicho esto, el chico se metió en la chimenea, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció.

\- Cielo, sabes que me da igual que invites a tus amigos, pero la próxima vez avísame antes.

\- Mamá, ya te he dicho que se ha presentado sin avisar.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo habrá dicho a sus padres? – Mary quiso que el comentario sonara despreocupado, pero no consiguió engañar a su hija, que la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque ambos están trabajando y no vuelven hasta la hora de comer, seguro que se le ocurrió y lo hizo sin más. – Suspiró. - ¿No te fías de mí?

\- Sí que lo hago, pero…

\- James y yo solo somos amigos. – Le dolía mentirle a su madre de aquella forma pero, en parte, era verdad. No era su novio, no podía decirle lo que realmente sucedía.

\- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. – La mujer suspiró y trató de olvidar todas sus sospechas. - ¿Qué te apetece comer hoy?

Se dirigió hacia la cocina seguida por su hija, que suspiró y sonrió levemente. Había estado demasiado cerca de descubrir la verdad, pero aquella visita le había alegrado lo que quedaba de semana.


	14. El secreto de la Sala de los Menesteres

**14\. El secreto de la Sala de los Menesteres**

Era una noche como cualquier otra. Lizzy cenaba con sus amigas en la mesa de Ravenclaw y James en la de Gryffindor con los suyos, aunque ambos intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando. La moneda comenzó a quemar en el bolsillo de la chica cuando estaba terminando el postre y supo lo que quería decir sin necesidad de palabras: cita aquella noche. Levantó la mirada y él le lanzó un guiñó que le sacó una sonrisa, aunque trató de disimular para que las demás no sospecharan. Nadie podía enterarse de todas las noches que pasaba en la Sala de los Menesteres con James.

Cuando las cinco terminaron de cenar se dirigieron hacia su dormitorio, se cambiaron y se acostaron. O eso hicieron todas menos Lizzy, que se duchó la última y, aprovechando que sus amigas dormían agotadas después de un largo día, se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey finito. Esperó sentada en la cama hasta que la moneda volvió a iluminarse y salió rápidamente de la sala común. Nada más salir, una mano tiró de ella y la cubrió con una capa.

\- El profesor Watt se acerca. – Murmuró el chico, poniendo un dedo en sus labios de forma que no dijera nada. Lizzy asintió y esperó hasta que el hombre pasó antes de hacer nada. Cuando estuvieron seguros, se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios levemente. James sonrió. – Yo también me alegro de verte.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Cuando quieras.

Lizzy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala seguida por él. No avanzaban muy rápido, tenían que tener cuidado con la capa, no podían permitir que nadie los descubriera por una larga lista de motivos. Cuando por fin llegaron, pasaron tres veces por delante de la pared vacía y la puerta apareció. Como siempre. Los dos entraron y se quitaron la capa. Se habían acostumbrado a ir allí al menos un par de veces por semana y la habitación siempre mostraba el mismo aspecto para ellos. Lizzy se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama, cansada.

\- ¿Te ha costado mucho salir del dormitorio? – Le preguntó James, sentándose junto a ella y comenzando a acariciar su barriga con delicadeza.

\- No, con todo lo que estamos estudiando últimamente a estas horas todas llevan ya un rato durmiendo. – Contestó ella, cerrando los ojos y relajándose gracias a las caricias del chico.

\- Todavía quedan meses para los TIMOS. – Replicó él. – Tómatelo con un poco más de calma, lo harás muy bien, si hasta yo saqué algún Extraordinario.

\- Recuerdo lo mucho que sorprendió a todo el mundo. – Lizzy sonrió. – Excepto a mí, yo confiaba plenamente en ti. Además, fui quien te obligó a estudiar, era obvio que ibas a conseguir buenas notas.

\- Es que las recompensas eran muy buenas. – Se tumbó y se puso de perfil, mirándola. Ella le dedicó una mirada tierna y él no pudo resistirse más.

Unió sus labios con fuerza. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión y, poco a poco, se fue tumbando sobre ella. El chico empezó a recorrer el cuello de ella con sus labios hasta llegar a la clavícula y sus manos no se quedaron quietas. Las metió por debajo del jersey y empezó a quitárselo. Ella lanzó una carcajada, pero hizo lo mismo con él. Recorrió los pectorales del chico con lentitud.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Collins? – Preguntó él.

\- Como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo, Potter. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco antes de pegarlo más a ella y volver a besarlo, deslizando ahora sus manos por su espalda. Suspiró. El quidditch hacía milagros.

James volvió a besar el cuello de la chica y ella gimió. Sonrió al conseguir aquello y siguió besando cada centímetro de su piel con lentitud, arrancándole varios suspiros. Ella se retorcía un poco bajo él, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, su pecho y su pelo. Cuando llegó al borde de su pantalón, lo desabrochó pero, antes de quitárselo, la miró pidiéndole permiso.

\- Lizz… - Su voz sonó ronca.

\- No tienes que preguntarme cada vez, si no quiero ya te pararé. – Se dio cuenta de lo agitada que sonaba y se sonrojó.

James sonrió antes de deslizar la ropa hacia abajo y continuar recorriendo su piel. Lizzy cada vez notaba su corazón y su respiración más acelerados. Cuando el chico volvió a subir y recorrió su cuello hacia arriba, ella no tardó en buscar sus labios. Lo besó con una pasión que la sorprendió incluso a ella. Se incorporó un poco y, sin dejar de besarlo, consiguió tumbarlo en la cama, quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento y ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de llevar sus manos hacia su pantalón. James gimió y Lizzy se mordió el labio de forma seductora mientras desabrochaba el botón y comenzaba a quitárselos – sin pedir permiso –. Cuando terminó con eso empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta sus abdominales pasando por su mandíbula, su cuello, su pecho… Recorría su cuerpo con tanta curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, y con tanta urgencia como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y aquellos fuesen sus últimos minutos. James gruñó un par de veces y gimió otras tantas. Cuando Lizzy volvió a incorporarse no lo dudó y se desabrochó el sujetador ante su embelesada mirada. Volvieron a unir sus labios y, entre caricias, se quitaron la poca ropa que les quedaba. Sus respiraciones estaban cada vez más agitadas y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos una y otra vez provocando más suspiros por parte de ambos. Siempre que habían llegado a aquel punto lo habían dejado, pero aquel día no podían. Sus labios y dedos dejaban rastros de fuego sobre la piel del otro, explorando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos con deseo. Lizzy arqueaba la espalda y se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de James mientras él acallaba sus gemidos en la boca de ella. Sin dejar de besarla, la tumbó y volvió a quedar sobre la chica, con el cuerpo apoyado entre sus piernas. Ella se estremeció un poco y ambos rompieron el beso, para tomar aire y tratar de pensar. ¿Hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar? Lizzy notaba cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo y miedo y James intentaba pensar con serenidad, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

\- Lizz, podemos dejarlo aquí si quieres. – Murmuró, sin dejar de recorrer con su mano la pierna de la chica. Él sabía lo que quería, pero no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

\- No… no quiero parar. – Contestó ella, tras unos segundos. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía. – Pero, James, yo nunca he estado con nadie.

\- Yo tampoco. – Confesó él, sonrojándose levemente.

\- ¿Cómo? – La morena abrió mucho los ojos. ¿James también era virgen?

\- Nunca he estado el suficiente tiempo con una chica como para sentir que era el momento, supongo que no había encontrado a la adecuada… hasta ahora. – Dijo sin dejar de mirarla. – Lizz, ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella bajó la mirada un momento. No podía pensar con claridad si tenía sus ojos delante. Sabía que no quería parar, pero también tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa. "Pero estás con James", dijo una voz en su cabeza y ella sonrió. Sí, estaba con James, eran ellos dos y no se imaginaba aquello con otro. Si tenía que ser alguien, quería que fuera él. Solo con él se sentía segura y querida, sabía que no la estaba utilizando, que si estaba pasando aquello era por el vínculo que existía entre ambos, ese que se empeñaban en seguir llamando amistad. En aquel momento no pensó en todo lo que cambiaría a la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera en si se arrepentiría, solo supo que era la persona adecuada.

\- Sí, pero estoy nerviosa. – Confesó. – Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad?

\- No dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño jamás. – James unió sus labios y dejó que la ternura sustituyera a la pasión.

Hasta entonces se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos, pero ambos sabían que aquel instante lo cambiaría todo. Ella correspondió su beso con calma y dejó que se acomodara mejor entre sus piernas. Gimió. Si tenía que equivocarse, quería que fuera con él.

* * *

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos poco después de terminar, aunque Lizzy pasó toda la noche inquieta y fue la primera en despertarse. Cuando lo hizo, la realidad la golpeó. Se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, de lo que había hecho. Estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de James, pero, nerviosa, se dejó caer hacia el lado y se hizo un pequeño ovillo, consciente de que necesitaba tranquilizarse y estar tan cerca de él no iba a ayudarla en aquel momento. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Quiso creer que todo había sido un sueño, pero sabía que no era así. Ambos estaban desnudos y había una pequeña mancha en las sábanas. Aquello iba a arruinarlo todo entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta sollozó un poco. Se cubrió la boca rápidamente con la mano, pero era tarde: James se había despertado.

\- ¿Lizz? – Preguntó, todavía dormido. - ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, vuelve a dormir. – Mintió ella, aunque no pudo evitar que otro sollozo se le escapara. Había comenzado a llorar.

\- ¿Estás llorando? – El chico se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y se acercó a ella, que le dio completamente la espalda. – Es culpa mía, ¿verdad? ¿Te he hecho daño? Por Merlín, lo siento Lizzy, yo… Dime qué te pasa, por favor.

\- Ya te he dicho que nada. – Insistió ella. – Estoy bien, no me ha dolido tanto como temía, tranquilo. No es tu culpa, vuelve a dormir.

\- Elizabeth no voy a dormirme hasta que me digas qué ocurre. – La agarró del hombro y consiguió darle la vuelta con delicadeza. – Por favor, si hay algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, lo haré.

\- James esto ha sido un error, se suponía que no iba a ser así, que iba a ser algo bonito y romántico con mi novio, con velas, flores y todas esas cursiladas. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? A ella le daban igual esas cosas, no ganaba nada mintiéndole a él y, menos aún, tratando de engañarse a sí misma. Tenía que decirle la verdad, ¡era James! – Pero no es tampoco eso, es que… ahora todo va a cambiar entre nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- ¡Porque nos hemos acostado! No podemos actuar como si nada y yo sigo sin querer perderte.

\- No van a cambiar las cosas. – James apretó los labios. – Lizz, no me arrepiento de nada. He hecho esto porque he querido, porque lo he creído oportuno. Creía que tú pensabas igual.

\- Y tienes razón, pero me da miedo que todo se estropee a partir de ahora. – Bajó la mirada. – No quiero que te vayas de mi lado después de esto, quiero seguir como hasta ahora.

\- Seguiremos siendo nosotros, dos amigos que se ven a escondidas de vez en cuando para divertirse un poco. – James la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, dedicándole una sonrisa, y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. – Nada va a cambiar, no voy a alejarme de ti nunca. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera.

\- ¿De verdad? – Su voz sonó tan insegura que, por un instante, James recordó a la niña de once años que había conocido. Había cambiado mucho en aquellos años, se había vuelto más fuerte y decidida, pero de vez en cuando esa parte resurgía. Y él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla callar.

\- Te lo prometo. – Dijo antes de besarla con ternura. Cuando se separaron, besó su frente y comenzó a acariciar su pelo. – Y ahora, duérmete. Todavía podemos aprovechar un par de horas de sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lizzy recibió una nota durante el desayuno:

 _"_ _E.C.,_

 _Sala de los Menesteres, once de la noche. No llegues tarde._

 _J.S.P."_

Cuando la leyó frunció el ceño. ¿Qué querría? Aún así, a esa hora se dirigió hacia allí y atravesó la puerta de la sala. No pudo evitar sonreír al hacerlo. Había un caminito de velas y pétalos de rosa que conducía hacia la cama, sobre la que había un precioso ramo de flores. De fondo, sonaba música lenta. James se acercó a ella dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

\- Anoche dijiste algo de flores y velas y, ya sé que no se puede volver atrás, pero creí que te parecería un detalle original. – Dijo, algo nervioso, deseando que le gustara aquella idea absurda. – Las cosas no van a cambiar entre nosotros, te lo he prometido y lo haré todas las veces que hagan falta hasta que me creas.

\- Eres un idiota. – Contestó ella, andando hacia él. – Pero un idiota que me encanta.

Lo besó con fuerza intentando transmitirle que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. En ningún momento lo había hecho realmente. Sabía que James era la persona adecuada para ella, pero el miedo a perderlo, a ser una más, la había hecho reaccionar así. "Pero no eres una más", se recordó a sí misma, y era verdad. Había sido la primera vez de ambos, aquello tenía que significar que, al igual que para ella, para él era alguien extremadamente importante. Recordó sus palabras la noche anterior, sus caricias, su ternura y no pudo volver a dudarlo. No se había equivocado al elegir a James.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo es *-* James es muy adorable cuando quiere y creo que no podían haber tenido una mejor primera vez.

Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso,

María :)


	15. Noche estrellada

**15\. Noche estrellada**

Estaban a principios de agosto y Rose había invitado a Lizzy a pasar, como cada verano, una semana con ella. Habían pasado toda la semana en Londres, pero el fin de semana lo pasarían en la Madriguera, donde también estaban algunos de los primos de la chica, incluido James. Aquel curso había sido relativamente tranquilo para ambos. Lizzy había hecho sus TIMOS, James había aprobado sus exámenes; ella había salido con un par de chicos después de lo que pasó entre ellos, él había tenido una novia y varios líos sin importancia. Todo había sido como siempre y nadie los había descubierto, aunque muchos sospechaban.

Era ya tarde y todos estaban en sus habitaciones. Lizzy estaba tumbada en su cama mirando el techo. Rose y Lily – con las que compartía habitación – llevaban ya un rato dormidas y ella comenzaba a aburrirse, no tenía nada de sueño. De repente, se dio cuenta de que el bolsillo de su pantalón se iluminaba. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y sacó de él la moneda. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. James aparecía en el mejor momento. Se puso las zapatillas, abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió al rellano, donde el chico la estaba esperando.

\- Hola. – Susurró.

\- ¿Te apetece salir un rato fuera? – Le preguntó él, también en voz baja. No quería despertar a nadie. – No puedo dormir.

\- Me parece una buena idea, yo tampoco puedo.

Ambos sonrieron y, con cuidado, bajaron hasta la planta baja y salieron al jardín. Se alejaron un poco de la casa, para que si alguien se asomaba a la ventana no los viera, y James extendió una manta para que pudieran sentarse. Lizzy se dejó caer con un suspiro mientras él terminaba de vaciar su bolsa y sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos y dos botellines.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó la chica cuando él se sentó y le dio una de las bebidas.

\- Cerveza muggle. – Contestó el Gryffindor con una sonrisa. Abrió ambas botellas y le dio un sorbo a la suya. – Pruébala, tiene alcohol pero creo que con esto podrás.

\- Muy gracioso. – Lo fulminó con la mirada. Había pasado más de un año y él seguía recordándole lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños. - ¿Lo olvidarás algún día?

\- Jamás. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Se llevó la cerveza a la boca pero, tras darle un trago, arrugó la frente y puso cara de asco. – Tenía que haberte hecho una foto.

James estalló en carcajadas y la Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza. Aquella bebida estaba asquerosa.

\- ¿Cómo te puede gustar esto?

\- Los primeros tragos son los peores, después le empiezas a coger el gusto. – El chico se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarrillo de la caja antes de dársela a Lizzy. – Coge uno si quieres.

\- Estás cogiendo un vicio muy malo. – Comentó ella, aunque también sacó uno. Él encendió ambos y le dieron una calada casi al mismo tiempo. Lizzy suspiró al echar el aire, hacía mucho que no fumaba.

\- ¿Y tú qué? Creo que estás haciendo lo mismo que yo.

\- Pero tú fumas más que yo. – Se defendió ella. – Yo solo lo hago de vez en cuando, tú casi todos los días.

\- Ya no tanto. – Se encogió de hombros y le dio otra calada. – Lo estoy dejando, es el primero que me fumo en toda la semana.

\- Me alegra oír eso. – Lizzy echó el humo. Su primer cigarrillo se lo había quitado a él unos meses antes, cuando empezó con aquello, y se enfadó mucho con ella. Le dijo que era malo para la salud y que no debía hacerlo, pero a ella le dio igual, aunque solo fumaba muy de vez en cuando.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Era una noche tranquila, corría una ligera brisa y a lo lejos podían escuchar a los grillos cantar. Estaban el uno junto al otro, no necesitaban nada más. Cuando el cigarro de la chica se consumió, lo terminó de apagar con cuidado y se dejó caer de espaldas. James no tardó en imitarla.

\- ¿Sabes? Antes me encantaba mirar las estrellas. – Confesó ella casi susurrando. – Cuando era pequeña y estaba en casa de mis abuelos, siempre salía a verlas. Podía pasar horas y horas tumbada sin hacer nada, simplemente viéndolas brillar, buscando las constelaciones, hasta que mis padres me obligaban a regresar dentro.

\- ¿Y ya no te gusta?

\- Me siguen fascinando, pero me dan ansiedad.

\- ¿Ansiedad? – James frunció el ceño. Sabía que Lizzy era muy nerviosa pero, ¿tanto? No entendía por qué decía aquello.

\- Me hacen sentir pequeña, insignificante. – Suspiró. – Me gustaría hacer algo grande, ¿sabes? No quiero que mi vida no haya tenido sentido, quiero cambiar el mundo, ayudar todo lo que pueda para que sea un sitio mejor, pero cada vez que miro hacia arriba, las veo a ellas y me recuerdan lo pequeña que soy.

\- Lizz, no digas eso.

\- Pero es la verdad, - se giró un poco para poder mirarlo. – una sola persona no puede cambiar el mundo por mucho que quiera.

\- ¿Y qué te crees que eran las grandes figuras históricas? Solo personas. – La miró con ternura. – Aquellos que cambiaron el mundo también fueron como tú.

\- Pero me parece tan difícil…

\- Nada que merezca la pena es fácil. – Susurró él sintiendo una punzada en el estómago. Que se lo dijeran a ellos. – ¿Has decidido ya qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

\- Me gustaría hacer algo relacionado con las relaciones internacionales, ya sabes, me gusta viajar, me gustan los idiomas, me encanta hablar. – Ambos sonrieron. – Sería genial poder ayudar a la cooperación entre distintas comunidades de magos.

\- Eso ya es un buen comienzo.

\- Pero aún así, me parece complicado lograr algo grande. – La Ravenclaw bajó la mirada. – No quiero malgastar mi vida.

\- No tienes que cambiar todo el mundo para hacer algo importante, también puedes poner del revés el universo de una sola persona, hacerle ver sus errores e inspirarlo a ser mejor persona.

\- Eso no suena como yo.

\- Yo creo que sí, a mí me haces querer ser mejor para poder merecerte. – Murmuró el chico, apartando también la mirada.

\- No digas tonterías. – Ella sonrió levemente. – Tú quieres ser mejor persona porque eres un gran chico, yo no puedo inspirar a nadie. Siempre estoy equivocándome, siempre estoy cometiendo errores.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Claro que sí. – Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no soy capaz de elegir a un chico que me quiera por como soy? Todos me buscan por lo mismo y yo los elijo una y otra vez. Soy una idiota.

\- Todos nos equivocamos. – Él suspiró. Sabía que la chica tenía un muy mal ojo a la hora de encontrar pareja, pero no podía machacarse por ello. – No lo pienses.

\- Al final me quedaré con cualquier imbécil y malgastaré mi tiempo, no conseguiré nada de lo que quiero, nada de lo que sueño. – Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que en aquel momento sonaba patética y que James no entendería por qué decía la mitad de las cosas que decía, pero no podía evitarlo. Se estaba dejando llevar por la melancolía y por eso dejaba salir de esa manera todas sus emociones y temores. – Me horroriza pensar eso, ya sabes que quiero ser independiente, que casarme y tener hijos no está en mis planes.

\- Es solo una mala racha, no tienes por qué ponerte así. – El Gryffindor le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Yo tampoco sé elegir las chicas. ¿Por qué de entre todas me quedo siempre con las que quieren vivir el romance de su vida conmigo? Yo no soy de esos, no me gustan las relaciones, ni el compromiso, pero no me martirizo, no me gusta pensar en por qué me equivoco una y otra vez. – Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. – Sé que vas a hacer grandes cosas en el mundo, que vas a esforzarte para que no haya conflictos, para acercar a los magos de unos y otros países. De momento, mi mundo ya lo has cambiado, algo es algo, pero no esperes que lo repita.

\- Prométeme una cosa, Jamie.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Que nunca te marcharás de mi lado. – Se acercó un poco a él.

\- Nunca, Lizz. – Rozó sus labios lentamente y notó como ella se estremecía. – Te prometo que jamás voy a dejarte sola, pero tienes que prometerme lo mismo, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti.

\- Pues claro, James. – Sonrió antes de unir tus labios. – Nada ni nadie harán que me separe de ti.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, tratando de expresar con sus labios lo que no se atrevían con sus voces. No aceleraron las cosas, no hicieron ningún movimiento brusco, simplemente se quedaron ahí tumbados, besándose bajo las estrellas. Lizzy tenía las manos apoyadas en el pecho de James y él acariciaba su mejilla y su pelo mientras seguían besándose despacio. Apenas se separaban unos segundos para tomar aire y, en esos momentos, aprovechaban para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír antes de besarse de nuevo. Eran besos con sabor a cerveza muggle y tabaco, pero sus besos, al fin y al cabo y aquella noche no necesitaban nada más.

* * *

Cuando por fin se levantaron de la manta, no sabían si quiera cuanto tiempo había pasado. Lizzy se peinó el pelo con las manos y James recogió tanto la manta, como los botellines vacíos y las colillas apagadas.

\- ¿Quieres que busquemos una habitación vacía y durmamos acurrucados? – Sugirió el chico con una tierna sonrisa mientras volvían hacia la Madriguera. – No quiero dormir solo esta noche.

\- Me parece un plan perfecto. – Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la nariz.

\- Qué cursi.

\- Lo sé, pero de repente me apetecía mucho.

Entraron con mucho cuidado a la casa y miraron la hora en el reloj del salón. Las cuatro y media de la mañana. Se dirigían hacia las escaleras en silencio, cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

\- Chicos, ¿qué hacéis levantados a estas horas?

\- Abuela… - Dijo James dándose la vuelta. Lizzy y él intercambiaron una rápida mirada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He bajado a beber agua, no esperaba ver a nadie despierto. – Les dedicó una pícara sonrisa y la chica se sonrojó. ¿Sospecharía algo? – ¿Habíais salido al jardín?

\- Sí, no tenía sueño y resulta que Lizzy tampoco, así que hemos aprovechado para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

\- A mí también me encantaba salir a ver las estrellas cuando tenía vuestra edad. – Comentó Molly Weasley, sonriendo con nostalgia. – Tu abuelo me llevaba a la Torre de Astronomía cuando todos dormían, creo que fue así como me conquistó.

\- ¿Te escapabas de la Sala Común después del toque de queda? – James lanzó una carcajada.

\- ¿Hay alguien que no lo haga? – La mujer rió y Lizzy no pudo evitar sonreír. Le caía genial la señora Weasley. – De todas formas, deberíais iros ya a dormir, es muy tarde y por la mañana Albus y Rose querían ir de excursión a no sé dónde.

\- Tiene razón. – La morena asintió con la cabeza. – Lo mejor será que subamos, ¿verdad James?

\- Sí, vamos.

\- Os acompaño. – La mujer sonrió ampliamente y ellos suspiraron. Estaban casi seguros de que los había descubierto y no los dejaría dormir en el mismo cuarto.

Los tres subieron las escaleras y se despidieron en el rellano. Lizzy se encogió de hombros y James puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así ambos sonrieron. Nunca estaba de más salir a ver las estrellas.


	16. La fiesta de Molly

**16\. La fiesta de Molly**

Aquella fiesta era una auténtica locura, nunca habían visto la Sala de los Menesteres tan llena. Gente de todas las casas bebía, fumaba y bailaba sin pensar en dónde estaban, sin preocuparse de lo que sucedería si los pillaran. Lizzy y James recorrían los pasillos en silencio, sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. La chica estaba arrepentida, sabía que no había actuado bien antes. James y ella no eran nada, no debería haberle interrumpido mientras hablaba con aquella pelirroja, especialmente porque ella había tenido una cita con otro aquel mismo día, pero no había podido evitarlo. El chico, por su parte, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su hermanita bailando con Jordan, ¿cómo podía estar saliendo con un chico de séptimo? Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitirlo. Solo se habían librado porque Lizzy le había dedicado una de sus miradas de "ni-se-te-ocurra-James-Sirius-Potter" y no quería que estuviera enfadada con él el resto de la noche. La miró de reojo y supo, sin necesidad de palabras lo que estaba pensando.

\- No interrumpiste nada, Lizz, habíamos ido juntos y ninguno de tus amigos estaba en la fiesta, no tendría que haberte dejado sola.

\- Bueno, eso de que no interrumpía… - Enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

\- Si de verdad está interesada, volverá a buscarme. – Respondió el con cierta arrogancia. – Además, tú eres más divertida.

\- ¿Y a dónde me llevas?

\- No podemos usar la Sala de los Menesteres porque, bueno, venimos de allí, - Puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo. – así que, ¿la Torre de Astronomía?

\- Me parece bien. – Contestó la Ravenclaw, con una sonrisa.

Siguieron recorriendo los pasillos lentamente – no tenían ni la capa, ni el mapa así que tenían que tener mucho cuidado – hasta llegar a la puerta que los llevaría hasta allí. James tiró del pomo pero, al ver que estaba cerrada, sacó la varita.

\- _Alohomora_. – Murmuró. Cuando la puerta se abrió, hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella pasara. – Las damas primero.

\- Gracias. – Lizzy le guiñó el ojo y empezó a subir las escaleras, aunque a medio camino se detuvo y gritó. - ¡Que no se te olvide volver a poner el encantamiento!

Él negó con la cabeza antes de agitar su varita y murmurar un par de hechizos – uno silenciador entre ellos, por si acaso -. Cuando terminó siguió a la chica escaleras arriba y ambos salieron casi al mismo tiempo a la terraza. Las estrellas brillaban mucho aquella noche y la luna estaba preciosa. El mayor de los Potter no podía apartar la mirada de la morena mientras esta se dirigía hacia la baranda. Estaba muy guapa aquella noche, pero él no podía olvidarse de que había salido con otro aquel mismo día. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había accedido a ir a un "lugar más íntimo" con él, aunque suponía que era solo porque no tenía nada con ese Hufflepuff. Siguió mirándola, sonriendo, mientras ella apoyaba la espalda en la madera y tomaba una bocanada de aire, con los ojos cerrados. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que tomaba impulso y se sentaba sobre ella, quedando suspendida sobre el vacío.

\- ¿Estás loca? – Corrió hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura. - ¡Baja de ahí de inmediato!

\- Por favor, pareces mi madre. – Lanzó una carcajada y levantó los brazos, haciendo que él la agarrara con más fuerza. – No entiendo por qué actuáis así.

\- ¿Porque no queremos ir a tu funeral, quizás?

\- La vida es muy corta para esas tonterías, Jamie.

\- Contigo desde luego es cortísima, cada vez que me das un susto de estos haces que la mía se acorte un par de años y no quiero ni imaginar cómo podrías acabar tú… - Negó con la cabeza y la pegó un poco más a él, alejándola del borde. – Anda, vamos, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que tengas los pies en el suelo.

\- Aquí estoy muy cómoda. – Replicó antes de morderse el labio.

\- En el suelo también. – Contestó el Gryffindor, ignorando su gesto. – Además, ¿qué vas a hacer ahí sentada toda la noche? ¿Discutir conmigo?

\- Se me ocurren cosas mejores…

Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y se acercó un poco más antes de unir sus labios con fuerza. James la siguió, aunque todavía le angustiaba la posibilidad de que se resbalara y cayera. Una idea cruzó su mente rápidamente y, sin dejar de besarla, la levantó e hizo que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura. La llevó hasta una pared, donde apoyó su espalda antes de empezar a besar su cuello.

\- Buena estrategia, Potter. – Susurró ella conteniendo un suspiro.

\- Al final siempre me salgo con la mía, deberías saberlo, Lizz. – Respondió él, sin dejar de besarla.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con fuerza y pasión. La chica comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de James lentamente mientras él subía un poco su falda y acariciaba su pierna.

\- Creo que lo mejor será parar. – Se obligó a decir Lizzy notando los besos del pelinegro en su clavícula y sus manos cada vez más arriba bajo su falda.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se quejó él, sin dejar de esparcir besos por la piel de ella.

\- Estamos al aire libre, cualquiera podría vernos. – Respondió riendo. – Me parece un motivo de peso.

\- No tienen por qué. – Dijo él, dejando de besarla pero mirándola con pena. – No creo que nadie pase por aquí.

\- La última vez que dijiste eso tuve que esconderme medio desnuda en un baño mientras tú distraías al profesor Longbottom – Replicó ella enarcando una ceja.

James empezó a reír y tuvo que bajarla al suelo, incapaz de sostenerla más tiempo. Lizzy trataba de mantenerse seria, pero el recuerdo de la situación era demasiado y acabó uniéndose a sus risas. Fue uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida, pero al ponerlo en perspectiva sabía que era gracioso o, al menos, lo era para el resto del universo. Vio que el chico tenía que secarse las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya vale, ¿no?

\- Es que fue muy divertido. – Consiguió decir a duras penas. – Me imagino mi cara o, peor aún, la tuya y…

Siguió riendo y Lizzy, rendida, decidió ignorarlo. Se colocó bien el vestido y comenzó a abrocharle los botones, maldiciendo a Molly por haber ocupado el único lugar en el que podían verse con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy? – Le preguntó una vez hubo terminado y él había recuperado la compostura.

\- No mucho, la verdad. – Contestó él, mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y la chica se puso un poco de lado, con la cabeza apoyada y las piernas encogidas. – Fred y yo no hemos salido del dormitorio en todo el día.

\- ¿Debería ponerme celosa?

\- No lo digas ni de broma. – El pelinegro puso cara de asco y la Ravenclaw le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Hemos estado hablando e intentando estudiar.

\- Espero que este curso no os metáis en muchos líos.

\- Por favor, Lizz, es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, es obvio que vamos a hacer cosas inolvidables. – Sonrió y ella lo miró con preocupación. Sabía lo que esa sonrisa signficiaba y no le daba buena espina. – Estamos planeando algo grande para nuestra graduación, queremos que sea especial.

\- Cuanto menos sepa mejor, así nadie podrá acusarme de cómplice, - Respondió ella. – solo os pido que dejéis el castillo entero, yo tengo que hacer séptimo todavía.

\- ¿Qué harás el año que viene sin mí?

\- No lo sé. – Respondió ella con sinceridad, apartando la mirada. Era un tema que ambos evitaban y es que sabían que lo que quiera que tuvieran se complicaría todavía más cuando el chico saliera del colegio. – Supongo que todo será más aburrido.

\- Ya nadie te protegerá de tus novios.

\- Hablando de eso… No me has preguntado qué tal mi cita con Charlie. – Murmuró ella. Sabía que no era el tema adecuado, pero quería ver cómo reaccionaba el Gryffindor.

James maldijo por lo bajo. No debería haber hecho ese comentario, ahora tendría que escucharla hablar de ese imbécil que, estaba seguro, solo la quería por una cosa, por lo mismo que la mayoría de sus novios la habían querido. Puede que Lizzy tuviera razón y tuviera un gusto pésimo en lo que a chicos se refería. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba y tuvo que fingir una sonrisa. El cambio de tema era únicamente culpa suya.

\- ¿Qué tal tu cita, Lizz? – Preguntó finalmente.

\- Bien, hemos estado por el pueblo todo el día, ya sabes, Honeydukes, Sortilegios, las Tres Escobas, lo normal. – Explicó ella mientras él fingía estar encantado con su explicación. – Es muy majo, me escucha cuando hablo y es realmente caballeroso.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- Ni siquiera me ha besado, Jamie. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que le gusta ir despacio. No sé, me gusta bastante.

Él apretó los dientes, pero asintió. Aquellas palabras le habían molestado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer y algo dentro de él le dijo que pasaría una buena temporada sin poder probar los labios de la chica.

\- Genial, supongo. Espero que te trate como te mereces.

\- Yo también, pero todavía no sé si va a pasar algo entre nosotros. – Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla lentamente con un dedo hasta llegar a su barbilla. Le sonrió y James supo que sabía lo que estaba pensando y por qué le había dicho aquello. Quería saber si estaba celoso, quizás le había molestado más de lo que él creía haberlo visto con aquella chica.

\- Eres malvada, Collins.

\- He aprendido del mejor, Potter. – Contestó ella mientras dibujaba el contorno de los labios del chico. Se incorporó un poco y acercó su boca a su oído. – ¿Estás celoso, Jamie? Sabes que no soporto los celos.

\- Celoso yo… - Dijo en un susurro mientras la chica comenzaba a trazar una línea de besos desde debajo de su oreja hasta su barbilla. Gruñó un poco y la notó sonreír. – Lizz, para.

\- ¿Por qué? Me gusta jugar con fuego.

\- Pues entonces puede que tengamos un problema, porque a mí también.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la tumbó en el suelo y se colocó sobre ella, manteniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la cara. Ella lanzó una carcajada y lo insultó por lo bajo cosa que hizo que él también riera antes de besarla de nuevo. Lo mejor sería dejar de hablar de cosas serias y ser simplemente ellos.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Lizzy se despidió de James y se dirigió hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, con la cabeza completamente embotada. Al final la noche no había estado mal, aunque tenía la sensación de que, últimamente, se arriesgaban demasiado. Suspiró. No estaba muy segura de por qué había sacado el tema de Charlie, era un chico muy majo y podría entenderse bien con él, pero sabía que a James no le gustaría – como a ella tampoco le gustaban sus novias por muy simpáticas que fueran –, pero después de ver a aquella pelirroja no había podido evitar dejarle claro que él no era el único que podía ligar. Recorrió su cuello con las yemas de los dedos, preguntándose si le habría quedado marca y esperando que no fuera así. Recorrió los últimos metros, rogando por encontrarse con alguien antes de llegar a la entrada. En ese momento, no estaba precisamente en condiciones de adivinar ninguna contraseña.


	17. Bromas y castigos

**17\. Bromas y castigos**

Si la noche que Lizzy pasó en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones le hubieran dicho que acabaría sentada en el despacho de la directora el primer día de clase después de Navidad, no habría accedido jamás a ayudar a James en aquella broma.

\- ¿Y bien?

La directora les había preguntado ya tres veces que por qué habían hecho aquello, pero los dos seguían guardando silencio y es que, ¿cómo iba a decirle la Ravenclaw cómo se dejó convencer por el chico? Suspiró levemente, rememorando la noche en la que James le explicó su plan.

* * *

\- Lizzy, despierta.

Se estremeció al escuchar cómo susurraba en su oído y se movió un poco de forma perezosa. Todavía tenía sueño, no quería levantarse tan pronto.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó en un susurro.

\- Las seis.

\- ¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. - ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Te dije que tenía que volver antes de que las demás se despertaran, pero esto es demasiado.

\- Me encanta tu buen humor mañanero. – Comentó él con ironía, sentándose junto a ella en la cama. – Es que me he desvelado y estaba aburrido. Tengo que contarte una cosa.

\- Espero que sea importante.

\- Necesito tu ayuda para una broma. – Le dedicó una sonrisa, pero ella enarcó una ceja y esta se borró de sus labios.

\- Ni hablar, ya me han castigado este curso, no puedo permitirme otro más, mis padres me matarían. – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, estoy segura de que Fred y tú podéis apañároslas bien solitos.

\- Es una broma en solitario. – Puntualizó él. – Mi primo no sabe nada y realmente me gustaría contar con una experta en pociones como tú.

\- Tú estás en séptimo, sabrás más cosas que yo.

\- Mi padre no es el investigador más importante de los últimos cincuenta años. – Añadió James con una sonrisa. – Venga, nadie tiene por qué enterarse, no van a descubrirnos.

\- No sé yo… - Lizzy suspiró y él puso cara de pena, consciente de que podría ablandarla. – A ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Había pensado pringar a todos los de Slytherin durante el desayuno, sé que si mezclas ciertos ingredientes consigues una mezcla viscosa que se adhiere a la piel y eso es exactamente lo que quiero crear. – Explicó el pelinegro. – Lo colocaría durante la noche.

\- ¿Qué ingredientes, Jamie?

Él comenzó a enumerarlos lentamente, tratando de recordar el orden exacto y las cantidades mientras ella lo miraba, con la nariz arrugada y asintiendo lentamente. Cuando terminó se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que eso es todo.

\- No funcionará. – Dijo Lizzy entonces. – Es muy probable que explote, sería una mezcla altamente inestable.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Arrugó la frente. – Lo encontré así, venía en un libro.

\- Y los libros también se equivocan a veces, además, ¿te fijaste en las advertencias?

\- ¿Advertencias?

\- Lo que yo decía. – La chica sonrió. – Hay un ingrediente que podría estabilizarla y que, además, haría que fuera más efectiva.

\- Explícate.

\- Colorearía la piel y solo un antídoto podría quitar el color.

\- ¿Y qué ingrediente es? – Preguntó él, nervioso.

\- No vas a encontrarlo, es muy raro, solo unas pocas personas tienen acceso a él. – Contestó ella.

\- ¿Personas como tu padre?

\- Sí, pero… lo mejor será olvidarlo. – Lizzy se dejó caer de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Aquello era una locura y se podían meter en un buen lío. – Ya te he dicho que no voy a ayudarte.

\- Nadie tiene por qué saber que tú has colaborado. – Insistió acercándose a la chica y comenzando a repartir besos por su cara y su cuello. – Venga, Lizz, hazlo por mí, será divertido, nunca hemos hecho algo así juntos.

\- Te he echado una mano alguna que otra vez. – Trató de quejarse ella mientras él levantaba un poco su camiseta y comenzaba a acariciarle la barriga.

\- Por favor, Lizzy. – Siguió repartiendo besos y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Estás jugando sucio.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Sonrió y la besó. Ella se resistió unos instantes, pero en seguida empezó a mover sus labios con la misma pasión que él. Cuando se separaron, volvió a preguntarle. – ¿Me ayudarás?

\- No. – Sonrió, pero dejó que volviera a besarla. – Mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma hagas lo que hagas.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? – Se dejó caer al lado de ella y bufó con frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota?

\- Porque no.

\- Me harías muy feliz. - Insistió James.

\- Y ambos acabaríamos castigados. – La Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza. – Olvídalo, Jamie.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Te daré lo que sea si me dices qué ingrediente es.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – Lizzy enarcó una ceja. A lo mejor aquello le interesaba. - ¿Cualquier cosa?

\- ¿En qué estás pensando, Collins? – Preguntó él con cierta preocupación.

\- Quiero ver tu patronus. – Pidió ella, con decisión.

\- No.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? ¿Tan ridículo es? ¿Es un pygmy puff?

\- No es nada de eso. – Negó con la cabeza y trató de no ponerse rojo. Le daba mucha vergüenza que ella viera lo que era. – No puedo hacerlo, Lizz.

\- Si lo haces te enseñaré el mío cuando volvamos a Hogwarts y te ayudaré con la broma.

James levantó la cabeza y la miró. No sabía que podía hacer ya un patronus, aunque conociéndola no le resultaba raro. ¿Qué forma tendría el suyo? ¿Y si…? Su corazón se aceleró.

\- Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos al castillo te lo enseñaré, así veremos los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- No vale echarse atrás.

\- No lo haré. – El Gryffindor sonrió y volvió a besar su cuello lentamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se diera completamente por vencida. - ¿Me ayudarás entonces?

\- Creo que no me queda otra.

James no contestó sino que se limitó a unir sus labios con fuerza otra vez. Todavía era temprano y podían aprovechar aquellas últimas horas antes de que los demás se despertaran.

* * *

\- ¿Nadie va a contestar? – La directora estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y ambos lo sabían.

\- Fue idea mía, directora. – Contestó James finalmente. – Le pedí ayuda a Lizzy para preparar la poción, pero ella no sabía para qué era. No la castigue a ella, soy el único culpable.

\- Eso no es verdad, no tienes que protegerme. – La Ravenclaw lo miró antes de enfrentarse a la mirada de la directora. – Yo sabía lo que James planeaba y lo ayudé de forma voluntaria.

\- Me espero este comportamiento del señor Potter, ya estamos acostumbrados, pero no de alguien como usted señorita Collins, la tenía por alguien responsable, aunque supongo que me equivocaba. – La chica bajó la mirada, avergonzada. – Siempre hemos confiado en usted, pero a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán, ¿cómo sé que es la primera broma en la que participa? ¿Y si ha estado ayudando al señor Potter desde su primer año en este escuela?

\- No lo ha hecho, directora. – Se apresuró a decir James. – Lizzy y yo nos llevamos muy bien y…

\- Eso es más que evidente. – Lo interrumpió la mujer. – He notado que usted ha estado implicado en el ochenta por ciento de los castigos de la señorita Collins.

\- Sí, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que la convencí para que me ayudara porque era algo que jamás habíamos hecho juntos. – Terminó de explicar él. – Y me costó muchísimo, debe saberlo, ella no quería pero la conozco muy bien y al final - La miró de soslayo y vio que tenía los labios apretados. – lo conseguí.

\- ¿Cree, señor Potter, que eso mejora la situación?

Después del pequeño discurso de James, tuvieron que soportar dos horas y media de charla de la directora. Lizzy sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar y lograba contenerse a duras penas al escuchar lo decepcionada que estaba la mujer con ella. No debería haberlo hecho, no debería haber accedido por mucho que James le hubiera ofrecido. Además, desde que había visto su patronus estaba completamente desconcertada, apenas había podido pegar ojo aquella noche, sin parar de darle vueltas a todo. No se había esperado algo así, no sabía que le daba vergüenza precisamente por eso.

* * *

\- A la de tres los conjuramos, ¿vale?

Estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres el uno frente al otro, con las varitas extendidas. Lizzy había dejado la poción sobre la mesa para demostrar que había cumplido con su parte del trato, así que ahora solo les quedaba eso. Ella asintió, nerviosa, y él contó.

\- _Expecto patronum._

Una imponente águila no tardó en surgir de la varita de James, al mismo tiempo que un fiero león salía de la de Lizzy. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando el animal que había conjurado el otro. Él suspiró, no había andado muy desencaminado. Se fijó entonces en ella, que se había quedado paralizada.

\- Bonito patronus. – Comentó, intentando sacarla de su shock. - ¿Puedo saber en qué estabas pensando para conjurarlo?

\- Pues supongo que, más o menos, en lo mismo que tú. – Murmuró ella tras unos segundos de silencio. Sus miradas se cruzaron. – ¿Un águila? ¿Por eso no querías que lo viera?

\- Son unos animales muy nobles según dicen. – Respondió él, tratando de evitar responder su segunda pregunta.

\- No me has contestado.

\- ¿Tú no me dijiste que sabías hacer uno para que no viera que era un león?

\- Supongo que ambos sabemos las respuestas. – La chica se sentó en la cama, todavía sorprendida. Llevaba unos días un poco nerviosa y eso no la tranquilizaba precisamente. Esos patronus tenían que significar algo, no podían ser casualidad. – Flipé mucho cuando lo vi la primera vez. Al principio fue como: me encanta, es muy yo, pero luego me paré a pensar y me di cuenta de que no era solo por mí, sino también por ti.

\- Me pasó lo mismo. – James se sentó junto a ella. – Me pareció majestuosa y perfecta, pero luego pensé automáticamente en ti. Supongo que verla me recuerda a ti y que tienes mucho que ver con la forma. Apareces en la mayoría de mis pensamientos felices.

\- Y tú en los míos.

Los dos sonrieron poco a poco y su incertidumbre acabó por convertirse en carcajadas. Pronto hablaban de lo increíble que era que sus patronus se complementaran así, que representaran al otro. Les había costado mostrarlos, pero al final había merecido la pena. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse después.

* * *

\- Ya pueden marcharse pero, recuerden, todos los viernes, sábados y domingos hasta mayo tendrán que limpiar el colegio, sin excusas.

\- Sí, directora. – Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Se pusieron de pie pero, justo cuando iban a salir por la puerta, la voz de McGonagall volvió a sonar.

\- ¿Podría quedarse un minuto más, señorita Collins?

\- Sí, claro. – Se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido y espero hasta que James hubo salido para acercarse de nuevo al escritorio y volver a hablar. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Debe saber que es una de mis opciones para ser Delegada el año que viene.

\- Sé que va a ser Rose.

\- Pero si la señorita Weasley no pudiera o renunciara por cualquier motivo, usted podría serlo, no está muy atrás, es una de las primeras en mi lista así que ándese con ojo. – Sonrió levemente. – Sé que el señor Potter y usted tienen una relación muy… especial, – La chica enrojeció al escuchar aquello. – pero intente comportarse lo que queda de curso.

\- Sí, directora. – Respondió. Le sorprendía escuchar aquello, siempre había asumido que la próxima Delegada sería Rose y nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de serlo ella, aunque, siendo sinceros, no estaba muy segura de si quería serlo. Eso sonaba a mucho trabajo extra.

\- Esto repercutirá negativamente, lo lamento.

\- No se preocupe. – Asintió lentamente. - ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

\- Sí. – Lizzy volvió a andar hacia la puerta. - ¡Oh, una última cosa! Recuerde que el Ministerio nos pide los expedientes de los alumnos que solicitan trabajar para ellos y que tienen muy en cuenta el comportamiento.

No respondió. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, decepcionada consigo misma. Se había olvidado por completo de eso y no quería ni pensar en ello. Solo esperaba no haber tirado todos sus sueños por la borda.

\- ¿Lizz?

James la estaba esperando, pero ella pasó de largo y ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba demasiado molesta con él, por haberlo propuesto, y todavía más consigo misma, por haber aceptado, como para ser amable. Ese patronus podía salirle muy caro.


	18. Puede que me haya enamorado

**18\. "Puede que me haya enamorado"**

"Esto es una estupidez, una locura, algo absurdo".

Lizzy llevaba toda la tarde dando vueltas por su dormitorio, aprovechando que las demás no estaban. Desde que había vuelto de vacaciones tenía aquella sensación que le oprimía el estómago, desde que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a James - ¡ni siquiera habían sido capaces de esperar a llegar al colegio y se habían visto a escondidas en el baño! -, desde que había visto su patronus. Creía que iba a volverse loca y es que, por más que intentaba olvidarlo todo, sabía que aquello era algo grande, que lo que había entre los dos se le había ido de las manos, que sentía algo más que amistad por James. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, la aterraba aquello, era lo que siempre había temido. Iba a perderlo por esa tontería, por un molesto sentimiento que parecía incapaz de controlar.

"Vamos, Lizzy, seguro que son solo imaginaciones tuyas".

¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar? No podía mentirse a sí misma, se conocía perfectamente y aquel cosquilleo en el estómago, aquella sonrisa tonta que se dibujaba en su cara al pensar en él, el hecho de que no pudiera pasar ya ni un solo día sin sus besos, solo tenían una posible explicación.

\- Mierda, Elizabeth.

Se quitó los zapatos y los tiró contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas antes de dejarse caer en el suelo. Apoyó la espalda en la cama y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella, no después de todo lo que habían vivido. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada irónica. Desde luego, lo que habían vivido durante los últimos dos años no era muy de amigos, precisamente. Después de todo, se habían besado por todos los rincones del colegio y, por Merlín, ¡si solo hubiera habido besos! James y ella eran puro fuego, y mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba, pero los amigos no actuaban de esa manera. Y lo peor era que sabía que todo había empezado muchísimo antes, probablemente el mismo día que se conocieron. Ella siempre había sido una chica autosuficiente pero que él apareciera para ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba… Algo había hecho clic pero, claro, tenía solo once años, ¿cómo iba a saber ella que lo que sentía por James no era amistad? Era una cría, no entendía lo que pasaba. Recordó todas las veces que se había puesto celosa sin entender realmente qué le pasaba, lo mal que se ponía cada vez que él empezaba a salir con alguna chica. Creía que era porque no quería perderlo como amigo, pero ahora sabía que no era eso, que simplemente estaba celosa. Había sido una tonta al creer que eran solo amigos y, muchísimo más, al pensar que las cosas no cambiarían después de besarse. Aquello se le había ido completamente de las manos y ya no podía pararlo. Había visto a muchas chicas enamoradas del mayor de los Potter, pero nunca se imaginó que ella acabaría así, que sería una pobre ilusa más, porque James no iba a cambiar, ni por ella ni por nadie, y sería una egoísta si se lo pidiera. A él le gustaba ir de flor en flor y, aunque era verdad que ella había impedido innumerables veces que las cosas prosperaran con otras, el chico tampoco había hecho un gran esfuerzo por sentar la cabeza. Levantó la cabeza lentamente al darse cuenta de que, por fin lo había pensado, que lo había admitido. Estaba enamorada de James Sirius Potter, estaba enamorada del que siempre había considerado su amigo, de la única persona que no se podía permitir perder. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?

\- Puede que me haya enamorado.

Su susurro retumbó en la habitación y tuvo que contener una carcajada. Qué irónico que después de todo nunca hubiera sentido realmente nada por ninguno de sus novios, al parecer tenía todos sus sentimientos reservados para él. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada? ¿Fingir que todo seguía bien, que quería lo mismo que él? ¿Debía seguir haciéndole cree que la decisión que había tomado dos años antes era la correcta? Ella había cambiado, las cosas habían cambiado. No quería seguir siendo solo su amiga, quería algo más aunque pareciera una locura porque él era muy él y ella era demasiado ella y todo se iría a la mierda si intentaban algo, pero era lo que quería. Lo quería a él, quería poder despertar a su lado cada mañana sin tener que salir corriendo, verlo cuando le apeteciera sin tener que poner excusas. Suspiró y se puso lentamente de pie. Ya era tarde y, por mucho que se lamentara, no conseguiría nada, así que lo mejor sería fingir que había pasado la tarde estudiando. Las demás debían estar ya al llegar y no quería tener que mentirles.

* * *

James entró en su dormitorio en silencio. Era muy tarde y no quería despertar a sus compañeros. Por suerte solo se había encontrado con Albus por los pasillos y no le había castigado ni quitado puntos. Suspiró y se metió en la cama, sin ponerse si quiera el pijama. Estaba hecho un lío y necesitaba dejar de pensar durante unos instantes. Aquella noche había salido a pasear solo para poder aclararse y había vuelto todavía más liado. Aquella conversación que había tenido con su hermano le había preocupado. Le había dado aquel consejo de corazón, no quería verlo sufrir por una chica y, si no estaba enamorado de su novia, no tenía por qué seguir con ella, pero Albus había tenido razón al decirle que aquello no había sonado muy como él. James había sido siempre el más mujeriego de su familia y lo sabía, para él ninguna era más que una distracción… excepto Lizzy. Ella era diferente y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparle. Desde que habían vuelto al colegio después de las vacaciones – y todavía no había pasado ni un mes – se habían visto prácticamente todas las noches. No sabía cuándo ni por qué, pero todo había empezado a descontrolarse de repente. Las cosas entre Lizzy y él siempre habían estado muy claras, desde el momento en el que decidieron ser amigos con beneficios, y no entendía qué había cambiado. Nunca había querido separarse mucho de ella, pero ahora aquello se había convertido en una necesidad. Ya no era solo un no quiero, sino también un no puedo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería si ella decidía empezar a salir con otro, se moría de celos solo de pensarlo. Espera, ¿había utilizado la palabra celos? No, aquel no era el término apropiado, para sentir eso tenía que sentir cosas muy profundas por ella, cosas que él no quería sentir. Acabarían haciéndose daño y perdiéndose, lo sabía. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama. ¿Por qué no podía dormir y ya está? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse a pensar justo entonces? Quería sacar a Lizzy de su cabeza, aunque solo fuera durante un rato, no quería pensar en ellos, en su relación. No quería admitir lo que sabía desde hacía mucho, que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella y que era y siempre sería el amor de su vida. Aquello, probablemente, pasaba desde el principio, siempre se fijó demasiado en ella, siempre quiso hacerla sonreír. Ahora entendía por qué Victoire, Dominique e incluso Louis se reían tanto de él. Todo había cobrado sentido, su afán por protegerla aún cuando ella le había dicho que no necesitaba su protección, su facilidad para provocarlo, sus disgustos cada vez que la veía con otro. ¡Y él que pensaba que solo actuaba así porque era su amiga! Aunque claro, los amigos no hacían lo que ellos hacían. Si había algo que le gustaba en el mundo a James era dormir con Lizzy. Para él, ellos eran calma. Nada lo tranquilizaba más que tenerla a su lado o entre sus brazos, nada le hacía sentir más en paz que ver sus labios curvarse en una de sus sonrisas – incluso en las irónicas -. La necesitaba junto a él, joder, aquello empezaba a ser grave. Él había jurado una y otra vez que jamás se enamoraría, que el amor no era para él y mira ahora…

"Maldita sea, Elizabeth, ¿qué ha hecho?"

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de ella. Enarcaría una ceja y le soltaría cualquier comentario irónico. Y después empezaría a reír y lo besaría, diciéndole que era solo una broma. Como si no la conociera ya de sobra. Dio un par de vueltas más que solo le sirvieron para desvelarse más. ¿No iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche? Tenía que descansar, debía hacer muchísimas cosas al día siguiente. Se quedó quieto mirando al techo y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla otra vez. Poco a poco dejó que la imagen lo envolviera por completo y se fue quedando dormido. Demasiadas emociones por un día.


	19. Separación

Hola a todos :)

Para entender bien este capítulo os recomiendo que leáis este de mi fic "24 años después" (se explica todo lo que sucede antes de lo que leeréis a continuación): s/12029151/39/24-a%C3%B1os-despu%C3%A9s

Espero que os guste. ¡Un beso!

* * *

 **19\. Separación**

 _"_ _¿Así que para ti soy solo un capricho?"_

 _"_ _Fuiste tú quien insistió en ser solo amigos"._

 _"_ _Quizás ya no sea suficiente"._

 _"_ _¿Me estás diciendo que no ves esto de ser solo amigos bien?"_

 _"_ _Eres James Sirius Potter"._

 _"_ _Y tú Elizabeth Collins"._

 _"_ _Solo sé que no puedo seguir con esto"._

 _"_ _¿De verdad quieres arriesgarlo todo por un capricho?"_

 _"_ _No te creo, ya no puedo hacerlo"._

 _"_ _Lizzy, no quiero perderte"._

 _"_ _Es demasiado tarde"._

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a revivir la pelea una y otra vez, parecía que las frases que uno y otro se habían dicho se habían grabado en su mente y no la dejaban tranquila. Había creído que todo mejoraría al volver a casa, pero eso no había sucedido. Un nuevo sollozo. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Lo único que le faltaba era que alguien la escuchara y quisiera saber qué le pasaba. Sabía que estaba siendo una idiota, que actuar así no serviría para nada y que se estaba comportando como un ser irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo dentro de ella la obligaba a actuar así. Especialmente desde lo de McLaggen. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de salir con él solo para provocar a James? Se había comportado como una cría y se avergonzaba de ello. En su momento le parecía la mejor forma de vengarse, de hacérselo pagar – no en vano él había salido con una chica distinta cada día desde que se pelearon –, pero ahora sabía que había sido solo una tontería. ¡Y la que habían liado en las Tres Escobas! Por Merlín, eso sí que le daba vergüenza. Tanto ella, como él habían dado un espectáculo lamentable. Él con Annabeth y ella con McLaggen, besándose en mesas contiguas intentando darse celos el uno al otro. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios sin querer. La cara que se le había quedado al chico cuando ella le dijo que no quería nada con él había sido de auténtica sorpresa. Algo lógico, después de lo que había pasado en aquel bar. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de por qué él le había sugerido ir a un lugar más íntimo. Dio otra vuelta en la cama. Ya había dejado de llorar, realmente no sabía cómo le seguían quedando lágrimas. Su puerta se abrió levemente y ella se incorporó.

\- ¿Estás despierta? – Era la voz de su madre.

\- Sí. – Respondió. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Solo quería saber si te habías tomado la poción. – Mintió ella. Entró y cerró la puerta antes de acercarse a la cama de su hija.

\- Sabes que sí. – Contestó ella. - ¿Algo más?

\- Bueno, sí, ¿estás… bien? – Preguntó finalmente, tras dudar un poco.

\- Claro, ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Como antes has dicho que James era un maldito gilipollas y que no pensabas volver a dirigirle la palabra en tu vida, pensé que quizás te pasaba algo. – Murmuró la mujer, algo preocupada. Sabía que entre su hija y el mayor de los Potter pasaban cosas raras, siempre había tenido esa sensación y después de ese comentario, lo tenía todavía más claro.

\- Ya, bueno, es lo que es, mamá.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada irónica. – Si siguiéramos siendo amigos, no habría dicho eso.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

No sabía si quería reír o llorar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? "Oh, pues mira mamá, James y yo nos veíamos a escondidas y hemos discutido porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él y quiero algo más y él, evidentemente, no. Además para restregarme lo bien que está, se está dedicando a salir con todo bicho con falda". No, no podía decir aquello, se quedaría castigada de por vida por mentir durante tanto tiempo. Tendría que seguir fingiendo, no le quedaba otra.

\- Tonterías, mamá, cosas de la edad. – Murmuró. Aquello era lo que siempre le contestaba ella cuando le contaba un problema que ella consideraba grave. – Supongo que hemos llegado a un punto de inflexión.

\- No se te ve muy feliz con esa decisión. – Insistió, queriendo saber qué sucedía realmente.

\- Éramos buenos amigos, es normal que lo eche de menos, llevamos solo unas pocas semanas peleados.

\- Pero…

\- No insistas ni te hagas ideas equivocadas. – Lizzy se dejó caer de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada de mentir. – Estoy cansada, ¿quieres algo más?

\- No, solo quería saber eso.

La mujer se levantó lentamente y le dedicó una última mirada preocupada a su hija. A ella no la engañaba.

\- Si de verdad sois amigos, volverá.

\- No quiero hablar de James, ya te he dicho que no voy a volver a dirigirle la palabra. – Susurró la chica.

Mary Collins quiso añadir algo más, quiso saber qué decir para tranquilizar a su hija, pero no se le ocurría nada. Le habría gustado saber más - ¿qué habría pasado realmente? Algo muy grave para haber roto una amistad tan fuerte y para tener a su hija así –, pero ella jamás se lo diría. La entendía, cuando tenía su edad tampoco le contaba todas las cosas que le pasaban a su madre, era comprensible. Había cosas que los hijos no querían que sus padres supieran y que los padres no querían saber. Le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña o, mejor dicho, a su ya no tan pequeña y salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Lizzy se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana. Debía aprender a mentir mejor, no podía permitir que todo el mundo en su casa se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Volvió a revivir la pelea en su cabeza y suspiró. Si Rose no fuera su mejor amiga, no iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños ni en broma. No quería verlo, pero no podía hacerle eso a la pelirroja, así que tendría que hacer de tripas corazón. Dio una última vuelta antes de, por fin, lograr quedarse dormida. Al menos tenía todavía un par de días para mentalizarse.

* * *

 _"_ _Querida Lizzy,_

 _Sé que he sido un gilipollas y lo siento mucho, pero es que…."_

\- ¡No, no, no!

James arrugó el trozo de pergamino y lo tiró a la papelera, donde reposaban otros cinco. Cogió un nuevo fragmento y volvió a intentarlo. A lo mejor a la séptima lo conseguía. Y, si no, tenía toda la noche.

 _"_ _Lizz,_

 _Sé que soy un idiota, pero me gustaría poder llamarte Lizz el resto de mi vida…"_

\- ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, James? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta. – Esto es un desastre.

Lo arrugó y lo lanzó junto a los otros, cada vez más enfadado. ¿Me gustaría poder llamarte Lizz el resto de mi vida? ¿Pero cómo se le podía haber ocurrido eso? Era una estupidez.

 _"_ _Lizzy,_

 _Ambos hemos sido unos imbéciles, es obvio que nos queremos, ¿para qué pelear? Deberíamos volver juntos y esta vez ser una pareja de verdad. Por favor, dame una oportunidad, yo…"_

Era un auténtico desastre. No se le ocurría nada decente. Estaba seguro de que si la chica leía aquello, lo rompería en mil pedazos y lo quemaría hasta que quedara reducido a cenizas. Y probablemente después se las enviaría en un sobre para que pudiera saber lo que ella opinaba de su cartita. Apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio y maldijo un poco. Desde que sus primos le habían hecho aquella encerrona y le habían prácticamente obligado a confesar que estaba enamorado de la Ravenclaw no había dejado de darle vueltas a cómo reconquistarla, especialmente después de lo que Albus le había dicho. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo grande, que ella no era como las demás y que su sonrisa y unas palabras bonitas no bastarían pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No se le ocurría nada, no sabía qué sería lo mejor. ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba a pesar de todo? No podría soportarlo. Cogió otro trozo de pergamino, indeciso. Sabía que una carta no solucionaría nada, pero quizás… Tomó aire y empezó a escribir.

 _"_ _Mi preciosa Elizabeth:_

 _Sabes que eres alguien muy especial para mí. Siempre has estado a mi lado tanto en los buenos, como en los malos momentos y nunca me has pedido nada a cambio. Decías que verme sonreír era recompensa suficiente, aunque yo nunca lo creí así. Ojalá pudiera compensarte algún día todo lo que has hecho por mí… pero supongo que eso es lo que implica estar enamorado de alguien. No lo vi venir y ojalá lo hubiera hecho porque así nos habríamos ahorrado esta pelea absurda. Cuando me di cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir algo por ti, me asusté. Mucho. Más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir. Creía que tú no me corresponderías de la misma forma, que para ti seguíamos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, ahora sabría cómo reaccionar. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte que no supe entender lo que querías. Sabes que las relaciones formales y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero sé que ahora todo es distinto. Eres tú. Cuando imagino mi futuro, tú siempre estás a mi lado. He sido un idiota, nunca debería haberme asustado tanto. Ahora sé que no te habría perdido al empezar una relación, porque tú no eres como las demás. Ojalá puedas perdonarme, ojalá sigas queriéndome y me des una nueva oportunidad. Yo no pido nada, solo que estés a mi lado. Lamento profundamente lo que he hecho estas semanas, todas las chicas a las que he utilizado para ponerte celosa y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, hacerte daño. Me estaba volviendo loco y creía que tú eras la culpable de todo. Tú que fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ya ves lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser. No ha estado bien eso que he hecho, mucho menos el motivo. Quizás después de leer esta carta estés menos dispuesta que nunca a perdonarme, pero necesitaba sincerarme contigo, que supieras la verdad. Elizabeth Collins, estoy profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti y nada podrá cambiarlo. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni siquiera tus malas caras. Sé que tú también me quieres, pero que estás muy dolida. Déjame secar tus lágrimas y servirte de consuelo, prometo no volver a dañarte jamás, aunque ambos sabemos que las discusiones entre nosotros son inevitables. Solo quiero estar contigo, ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Todas las demás sobran, yo solo tengo ojos para ti. Espero que puedas perdonarme, yo te estaré esperando el tiempo que haga falta. He esperado seis años para decirte esto, puedo esperar todos los que necesites._

 _Te quiere con locura,_

 _James."_

Suspiró aliviado al terminar de escribir. Había logrado desahogarse completamente y había logrado escribir una carta, en su opinión, bonita. La dobló con cuidado y la metió en un sobre, pero no se la dio a su lechuza para que la enviara. No, aquella carta se la daría en mano una vez hubiera conseguido su perdón, después de hacer su gran cosa. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Aquello era bueno, muy bueno. Miró la snitch de cristal que su padre le había regalado al ganar su último campeonato. Le daría a Lizzy uno de sus deseos más preciados.


	20. Reconciliación

Igual que en el capítulo anterior, os recomiendo leer este otro capítulo para poder entender mejor el contexto: s/12029151/47/24-a%C3%B1os-despu%C3%A9s

¡Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

 **20\. Reconciliación**

James no podía apartar la mirada de Lizzy. Estaba tumbada en la cama junto a él, de costado. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en sus labios y tampoco desviaba sus ojos de los suyos. El chico todavía no era capaz de creérselo. Lo había conseguido, había logrado que lo perdonara, habían vuelto juntos. Sabía que desde lo que había pasado en el campo de quidditch no había parado de sonreír, pero es que se sentía completamente en paz consigo mismo. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, ¿qué más daba haber perdido el campeonato? Volvía a tener a Lizzy entre sus brazos y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

\- Estás completamente loco, ¿te lo he dicho ya?

\- Solo unas quince veces desde que hemos llegado aquí. – Respondió él, acariciando su mejilla lentamente.

Ella se estremeció un poco, pero no dejó de sonreír. Esa reconciliación en medio del partido de quidditch había sido impresionante. Todo lo que él le había dicho, que llevaba enamorado de ella desde los 12 años, que había sido un idiota al querer quedar por encima de ella utilizando a las otras chicas, que era el amor de su vida y no se rendiría. ¡Por Merlín! Le había costado asimilarlo incluso. James enamorado de ella, parecía una locura, pero era la realidad.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso, ¿puedes repetirlo? – Pidió James después de lanzar una carcajada.

\- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. – Lizzy lo besó con ternura.

\- Yo también te quiero. – Respondió James cuando se separaron.

\- Creo que nunca me cansaré de escucharlo.

Volvieron a besarse, ahora con más pasión, pero ella rompió el beso antes de que las cosas fueran a más.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Jamie, no podemos seguir retrasándolo.

\- Lo sé. – El pelinegro suspiró. Le habría gustado que todo quedara en el partido, pero la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que ella no se conformaría con eso. – ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

\- ¿Qué tal por vestirnos? – La Ravenclaw enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa. – Me distraes.

\- ¿Así que te distraigo, eh? – Replicó él, acercándose un poco a ella y sonriendo.

\- Ni lo intentes, Potter. – Lo alejó antes de salir de la cama y comenzar a recoger su ropa. – ¡Venga, vamos!

\- ¿Es obligatorio?

\- Sí, James.

\- Está bien… - Suspiró antes de levantarse también. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al sofá, donde la chica ya lo esperaba. Sacó un papel doblado de su pantalón y se lo dio. – Quiero que primero leas esto.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Una cosa que escribí para ti cuando estábamos peleados. – El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros. – Me prometí que te la daría cuando nos hubiéramos reconciliado.

Lentamente, Lizzy la abrió y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se fueron empañando poco a poco y el papel empezó a temblar en su mano. Aquella era la carta más bonita que le habían escrito en su vida.

\- James…

Lo besó. No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Notaba sus ojos llorosos y un gran remolino de emociones en su estómago. Lo siguió besando hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse.

\- Veo que te ha gustado.

\- Es preciosa, es… No sé cómo describirla. – Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. – James, te quiero y sé que he sido una tonta. También creía imposible que tú sintieras lo mismo, por eso me enfadé tanto ese día. Me culpaba de todo. Yo había roto las normas, yo me había enamorado. Creía que iba a perderte.

\- Nos pasaba lo mismo.

\- Y ambos actuamos mal. – Suspiró. – Siento lo de McLaggen.

\- Siento lo de… bueno, lo de todas esas chicas. – Apartó la mirada de la chica. – Fui un embustero y las utilicé, pensé que no me perdonarías por eso.

\- Ya, bueno, no puedo echártelo en cara, estábamos peleados.

\- Pero mis motivos…

\- Fueron tan egoístas como los míos. – Lizzy apretó un poco los labios antes de seguir. – Somos tal para cual incluso para esto.

\- Tengo suerte de tenerte. – La rodeó por los hombros y ella se apoyó en su pecho. – La mejor buscadora de su promoción.

\- De todo el colegio.

\- No, Collins, ese soy yo, lo de hoy no cuenta. – James dibujó una media sonrisa. – Habría cogido esa snitch si hubiera querido, pero sabía que regalaros el campeonato sería una buena ofrenda de paz.

\- Desde luego a tu tío Ron le has dado una alegría.

\- Sí, debe estar muy orgulloso de Rose, aunque verás cuando se entere de que está saliendo con Scorpius… - Empezó a acariciar lentamente el pelo de la chica que cerró los ojos y dejó que todo su cuerpo se relajara. Había decidido que todo estaba hablado ya, no necesitaban pedirse más explicaciones, no necesitaban nada más. Se querían y querían estar siempre el uno con el otro, así que, ¿para qué hablar sobre ello más?

\- ¿Los dejarás tranquilos, verdad?

\- Le prometí a mi prima que no diría nada hasta que ella lo hiciera, aunque le puse de límite hasta verano.

\- Jamie… - No tuvo que decir más. Él suspiró y refunfuñó un poco.

\- Pero Lizz, mi tío merece saberlo. – Se quejó.

\- Deja que sea ella quien se lo diga, por favor, pronto estará preparada para hacerlo, no la presiones. – Suspiró. – Nosotros tampoco queremos contarlo y nuestra situación es completamente distinta. Nuestras familias no son enemigas, no tenemos esa presión añadida. ¿Te imaginas cómo debe ser empezar una relación así?

\- Supongo que debe ser muy difícil. – James suspiró. Si ya era complicado para ellos por miles de motivos, no quería ni imaginarse cómo había sido para su prima. A lo mejor había sido un poco injusto con ella y Scorpius. – No solo tienen que ver cómo les va, sino también lidiar con el resto del mundo que va a tratar de separarlos.

\- Y con todos los comentarios. – Añadió Lizzy. – Somos afortunados si nos paramos a pensarlo, lo nuestro tampoco ha sido tan difícil.

\- Claro solo tardamos cuatro años en besarnos y seis en declararnos, pan comido. – Replicó él con ironía.

\- No olvides estas semanas separados.

\- Por supuesto. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero supongo que tienes razón, esto no era difícil, si se ha complicado ha sido porque somos unos orgullosos.

\- Y cabezotas. – Lizzy sonrió levemente. - ¿Sabes lo que más me fastidia? Que la gente va a decir ahora que esto era evidente, que era lógico que acabáramos juntos. Yo creo en la amistad entre un chico y una chica, puede que nosotros nos hayamos enamorado, pero no todas esas relaciones terminan de esta manera, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

\- Sí, claro. Además, entre tú y yo siempre ha habido algo, desde el minuto cero. – Él asintió. – Solo ignóralos.

\- Es lo que pienso hacer, tranquilo. – La Ravenclaw se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento. – Deberíamos darle las gracias a Peeves, ¿quién sabe lo que habría pasado si no me hubiera atacado? A lo mejor ahora mismo solo sería la amiga de tu prima Rose.

\- Lo dudo mucho. – Él también se movió y quedó en una postura similar a la de ella.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Si no hubiéramos hablado aquella primera noche, quizás no lo hubiéramos hecho nunca. Podrías tener conmigo la misma relación que con Martha, Eliza o Caroline.

\- Lizz, sé que esto hubiera acabado pasando de una u otra manera. Esto que hay entre nosotros…

\- ¿Crees en el destino, James?

\- Creo en las almas gemelas, más bien, y sé que tú y yo lo somos. – La agarró de la mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, haciendo que ella sonriera de forma distraída. – Llámalo destino si quieres, llámalo como quieras, Elizabeth.

\- Últimamente me llamas más Elizabeth. – Comentó ella, con la vista fijas en las manos de ambos.

\- Me sale solo, lo siento.

\- No te lo tengas muy creído ni se lo cuentes a nadie, pero no me importa que lo hagas. Elizabeth suena bonito cuando lo dices tú. – Lo miró y se mordió el labio. – Pero sigo prefiriendo Lizzy o Lizz, me encanta que me digas Lizz, solo tú me llamas así.

\- Es que eres mi pequeña Lizz. – James sonrió.

\- Tengo ya 17 años, no sé si eres consciente de ello.

\- Sigues siendo un año más pequeña que yo, así que eres mi pequeña y lo serás siempre, hasta cuando tengamos 90 años y peleemos porque hemos olvidado a quién le tocaba hacer la cama.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres pasar toda tu vida a mi lado, James Sirius? – Enarcó una ceja de forma divertida y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Podría decirse que sí, Collins. – Se acercó a ella lentamente y unió sus labios en un tierno beso. – Pero solo si tú quieres.

\- Creo que eso es más que evidente.

\- Por cierto, tengo otra cosa para ti. – Volvió a rebuscar en su bolsillo y sacó una snitch. Se la lanzó y ella la atrapó sorprendida. – Toda tuya.

\- Creía que no podías coger las pelotas del colegio. – Murmuró ella, dándole vueltas en sus manos.

\- Es la snitch de tu primera copa, de mi último partido en Hogwarts y, lo más importante, de nuestra reconciliación. ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejarla ahí?

Volvieron a besarse y James, poco a poco y sin separarse de ella, consiguió ponerse de pie y cogerla en brazos. La elevó y ella lanzó una carcajada.

\- ¡James! – Protestó mientras él la llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

\- ¿Qué? – Sonrió de forma inocente. – Solo te llevo a un sitio más cómodo.

\- Eres incorregible.

\- Pues como tú, Lizz. – Volvió a unir sus labios y notó que ella sonreía. – Te quiero.

\- Tramposo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Fingió ofenderse.

\- Solo lo dices porque quieres acostarte conmigo. – Dijo ella con falsa indignación achicando un poco los ojos y arrugando la nariz. – Otra vez.

\- Me encanta tu sinceridad, pero ya te dije una vez que no me hacía falta recurrir a trucos para eso.

\- Imbécil. – Le pegó en el hombro y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. – Yo también te quiero.

Volvieron a besarse y James, por fin, la bajó, dejándola sobre el colchón. Intercambiaron una última sonrisa antes de fundirse en un beso lento. ¿Para qué ir con prisas? Tenían por delante el resto de toda una vida juntos.


	21. Comida en casa de los Collins

**21\. Comida en casa de los Collins**

Lizzy no paraba de dar vueltas por su cuarto, muerta de nervios. Todavía quedaba una hora para la comida, pero ya llevaba un rato preparada. Se había puesto un vestido informal de color azul y unas sandalias y llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que se había ya rehecho unas seis veces. Miró otra vez su reloj. En media hora había quedado con James, esperaba que él estuviera más tranquilo que ella.

\- ¿Estás ya lista? – Preguntó su madre, asomándose al dormitorio.

\- Llevo ya un rato preparada, ¿qué tal estoy?

\- Muy mona. – Mary Collins sonrió. – Relájate, solo es una comida.

\- Con la abuela Charlotte, ¿te he comentado ya que odia a James? Solo se han visto una vez y aprovechó para amenazarlo, ¡y ni siquiera sabía que estábamos saliendo!

\- Ya sabes que siempre ha dicho que tenía planes para ti.

\- Eso me da igual, mamá, no puede ir por ahí diciéndole a mi novio que se aleje de mí. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Es completamente irracional. ¿Viste qué cara puso cuando se lo conté y le dije que vendría a comer?

\- Sí, pero estaremos nosotros y tus abuelos, entre todos podremos mantenerla a raya. – La mujer abrazó a su hija, que suspiró. – Saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero. – La chica miró su reloj otra vez. Todavía faltaban quince minutos, pero ella ya no podía esperar más. – Voy a ir a por James ya.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos allí a en punto, no lleguéis tarde.

\- No te preocupes.

Lizzy cerró los ojos y se concentró en la casa de los Potter. Apareció directamente en el salón – era una de las pocas privilegiadas que tenía completo acceso a la casa de la familia –, donde Lily y Albus veían la tele. La pelirroja se sobresaltó, pero en seguida sonrió al reconocerla.

\- Hola, chicos. – Saludó.

\- Qué guapa, cuñada. – Comentó Lily. – James está arriba arreglándose todavía.

\- Lo imaginaba, me he adelantado un poco y la puntualidad no es su fuerte. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Aunque hoy no podemos llegar tarde.

\- Me ha dicho que iba a comer con toda tu familia. – Dijo Albus, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Así es, en la Mansión Collins. – Murmuró la chica.

\- No sabía que tenías una mansión. – El pelinegro enarcó una ceja. En realidad, no sabía demasiado de la novia de su hermano, solo lo que ella contaba en Hogwarts, pero muy poco relacionado con su familia.

\- No es mía, es de mi abuela paterna. – Explicó. – Cuando se cambió el apellido, cambió también el nombre de la casa. No tiene sentido, lo sé, pero según ella sí y yo prefiero no discutirle, es una cabezota. – Se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar la hora.

\- ¿Quieres algo, Lizzy? – Preguntó lentamente Lily. – Pareces ansiosa.

\- Es que esto va a ser un desastre. – Murmuró. – Lo odia, ella lo odia.

\- ¿A James?

\- ¿A quién si no? – Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Podría subir? ¿Están vuestros padres?

\- Han salido hace poco, tienes vía libre.

\- Genial, gracias chicos.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de James sin llamar. El chico se giró al escucharla. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y, frente a él, había dos camisas levitando. Suspiró de alivio al verla.

\- Menos mal que has llegado, ¿cuál me pongo?

\- ¿No crees que hace un poco de calor para una camisa de manga larga?

\- ¿Y qué me pongo entonces? – Su voz denotaba su nerviosismo. Quería causarle buena impresión a la familia de la chica, demostrarles que no era ningún niñato. Los padres de ella se lo habían tomado muy bien, su madre había dicho incluso que ella ya se lo había imaginado, y sabía que la señora Douglas, su abuela materna, se lo tomaría igual, pero Charlotte Collins… - No puedo llevar una camiseta.

\- Déjame ver tu armario, ¿no tienes ningún polo?

\- Sí, un par de ellos. – Abrió la puerta y dejó que ella mirara dentro. Tras rebuscar un poco, sacó un polo azul celeste y se lo dio.

\- Este te quedará bien, confía en mí y date prisa, no podemos llegar tarde.

\- No es mi intención desde luego, aunque no creo que pueda caerle peor. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- No le hagas caso, ya le ha quedado claro que no voy a aceptar un matrimonio concertado por muy buen partido que sea Giorgio y que te quiero a ti, tanto si le gusta como si no.

\- Así que me odia todavía más que la última vez. – Lanzó una carcajada irónica. – Genial.

\- Tú solo sonríe, yo me encargaré del resto, ya sabes cómo es: una sangre pura que cree que puede seguir imponiendo sus rígidos cánones.

\- Todavía me sorprende que se casara con un nacido de muggles.

\- Anda, termina de una vez, tenemos prisa.

\- ¡A sus órdenes, señorita!

James terminó de prepararse en apenas un par de minutos y bajó junto a la chica a la planta baja. Lily y Albus seguían viendo la tele, pero dejaron de prestarle atención en cuanto la pareja cruzó la puerta.

\- Decidles a papá y mamá que no sé cuándo volveré, pero que probablemente estaré aquí para cenar. – Pidió el mayor a sus dos hermanos que lo miraban con una sonrisa divertida. – Y dejad de hacer eso, dais grima.

\- Es que me parece increíble que hayas sentado la cabeza y que vayas a conocer a tu familia política, ¿quién lo habría dicho hace un año, James? – Comentó Albus ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermano.

\- Dejadlo tranquilo, anda, está nervioso. – Pidió Lizzy mientras se mordía una uña, arruinando su manicura. Miró la pintura y se encogió de hombros antes de llevársela otra vez a la boca. Como si a ella eso le importase.

\- Seguro que os va genial. – Dijo Lily. – Además, todos saben que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Gracias, hermanita, pero eso no hará que miré con mejores ojos a Lorcan.

\- Encima que me alegro por ti…

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. – Volvió a coger a Lizzy de la mano. – Cuando tú quieras.

La morena asintió y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en la casa de sus abuelos durante unos instantes y, en seguida, ambos aparecieron en el enorme vestíbulo. James abrió la boca, un poco sorprendido. No se esperaba aquel suelo de reluciente mármol, ni tampoco aquella gran lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo.

\- ¡Lizzy!

La vocecilla lo sobresaltó y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver a una pequeña elfina doméstica frente a ellos. Llevaba un gracioso vestido rosa fucsia y una diadema en la cabeza. La morena sonrió y se agachó un poco para hablar con ella.

\- Meldi, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

\- Un poco nerviosa, ¿sabes a qué he venido, verdad?

\- ¡A presentarle a los señores a su novio! – Miró a James de reojo. - ¿Es él?

\- Sí, déjame presentarte a James Potter. – Se giró un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa. – Jamie, esta es Meldiæ, Meldi para los amigos.

\- ¡Es un placer conocerle por fin, señor Potter! – Exclamó, estrechándole la mano ante su sorpresa.

\- Llámame James. – Consiguió decir.

\- La señora lleva días como loca, ha sido realmente divertido. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Tus padres y los señores Douglas ya han llegado, están todos en el salón así que supongo que lo mejor será que os unáis a ellos cuanto antes. Yo me voy a terminar la comida.

\- Gracias, Meldi.

La elfina desapareció y ambos se miraron. Lizzy sonrió de forma nerviosa y James volvió a enarcar una ceja.

\- ¿Una elfina doméstica?

\- En realidad hay cinco, pero todos son elfos libres y tienen su salario. – Explicó rápidamente. – Todo es completamente legal.

\- ¿Sabe esto mi prima?

\- No, ni va a saberlo, ni tampoco tu tía Hermione. – Suspiró. – Mira James, a mí tampoco me gusta que los elfos sean criados, pero me encargué personalmente de liberarlos a todos cuando tenía seis años y hacen esto porque quieren.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó, asombrado.

\- Me parecía una crueldad que no pudieran decidir dónde trabajar ni lo que hacer. – Contestó ella. – El salario es bueno y mis abuelos los tratan bien y los mantienen, así que supongo que no es algo tan malo, ¿no?

\- Lizz, ¿cuánto dinero tiene tu abuela?

\- No se lo he preguntado nunca, pero creo que no quiero saberlo. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Entramos?

\- Supongo que no nos queda más remedio.

Volvieron a entrelazar sus manos y caminaron con paso decidido hasta el salón principal, donde ya estaba el resto de la familia de la chica.

\- Hola a todos. – Saludó Lizzy nada más entrar.

En seguida los seis adultos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a saludarlos. Los primeros en acercarse a James fueron sus suegros, seguidos de los señores Douglas y, finalmente, el matrimonio Collins.

\- Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de ella, Potter. – Murmuró Charlotte mientras lo saludaba fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Su nieta no es un objeto que pueda usted mover a su antojo. – Contestó él. – Créame, no estoy haciendo nada que ella no quiera.

\- Pues verás…

\- El almuerzo está servido.

Un nuevo elfo doméstico había aparecido en la puerta y todos comenzaron a seguirlo hacia el comedor. James suspiró. Salvado por la campana. Una vez en el inmenso comedor - ¿para qué querrían una mesa tan grande y tantos candelabros? – se sentó junto a su novia y la cogió de la mano bajo la mesa.

\- Los elfos sirven por el lado derecho. – Murmuró ella. – Y los cubiertos se utilizan de fuera hacia dentro.

\- De acuerdo. – Respondió él, un poco sorprendido. ¿Para qué tanta etiqueta en una comida familiar? En la Madriguera comían a veces con las manos y aquí tenía tres tenedores distintos.

\- Si tienes alguna duda pregúntame.

\- Vale.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta la etiqueta. – La voz de Anne Douglas los sobresaltó a ambos. La abuela materna de la chica los miraba con ternura.

\- Yo, bueno, es solo que… - James notó cómo se ponía rojo. – No estoy muy acostumbrado que digamos.

\- Pues es algo básico y muy importante, los modales son lo primero, ¿Elizabeth nunca te lo ha dicho? – Intervino Charlotte, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Creo que me lo ha comentado alguna vez.

\- Probablemente, sí. – Añadió ella con una nerviosa sonrisa. La cosa no empezaba bien. – De todos modos, solo le estaba recordando algunas cosas, no pasa nada, no estamos comiendo con nadie de la realeza que pueda escandalizarse debido a nuestros errores, ¿no crees, abuela?

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. – La mujer sonrió a su nieta. – Pero no nos demoremos más, estoy hambrienta. – Miró hacia el elfo doméstico. – Ya podéis comenzar a servir la mesa.

\- Como usted mande, señora.

En seguida llegaron dos elfinas empujando un carrito lleno de cuencos de una especie de crema de verduras. Pusieron uno delante de cada uno antes de marcharse.

\- Espera hasta que ella empiece. – Murmuró Lizzy. Había cogido la primera cuchara, pero todavía no había probado bocado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú solo hazlo, le encantará.

James asintió e hizo lo que la chica le había pedido. Charlotte lo miró gratamente sorprendida y, con un gesto, le indicó que comenzara. El chico suspiró. Iba a ser una comida muy larga.

* * *

Después de tomar dos platos más y el postre, los ocho charlaban animadamente de nuevo en el salón mientras servían el té.

\- ¿Así que te han cogido en el Puddlemere United? Eso es impresionante. – Dijo Anne después de que James les contara la reciente noticia.

\- La verdad es que estoy muy contento. – Dijo. – El entrenador, Oliver Wood, conocía a mis padres y escribió a mi madre preguntándole si me interesaba la vacante. Su hijo está en el equipo de Ravenclaw con Lizzy y me había visto jugar, así que le había comentado que era un buen buscador y estaba interesado en jugar de forma profesional. Hice unas pruebas y me han cogido. – Explicó, ya mucho más relajado. – Mi única pena es que ese equipo es el gran enemigo de las Arpías y yo siempre he sido un gran seguidor suyo. Por desgracia, es exclusivamente femenino.

\- No esperes que te anime el día que juguéis contra ella. – Murmuró Lizzy.

\- Mi madre y tú contra mí, será genial. – Contestó él con ironía haciendo que la chica lanzara una carcajada.

\- Encantador. – Charlotte se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven pareja. – Así que mi nieta ha decidido que un chico que quiere dedicar su vida a perseguir una pelotita es mejor que el hijo de un importante embajador.

\- Abuela. – La voz de Lizzy sonó amenazante, pero la mujer la ignoró y continuó hablando.

\- No, cielo, creo que cometes un gran error. Giorgio es un chico encantador y está loco por ti, estaría encantado de convertirte en su esposa. Es un chico educado, tiene unos modales impecables y un puesto de trabajo asegurado en el Ministerio. Te dará la vida que toda dama debería tener y no la que este individuo te proporcionará.

\- No voy a casarme con Giorgio, te lo he dicho antes y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora. Es un buen chico, pero yo estoy enamorada de James y me da igual lo que digas, ¿sabes? Le quiero y voy a estar con él le moleste a quien le moleste, bastante tiempo hemos estado ya separados. – Replicó, levantándose. – ¿Crees que precisamente a mí me importan los modales y el dinero? ¡Por favor! James es buscador y a mí me parece estupendo porque tanto él, como todos los demás, debemos perseguir nuestros sueños.

\- Elizabeth, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

\- Oh, por supuesto que lo sé, abuela. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Aprendí esto de ti: si quieres algo, lo coges. Por la sangre Selwyn, ¿no? Voy a hacer exactamente lo mismo que hiciste tú. Quiero a James y eso es lo único que me importa, además, tengo solo 17 años, ¿de verdad creías que accedería a atarme a alguien tan pronto? Estamos en el siglo XXI, las cosas han cambiado. ¿Quieres desheredarme? Me parece perfecto, no necesito tu dinero, trabajaré para ganar el mío propio. Así que ahora, tanto si me disculpas, como si no, me voy al jardín a volar un rato porque, perdona que te diga, las chicas también podemos jugar al quidditch.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala con paso acelerado y la cabeza alta. James no tardó en seguirla, nervioso por todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo. La alcanzó en la puerta y la cogió del brazo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- ¡Me da igual lo que diga, estoy harta! – Gritó ella, realmente enfadada, saliendo al jardín. - Me la pela completamente su opinión, ¿sabes? ¡Me la pela!

\- Esa no es una forma muy apropiada de hablar.

Anne los había seguido y los miraba con preocupación. Su nieta suspiró y relajó los hombros.

\- Abuela, ya lo has visto, no atiende a razones.

\- Lo sé, Charlotte siempre ha sido así. – Suspiró. – Le costó aceptar a tu madre más de lo que ella dice, pero finalmente lo hizo y sé que pasará lo mismo con James. No hay más que veros juntos para saber que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Es que ella cree que yo debo ser una dama y me frustra. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, quiso educarte para eso. – La señora Douglas mantenía el mismo tono de voz tranquilo. – Por suerte también estaba yo para enseñarte a ser una auténtica guerrera.

\- Si me permite decirlo, señora Douglas, Lizzy tiene una técnica perfecta y es una luchadora genial. – Comentó James.

\- Lo imagino, le he enseñado todo lo que sé. – La mujer sonrió. – Y llámame Anne, ya eres de la familia.

\- Abuela…

\- Ya verás cómo se le pasa, tú solo entra dentro y procura no decir expresiones malsonantes, ¿te imaginas que hubiera sido tu madre la que hubiera aparecido cuando tú estabas diciendo que te la pelaba la opinión de tu abuela? Te habría reprendido, ambas lo sabemos y, si hubiera sido Charlotte, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

\- Eres la mejor.

Lizzy la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y James sonrió con ternura. Sabía que la chica quería a su abuela Anne con locura y que era una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

\- Volved dentro, a lo mejor ya se ha tranquilizado un poco. – Sugirió cuando se separaron.

\- Lo dudo mucho, la conozco bien y esto no se le pasará. No va a aceptarlo jamás.

\- Pues ahí te equivocas, Elizabeth.

Los tres se volvieron. Charlotte acababa de aparecer y avanzaba hacia ellos con paso elegante, pero firme.

\- ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas, Anne?

\- Todos tuyos, Charlotte.

\- Está bien. – Esperó hasta que la otra mujer se hubo marchado para empezar a hablar. - ¿Tú la quieres, Potter?

\- Muchísimo, señora Collins. – Se apresuró a responder él.

\- ¿Le harás daño?

\- No, ni permitiré que nadie se lo haga, aunque ella no necesita protección.

\- Ya, Anne la ha enseñado bien. – Puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir. - ¿La respetarás?

\- Claro.

\- Bien. – Suspiró y se giró hacia su nieta. - ¿Tanto lo quieres, Elizabeth?

\- Tanto y más, abuela. – Confesó ella. – Estoy enamorada de él desde siempre y no voy a permitir que nada nos separe.

\- Y supongo que es tu última palabra.

\- Nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión.

\- Supongo que debería avisar a los Cavalli entonces, deben buscar una nueva esposa para Giorgio. – La mujer negó con la cabeza. – ¿Sabes? Me has recordado mucho a mí antes. Cuando yo me enamoré de tu abuelo estaba prometida con otro y mis padres creyeron que me había vuelto loca, pero les dije que solo estaba dispuesta a estar con él así que recogí mis cosas y me marché de esta casa. Tardaron tres meses en encontrarme y en ese tiempo decidieron que lo mejor sería darme su permiso para casarme con quien quisiera, sin importar su sangre. Supongo que es un poco igual, ¿no? Siempre he creído que mis decisiones eran las correctas, pero a veces también puedo equivocarme. No me gusta este chico para ti, creo que te mereces a alguien mejor que se gane la vida con algo de provecho y no sobre una escoba, pero como sé que lo quieres y es tu última palabra, lo aceptaré.

\- ¿En serio? – Los dos chicos abrieron mucho los ojos, incapaces de creerse aquello.

\- Sí, me he arrepentido de todo en cuanto has salido por esa puerta, esa discusión ha sido tan parecida a la que yo tuve que no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que nada de lo que haga podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión. – Charlotte suspiró. – Es la sangre Selwyn. Además, tu padre jamás me habría perdonado arruinarte tu felicidad y es el único hijo que me queda, no puedo permitir que se enfade conmigo.

\- Gracias, abuela.

\- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, pero si te trata mal en algún momento o no te respeta, será lo último que haga. Tú eres una dama y debe tratarme como tal.

\- Ya, bueno, no lo soy, podría asustar a un tabernero con mi lista de insultos.

\- ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

\- No. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo convertiremos en nuestro pequeño secreto, pues. – Ambas sonrieron. – Elizabeth, eres mi única nieta y te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, no quiero perderte por una tontería, debes saber que si insistía en el matrimonio con Giorgio era solo por tu bienestar, pero aceptaré a James o a quien tú elijas siempre que te haga feliz.

Lizzy abrazó a la mujer que no tardó en devolverle el gesto. Cuando se separaron, acarició su mejilla antes de volver al interior de la casa.

\- Supongo que no ha estado tan mal. – Murmuró entonces la chica.

\- Bueno, sigo vivo y parece que no va a entrometerse así que, supongo que todo está bien. – James sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

\- Dime.

\- Hoy no me has dado ningún beso. – La morena se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con ojos de cachorrito. – Estás perdiendo tu romanticismo, Jamie.

\- Eso lo soluciono pronto.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Al final no había sido un día tan malo.


	22. La Madriguera

**22\. La Madriguera**

\- ¡Mamá, me voy!

Lizzy se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de salir al salón.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? - Le preguntó la mujer.

\- No tengo ni idea. – Contestó. – Por lo que sé, esas reuniones familiares suelen alargarse, normalmente se quedan a dormir allí.

\- No puedes dormir con James.

\- ¿Pero puedo quedarme con Rose, Caro y las demás chicas? – Dibujó una media sonrisa. Qué inocente podía llegar a ser su madre.

\- Ya veremos, envíame un patronus. – Mary se cruzó de brazos. – No creo que a tu padre le haga mucha gracia.

\- Venga, mamá, no pasa nada, estaremos en una casa llena de adultos que nos mantendrán separados.

\- Luego hablamos vía patronus.

\- Está bien. – La chica suspiró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre. – Hasta luego, mamá.

\- Hasta luego, cielo.

Lizzy cerró los ojos y, en seguida, apareció en el salón de la casa de los Potter. Harry, que estaba en la cocina, asomó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa al verla allí.

\- Buenos días, Lizzy. – La saludó.

\- Buenos días, Harry. – Respondió ella, sonriendo también. - ¿Está listo James?

\- ¡Sí, aquí estoy! – El chico terminó de bajar las escaleras corriendo y entró al salón. Llevaba dos cascos de moto en la mano. Le dio uno y ella arrugó la frente. – Vámonos.

\- ¿En moto? – Preguntó ella, todavía extrañada.

\- Claro. – Contestó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sus padres le habían regalado la moto por su cumpleaños y se había sacado el carnet apenas unos días antes. – Mis abuelos todavía no la han visto, además, ¿no te apetece probarla?

\- Sí, claro. – Lizzy sonrió. Ahora entendía por qué habían quedado tan temprano. La verdad es que aquello no sonaba nada mal, aunque le daba un poco de miedo. – Pero como vayas muy deprisa, me bajaré y llegaré por mi cuenta.

\- Soy el mejor conductor del mundo. – Replicó él, sacando pecho.

\- Seguro. – La chica negó con la cabeza, pero lanzó una carcajada. - ¡Anda, vamos!

\- Llegaremos en unas horas, ¿vale, papá?

\- Tened mucho cuidado, chicos. – Harry se despidió de ellos con un gesto y volvió a la cocina.

Los dos salieron a la calle, se pusieron los cascos y se montaron en la moto. Lizzy se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de James mientras este arrancaba. Él sonrió al notar sus brazos.

\- Tranquila, ¿vale? No te vas a caer, esto es como montar en escoba pero mejor.

\- Cállate y arranca de una vez, Potter. – Murmuró ella, nerviosa.

\- Allá vamos.

El chico arrancó finalmente y empezaron a recorrer las calles del pueblo aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Cuando llegaron a la carretera, él aceleró y ella aflojó un poco su agarre, dejando que el viento meciera su pelo y sonriendo. El chico tenía razón, aquello era como montar en escoba y, la verdad, no estaba nada mal.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Madriguera, después de varias horas recorriendo las carreteras a toda velocidad, Lizzy notaba los restos de adrenalina en el estómago y las piernas entumecidas. James detuvo la moto y la colocó con cuidado en la entrada, en un lugar en el que nadie pudiera dañarla antes de bajarse y quitarse el casco.

\- ¿No ha sido el viaje más alucinante de tu vida?

\- Mentiría si dijera que no. – Contestó ella, bajándose y descubriéndose también la cabeza. Ambos dejaron los cascos sobre el asiento. – Si me saco el carnet, ¿me la prestas?

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Elizabeth. – James se cruzó de brazos. Quería mucho a la chica, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle a su bebé a nadie.

\- Oh, venga, sabes que mis padres jamás me comprarían una. – Protestó ella, apoyando sus manos en sus brazos. – Porfa.

\- No insistas.

\- Porfa. – Lo besó. – Venga, Jamie.

\- Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Volvió a besarlo y él, casi sin darse cuenta, la agarró de la cintura. Ella enredó las manos en su pelo y él mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que se estremeciera.

\- ¡Parad antes de que vuelva a ver algo que pueda traumatizarme!

Los dos se separaron rápidamente. Rose estaba frente a ellos, con las manos en las caderas y negando con la cabeza. Lizzy no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja recordando cuando su amiga los había pillado en un momento más bien poco apropiado. Scorpius estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa burlona, pero más pálido de lo normal.

\- ¿Nos estabais esperando aquí fuera? – Preguntó James, con el ceño fruncido y cambiando drásticamente de tema de conversación.

\- Desde hace cuarenta minutos. – La pelirroja suspiró. – No queríamos entrar ahí solos, necesitábamos que alguien distrajera a los demás.

\- ¿De verdad crees que tu familia se olvidará de Scorpius cuando yo entre ahí? – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. – Me conocen desde que tenía once años, James se encargó de presentarme uno por uno a todos los miembros de la familia.

\- Te lo dije. – El Slytherin suspiró. – Albus es un traidor, debería habernos esperado.

\- Él y Caro entraron hace un rato. – Explicó Rose. – Todos estaban encantados con ella y querían conocerla, habría sido el momento perfecto, pero llegamos cinco minutos después.

\- No tenéis de qué preocuparos, estoy segura de que todo irá bien. – Lizzy sonrió. - ¿Cómo te fue a ti en su casa?

\- Bueno, su madre y los señores Greengrass son encantadores y sus tíos también, su padre puso buena cara al igual que su abuela Narcissa, pero su abuelo Lucius… - Negó con la cabeza. – Lo más agradable que me dijo fue que "para ser una pobretona Weasley, no estaba del todo mal".

\- Es un cumplido viniendo de él. – Murmuró el chico.

\- Oye, que cuando yo comí con la familia de Lizzy, su abuela y ella se pelearon porque Charlotte Collins cree que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para su preciadísima nieta. – James puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pero lo arreglamos todo y ha decidido que va a tolerarle.

\- Eso es un gran consuelo. – Replicó él con ironía. – ¿También tuviste que seguir el protocolo a la hora de comer?

\- "Los elfos sirven por la derecha y los cubiertos se cogen de fuera a dentro". – Contestó Rose con voz repipi.

\- ¡Exacto! Es de locos.

\- Lo sé, me sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Scorpius y Lizzy intercambiaron una rápida mirada y la morena enarcó una ceja.

\- No es culpa nuestra que nuestras familias sean un poco tradicionales. – Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a su novio con la mirada.

\- Pero cielo, tienes que reconocer que todo eso es una tontería.

\- ¿Y qué si lo es? – Intervino Scorpius.

\- Tuvimos que esperar a que tu abuelo empezara, para poder comer los demás. – Añadió la pelirroja. – Pero no quiero discutir ahora.

\- Ni yo tampoco. – James suspiró. - ¿Vamos dentro?

Los otros tres asintieron. Rose cogió la mano de Scorpius y ambos se colocaron detrás de la otra pareja. El mayor de los Potter abrió la puerta y entró al interior de la casa, donde toda la familia preparaba el almuerzo de forma ajetreada.

\- ¡Hola a todos!

\- ¡James! - Molly Weasley no tardó en aparecer al escuchar la voz de su nieto, limpiándose las manos en el delantal. - ¡Oh, pero si estáis aquí todos! Lizzy, por fin eres de la familia, sabía que esto sucedería desde que os vi juntos aquella noche el verano pasado. – Abrazó a la chica y le pellizcó el moflete ampliando su sonrisa. - ¡Y mi pequeña Rose! – La abrazó y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír de manera nerviosa.

\- Abuela, este es…

\- Scorpius Malfoy, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, ha venido alguna vez con Albus. – Se apresuró a decir ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida al chico que se tranquilizó. – Encantada de volver a verte.

\- Igualmente, señora Weasley.

\- Molly, hijo, tienes que llamarme Molly, ahora eres de la familia y tú también Lizzy, no quiero excusas. – Ordenó levantando un dedo. Los cuatro empezaron a reír y la mujer se unió a sus carcajadas. Adoraba ver a sus nietos tan felices. – Albus está fuera con Caro y algunos de los primos; vuestros tíos y los demás están ayudando a preparar el almuerzo y montar las mesas. Os recomiendo que salgáis al jardín, ya habrá tiempo más tarde para las presentaciones.

\- Me parece bien. – Rose sonrió y tiró de la mano de Scorpius, guiándolo hacia fuera.

\- ¿Vamos nosotros también? – Preguntó James.

\- Como quieras. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros. – Aunque quizás debería saludar primero a tu madre, no la he visto esta mañana en tu casa.

El pelinegro asintió y la acompañó a la cocina, donde saludó a varios de los familiares del chico. Después de eso, salieron y se sentaron con el resto de los primos. Estaban allí prácticamente todos – exceptuando a Dominique que seguía trabajando junto a su novio en Rumanía -, incluyendo a sus parejas: Teddy con Vic, Caroline con Albus y Lorcan con Lily.

\- La parejita del año. – Fred se acercó por detrás y los agarró a los dos por los hombros. - ¿Cómo estáis chicos? ¿Todo bien por el paraíso?

\- ¿No les ves las caras? – Molly lanzó una carcajada. – Parecen muy… relajados.

El chico comenzó a reír y su primo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Lizzy se mordía el labio. Desde que habían empezado a salir, Fred se dedicaba a meterse con ellos cada vez que tenía ocasión y Molly le ayudaba siempre que podía.

\- Estamos bien y estas caras son por la moto, hemos venido en ella, por eso llegamos tan tarde. – Explicó James.

\- ¿Te la has traído? – Intervino Teddy. - ¿Me dejarás darme una vuelta?

\- ¡A mí también! – Pidió Louis. - ¿Y me la prestas mañana? He quedado con Emma y quiero impresionarla.

\- Ya le has dicho que existe la magia y que tú eres un mago, hermanito, ¿crees que puedes impresionarla todavía más? – Victoire negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh, cállate.

\- Oye, ¿cómo se lo tomó? – Preguntó Lucy. La chica había venido sola, Theo y ella todavía no querían implicar tanto a sus familias en su relación, aunque ahora que veía a los demás con sus parejas lo echaba mucho de menos.

\- Mejor de lo que me esperaba, solo estuvo a punto de desmayarse, me gritó que si estaba drogado y me amenazó con llamar a la policía. – Explicó el chico. – Pero después saqué la varita, hice un par de hechizos sencillos y se le pasó.

\- Mira, reaccionó mejor que el tito Ron cuando vio a Rose besándose con Scorpius.

\- Muy gracioso, Fred. – La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada. – Pues que sepáis, que mi padre ya no lo odia.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Preguntó el rubio, sorprendido.

\- No, cielo, dice que ya no le caes tan mal. – Dijo ella. Era una verdad a medias, pero ni él ni el resto de sus primos tenían por qué saber lo que realmente opinaba Ron Weasley del "pequeño Malfoy que había venido a robarle a su niñita".

\- Las cosas claras, Scorpius, aquí los que peor lo tenéis sois tú y mi cuñado. – Intervino Molly con una media sonrisa. – Teddy se ha criado en esta familia, Roger les cayó bien en seguida, Lorcan es hijo de unos buenos amigos de nuestros padres por lo que también ha estado siempre por aquí y Lizzy y Caro son amigas de Rose desde primer año; pero para tratarse de un Malfoy y un Nott, creo que la familia lo está llevando muy bien. Mi padre está encantado con Theo.

\- Venga, alegra un poco esa cara, esta comida va a salir bien, ya lo verás, tú solo ignora los comentarios que hagan, ya sabes que en esta familia todos son muy bromistas. – Teddy sonrió. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el chico en aquel momento. – Tú relájate y todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Tal y como el metamorfamago había dicho, el almuerzo fue bien. James no paró de meterse con Lizzy recordándole lo mucho que estaba olvidando el protocolo a lo que ella respondía con las palabras textuales que su abuela había utilizado para referirse a él; George se pasó casi todo el tiempo riéndose – medio en broma, medio en serio – del peculiar gusto de sus sobrinas por las serpientes; Molly avergonzó a todos sus nietos contándoles a sus parejas anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y, en definitiva, todos disfrutaron de una maravillosa comida al aire libre – incluso Ron disfrutó a pesar de tener allí a su "querido" yerno –.

Cuando hubieron terminado, llevaron los platos dentro y los más jóvenes no tardaron en proponer un partido de quidditch para librarse de limpiar. Decidieron jugar sin golpeadores y se dividieron en dos equipos, chicos contra chicas. En el primer equipo jugaban Lizzy como buscadora, Lily, Rose y Victoire como cazadoras y Roxanne como guardiana; en el otro, James como buscador, Albus, Scorpius y Fred como cazadores y Hugo como guardián. Louis se presentó voluntario como árbitro y los demás se sentaron alrededor para poder verlo bien. Cuando el chico pitó, todos se elevaron rápidamente en el aire. Había llegado el momento de demostrar quién era el mejor.

* * *

El partido terminó hora y media después de haber empezado cuando, tras una dura pelea, James consiguió arrebatarle la snitch a Lizzy prácticamente de las manos. El resultado final fue de 200 a 320, ganando los chicos. La mayoría de los adultos también había acabado por sentarse y verlos y aplaudieron a los ganadores.

\- ¡Esa snitch era mía, Potter! – Exclamó Lizzy una vez en el suelo. Había estado a nada de alcanzarla y darle la victoria a las chicas.

\- Oh, venga ya, todavía no la habías cogido, no era de nadie. – Replicó su novio. – Soy el nuevo buscador del Puddlemere United, ¿de verdad creías que ibas a conseguir ganarme?

\- Eres el reserva, además, todavía estás entrenando.

\- Pero sigo siendo el mejor. – Enarcó una ceja.

\- Pues la atrapé en la final de la copa de ese año, te recuerdo. – Contestó ella, enarcando una ceja. – No la viste venir.

\- Solo porque estaba distraído. – Sonrió levemente y ella no pudo evitar imitarlo. La cogió de la mano y tiró un poco de ella. – Ven.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Quiero cinco minutos a solas contigo, mi familia te tiene prácticamente secuestrada.

Lizzy lanzó una carcajada, pero no dudó en seguirlo. Se alejaron bastante de la casa y se tumbaron a la sombra de un árbol. Ella se apoyó en el pecho de él que comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

\- Me gusta mucho tu familia, ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez?

\- Sí, pero me alegra que sigas opinando eso. – Contestó el pelinegro. Realmente le aliviaba saber aquello. – ¿Al final te quedarás a dormir?

\- No lo sé, tengo que enviarle un patronus a mi madre, no le hacía mucha gracia y eso que le he dicho que no iba a dormir contigo. Decía que mi padre no lo vería bien.

\- Pobre de tu padre si supiera. – James rió.

\- Pues sí. – Lizzy se incorporó y sacó su varita. – Voy a preguntarles. _Expecto patronum._ – Cuando el león apareció empezó a hablar, usando su mejor voz de niña buena. – Hola mamá, soy yo, ¿al final me dejáis quedarme a dormir en la Madriguera? Por favor, decid que sí, me lo estoy pasando muy bien, hemos jugado un partido de quidditch y quizás ahora hagamos una pequeña competición, no me gustaría irme antes de que acabara. Por favor.

El león salió disparado y ella se recostó de nuevo. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar. Charlaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que vieron una preciosa mariposa aparecer y la chica volvió a incorporarse.

\- Está bien, puedes quedarte allí, supongo que Rose puede prestarte un pijama y sé que cogiste la poción, por si acaso. Confiamos en ti y en James, sabemos que sois unos chicos maduros, así que no añadiremos nada más. Mañana nos vemos, cielo. Pásalo bien lo que queda de día.

Cuando la mariposa desapareció, Lizzy se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar y gritar de alegría. James se sentó y la miró con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Ella se lanzó sobre él y lo besó.

\- Oye, que todavía no sabes si podrás dormir conmigo.

\- Ya, bueno, eso me da un poco igual, tenía ganas de quedarme aquí. Me encanta la Madriguera, podría acostumbrarme a este sitio.

James sonrió y la besó otra vez. La chica no se imaginaba lo feliz que acababa de hacerlo con tan solo esas palabras.


	23. Hermana mayor

**23\. Hermana mayor**

Lizzy estaba aquella tarde en casa de James. Sus padres habían salido a hacer unos recados y la pareja había aprovechado para ver una película en el salón. En aquel momento solo estaban ellos dos y Lily en la casa – Albus había salido con Caro a dar un paseo y no volvería hasta la hora de la cena –.

\- ¿Qué me das si me como el bote de palomitas entero? – Preguntó James, arrebatándole el bol a la chica.

\- Un _desmaius_ probablemente, dame mis palomitas James Sirius. – La chica estiró el brazo, tratando de cogerlas pero él fue más rápido y las levantó antes de atrapar los brazos de la chica con la otra mano. Ella forcejeó un poco entre risas. – Suéltame, Jamie.

\- ¿O qué?

\- O te enterarás de lo que es bueno en cuanto alcance mi varita. – Lo amenazó ella, sin poder parar de reír.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? – Sin importarle que todas las palomitas cayeran sobre ambos, James las soltó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Lizzy, que se retorcía en el sofá pataleando y sin poder parar de reír.

\- ¡Déjame! – Le pidió entre risas. - ¡Te voy a matar, Potter!

\- ¿Tú y cuántas más, Collins? – La provocó él sin parar sus cosquillas.

\- Ya verás lo que es bueno.

Un ligero carraspeo los interrumpió. Ambos se detuvieron y giraron la cabeza, un poco extrañados. Frente a ellos estaba Lily, que los miraba un poco avergonzada, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Se retorcía las manos, nerviosa y alternaba la mirada entre su hermano y su cuñada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó por fin James.

\- Bueno, yo… - Se sonrojó un poco y su hermano enarcó una ceja. Aquel comportamiento era muy raro en ella.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, Lily?

\- No, nada, es solo que, bueno, no quería interrumpiros pero me preguntaba si podría hablar un momento con Lizzy. – Dijo ella por fin.

\- Claro. – La morena se incorporó y, tras librarse del agarre de James, se sacudió algunas palomitas que tenía en la ropa y el pelo.

\- Pero a solas, arriba en mi cuarto. – Dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando. – Son cosas de chicas.

\- ¿Cómo cosas de chicas? – James miró a su novia con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que él creía porque entonces su hermanita no podía hablar con Lizzy a solas.

\- Oh, claro, no te preocupes. – La morena asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Miró de soslayo a James, que seguía mirándola con preocupación. – Voy a atrancar la puerta y a usar hechizos silenciadores así que más te vale no intentar nada.

\- Pero Lizzy…

\- Pero nada. – Se puso de pie y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Ya la has oído, son cosas de chicas así que tú te vas a quedar aquí y vas a terminar de ver la película. Te pediré un resumen cuando vuelva, así que más te vale estar atento y no tratar de interrumpirnos. ¿Todo claro?

\- Eres una mandona.

\- Lo sé. – Le dio un beso rápido antes de volverse hacia su cuñada. - ¿Subimos, Lily?

La pelirroja asintió y la guió hacia su cuarto. Cuando entraron, la mayor hizo, tal y como había dicho abajo, varios hechizos para que nadie pudiera abrir la puerta, ni escuchar lo que se decía en aquella habitación. Se fijó rápidamente en el dormitorio de la chica. Tenía las paredes azules y la mayoría de accesorios en naranja, además de varios pósters y muchas fotos pegadas en las paredes.

\- Siéntate donde quieras. – Dijo, dejándose caer en la cama. Lizzy cogió la silla del escritorio y la movió para quedar frente a ella. Ambas guardaron silencio unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Bueno, verás, no sabía con quién hablar, pero tú me caes bien desde siempre y creo que puedo confiar en ti. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Puedo, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Tienes que prometerme que no le contarás a James nada de lo que te diga.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Son cosas personales, no le interesan. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

\- Bien, sabía que no me equivocaba. – Lily se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa. – No sé muy bien por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Va todo bien con Lorcan? – Se atrevió a preguntar la Ravenclaw.

\- Sí, nos va genial, estoy muy contenta. - Su cuñada suspiró, un poco más tranquila. Le alegraba que ella sacara el tema. – De hecho, el jueves vamos a salir a cenar, me ha dicho que va a ser una cena especial y que me pusiera algo elegante.

\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros, es un buen chico.

\- Sí, lo es. – Lily suspiró otra vez y bajó un poco la mirada. – Pero estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar después de la cena…

\- Oh.

\- Mira, Lizzy, no sé con quién hablar de esto. Intenté hacerlo con Victoire pero Teddy, James y Albus me lo impidieron; a Rose le da vergüenza y mis amigas saben lo mismo que yo. Molly habló con Lucy, pero ella no me quiere contar lo que le dijo, así que pensé que quizás tú…

\- ¿Quieres que te dé "la charla"?

\- A ver, no soy tonta, sé de qué va el tema, pero hay cosas que no sé a quién preguntarle. – Confesó finalmente. – Entenderé que no quieras, podrías meterte en un buen lío con mi hermano.

\- Son cosas tuyas que James no va a saber, además, me da igual lo que opine. – La morena sonrió. – A ver, pregunta, intentaré contestar lo mejor que pueda.

\- Imagino que mi hermano y tú ya habéis, bueno, eso.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedo saber cuándo?

\- Estoy segura de que no quiere que sepas esto. - Lizzy lanzó una carcajada nerviosa. – En mi quinto curso, en noviembre.

\- ¿En serio? – Lily abrió mucho los ojos. – Tenías mi edad.

\- Era un poco más mayor porque soy de enero, pero sí. – La Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros. – Mira, James y yo nos veíamos a escondidas desde principios de cuarto, llevábamos más de un año con aquello, era algo que ambos sabíamos que iba a suceder y que al final pasó.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes si estás preparada?

\- Bueno… - Lizzy se sonrojó. A ver cómo explicaba aquello. – Yo no lo sabía, no fue algo planeado, ¿sabes?

\- Es que yo no sé si él quiere, ni si yo quiero. Me pongo muy nerviosa y me asusto solo de pensarlo. – Subió los pies a la cama y se abrazó las rodillas. – Me aterra, Lizzy.

\- Creo que eso significa que no lo estás. – Se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a la otra. Rodeo sus hombros antes de volver a hablar. – Lorcan te quiere, Lily, va a respetar tus decisiones y, si no lo hace, ya nos encargaremos nosotros de hacérselo pagar. – Sonrió al decir aquello. – Pero es un chico legal y no va a hacer nada que no quieras.

\- Ya lo sé. – La pelirroja sonrió levemente. – Sé que me quiere y yo a él también.

\- Entonces no te preocupes, cuando sea el momento lo sabréis.

\- ¿Algún consejo?

\- Respira. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros, pero la otra la miró como si estuviera completamente loca. - ¿Qué? Es la verdad, no me mires así.

\- Es un consejo de mierda, perdona que te diga. – La chica empezó a reír.

\- Tú ahora te ríes, pero ya me lo agradecerás, ojalá alguien me lo hubiera dicho. – Lizzy suspiró. – Yo soy hija única, no tengo primas y mis amigas estaban como yo, así que no pude hablar de esto con nadie. Hazme caso, tú solo respira y relájate, lo demás saldrá solo. ¡Ah! Y usad protección. Si necesitas, avísame y yo te doy, pero no te arriesgues.

\- Vale, lo haré. – Lily sonrió. - ¿Y qué me pongo?

\- Encaje. Dicen que a los chicos les gusta aunque yo la verdad es que eso no lo sé por experiencia propia. Total para lo que me dura puest... – La otra arrugó la frente y la morena se dio cuenta de su error. – Oh, te refieres a la ropa para la cena. – Se sonrojó completamente y la Gryffindor no pudo evitar reír. – No sé, ¿qué tienes arreglado?

\- Algunos vestidos pero, ¿vendrías de compras conmigo?

\- Claro, vamos. – Las dos se pusieron de pie y la más pequeña recogió algunas cosas.

\- ¿Sabes? Quiero mucho a mis hermanos, pero siempre quise tener una hermana mayor. – Comentó, cerrando su bolso. – Me alegra que salgas con James.

Le dio un abrazo y Lizzy no pudo evitar sonreír. A ella también le habría gustado tener una hermana. Cuando se separaron, deshizo los encantamientos y volvieron a la planta baja, donde James seguía viendo la película. Tenía los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

\- Nos vamos de compras. – Anunció su novia, acercándose a él. Lily acababa de irse a través de la chimenea. – Supongo que después volveré a casa directamente.

\- Odias ir de compras.

\- Tu hermana me ha pedido que la acompañe y, antes de que lo intentes si quiera, tú no puedes venir. – Sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él. – No te enfades, tonto.

\- Mi hermana es una cría, no sé de qué cosas tiene que hablar contigo que yo no pueda saber.

\- Lily tiene 15 años.

\- Por eso precisamente me preocupo. – Apretó los labios. – Es que cuando tenía esa edad me creía el rey del mundo, pero ahora sé que solo era un niñato y no quiero que le pase nada malo. Lizz, cuando tú y yo teníamos su edad…

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Claro. – James asintió y Lizzy lo besó.

\- Pues entonces quédate tranquilo, la aconsejaré bien.

Volvieron a besarse una última vez antes de que la chica se desapareciera. El pelinegro suspiró, aunque un poco más tranquilo. Si Lily tenía que hablar de esas cosas con alguien, prefería que lo hiciera con Lizz.

* * *

\- Recuérdame cómo has conseguido quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche.

Lizzy estaba subida en la encimera de la cocina, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y las manos de él sobre sus caderas.

\- Tienes que darle las gracias a tu hermana y su fiestecita de pijamas. – Contestó ella, acercándose para besarlo. Cuando se separaron, sonrió. – Me parece increíble que ni tus padres, ni los míos hayan puesto ninguna pega.

\- A mí también. – James volvió a besarla con fuerza.

\- ¿En serio, chicos? Preparamos la comida aquí.

Se separaron rápidamente. Lily los miraba desde la puerta con una expresión divertida. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco y una rebeca negra, a juego con sus bailarinas.

\- Deberías dejar de interrumpirnos. – Dijo James, fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Es que no quiero sobrinos tan pronto. – Replicó ella, poniéndose roja. - ¿Han llegado Lucy y Roxanne?

\- Todavía no.

\- ¿Y Caro?

\- Sí, está arriba con Albus. – Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco. – Creo que no saben disimular muy bien.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Lizzy vienes conmigo? Tengo que contarte una cosa.

\- Claro. – La morena apartó un poco al chico y se bajó de un salto. – Te veo ahora en tu cuarto, Jamie.

Él asintió, resignado. No sabía si quería saber lo que su hermanita le iba a contar a su novia. Las dos chicas subieron al cuarto de la más pequeña, donde Lizzy hizo los mismos hechizos que la otra vez.

\- Cuéntame. – Le pidió con una sonrisa. Estaba un poco nerviosa y todo.

\- No ha pasado nada. – Confesó la pelirroja. – Hemos estado cenando y después fuimos a su casa, pero no hemos hecho nada. Hemos hablado de nosotros y le he dicho que quiero esperar un poco. Se lo ha tomado bien y me ha dicho que no tiene prisa.

\- Te lo dije, ¿estás más tranquila ya?

\- La verdad es que sí. – Se mordió el labio. – Muchas gracias, de verdad, Lizzy, me has ayudado mucho más de lo que crees.

\- Para eso estoy aquí. – La abrazó, sonriendo. – Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes. Y gracias por lo de la fiesta de pijamas.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Voy a bajar a ver si han llegado las demás, tú deberías irte al cuarto de James.

\- Eres la mejor.

Deshizo los hechizos y salió rápidamente. Hacía mucho que no dormía con James y no sabía cuándo podría volver a hacerlo. Tenían que aprovechar aquel regalo.


	24. Mi año sin ti: primer trimestre

**24\. Mi año sin ti: primer trimestre**

 _"_ _Querido James:_

 _Ya estoy en el castillo, ¡por fin! El viaje no ha estado mal, un poco aburrido – no tenía con quién encerrarme en el baño –, pero se me ha pasado más rápido que otras veces. La selección ha ido bien, como siempre, y la canción del Sombrero ha sido preciosa. McGonagall ha mencionado lo que pasó el año pasado con esos mortífagos en su discurso y nos ha animado a "no dejarnos convencer por las fuerzas del mal". Rose y Scorpius han estado presumiendo de sus chapas de "Delegado", pero por lo que se ve lo están haciendo bastante bien. Albus y Will nos han comentado que su discurso ha sido bastante bueno y que tienen muchas ideas para aliviar el trabajo de los prefectos._

 _Creo que no tengo más que contarte, te he visto hace solo unas horas pero, tal y como me pediste, aquí tienes tu carta. ¡He sobrevivido al viaje en tren!_

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _01/09/2023"_

* * *

 _"_ _Mi pequeña Lizz:_

 _Qué romántico soy cuando quiero, ¿verdad? Siento no haber contestado antes, pero he estado liadísimo con los entrenamientos. El entrenador Wood es todo un sargento y no nos permite ni el más mínimo fallo – Will, a su lado, es un mero aficionado al quidditch – así que paso muchísimas horas entrenando. Pronto empieza la liga y dice que quiere convocarme cuanto antes, aunque solo sea el suplente dice que nunca se sabe cuándo puedo hacer falta._

 _¿Las clases te van bien? ¿Me echan mucho de menos por allí? Supongo que el profesor Watt y McGonagall lo harán, era el alma del colegio. ¿Están intentando ya los babosos de turno ligar contigo? Recuérdales que tengo acceso a golpeadores profesionales si es así._

 _Avísame en cuanto sepas cuándo es la primera visita a Hogsmeade, me muero por verte y contártelo todo en persona. Te echo bastante de menos, ¿quién lo podía haber imaginado, Elizabeth? En fin, te dejo tranquila ya – tengo demasiadas agujetas para seguir escribiendo y supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer con esto de los ÉXTASIS –._

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _10/09/2023"_

* * *

 _"_ _Jamie:_

 _Era obvio que ibas a echarme de menos, soy imprescindible en tu vida, lo raro es que no llores por las noches pensando en mí. Vale, puede que eso sea pasarse, pero tú me has entendido._

 _La verdad es que las clases me van bastante bien – el profesor Watt te envía recuerdos, por cierto –, aunque estoy hasta arriba de deberes y trabajo desde el minuto uno. Rose nos ha obligado a hacer un horario de estudio que, siendo sinceros, ninguna de nosotras va a cumplir, pero dice que así nos sentiremos más responsables. Los ÉXTASIS son una locura, ya entiendo por qué actuabas de esa forma el año pasado._

 _La semana que viene tenemos las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, necesitamos un golpeador nuevo, y pronto empezarán los entrenamientos así que estoy aprovechando mis pequeños ratos de libertad ahora que puedo._

 _Nadie ha intentado salir conmigo, tranquilo, ¿tú qué tal con las fans? Solo quiero recordarte a ti – y a cualquier chica que se te acerque demasiado – que tengo acceso a pociones MUY fuertes, así que lo mejor será que se anden con cuidado._

 _Todavía no sé cuándo será la visita a Hogsmeade, supongo que la primera semana de octubre, te enviaré un patronus en cuanto lo sepa, no te preocupes._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _19/09/2023"_

* * *

 _"_ _Querida Lizzy:_

 _No te vas a creer lo que me pasó ayer. Estaba entrenando tranquilamente – bueno, todo lo tranquilamente que se puede entrenar con ese loco – cuando entró al estadio el mismísimo Viktor Krum. Al parecer está de gira presentando su libro sobre quidditch y el entrenador lo convenció para que viniera a uno de nuestros entrenamientos. Yo ya lo había conocido en el Mundial de 2014 porque es un conocido de mi padre, pero ayer tuve la oportunidad de hablar un rato con él y estuvo dándome consejos. ¡Ojalá lo hubieras conocido, te habría encantado!_

 _No te agobies con los exámenes, al final no son para tanto, ya viste mis notas y tú eres una cerebrito, no dejes que la "histeria Ravenclaw" se apodere de ti, estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien, además, todavía quedan muchos meses. Aprovecha los entrenamientos para despejarte, estoy seguro de que mi prima los programará de forma que podáis tener tiempo de sobra para estudiar. Te diría que más os vale ganar este año la copa, pero Lily me mataría si se enterara, así que prefiero no jugármela. ¡Viva Gryffindor!_

 _Las fans me adoran – normal, estoy buenísimo – pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi preciosa morena, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Creía que odiabas los celos, ¿no has sonado un poco, digamos, CELOSA? Ayy, Elizabeth, a mí no puedes engañarme._

 _Todavía estoy esperando que me avises, ¿piensan dejaros salir este año? Si yo estuviera allí ya habría hablado directamente con la directora._

 _Devuélvele el saludo al profesor Watt._

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _25/09/2023"_

* * *

 _"_ _Mi querido pero pesado novio:_

 _El sábado 7 de octubre será la visita. ¿Ya estás tranquilo? Sé que soy irresistible y te mueres por verme, pero tienes que controlarte un poco._

 _¡Lo de Krum es una pasada! Ojalá hubiera podido conocerlo yo también, es un buscador increíble así que más te vale hacerle caso, seguro que te ha dado consejos muy buenos. ¡Y deja de quejarte de tu entrenador! Estoy segura de que el señor Wood solo quiere que deis lo mejor de vosotros mismos, pero que en el fondo es tan tierno como Will. Por cierto, ¿te he contado ya que se lo encontraron liándose con tu prima Molly? Él dice que no fue así, pero ella no lo niega y yo, personalmente, me lo creo. Lo que quiere, lo consigue y parece que Wood ya ha caído en sus redes. Muy fuerte, ¿verdad?_

 _Tenemos una golpeadora muy buena este año, una chica de quinto muy simpática, estoy segura de que lo hará muy bien. Los entrenamientos de momento van bien, el primer partido es la semana que viene contra Hufflepuff, esperamos ganar aunque no nos confiamos._

 _Te veo el sábado en las Tres Escobas a las diez, ¿vale? Si hay cambio de planes, envíame un patronus. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte, pero no te lo tengas muy creído._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _02/10/2023"_

* * *

 _"_ _Lizz:_

 _¿Cómo puede ser que te eche más de menos ahora que antes? La visita fue demasiado corta, exijo que os dejen salir más veces al pueblo. ¿Te he dicho ya que siento haberte hecho esperar quince minutos? Creo que sí, pero te lo repito. De todas formas, sé que no estás enfadada conmigo, creo que eso me quedó bastante claro._

 _El entrenador me está dando más caña que antes, supongo que quiere convocarme pronto y yo empiezo a estar un poco nervioso. Espero no decepcionar a nadie._

 _Sé que la carta es muy corta, pero ya hablamos el otro día de las cosas importantes y, como sé que todo te va muy bien y tienes muchas cosas que hacer, lo dejo aquí, aunque tienes que escribirme pronto, ¿eh?_

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _11/10/2023_

 _PD: Mis compañeros se rieron mucho cuando me vieron llegar, me preguntaron si estaba saliendo con una vampiresa."_

* * *

 _"_ _James:_

 _En primer lugar, espero que les dijeras a tus compañeros que toda la culpa no fue mía. Yo tenía chupetones en lugares donde no sabía que se podían tener._

 _En segundo lugar, no estés nervioso, estoy segura de que cuando te convoquen todo irá muy bien. Eres un gran jugador y el entrenador lo sabe, así que deja de preocuparte._

 _Yo llevo unos días un poco tensa, tuvimos que entregar un trabajo de Encantamientos – no sé si recuerdas que te lo mencioné –, pero creo que no me salió demasiado bien. Espero que nos den las notas pronto porque esto es un sinvivir, estamos todos atacados. Además, el profesor Carraway nos echó una larga charla el otro día sobre la dificultad del examen de su asignatura que nos dejó traumatizados – y mira que somos pocos en su clase –. Si mi plan B no fuera ser auror, dejaría Pociones encantada._

 _Las chicas – se supone que ahora mismo debería estar estudiando – te mandan saludos. Martha dice que me hace falta verte más a menudo porque estoy de muy mal humor últimamente._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _22/10/2023"_

* * *

 _"_ _Mi preciosísima y maravillosa Elizabeth:_

 _Soy un desastre de novio, lo sé, pero te prometo que no he tenido tiempo para escribirte y que, además, las agujetas me impiden hasta levantar una pluma – mi madre puede dar fe de ello –. El entrenador se está impacientando, no sé a qué espera para convocarme, pero se ha empeñado en que todavía no estoy preparado por lo que me obliga a entrenar el triple que a los demás para poder hacerlo cuanto antes._

 _No te agobies con el profesor Carraway, solo lo hace para quitar gente de su clase, el ÉXTASIS de Pociones es relativamente sencillo, te lo digo yo que siempre he sido un poco negado. ¿Qué tal el trabajo de Encantamientos al final? Supongo que mínimo un Supera las Expectativas, pero si has sacado menos no pasa nada, solo ha sido un ejercicio._

 _Dales un beso a las chicas de mi parte y dile a Martha que yo también ando un poco malhumorado últimamente. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Hogsmeade? Te echo de menos, quiero verte ya._

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _08/11/2023"_

* * *

 _"_ _James:_

 _Voy a ser muy muy breve, tengo un parcial de Transformaciones en unos días y no puedo perder mucho tiempo, me paso el día estudiando y practicando como una loca._

 _Deja de quejarte y da lo mejor de ti en cada entrenamiento, estoy segura de que el señor Wood lo ve, pero que necesita algo más. ¡Demuéstrale quién es James Sirius Potter!_

 _El trabajo de Encantamientos me fue relativamente bien al final, saqué un Supera las Expectativas bajo (no sabía que se podía poner eso, pero al parecer sí), aunque en líneas generales fue mal y tuvimos que aguantar otra larga charla sobre los ÉXTASIS. ¿Les pagan más dinero a los profesores por mencionarlos o algo? Por Merlín, escucho la palabra al menos quince veces al día, ¡y estamos todavía en noviembre! En mayo creo que moriré._

 _La visita a Hogsmeade será el sábado 25, espero que puedas pasarte – sé que te aviso con poca antelación, pero la han anunciado hoy –, yo también te echo mucho de menos. Si vienes, ¿a la misma hora en el mismo sitio? Usa un patronus si hay cambio de planes, si no, te esperaré allí._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _20/11/2023_

 _PD: Tranquilo, yo también soy una mala novia. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando una carta tuya y ahora había olvidado completamente contestarte. Supongo que es un empate."_

* * *

 _"_ _Elizabeth Collins:_

 _He estado hablando con tu madre. ¿Cómo no me has contado que estás enferma? Dice que llevas tres días en la enfermería con fiebre. Seguro que has cogido frío, nunca te abrigas lo suficiente. Espero que te encuentres mejor – si no sales pronto de la enfermería, pienso ir yo mismo a Hogwarts a ver cómo te encuentras, así que más te vale recuperarte pronto –. Espero que no estés estudiando en la cama, aunque conociéndote sé perfectamente que eso es justo lo que estás haciendo._

 _Descansa mucho y recupérate. Yo estoy bien, aunque ahora un poco preocupado por ti._

 _Te quiero mucho,_

 _James._

 _02/12/2023"_

* * *

 _"_ _James Sirius Potter:_

 _¿Cómo te atreves a echarme la bronca por carta? Te mandaría un vociferador si pudiera, pero no tengo tiempo ni para eso. Ya te enterarás la próxima vez que te vea._

 _Pues sí, estaba enferma, siento no haberte avisado, pero no ha sido para tanto. Mi madre es una exagerada, seguro que te dijo que me estaba muriendo. Ayer ya me dieron el alta, ha sido solo una gripe especialmente fuerte, supongo que con el estrés se me habían bajado las defensas. Solo he tenido que estar una semana guardando cama – y si la he pasado en la enfermería ha sido porque la enfermera Longbottom no se fiaba de mí, decía que los Ravenclaw de séptimo éramos demasiado propensos a arriesgar nuestra salud por el bien de nuestras notas, como si los exámenes no fueran importantes, ¿sabes? –. No pude hacer apenas nada esa semana, así que ahora estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, pero tenía que escribirte para decirte que estaba bien, aunque quizás ya te lo haya dicho mi madre – ya sabes que me hace escribirle todos los días, aunque solo sea un "estoy bien y tengo poción", dice que así se queda más tranquila –._

 _Me alegra que estés bien y espero que los entrenamientos vayan mejor. Sé que pronto me escribirás diciéndome que te han convocado. Lo intuyo y recuerda que puedo ver el futuro, así que sé que no me equivoco._

 _Yo también te quiero mucho, aunque seas un pesado._

 _Lizzy._

 _08/12/2023_

 _PD: El profesor Longbottom ya ha anunciado la fecha del baile. ¿Apostamos sobre cuántos me lo piden aprovechando que es el primer año que no estás?"_

* * *

 _"_ _¡ME HAN CONVOCADO! ¡LIZZY ME HAN CONVOCADO POR FIN! ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA, TODAVÍA NO SOY CAPAZ DE CREÉRMELO, ¡VOY A JUGAR MI PRIMER PARTIDO OFICIAL! YA TENGO FECHA, SERÁ EL MIÉRCOLES 20, CONTRA LOS MURCIÉLAGOS, EN NUESTRO ESTADIO. ¡ES UNA PASADA!_

 _Siento la parrafada en mayúsculas, es que todavía estoy alucinando. Cuando el entrenador me lo ha dicho no podía creérmelo, me he quedado en shock. He llegado a casa saltando y gritando y he subido corriendo a escribirte esta carta. Sé que probablemente pasaré todo el partido sentado en el banquillo, pero aún así es increíble que, por fin, vaya a debutar en la liga profesional de quidditch, es un sueño hecho realidad, Lizz. Ojalá pudieras venir a verme, pero no puedes escaparte de Hogwarts así sin más, además, te veré ese mismo sábado, así que creo que podré soportarlo._

 _Aquella bronca era necesaria, no te hagas la víctima, y estoy de acuerdo con Hannah, la salud es lo primero, deja los libros durante un rato y no te estreses tanto o caerás enferma otra vez._

 _De todas formas te quiero._

 _Se despide cordialmente el nuevo buscador estrella del Puddlemere United,_

 _James Sirius Potter._

 _15/12/2023_

 _PD: ¿Cuántos corazones has roto ya? Supongo que muchos. ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile al final?"_

* * *

 _"_ _¡Enhorabuena cariño! No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Ojalá pudiera ir, pero es imposible. Sé que lo harás genial aunque no juegues. Siento el mensaje telegráfico, tengo que preparar una exposición para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y voy súper justa de tiempo, pero tenía que felicitarte en seguida._

 _Lizz._

 _15/12/2023_

 _PD: He roto ya 10. Iré con Martha y Eliza, noche de chicas. Te quiero."_


	25. El partido

**25\. El partido**

\- ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo? – Le preguntó Rose por decimoquinta vez. – Es una locura, te puedes meter en un buen lío.

\- Ya te he dicho que no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión. – Lizzy sonrió y terminó de preparar su bolso.

\- ¿Y cuál se supone que es tu plan?

\- Salir utilizando el pasadizo que llega a Honeydukes, desaparecerme allí y colarme en el estadio. – La morena se encogió de hombros y se puso la americana encima de su jersey beige con hilos dorados. – Si alguien te pregunta por mí, di que me he quedado en el dormitorio, que estoy otra vez con gripe.

\- No va a salir bien, ¿y si no te dejan entrar? – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, preocupada. No quería que la expulsaran del colegio y sabía que eso sería lo que sucedería si la pillaban.

\- Lo harán, soy la novia de James, él les dirá que me dejen pasar.

\- ¿Y si te pillan?

\- Le lloraré a la directora para que no me eche y rogaré a mis padres para que no me maten. – Se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar serenidad, aunque ambas sabían que estaba un poco asustada. – Pero va a salir bien.

\- Más te vale, mi insignia peligra. – Rose sonrió.

\- ¿Peligra por mí? – Lizzy enarcó una ceja de forma divertida.

\- Si descubren que yo sabía la verdad…

\- Bueno, creo debería preocuparte más que se enteraran del uso que le dais Scorpius y tú al baño de prefectos. – Lanzó una carcajada y la otra chica se sonrojó.

\- Vale, ahí llevas razón. – Se unió a sus risas. Cuando ambas se calmaron, la abrazó. – Ten mucho cuidado y disfruta muchísimo del partido.

\- Lo haré, tranquila.

Dicho esto se miró una última vez en el espejo, se subió un poco los vaqueros y salió del dormitorio rápidamente, intentando no cruzarse con nadie. Las clases ya habían comenzado y los profesores y la mayoría de alumnos estaban en clase o aprovechando sus horas libres en la biblioteca o sus salas comunes, pero aún así no se fiaba. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada del pasadizo. Miró a ambos lados, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Si hacía aquello ya no habría marcha atrás. Tomó aire y se deslizó dentro, sin darse un segundo más para pensar. Era el primer partido de James, tenía que estar allí con él. Al menos había tenido suerte y se celebrara por la mañana, por lo que escaparse sería más fácil. Avanzó con paso firme, evitando mirar atrás. Cuando por fin llegó a Honeydukes, salió con cuidado a través de la trampilla y se desapareció en rápidamente. No quería que el dueño entrara justo en ese momento y la descubriera. Pensó en el estado del Puddlemere y, en seguida, apareció en la entrada. Todavía quedaba una hora para que empezara el partido, pero la gente ya estaba entrando así que ella se colocó bien la chaqueta y el pelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Su entrada, señorita? – Le pidió el guardia, un hombre alto y fuerte de aspecto fiero. Lizzy dibujó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Pues verá, no tengo pero…

\- Si no la tiene, no puedo dejarla pasar, lo mejor será que se marche, hay mucha gente que quiere entrar. – La cortó él.

\- Ya, pero verá, es que yo soy…

\- Me da igual, si no tiene entrada no puede pasar. – Volvió a interrumpirla y ella resopló. ¿Y si después de todo no la dejaban entrar?

\- Escúcheme un segundo.

\- No tengo tiempo y, por favor señorita, se está formando una larga cola detrás de usted, lo mejor será que se marche de una vez.

\- ¡Tengo que entrar ahí! – Exclamó, frustrada. – Me da igual lo que diga, soy la novia de James Potter y tengo que entrar.

\- ¡Seguridad!

\- ¡No! – Notó cómo palidecía. Ahora sí que la había liado, seguro que avisarían al colegio y a sus padres y la expulsarían y castigarían de por vida. Dos hombres se acercaron con sus varitas levantadas y ella se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Lizzy? – No pudo evitar sonreír aliviada al escuchar aquella voz. Ginny Potter acababa de aparecer desde el interior del estadio, alarmada por el ruido.

\- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó, feliz.

\- Viene conmigo, dejadla pasar, es la novia de mi hijo. – Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, señora Potter, lamentamos las molestias. – El hombre se echó a un lado y le pidió a los otros dos que se retiraran.

\- Se lo dije. – Murmuró Lizzy pasando por su lado. Cuando llegó hasta la mujer, le dio un abrazo. – Muchas gracias, Ginny.

\- De nada pero, ¿no deberías estar en Hogwarts? – Le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me he escapado para ver a James, él no lo sabe. – Confesó. – Espero que no me pillen, es que tenía que venir.

\- Es muy irresponsable por tu parte, pero te entiendo. – La mujer sonrió. – Ven conmigo, te llevaré a los vestuarios para que puedas verlo y toma esto. – Sacó una entrada de uno de sus bolsillos. – Por si alguien te la pide, es una entrada VIP, te da acceso a la tribuna principal, toda la familia verá el partido desde allí.

\- Gracias de nuevo. – Lizzy suspiró. Su suegra era la mejor.

La pelirroja comenzó a andar y ella la siguió hasta la planta inferior, donde se encontraban los vestuarios. Ginny se acercó al que ponía "Puddlemere United" y pegó. Un chico envuelto en una toalla abrió la puerta y miró a la mujer extrañado.

\- Podrías llamar a James Potter, dile que es importante.

\- Sí, claro, un momento.

El chico cerró la puerta y, unos segundos más tarde, esta volvió a abrirse. James – que estaba vestido pero todavía no llevaba la túnica – miró a su madre un poco avergonzado.

\- Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? No hacía falta que vinieras, me vas a dejar en evidencia delante de los demás.

\- Qué duro es ser el bebé del equipo, ¿verdad? – Ginny lanzó una carcajada y su hijo se sonrojó. – Tengo una sorpresa para ti, me he encontrado a alguien que quizás quieras ver.

La mujer se apartó y Lizzy apareció detrás de ella, con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Hola, buscador.

\- ¡Lizzy! – Corrió hacia ella y le dio una vuelta en el aire antes de besarla. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron. Ginny se marchó disimuladamente con una sonrisa en los labios para darles un poco de intimidad. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase.

\- Me he escapado. – Contestó ella, soltándose un poco y apoyando los pies en el suelo. – He usado uno de los pasadizos para salir del castillo y poder aparecerme aquí y he entrado gracias a tu madre, menos mal que me ha visto, han estado a punto de encerrarme.

\- Estás completamente loca.

\- No podía perderme tu primer partido. – Se puso de puntillas y lo besó otra vez. Él la miraba sin poder dejar de sonreír.

\- Eres la mejor.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez se vieron interrumpidos por un carraspeo. Se separaron y giraron un poco. Frente a ellos, con una sonrisa hipócrita, se encontraba Rita Skeeter.

\- Vaya, pero si es la pareja del año, ya había oído los rumores que confirmaban lo vuestro, escuché a vuestras madres hablando un día en la redacción. – Dijo, acercándose un poco. Su pluma la siguió escribiendo algo. – Muy interesante, esto les encantará a mis lectores, especialmente porque creo recordar que cierta señorita debería estar en el colegio ahora mismo. ¿Qué opinarán los padres sobre la seguridad de Hogwarts al saber que una alumna se ha escapado?

\- No vas a escribir sobre nosotros, Rita. – Dijo Lizzy, avanzando hacia ella y colocándose entre ella y James. – Más te vale marcharte de aquí de forma inmediata.

\- Oh, vaya, parece que la niña tiene carácter. – La mujer enarcó una ceja. – No me asustas, voy a publicar lo que quiera, como he hecho siempre. ¿Acaso mamá no sabe que te has escapado?

\- Vas a arrepentirte de esto, te denunciaré por invasión a la intimidad, no puedes inmiscuirte en nuestra vida privada.

\- ¿Crees que eres la primera que lo intenta, Collins? – Negó con la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa. – Todos los que lo han hecho, se han arrepentido. Yo que tú no me perdería la sección de cotilleos de mañana del Profeta, va a ser muy interesante. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, parejita.

Dicho esto, la mujer se fue. James abrazó a Lizzy por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- No te preocupes por ella, no le hagas caso. – Murmuró en su oído.

\- Es que me crispa. – Respondió ella, antes de girarse. – Espero que no diga nada en el periódico.

James iba a contestar pero, justo entonces, la puerta del vestuario se abrió y un hombre salió de ella.

\- ¡Potter! – Exclamó. – Todos te estamos esperando.

\- Lo siento, entrenador, tenía una visita sorpresa. – Se disculpó él. – Esta es mi novia, Lizzy Collins. – Nada más decir aquello, varias cabezas se asomaron por la puerta, curiosos por conocer por fin a la novia de James. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Lizz, el entrenador Oliver Wood.

\- Un placer conocerlo, James me ha hablado mucho de usted. – Lo saludó con educación.

\- Supongo que solo habrá dicho cosas malas de mí. – El hombre sonrió. - La buscadora de Ravenclaw, ¿verdad? Mi hijo dice que eres buena.

\- La mejor de toda Hogwarts ahora que yo no estoy. – Puntualizó James.

\- También lo era cuando tú estabas, Jamie. – Replicó ella haciendo que los compañeros del chico rieran.

\- ¿No deberías estar en el colegio? – Le preguntó entonces el entrenador.

\- Yo… Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a las gradas y os deje tranquilos. – Dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Besó rápidamente a James. – Suerte, espero que ganéis.

Se marchó rápidamente mientras el chico y los demás entraban en el vestuario. Subió hacia la zona de gradas y, tras seguir las indicaciones de un guardia, llegó a la tribuna en la que ya estaba toda la familia del chico, que la miró asombrados y le hizo la misma pregunta que ya había contestado dos veces. Les explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado y se sentó junto a Victoire y Teddy, delante de Louis y Emma – que estaba realmente emocionada, ya que era su primer partido de quidditch -. Cuando los jugadores salieron al terreno de juego, empezó a aplaudir. Puede que James fuera solo el reserva, pero aquel era un momento muy importante para él.

* * *

A los 20 minutos de empezar el partido, una bludger golpeó en la cabeza al buscador titular por lo que James tuvo que salir a jugar. Se lo veía nervioso y Lizzy notaba sus movimientos un poco inseguros, pero aún así luchó por la snitch y no paró hasta que, dos horas más tarde, la consiguió haciendo que su equipo ganara por solo diez puntos y convirtiéndose en el héroe del partido. La tribuna estalló en vítores y aplausos y el chico no dudó en acercarse y besar a su novia delante de todo el mundo.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró.

\- Yo también. – Respondió ella. – Eres el mejor, lo has hecho genial.

\- Todo gracias a ti, me alegra que hayas venido. – Volvió a besarla. – Ahora nos vemos.

Volvió con el resto del equipo y Lizzy notó cómo se ponía roja al notar las miradas de toda su familia política fijas en ella.

\- Ha sido un buen partido, ¿verdad? – Consiguió decir finalmente haciendo que todos, incluida ella misma, empezaran a reír.

* * *

Después de aquello, James llevó a Lizzy a comer con sus compañeros de equipo y sus novias o esposas. Fueron a un restaurante muggle y pasaron un rato muy agradable entre risas e historias. Todos le pedían a la morena que contara cosas sobre James y ella les relataba las anécdotas más patéticas que recordaba, consiguiendo que el chico pasara todo el almuerzo completamente rojo. Después de aquello, se despidieron de los demás, que querían seguir la fiesta, y fueron un rato en la casa de los Potter, aprovechando que James estaría solo aquella tarde. No se separaron hasta que pasó la hora de cenar. Lizzy tomó algo rápido en casa del chico y, tras despedirse hasta el sábado, se desapareció y, usando de nuevo la trampilla de Honeydukes, volvió al castillo. Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente hasta llegar a su torre. Cuando entró a su habitación, sus cuatro amigas interrumpieron su conversación y la miraron.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta. – Comentó con una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en su cama. - ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien, creo que se han creído lo de que estabas con gripe así que no corres ningún peligro. – Contestó Rose. - ¿Qué tal el partido?

\- James ha tenido que salir a jugar y le ha dado la victoria al Puddlemere. – Explicó ella. – Ha sido una pasada, me alegra haber ido, aunque probablemente mañana estaré expulsada.

\- ¿Por qué? – Caro la miró con preocupación.

\- Nos ha pillado Rita Skeeter, va a escribir algo en el periódico. – Contestó echándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. – Tenía que correr el riesgo.

\- No digas eso, Lizzy, hasta mañana no puedes saberlo. – Rose se sentó en su cama y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. – Estoy segura de que todo se solucionará.

La chica iba a contestar cuando escuchó unos golpes en la ventana del dormitorio. Martha la abrió y la lechuza de los padres de Lizzy entró. La morena cogió la carta que le enviaba su madre. Se había enterado de todo en la redacción, estaban extremadamente enfadados con ella y muy decepcionados, decían que aquello había sido una locura y se había arriesgado demasiado. Arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró al suelo. Al día siguiente todo el mundo sabría la verdad y, probablemente, aquella sería su última noche en Hogwarts.

* * *

\- Señorita Collins, la directora quiere hablar con usted. – Le dijo el profesor Watt en cuanto la vio a la mañana siguiente. Lizzy todavía no había visto el periódico, pero por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, sabía lo que habían escrito. – Suba a su despacho inmediatamente.

La Ravenclaw asintió y se encaminó hacia allí rápidamente mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir. Tenía que librarse de la expulsión. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrirla. En el interior del despacho estaba la directora junto a sus padres que la miraban completamente decepcionados.

\- Mentiría si dijera que no me lo esperaba. – Murmuró antes de sentarse en la silla libre que quedaba.

\- Señorita Collins, ¿puede explicarme qué es esto? – La directora abrió el Profeta por una página en la que se veía una foto de ella y James besándose, pero además sacó dos revistas más, con la misma imagen en la portada: la juvenil _BrujaTeen_ y la famosa _Corazón de bruja._

\- Pues, bueno, ayer James debutaba y yo fui a ver el partido. – Contestó ella, con la mirada gacha.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, Elizabeth? ¡Estamos completamente decepcionados! ¿Cómo has podido escaparte del colegio? – Su madre estaba furiosa. - ¿Sabes lo que eso puede significar?

\- ¿Me van a expulsar? – Preguntó, mirando a la directora e ignorando las palabras de su progenitora.

\- Es una falta muy grave, el castigo apropiado sería ese. – McGonagall suspiró. – Ya le dije el año pasado, señorita Collins, que era usted una de mis mejores alumnas y no me gustaría tener que hacerlo.

\- No volveré a hacerlo, se lo prometo, pero James me necesitaba en ese momento.

\- ¿James? ¿Y tú qué? – Intervino ahora su padre. - ¿Es él más importante que tu futuro?

\- No, claro que no, es solo que… tenía que ir. – Agachó la cabeza de nuevo. – Lo siento mucho.

\- Un lo siento no cambia las cosas, Elizabeth. – Su madre apretó los labios. – Estamos muy decepcionados.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿De verdad creías que no se enteraría nadie?

\- Tenía esa esperanza.

\- No vamos a expulsarte. – Dijo, de repente, la directora haciendo que tanto madre como hija guardaran silencio y se giraran para mirarla.

\- ¿De verdad? – Lizzy no podía creerse su suerte.

\- Menos mal. – Mary suspiró. – Muchísimas gracias, directora, no volverá a hacerlo, nos encargaremos de ello.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? – Murmuró ella, todavía sorprendida.

\- Señores Collins, ¿podrían dejarnos solas? – Pidió la mujer. Los dos se pusieron de pie y, tras decirle a su hija que la esperaban fuera, abandonaron la habitación. – La próxima vez que quiera ir a ver jugar al señor Potter, hable conmigo y yo le daré permiso, señorita Collins, no hace falta escaparse del castillo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, pero solo los fines de semana. – La mujer sonrió. – Según he leído, hizo un muy buen partido.

\- Sí, fue increíble, estaba nervioso pero lo hizo genial. – Respondió ella.

\- Me alegra oír eso, salúdelo de mi parte.

\- Lo haré. – La chica sonrió. - ¿Puedo marcharme?

\- Aún no le he dicho su castigo. – La chica suspiró. Salir de aquello completamente libre habría sido demasiado bonito. – Cuando vuelva de las vacaciones de Navidad tendrá que ayudar al profesor Watt a organizar el torneo de duelo, además le quitaremos 100 puntos.

\- De acuerdo, directora y… gracias.

Lizzy salió del despacho, incapaz todavía de creerse la suerte que había tenido. Sabía que el castigo era solo una "fachada", algo que tenía que hacer. Ambas sabían que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era su mejor asignatura, que adoraba al jefe de su casa y que era una gran duelista. Para ella preparar ese torneo era más un premio que un castigo. Fuera sus padres la esperaban con cara de pocos amigos pero, después de contarles todo lo que la directora le había dicho y prometerles que no volvería a marcharse del castillo sin avisar a nadie, parecieron relajarse un poco. Se despidió de ellos y se dirigió rápidamente a su primera clase. Seguía en Hogwarts y tenía permiso para salir a ver jugar a James siempre que quisiera, no necesitaba nada más.


	26. Chapter 26

**26\. Mi año sin ti: segundo y tercer trimestre**

 _"_ _¡Felicidades mi amor!_

 _Por fin tienes 18 años, ya me has alcanzado – aunque solo sea durante un mes –. Me da mucha rabia no poder estar contigo hoy, ya podría McGonagall haber preparado una salida a Hogsmeade, pero es lo que hay._

 _Espera, ¿qué haces en las Tres Escobas si no había programada una salida? ¿Te han sacado Rose y las demás del castillo después de haber obtenido un permiso especial? Qué raro, ¿no crees?_

 _No te asustes – espero que hayas seguido leyendo y no te hayas puesto como una loca antes de llegar aquí – y gírate lentamente. Y sí, créetelo. ¿De verdad creías que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados en tu cumpleaños? Los chicos se han empeñado en acompañarme, ya sabes que les caíste muy bien – tienes que presentarles a Martha y Eliza, por cierto –, así que vamos a pasarlo genial. ¡Felicidades Lizz!_

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _06/01/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Mi Jamie:_

 _Siento no haberte escrito antes, pero estoy realmente ocupada. Sigo alucinando por lo de mi cumpleaños. No me puedo creer que le escribieras a McGonagall para pedirle que nos dejara salir. ¡Estás completamente loco!_

 _Las clases cada vez son más frenéticas y cada día tengo más deberes y más cosas que hacer. ¡No me puedo creer lo poco que queda ya para los ÉXTASIS!_

 _Por cierto, Martha está pilladísima por tu amigo Keith, no para de hablar de él. ¡Más le vale a tu amiguito el golpeador tener buenas intenciones para-con ella si no quiere vérselas conmigo!_

 _Tengo que dejarte, tengo entrenamiento._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _15/01/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Querida Lizz:_

 _¿Has leído las crónicas del último partido? Tuve que volver a salir y, por lo que me han dicho, lo hice genial, mucho mejor que en el anterior. Espero que puedas venir a otro pronto, en cuanto haya uno un sábado tienes que hablar con McGonagall – recuérdame que les envíe también invitaciones a tus padres, todavía recuerdo sus miradas cuando fui a recogerte a la estación, espero que así me "perdonen" y sí, sé que aunque la idea fuera únicamente tuya, me culpan –._

 _En fin, espero que lo demás vaya bien, que sé que sí._

 _Bueno, Keith es un poco mujeriego, así que dile a Martha que tenga cuidado porque es de los que va a lo que va. De todas formas, parecía encantado con ella y veo que se escriben a menudo, nunca se sabe._

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _26/01/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Te vas a morir cuando te enteres de esto: ¡la próxima visita a Hogsmeade es solo dos días después de tu cumpleaños! Así que más te vale venir a verme. Envíame un patronus, si no vienes creo que me quedaré en el colegio._

 _No sabes lo que me pasó el otro día. Estaba tranquilamente en Herbología – Eliza y yo nos estábamos riendo de lo cursis que estaban tu hermano y Caro – cuidando de unas plantas que no se abren casi nunca porque necesitan percibir una magia muy concreta en unas circunstancias especiales. El profesor dijo que era prácticamente imposible que las viéramos abrirse, pero justo estaba yo tocando la mía, cuando empezó a abrirse lentamente. Era maravillosa, una flor radiante, los pétalos eran de un color entre el rosa fucsia y el morado, pero tenía motas doradas y desprendía un brillo especial y, cuando se movía, soltaba un pequeño polvo que el señor Longbottom recogió rápidamente, al parecer es muy útil para las pociones curativas pero muy raro de conseguir debido a lo complicada que es. ¡Se abrió conmigo, James! ¡Con nadie más! Fue una pasada. Las flores de algunos otros se movieron o se intentaron abrir, pero la mía fue la única que hizo aquello, fue genial, indescriptible._

 _Intentaré ir al próximo partido y sí, creo que enviarles entradas a mis padres es una gran idea, así comprobarán que no me he escapado y que tengo el permiso de la directora._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _02/02/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Lizz:_

 _Sé que te encantó mi última visita, pero mucho más te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte. Ya sé a qué partido vas a venir: Arpías de Holyhead contra Puddlemere United, el sábado 24 a las ocho de la tarde. Y sí, lo que te adjunto es un pase VIP con acceso a los vestuarios, así que te presentaremos a las jugadoras que quieras, por lo que te recomiendo que llegues sobre las seis. Si McGonagall pone alguna pega, avísame y le escribiré._

 _Espero poder jugar ya que vienes, pero creo que disfrutaré del partido todavía más desde el banquillo. Es un clásico del quidditch y hace mucho que no voy a uno._

 _¿Qué tal le va a tu preciosa flor? Espero que siga produciendo tantos polvos como la última vez que hablamos, te vas a convertir en una leyenda en el colegio. ¿Sabes ya por qué solo tú puedes abrirla? Insisto en que tu "don" puede tener algo que ver._

 _En cuanto me contestes diciéndome que vienes, les enviaré las entradas a tus padres._

 _Te echo de menos y espero que puedas venir._

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _16/02/2024_

 _PD: ¡Suerte mañana contra Gryffindor!"_

* * *

 _"_ _TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO. ¡VOY A VER A LAS ARPÍAS DESDE EL PALCO PRINCIPAL Y ENCIMA VOY A PODER CONOCERLAS! ERES EL MEJOR NOVIO DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL._

 _Es que hace mucho que no voy a un partido de las Arpías, no he podido evitar emocionarme. Ya he hablado con la directora – he salido corriendo hacia su despacho en cuanto he leído la carta, puede que haya interrumpido a Rose mientras nos explicaba la estrategia a seguir mañana, pero no pasa nada. – y me ha dado su permiso así que allí estaré con mi bufanda, esperando que tu equipo pierda. Puedes enviárselas a mis padres cuando quieras._

 _Te veo el próximo sábado, me muero de ganas de verte._

 _Te quiero mucho,_

 _La chica más feliz del universo._

 _16/02/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Voy a ser muy breve cielo, pase lo que pase no mires el Profeta de hoy. No lo hagas por tu propio bienestar y no dejes que nadie te cuente lo que han escrito._

 _James._

 _25/02/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Rita Skeeter va a morir. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¡Le dije que no volviera a escribir sobre nosotros! Voy a demandarla. La odio. Su artículo me dio ganas de vomitar, tengo que conseguir que la echen o que la obliguen a dejar de escribir o, no sé, cualquier cosa._

 _"_ _La victoria de las Arpías se ha debido probablemente a un boicot desde dentro encabezado por la ya no tan pequeña Elizabeth Collins que utilizando sus contactos – más concretamente a su novio, el buscador reserva del Puddlmere que, por casualidades del destino, jugó el partido completo y perdió la snitch que podría haberle dado la victoria a su equipo – consiguió que el Puddlmere United perdiera el clásico. No había más que verla con su bufanda del equipo contrario, animando a las Arpías – no soy nadie para decir esto, pero el nombre del equipo le sienta como anillo al dedo – y luego se atrevió a ir a consolar a su pobre novio – con el que, estoy segura, solo está por su fama, si no, ¿por qué solo ha asistido a los partidos en los que el chico ha sido titular? –."_

 _¿Cómo ha sido capaz? Tenías razón, no debería haberlo leído, pero después de ver a medio Gran Comedor mirándome no pude resistir la tentación._

 _Pero ahora tengo que olvidar lo que ha escrito y centrarme en mis exámenes. No voy a dejar que esa hija de Morgana se salga con la suya._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _26/02/2024."_

* * *

 _"_ _Lizz:_

 _Tengo noticias sobre la boda de Teddy y Vic, ya tienen fecha – por fin, después de casi un año prometidos –, será el 10 de agosto y la celebrarán, tal y como pensaron, en la Madriguera. Al final mi prima ha elegido los vestidos de damas de honor, para facilitaros las cosas, dice que os los podéis probar en las vacaciones de Pascua. Mi tía Fleur cree que son muy monos, así que espérate cualquier cosa cursi._

 _¿Todo te va bien? Espero que sí. Yo estoy un poco cansado, estamos haciendo una buena temporada, pero no podemos confiarnos ahora. Te echo de menos, tengo ganas de que este curso acabe de una vez y podamos pasar más tiempo juntos._

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _10/03/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Mi querido James:_

 _No sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Había olvidado por completo responder tu carta anterior y apenas tengo unos minutos para contestarte ahora. Esto de poder comunicarnos solo de esta forma es una mierda, ¡yo quiero poder hablar contigo sin más!_

 _Dile a Victoire que me probaré el vestido encantada el día que ella me diga, me hace mucha ilusión ser dama de honor. Me fío de su gusto, pero secretamente espero que no sea demasiado cursi._

 _¿Vienes el sábado a recogerme? Si tenemos suerte, quizás logremos convencer a mis padres y puedas quedarte a dormir en mi casa._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Lizzy._

 _23/02/2024"_

* * *

 _(…)_

* * *

 _"_ _Querida Lizzy:_

 _Espero que el viaje te fuera bien, ya te echo de menos. Ojalá las vacaciones hubieran sido más largas, pero no dirás que no las hemos aprovechado bien._

 _Mucha suerte en el partido de mañana, sé que lo haréis muy bien y recuerda que si ganáis a Slytherin y Gryffindor pierde todavía tenéis posibilidades. Confío plenamente en ti, sé que lo harás muy bien, ¡dale caña a mi hermano!_

 _Me habría gustado poder colarme, pero yo también tengo partido así que te mandaré mi energía desde el estadio._

 _Lo harás bien, tú solo respira y déjate llevar. Escríbeme en cuanto puedas, ¡quiero saber el resultado!_

 _Te quiero,_

 _James._

 _05/04/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Jamie:_

 _Hemos perdido… Menudo desastre, ha sido mi culpa, me distrajo una bludger y no fui capaz de alcanzar a tu hermano a tiempo. Scorpius hizo además un partido genial, se nota que tu prima ha estado entrenando con él, le ha parado muchísimos goles. Solo la snitch habría podido salvarnos y yo no la conseguí. Qué desastre de temporada, hemos quedado últimos, me siento súper culpable, pero es que con esto de los ÉXTASIS no he sido capaz de darlo todo._

 _Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero Slytherin se ha llevado la copa al final. Lo siento mucho por tu hermana y los demás, hicieron un muy buen partido, pero no fue suficiente, no lograron alcanzarlos. Me alegra mucho que Lily se haya llevado el trofeo de máxima goleadora, se lo merecía, es una jugadora genial._

 _Te habría escrito antes, pero estuve en la fiesta de Slytherin hasta las tantas, de hecho, hemos ido a clase sin dormir. Ha sido un auténtico desfase pero queríamos aprovechar, va a ser la última hasta después de los exámenes._

 _No sé cuándo podré volver a escribirte, voy a centrarme completamente en los ÉXTASIS a partir de mañana, pero sigue mandándome cartas cuando puedas. Me gusta saber de ti y las leeré antes de dormir. Lo sé, soy una romántica. Además, si necesitas saber algo sobre mí, siempre puedes enviarme un patronus o preguntarle a mi madre._

 _Te quiero mucho, aunque no te escriba._

 _Lizz._

 _08/03/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _¿Has escuchado las noticias? ¡Nos hemos clasificado para la semifinal de la copa! Sé que no voy a jugar, pero aún así me hace muchísima ilusión._

 _Espero que tu estudio intensivo vaya bien y ya sabes, no seas muy Ravenclaw._

 _Respóndeme cuando puedas, sé de ti a través de mi querida suegra (por si tu madre encuentra alguna vez estas cartas y le da por leerlas)._

 _Confío en ti._

 _James._

 _22/04/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Enhorabuena cielo, espero que lleguéis a la final. Te mando todo mi apoyo desde Hogwarts. Y tranquilo, me estoy organizando muy bien. Además, el torneo de duelo es muy relajante._

 _Lizzy._

 _26/04/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _¡ESTAMOS EN LA FINAL!_

 _Ha sido increíble, Lizz, te lo juro, el mejor momento de toda mi vida. Tenemos posibilidades reales de ganar. ¿Te imaginas lo que es ganar la copa en tu primer año? Es una pasada, no me lo creo todavía._

 _¿Cómo va el torneo de duelo? Conociéndote irás ganando de sobra. Dile al profesor Watt que vaya poniéndole tu nombre a la medalla._

 _Ya solo te queda el último empujón. Lo harás genial, lo sé._

 _James._

 _05/05/2024_

 _PD: ¿El día 30 de abril se supone que es nuestro aniversario? Se me pasó preguntarte, es que no estoy muy seguro de si cuenta o no el tiempo anterior. Aunque, conociéndote, me dirás que te da igual y que no necesitas una fecha así que… pregunta tonta. Mea culpa. Te quiero."_

* * *

 _"_ _Jamie:_

 _Ojalá pudiera estar contigo en la final, ¿por qué tiene que ser un miércoles? McGonagall no me deja salir y no puedo volver a escaparme… Te mando todo mi apoyo desde aquí, sé que ganaréis._

 _El torneo va genial, estoy en la final, en un par de días me enfrentaré a Rose. Dice que no tiene nada que hacer contra mí porque la media de mis combates es de dos minutos, pero yo no estaría tan segura. Va a ser un buen combate, ya te contaré en mi próxima carta._

 _Te quiero._

 _Lizzy._

 _12/05/2024_

 _PD: No creo que esa sea nuestra fecha. Ese día nos reconciliamos, pero todo lo de atrás cuenta. Quizás la fecha de nuestro primer beso, no lo sé, ¿para qué necesitamos una fecha?"_

* * *

 _"_ _GANAMOS ELIZABETH, HEMOS GANADO. ME VOY CORRIENDO A LA CELEBRACIÓN, PERO TENÍA QUE ENVIARTE ESTO. Y SÍ, YA SÉ QUE SON LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA, PERO NO PODÍA ESPERAR._

 _JAMES, EL NUEVO BUSCADOR DEL EQUIPO CAMPEÓN DE COPA DEL TORNEO 2023-24._

 _25/05/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _¡Enhorabuena, James! No sabes lo orgullosísima que estoy de ti, ya lo celebraremos este verano como se merece – y siento no haberte podido escribir antes, pero supongo que recibiste mi patronus, ¿no? –._

 _Gané el torneo y di la clase de exhibición a los chicos de sexto, fue una gran experiencia, ya entiendo lo que sentiste tú el año pasado._

 _Es mi última carta antes de los exámenes. ¡Deséame suerte!_

 _Supongo que te veré en mi graduación, cada vez queda menos para verte, te echo mucho de menos – siento no haber podido ir a Hogsmeade este trimestre, pero así nos reencontraremos con más ganas._

 _Lizzy, la orgullosa novia del buscador del equipo campeón de copa del torneo 2023-24._

 _10/06/2024"_

* * *

 _"_ _Lo harás muy bien, mucha suerte, confío en ti._

 _James, el orgulloso novio de la campeona del torneo de duelo del año 2023-24 y excampeón._

 _11/06/2024"_


	27. La graduación

**27\. La graduación**

\- No puedo creer que ya vayamos a graduarnos. – Caro hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la cama, con cuidado de no arrugar su vestido. – Se me han pasado demasiado rápido estos siete años, hemos vivido tantas cosas… No puedo creer que todo se acabe. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir sin vosotras? Me he acostumbrado hasta al mal genio de Eliza por las mañanas.

\- Gracias, Caro, yo también te quiero. – Replicó la aludida girándose un poco. Estaba frente a un espejo terminando de maquillarse.

\- Venga, no podemos estar tristes hoy, se supone que es un día importante, ya lloraremos dentro de un par de días en el tren. – Trató de animarlas Rose, que ya llevaba casi diez minutos lista. – Hoy tenemos que divertirnos, están ahí fuera nuestras familias y esta noche tenemos la fiesta. Va a ser un gran día.

\- Y Lizzy por fin verá a James y se tranquilizará de una vez por todas. – Añadió Martha. Sus amigas lanzaron una carcajada, pero la morena puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Deja de meterte conmigo, ¿qué tiene de malo que eche de menos a mi novio? – Se defendió, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Se había recogido el pelo y comprobaba que todos los mechones estaban en su sitio.- Llevo sin verlo desde las vacaciones de Pascua, me habría hecho falta tenerlo por aquí durante los exámenes. Yo no te he preguntado si sigues mandándote cartas con Keith.

Martha se puso completamente roja y esta vez todas rieron menos ella. Hasta en aquellos momentos, seguían siendo ellas, las cinco mismas amigas de siempre.

\- No, ya sabéis, desde que nos vimos en Pascua no hemos vuelto a hablar. – Murmuró, todavía sonrojada. - ¡Pero no hablemos de eso! Daos prisa, tenemos que irnos pronto.

Las otras asintieron y se dieron los últimos retoques. Lizzy estaba cogiendo su chaqueta, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y una voz muy conocida hizo que se girara rápidamente.

\- ¡Hola chicas!

\- ¡James!

No tardó ni dos segundos en llegar hasta él. Le echó los brazos al cuello y él la levantó unos centímetros para poder besarla con más facilidad. Se besaron como si no hubiera nadie más en aquella habitación, como si estuvieran los dos solos en el mundo. Lizzy se estremeció al notar la corriente eléctrica que la recorría. Joder, cuánto lo había echado de menos.

\- ¿Sabéis que seguimos aquí delante, verdad? – Los interrumpió Rose que empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda.

James la dejó en el suelo lentamente antes de separar sus labios y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa. Acarició su mejilla y ambos sonrieron.

\- Hola. – Susurró Lizzy.

\- Hola. – Contestó él antes de darle un beso en la frente. – Te he echado de menos, no podía esperar más.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado?

\- He adivinado la contraseña. – Se encogió de hombros y enarcó un poco las cejas, como si hubiera sido lo más sencillo del mundo. Nadie tenía que saber que había fallado 20 veces y que, al final, una chica de segundo le había ayudado a entrar. – Y luego utilicé el contrahechizo que usamos el año pasado.

\- Estás loco. – Unió sus labios durante unos segundos. – Completamente loco.

Volvió a besarlo, olvidando otra vez que sus compañeras de cuarto seguían ahí y él la siguió con la misma intensidad, sintiendo también que estaban solos en el universo.

\- Oh, por favor. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Le indicó a las otras tres que se pusieran de pie. - ¡Parejita, nosotras nos vamos!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? – Lizzy consiguió separarse de James y miró a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido.

\- Faltan solo 20 minutos, tenemos que irnos ya.

\- Id bajando, ahora os veo. – Les pidió.

\- Lizzy…

\- Llegaré a tiempo, no os preocupéis.

Finalmente, las otras asintieron y salieron del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. La chica se acercó entonces al espejo y se miró.

\- Hemos arruinado mi pintalabios. – Murmuró, cogiendo la barra. James se acercó y apoyó sus manos en la cintura antes de empezar a besar el hombro desnudo de la chica. – Jamie…

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él, avanzando hacia su cuello. Ella lanzó una carcajada y dejó la barra de labios sobre el tocador.

\- Mi graduación empieza en 20 minutos. – Respondió dándose la vuelta y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho, todavía tenemos 20 minutos. – La cogió por las piernas, levantándola y ella volvió a reír antes de dejarse besar.

\- Dejémoslo en 15. – Murmuró cuando sus labios se separaron. Se perdió en sus ojos castaños y apenas notó que el comenzaba a avanzar con ella en brazos. – Tiempo de sobra.

\- Tiempo de sobra.

* * *

"Mierda, mierda, mierda". Esa era la única palabra que resonaba en la cabeza de Lizzy mientras ella y James corrían escaleras abajo. Llegaban tarde, realmente tarde, a la graduación. Los 15 minutos se habían transformado en 30 y, casi sin haberse mirado en el espejo, ambos habían echado a correr. El iba delante y tiraba del brazo de ella, que lo seguía a poca distancia, con los zapatos en la mano y retocándose el pelo que ahora llevaba suelto. Se alisó un poco su vestido – uno azul marino, con una raya blanca en la parte inferior, con tres botones también blancos en el pecho – y se colocó la chaqueta torera sin dejar de correr. Cada vez estaban más cerca, no podía pararse y perder más tiempo.

\- Me parece increíble estar llegando tarde a mi propia graduación. – Murmuró. - ¡Y muchísimo más tarde que a la tuya! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió subir?

\- No lo sé, me pareció buena idea, no pensé que fuéramos a llegar tan tarde. – Se veía el arrepentimiento en los ojos de James.

\- ¿Qué tal está mi pelo?

\- Bueno, - Él la miró unos instantes antes de contestar. – podría estar peor.

\- Mierda, menudo desastre.

\- Tranquila, ya estamos llegando, solo tenemos que girar esta esquina.

Ella asintió y ambos aceleraron. Ya se habrían perdido el discurso de la directora y Lizzy solo esperaba que no la hubieran nombrado ya – sabía que era de las primeras de la lista –. Se detuvo solo unos segundos para ponerse los zapatos antes de abrir la puerta, justo en el que la directora anunciaba a la siguiente persona.

\- Collins, Elizabeth.

\- ¡Aquí! – Exclamó, entrando seguida de James que todavía le sostenía la mano. – Lamento el retraso.

\- Señorita Collins, - McGonagall enarcó una ceja y observó a la pareja de forma divertida. – veo que termina usted Hogwarts igual que lo empezó: tarde y de la mano del señor Potter.

Lizzy se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer o decir. Abrió la boca y rápidamente la cerró antes de darse media vuelta, con la cara completamente roja. Quería salir de aquella habitación, todo el mundo la estaba mirando y seguro que sabían lo que había hecho. ¡Por Merlín, sus padres sabían lo que había hecho, sus abuelos lo sabían! James la sujetó de los brazos y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Venga, es tu momento, no puedes marcharte. – Susurró. Ella asintió lentamente. Tenía razón, se suponía que tenía que salir al frente, recoger su diploma y posar para las fotos. – Aunque, estírate un poco la falda por atrás.

Lizzy no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario. Volvió a darse la vuelta y, tras colocarse bien el vestido, se acercó a la directora mientras James se sentaba junto a su familia, notando las miradas de los padres y la abuela de la chica clavadas en la nuca.

\- Se marcha mi mejor alumna. – Comentó el profesor Watt cuando ella por fin llegó al frente. – La echaremos de menos, Elizabeth.

\- Yo a usted también. – Confesó ella. – Siempre ha sido mi profesor favorito, el cariño es mutuo.

\- Deduzco que le va muy bien con James y que, ya que usted es la actual campeona del torneo de duelo y él el campeón del año pasado, se han entretenido intentando determinar cuál de ustedes es mejor, aunque la respuesta sea obvia.

\- Sí, claro, exactamente eso. – Respondió notando como el rubor volvía a extenderse por sus mejillas.

\- Enhorabuena, señorita Collins, ha sido usted una buena alumna a pesar de todo. – Dijo la directora estrechándole la mano y sonriendo mientras David Collins hacía fotos a su hija.

\- Gracias directora, por todo.

\- No tiene que dármelas y, por favor, dígale a James que tenía razón: este año lo hemos echado de menos.

La chica sonrió una última vez antes de girarse para que pudieran hacerle una última foto sosteniendo el diploma y sentarse en la silla reservada para ella.

\- Anda que ya te vale. – Murmuró Eliza mientras subía el siguiente.

\- No era mi intención entretenerme tanto. – Se excusó ella. – Se nos ha pasado el tiempo sin darnos cuenta.

\- Ya, claro. – La chica no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, lo que provocó que la morena volviera a sonrojarse.

\- Anda, calla.

Eliza sonrió, pero lo hizo caso y guardó silencio mientras la directora seguía nombrado alumnos.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué has llegado tan tarde?

\- Hola, mamá, yo también me alegro mucho de verte. – Respondió Lizzy con ironía una vez hubo terminado la ceremonia.

\- Enhorabuena por tu graduación, cielo. – La abrazó. – Pero contesta a mi pregunta.

\- Me he encontrado con James al salir de la torre y nos hemos puesto a hablar. – Mintió, dedicándole una sonrisa y tratando de parecer tranquila. – Cuando nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora, hemos salido corriendo pero ya era tarde.

\- Ha sido una gran falta de respeto. – La riñó en voz baja. – Y la gente seguro que ha pensado... mal.

\- Mamá, – La Ravenclaw volvió a sonrojarse. - ¿cómo puedes…? Yo…

\- Estabais solo hablando, ¿verdad? – Insistió ella, sin creérselo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar su hija? Ella también tuvo su edad.

\- Claro. – Volvió a mentir ella. – Solo hablamos.

\- Está bien. – Miró hacia un lado y señaló con la cabeza al resto de la familia, que se acercaba a ella. – Lo mejor será cambiar ahora de tema, pero cielo, tened mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

\- Sí, mamá. – La abrazó otra vez antes de girarse y empezar a saludar al resto de sus familiares.

* * *

\- Me parece increíble que hayas llegado tarde a mi graduación. – Comentó Albus con sorna cuando se acercó a saludar a su hermano. - ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- La verdad es que deberíais haber llegado antes, aunque vuestras caras han sido un poema cuando habéis escuchado a McGonagall – Añadió su padre dedicándole una media sonrisa a su hijo, que se sonrojó un poco.

\- Harry, no le rías las gracias, este es un tema muy serio. – Ginny enarcó una ceja. – No quiero nietos todavía, James.

\- Mamá por favor, solo estábamos charlando.

Albus y Lily estallaron en carcajadas entonces y el mayor los fulminó con la mirada. Ahora sí que no iban a creerlo. Sus padres negaron con la cabeza, un poco preocupados. James ya no era un niño.

* * *

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de unos y otros y hacerse montones de fotos con sus amigos y sus familias, Lizzy y James por fin encontraron un momento para estar los dos solos. Se sentaron en unas sillas, en un rincón, aprovechando que sus padres hablaban entre ellos y no les estaban prestando atención.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti. – Dijo él, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado. – Contestó ella rápidamente.

\- No es molestia. – Sacó un sobre y se lo dio. – Espero que te guste.

\- ¿Qué es? – Lizzy abrió el sobre y no pudo evitar abrir mucho la boca al ver dos pasajes de avión y una reserva de hotel. – París.

\- ¡Nos vamos a París!

\- ¿Nos vamos a París? – Se puso de pie de un salto y lanzó un grito antes de lanzarse a los brazos de James, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo a su alrededor. – Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, eres el mejor.

\- Después de este año, era lo mínimo. Creo que una semana juntos y lejos de todo nos vendrá bien. – Contestó él, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. – Ya está todo pagado, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

\- No puedes hacer eso, yo también debería pagar algo.

\- Es un regalo, además, deja que me gaste algo en ti, para algo soy un buscador profesional. Nos han dado una buena paga extra después de ganar la liga, quería gastármela en mi Lizz. - Dijo James, quitándole importancia.

\- Eres genial. – Lo besó. – Gracias.

\- ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? – Preguntó Lily acercándose.

\- Tu hermano me va a llevar a París.

\- ¿Qué? – La pelirroja abrió mucho la boca. - ¿Puedo ir yo también?

\- No. – James negó con la cabeza. – Que te pague un viaje tu novio.

\- ¿Me estás dando permiso para llevarme a tu hermana un fin de semana fuera? – Lorcan se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa burlona. James apretó los labios y tomó aire lentamente. – Porque estaba pensando en pasar unos días en la playa con ella.

\- Ya veremos.

\- No es un no. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio. – Parece que va mejorando.

Lorcan y Lily rieron, pero James negó con la cabeza. Desde luego, sin Lizzy no podría soportar al novio de su hermana. Apartó la mirada y recorrió la sala lentamente. En una esquina estaban Theo y Lucy – no pudo evitar sonreír, él siempre la sujetaba como si estuviera hecha de porcelana, como si fuera lo más valioso del universo –; cerca, Molly y Wood – que por fin habían empezado a salir – se besaban. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver a sus tíos Ron y Hermione junto a los señores Malfoy, con Rose y Scorpius de barrera entre ellos y sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Todo el mundo estaba allí y parecían felices. Volvió a mirar a Lizzy. No era normal lo que la había echado de menos. Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y él se estremeció. Lo de estar separados por fin se había terminado.


	28. El Ministerio

**28\. El Ministerio**

James maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar la molesta musiquita de su despertador y se removió en la cama. Las cosas que hacía por Lizzy no eran normales. Se incorporó lentamente y lo apagó. Eran las siete de un domingo de julio, ¿por qué tenían que quedar tan temprano? Más le valía a la chica que fuera algo importante. Salió por fin de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde y, encima, aguantar una discusión de buena mañana. Habían vuelto de París hacía una semana y media, justo a tiempo para que Lizzy recibiera la nota de sus ÉXTASIS. Había sido el mejor viaje de su vida, lo habían pasado genial y habían visitado muchísimos lugares maravillosos, empezando por el Louvre y terminando con Versalles. Habían tenido alguna que otra discusión – lo que no era raro tratándose de ellos – pero todo había quedado olvidado en seguida. Se miró en el espejo y se peinó el pelo con los dedos antes de bajar a la cocina. Lo mejor sería tomarse un café antes de encontrarse con la chica. Cuando llegó, vio a su padre sentado en la mesa, ojeando unos informes y mordisqueando una tostada.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado? – Le preguntó. – Creía que hoy no tenías que trabajar.

\- Los aurores nunca tenemos días libres, tengo que ir al Ministerio por un asunto urgente. – Contestó él, mirando a su hijo con la frente arrugada. - ¿Y tú?

\- No estoy muy seguro. – Respondió él sirviéndose una taza de café. – Lizzy me ha dicho que quería verme a las siete y media en el Caldero chorreante. Me envió un patronus anoche, pero no ha querido explicarme nada más, decía que era algo importante.

Harry arrugó aún más el ceño. Aquello era muy raro, ¿qué le pasaría a la novia de su hijo?

\- ¿No te ha dicho nada más?

\- No, solo que no podía llegar tarde bajo ningún concepto. – El chico apuró su taza rápidamente. – Así que lo mejor será que me vaya ya.

\- ¿Vendrás para comer?

\- No tengo ni idea, papá. – Sonrió levemente. – No me esperéis.

\- Hasta luego, James, ten cuidado.

El pelinegro se desapareció y su padre negó con la cabeza antes de volver a sus papeles. Desde luego, su hijo tenía que querer mucho a aquella chica para madrugar tanto un domingo sin saber siquiera el motivo.

* * *

\- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó Lizzy al verlo aparecer. Se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba y se acercó a él. Le dio un rápido beso y forzó una sonrisa que no engañó a nadie.

\- Llego solo un minuto tarde. – Contestó él. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Te lo cuento mientras comemos algo, ¿o has desayunado?

\- No, solo me he tomado un café.

\- Pues vamos. – La chica comenzó a andar hacia la barra y él la siguió, cada vez más preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Hannah Longbottom les dedicó una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la barra.

\- ¡Buenos días, chicos! – Los saludó. – Veo que habéis madrugado.

\- Sí, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. – Murmuró Lizzy.

\- Pues decidme, ¿qué os pongo?

\- A mí un té verde con menta si tienes y a él lo que quiera. – Lo señaló con la cabeza.

\- Un desayuno completo. – Pidió mirando a su novia con la frente arrugada. Se notó palidecer un poco. Que Lizzy no quisiera desayunar, era una mala señal. – ¿No vas a comer nada?

\- Tengo el estómago cerrado, te robaré un poco de beicon si eso. – Contestó ella.

\- Está bien, pues nada más Hannah. – James se encogió de hombros.

\- En seguida os los llevo, sentaos donde queráis. – Dijo la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia una mesa en un rincón. Una vez sentados, James se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué te pasa? Me estoy empezando a asustar.

\- Hoy son las entrevistas con el Ministerio. – Murmuró, jugando con sus pulgares, antes de morderse el labio. – Empiezan a las nueve. Estoy muy nerviosa, apenas he podido dormir esta noche.

\- Espera, ¿me has llamado solo por eso? – El chico lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que ella lo fulminara con la mirada.

\- Sabía que no debía haberte avisado. – Dijo ella finalmente. – Vete a dormir si quieres.

\- No, a ver, no te enfades, es que había empezado a asustarme. Creía que te había sucedido algo grave, ¡hasta temí que estuvieras embarazada!

\- ¡No, por Merlín! – Respondió ella rápidamente, agarrándose al borde de la mesa. – No lo digas ni en broma.

\- Pero no entiendo por qué estás tan preocupada. Tus ÉXTASIS son extraordinarios, hablas seis idiomas y conoces todo el protocolo habido y por haber, si no eres lo suficientemente buena, no sé quién puede serlo. – Trató de animarla él.

\- Pero mi expediente… - Se mordió el labio. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te ayude en aquella broma en tu último año? Me enfadé tanto porque McGonagall me dijo que eso quedaría reflejado en el expediente y que el Ministerio tenía muy en cuenta la sección de comportamiento a la hora de seleccionar a sus nuevos empleados. Además, está la vez que me escapé de Hogwarts.

\- Vaya, entiendo. – Él suspiró. – Sé que eres muy nerviosa, pero trata de tranquilizarte. Saldrá bien, no creo que eso vaya a hacer que no te cojan.

\- No sé, me sorprende incluso que hayan aceptado mi solicitud y me hayan llamado para la entrevista.

\- ¡Aquí tenéis, chicos! – Dejó un gran plato delante de James junto a una taza de café y el té de Lizzy junto a un bocadillo pequeño. – Es de beicon, te sentará bien comer algo. Nadie se va de aquí con hambre.

\- Gracias, señora Longbottom. – La morena sonrió y la mujer se dio por satisfecha con eso.

\- Si necesitáis algo más, no dudéis en avisarme, estaré en la barra.

Dicho esto, se marchó y los dos chicos empezaron a desayunar.

\- No te he llamado solo porque esté nerviosa. – Murmuró ella entonces atrayendo de nuevo la atención de su novio. – Necesito que lleves esto al Departamento de Aurores. – Sacó un sobre de su bolso. – El plazo para solicitar el ingreso a la Academia se acaba a mediodía, si para entonces siguiera esperando necesito que corras hasta allí y se lo entregues a tu padre o quien sea.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si no puedo trabajar en ese departamento, prefiero ser auror a cualquier otra cosa.

\- Está bien entonces, lo llevaré aunque para esa hora ya estarás dentro del Ministerio. – Le cogió la mano y sonrió. – Y si no, le darás una alegría a mi padre. Ya sabes que te quiere en su departamento.

\- Sí, supongo que tendría su parte positiva. – La morena terminó de beberse su té. Miró su reloj y suspiró. Quedaba poco tiempo ya, lo mejor sería irse cuanto antes. James estaba terminando su plato. – ¿Te queda mucho?

\- No, solo esto. – Pinchó el último trozo de huevos revueltos y se los metió en la boca con una sonrisa. – Listo.

\- No hables con la boca llena.

\- No eres mi madre, no mandas en mí. – Dijo con voz de niño pequeño. Ella enarcó una ceja y él sonrió. – Vale, cariño, lo que tú digas.

\- Anda, te invito, voy a ir pagando – Se puso de pie y se acercó a la barra. – Señora Longbottom, ¿cuánto le debo?

\- Nada, Lizzy, invita la casa. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Neville se enfadaría si se enterara de que os he dejado pagar y, por favor, llámame Hannah. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

\- Oh, bueno, pues muchísimas gracias.

\- De nada y suerte con lo del Ministerio. – Bajó la voz antes de seguir. – No tienes por qué preocuparte, en la última reunión de profesores dijeron que te cogerían sí o sí, me lo contó Neville. Serían idiotas si no lo hicieran.

\- Eso espero. – Se mordió el labio y cruzó los dedos. Miró hacia James que se estaba poniendo de pie. – Supongo que nos vamos ya. Hasta otra, Hannah.

\- Adiós, Lizzy. – Elevó la voz y le hizo un gesto al pelinegro. - ¡Adiós, James!

\- ¡Hasta pronto, Hannah!

La morena se acercó a su novio y lo cogió de la mano.

\- Allá vamos.

Se desaparecieron al mismo tiempo y, juntos, llegaron al vestíbulo del Ministerio. Estaba prácticamente vacío, aquel día no trabajaba casi nadie y solo estaban los chicos a los que habían llamado para las entrevistas de trabajo. Se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir. Por suerte, vieron a un guardia y se acercaron a él.

\- Disculpe, soy Elizabeth Collins, me han citado para una entrevista en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, pero no sé exactamente dónde ir.

\- Debe coger el ascensor e ir hasta el quinto nivel. – Explicó. – No tiene pérdida.

\- Muchas gracias.

Ambos siguieron las indicaciones del hombre y apenas diez minutos después esperaban sentados junto a dos chicos y una chica más, a los que reconocieron de Hogwarts. James sujetaba la mano de Lizzy, que cada vez estaba más nerviosa. En apenas unos minutos saldrían a llamarlos y, si no recordaba mal los apellidos de los otros tres, ella sería la primera. Un hombre vestido con la túnica del Ministerio no tardó en aparecer, con una lista en sus manos.

\- Veo que ya estamos todos. – Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en James durante unos segundos, confundido. – Señor Potter, ¿verdad?

\- Yo solo he venido a acompañar a la señorita Collins. – Respondió rápidamente. – No se preocupe.

\- Está bien, mucho mejor. – Asintió. – Bien, como os decía, vosotros cuatro sois nuestros mejores candidatos, pero solo tenemos dos puestos disponibles, uno en la Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional, para el que tenemos dos aspirantes, y otro en la Confederación Internacional de Magos, para el que tenemos otros dos. Empezaremos con la señorita Elizabeth Collins. – La morena se levantó y James le hizo un gesto de ánimo por lo bajo. – Sígame, por favor.

Lizzy asintió y entró al despacho de aquel hombre. Era una habitación sencilla, no muy grande, pero muy acogedora. La tenía decorada con muchas fotos de lo que, ella supuso, sería su familia.

\- Tome asiento, por favor. – Ella asintió de nuevo y se sentó con elegancia en una de las sillas, recordando todo lo que sabía sobre protocolo. Quería dejarlo impresionado. – Bien, así que usted acaba de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

\- Exactamente, hice mis ÉXTASIS en junio y me gradué ese mismo mes. – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, hemos visto sus notas, son francamente impresionantes.

\- Gracias.

\- También hemos estado comprobando su expediente. – La sonrisa en su rostro estuvo a punto de desaparecer pero se forzó a sí misma a mantenerla. – Hemos visto que tiene alguna falta menor y un par de ellas un poco más graves, pero nada realmente importante. Estuvimos hablando con la directora y ella nos explicó que el año pasado disfrutó usted de un permiso especial para salir del castillo para ver jugar al señor Potter en ciertas ocasiones.

\- Sí, la directora McGonagall es una mujer muy comprensiva y me dio permiso para ir a verlo un par de fines de semana y también en su primer partido. – Contestó volviendo a sonreír. No podía creerse que no hubiera puesto en su expediente que se había escapado del colegio.

\- Muy bien. – El hombre miró algunos papeles antes de volver a hablar. – También es la campeona del torneo de duelo, ¿me equivoco?

\- No, así es.

\- ¿Es una buena duelista? Nunca está de mal tener a alguien que pueda defenderse sin ayuda de los aurores, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

\- Mi profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras decía que lo era, la verdad es que su asignatura me apasionaba.

\- ¿Y habla idiomas?

\- Sí. Inglés como lengua materna; italiano prácticamente bilingüe; francés, portugués y español fluido y algo de alemán. Quiero aprender ahora ruso.

\- Impresionante. – El hombre asintió complacido y Lizzy suspiró aliviada.

\- Una última cosa, ¿por qué quiere trabajar aquí?

\- Me gustaría hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y creo que la cooperación entre las distintas comunidades mágicas es esencial para lograrlo. – Explicó ella, recordando la noche que le explicó a James lo que quería hacer con su vida. – Quiero ayudar a los demás y creo que es una buena forma de hacerlo. Yo no quiero empezar aquí y luego saltar a otro departamento, créame cuando le digo que quiero trabajar en esto toda mi vida, que quiero representar a mi país en el extranjero y recibir a los enviados de los otros gobiernos.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso, señorita Collins. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Tengo que entrevistar todavía al resto de aspirantes, pero en un rato le comunicaré. Este es el final de su entrevista, puede esperar fuera.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Ambas salieron y, mientras él llamaba al siguiente, Lizzy se sentó de nuevo al lado de James.

\- _Alea iacta est._ Ahora solo me queda esperar.

Una hora y media más tarde, el último candidato salió y se sentó junto a los demás. La morena apretó la mano de su novio, otra vez nerviosa. Solo esperaba que aquel hombre saliera rápido y anunciara a los dos seleccionados cuanto antes.

\- Irá bien. – Murmuró James en su oído, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, el encargado del Ministerio por fin salió y los cuatro se pusieron en pie.

\- Bien, seré breve, los dos seleccionados empezaran mañana a las ocho, los veré a esa hora en mi despacho para llevarlos hasta sus despachos. El puesto en la Confederación Internacional de Magos es para la señorita Elizabeth Collins.

Lizzy no escuchó nada más, ni siquiera el nombre de la persona que tenía el otro puesto. Se controló lo mejor que pudo hasta que el hombre desapareció, momento en el que ella se lanzó a los brazos de James, gritando y saltando. Él la agarró por la cintura y la abrazó.

\- ¡Te lo dije, Lizz! Sabía que lo conseguirías. – Dijo en su oído. – Nadie mejor que tú.

Ello lo besó con una enorme sonrisa. Había conseguido su sueño.


	29. Independencia

**29\. Independencia**

James llevaba apenas diez minutos esperando cuando vio a Lizzy aparecer. Llevaba una elegante falda azul marino, una blusa blanca y el pelo suelto. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aunque arrugó un poco el ceño al ver al chico que venía con ella. Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero parecía que los dos se llevaban bastante bien – o eso dedujo por las risas de ambos –, a lo mejor también trabajaba allí. Se acercó un poco y carraspeó, tratando de llamar la atención de su novia.

\- ¿James? – Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos al verlo y salió corriendo hacia él, tirando su maleta al suelo. Él la rodeó por la cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Se besaron y se sonrieron antes de que ella volviera a hablar. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te echaba de menos y hoy no tenía entrenamiento así que pensé que sería una buena idea venir a recogerte. – Contestó él. – ¿Qué tal tus tres semanas en Alemania?

\- Genial, es un país muy bonito, pero – Suspiró y se puso un poco roja. – me quedé en blanco en medio de una reunión, se me olvidó completamente el alemán. ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Venga, no sería para tanto, seguro que saldrías del paso, además, todo el mundo habla inglés. – Le quitó importancia y ella le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Seguro que los has dejado a todos impresionados.

\- Eso espero. – Miró hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto al chico que se había quedado quieto en su sitio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. – _Pierre, viens ici!_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Belle ?_ – Preguntó, acercándose.

\- _Il est James, mon petit-ami._

\- ¡El famoso James! – Exclamó con acento francés, tendiéndole la mano. Él se la estrechó y le sonrió. – He oído hablar mucho de ti estas semanas.

\- Espero que cosas buenas.

\- Muy buenas. – Pierre lanzó una carcajada. – Lizzy es una chica genial y es bastante fácil trabajar con ella.

\- Es que tú eres demasiado bueno y no te gusta llevarme la contraria. – Comentó ella antes de poner los ojos en blanco. – Pierre trabaja para el Ministerio francés, ha estado en las mismas reuniones que yo y ahora tiene que pasar unos días aquí en Reino Unido antes de volver a su casa.

\- Este estilo de vida puede resultar duro algunas veces, pero a mí me encanta ser diplomático y viajar. – Comentó el francés. – Aunque después de este viaje espero poder pasar al menos un par de semanas con mi familia, mis amigos y mi novia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? – Se interesó por saber James.

\- Unos cinco años, desde que terminé mis estudios en Beauxbatons. – Explicó él. – Por experiencia puedo deciros que los primeros viajes siempre son los peores, después te acostumbras.

\- Oye, que yo he estado muy bien. – Se quejó ella. – Me lo he pasado genial y eso que era un viaje de trabajo.

\- ¿Y no me has echado de menos? – James puso carita de cachorrito abandonado y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Mucho, cielo.

\- Pues entonces te alegrará saber que tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Le guiñó un ojo y ella enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

\- Subir unos papeles al director del Departamento. – Contestó ella, muerta de curiosidad. – No tardo, es solo dejarlos allí.

\- Pues entonces aquí te espero. – Sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo ella apretaba un poco los labios.

\- No vas a decirme nada, ¿verdad?

\- Exactamente.

\- ¿Pierre, vienes conmigo? – Le preguntó al francés, ignorando a su novio.

\- Sí, claro, tengo que hablar con tu jefe. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Un placer, James, espero volver a verte pronto.

\- Claro, cuando quieras.

Los dos se marcharon y él, después de coger la maleta de ella, apoyó la espalda contra la pared, un poco nervioso. ¿Pensaría Lizzy que estaba loco? Seguro que sí. Sus padres habían estado a punto de sufrir un infarto al enterarse de lo que planeaba. Llevaba esperando al menos veinte minutos, sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando mantenerse completamente sereno, cuando la chica volvió.

\- ¡Ya estoy! – Exclamó mientras corría hacia él. James sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se notaba que estaba muerta de curiosidad. - ¿Vas a decirme ya qué pasa?

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – Sacó una venda de su bolsillo y ella arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Tienes que ponértela. – Dijo él con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es una sorpresa. – La estiró un poco y se puso detrás de su novia. – Venga, ¿confías en mí?

\- Hombre…

\- ¡Lizz!

\- Que sí, Jamie, que sí confío en ti. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. Era tan fácil picar al chico. - ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo después de todos estos años?

\- Pues entonces déjame ponerte esto. – Le colocó la venda sobre los ojos y la ató bien. Se puso delante de ella y agitó un par de veces las manos, para comprobar que no veía nada antes de cogerla de las manos. – Vamos a desaparecernos, ¿vale? Y tranquila, yo llevo tu maleta.

\- Vale, te sigo.

Se concentró en el lugar al que quería ir y ambos se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en seguida en medio de un pequeño salón-comedor. James soltó las manos de Lizzy y tomó aire. Solo esperaba que no lo llamara loco.

\- Voy a quitarte la venda ya.

\- Cuando quieras, me muero de curiosidad. – La morena sonrió y él se tranquilizó un poco. Era Lizzy, por supuesto que iba a pensar que estaba loco, pero se lo diría riendo, lo besaría y después le daría todo su apoyo.

\- Allá vamos.

Se colocó detrás de ella y le quitó la venda lentamente. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír levemente y observar con atención la habitación. Era bastante sencilla, solo tenía un sofá, un sillón, un mueble con una televisión y una mesa larga con seis sillas. En la pared había un par de cuadros de paisajes. Se dio la vuelta e interrogó a su novio con la mirada.

\- Bienvenida a mi apartamento.

\- ¡No! – Se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Sí. – James se encogió de hombros. – Soy un jugador de quidditch profesional, no puedo seguir viviendo con mis padres.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

\- Pues créetelo. Además, así tendremos más intimidad. – La chica empezó a reír al escuchar aquello. – Oye, que es verdad, que entre tus padres y los míos últimamente no tenemos ni un momento para nosotros solos.

\- Menuda locura, – Negó con la cabeza. – independizarte así como así. ¿Estás seguro de que eres capaz de vivir solo?

\- Bueno, tampoco voy a estar tanto tiempo solo. – Se encogió. – No te estoy diciendo que te vengas a vivir conmigo porque todavía es muy pronto, pero mi casa es tu casa, así que espero que prácticamente vivas aquí. Si a ti te parece bien, claro.

\- Me parece genial.

Lo besó con pasión y él la agarró por la cintura. La acercó más a su cuerpo y ella apoyó su mano en su hombro. Cuando rompieron el beso se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su oído.

\- Y digo yo, esta casa tendrá más habitaciones, ¿no?

\- Sí. – Contestó él, un poco confuso. – Una cocina, un baño…

\- ¿Un dormitorio? – Se alejó de él y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

\- Oh. – Sonrió. Por cosas como esa, salía con ella.

\- Habrá que estrenarlo, ¿no?

La besó antes de cogerla de la mano y conducirla hasta el amplio dormitorio con cama de matrimonio y armario de cinco puertas. Lizzy sonrió al verlo. Estaba claro que le faltaba decoración, pero era bastante acogedor.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a pasar las noches aquí.

\- Espero que lo hagas.

Volvió a unir sus labios, dispuesto a estrenar por todo lo alto aquella habitación. Le mordió el labio a Lizzy mientras ella metía las manos bajo su camiseta. Justo acababa de tumbarla en la cama cuando escucharon un "crac" y una voz que los hizo detenerse en seco.

\- ¿James? ¿Estás en casa?

\- Repite ahora eso de que te independizabas para que pudiéramos tener intimidad. – Murmuró la morena, aguantando la risa.

\- Ni una palabra, Collins. – Puso los ojos en blanco y ella lanzó una carcajada. James suspiró, resignado. - ¡En el dormitorio, papá! Puedes pasar.

James se puso de pie y se colocó la camiseta, mientras su novia seguía tumbada en la cama, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y conteniendo la risa a duras penas. El hombre se asomó al marco de la puerta y les dedicó una media sonrisa nerviosa. Menudo momento había elegido para venir a ver a su hijo.

\- Siento interrumpir, no sabía que ya habías vuelto de tu viaje, Lizzy.

\- Acabo de llegar. – Explicó ella, sentándose. – James ha venido a recogerme al Ministerio y me ha traído directamente aquí.

\- Y ella no me ha llamado loco.

\- Nosotros tampoco. – Se apresuró a decir su padre. – Solo te dijimos que lo veíamos un poco precipitado y que eras muy joven.

\- También que no aguantaría ni tres días seguidos por mi cuenta. – Puntualizó el chico. – Y ya llevo aquí cuatro.

\- Eso son cosas de tu madre, no mías. – Harry rió y agitó la cabeza. – Y, hablando de ella, he venido a decirte, bueno a deciros, que vinierais a comer esta noche a casa. Caroline y Lorcan también vendrán.

\- Por mí bien, así me ahorro cocinar.

\- James, has comido todos los días en casa desde que te mudaste. – Dijo su padre, haciendo que él se sonrojara y la chica empezara a reír.

\- Papá, no hacía falta que Lizzy lo supiera.

\- No pasa nada, cielo. – Se puso de pie y le pasó un brazo por la espalda. – Si en el fondo todos sabemos que no podrías vivir sin tu madre.

\- Es que es la mejor. – Murmuró él.

\- Harry, yo creo que iré pero no estoy segura, todavía no he visto a mis padres y a lo mejor les sienta un poco mal que pase la noche fuera después de tantos días fuera de casa.

\- Como tú veas, no tienes más que venir si te apetece. – El hombre sonrió. – Y ahora, me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer. Os veo esta noche.

Los dos se despidieron de él y se miraron durante unos instantes antes de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba siempre en interrumpirlos en los peores momentos?

\- Me ha gustado como ha sonado eso de pasar la noche fuera, Elizabeth.

\- Hombre, sigo diciendo que habrá que estrenar este apartamento…

Lo besó otra vez, dispuesta a terminar lo que habían empezado pero, antes de que hubieran podido hacer nada, una pequeña mariposa plateada apareció en la habitación y los dos tuvieron que separarse. Lizzy maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Qué quería su madre ahora?

\- Cuando quieras puedes pasar por casa, ¿sabes Elizabeth? Me alegra mucho ver que nos has echado de menos. ¿Te esperamos para comer o piensas pasar otra semana más fuera?

El patronus desapareció y ella suspiró. Parecía que sus familias se habían puesto de acuerdo para incordiarles.

\- Creo que tengo que irme.

\- Yo diría que sí. – James suspiró, un poco frustrado.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo? Puedes comer en mi casa, así me ayudas a convencerlos de que tu madre se ofenderá si no voy a cenar a su casa y luego, bueno, les comento que estaba viendo tu apartamento y les digo que no voy a ir a dormir.

\- Van a poner el grito en el cielo.

\- Soy mayorcita, sé lo que me hago.

\- Espero que lo entiendan y no quieran matarme. – Él sonrió y la besó otra vez. - ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

\- Cuando quieras.


	30. La boda de Teddy y Victoire

**30\. La boda de Teddy y Victoire**

\- Tengo una pinta horrible. – Lizzy suspiró y se dio la vuelta. – ¿Has visto que ojeras?

\- Es lo que suele pasar cuando pasas la noche sin pegar ojo. – Contestó James, poniéndose la chaqueta y mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes que es por el jet-lag, hace 24 horas estaba en Estados Unidos. – Replicó ella, girándose y mirándose otra vez. – ¿Tengo que salir con esta cara de verdad?

\- ¿Lo haces solo para que te diga que estás guapísima? – Se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos en su cintura. La vio cerrar los ojos en el espejo antes de girar la cabeza para mirarlo. – Porque lo estás.

\- No, sabes que no soy de esas, lo digo porque es lo que esta cosa me está diciendo.

\- Pues entonces deja de mirarte porque estás perfecta. – Atrapó sus labios en un beso y le dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra el espejo. Ella apoyó una mano en su hombro y la otra en su espalda, pegándolo más a ella.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya… - Murmuró Lizzy cuando se separaron unos milímetros para coger aire. Notaba la mano del chico jugando con la parte baja de su vestido y quería quedarse así durante un rato, pero ambos sabían que tenían que bajar. Él puso cara de pena y ella no pudo evitar reír. – Eres el padrino y yo una de las damas de honor, quizás hagamos falta para algo.

\- Eres una aburrida, Lizz.

\- No, es solo que siempre llego tarde a todas partes por tu culpa y estoy un poco harta de las miradas de "sabemos lo que habéis estado haciendo". – Le sacó la lengua y arrugó la nariz.

\- Pero si son divertidísimas. – Replicó el pelinegro, con ironía.

\- Sí, claro. – La morena puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de él. Se miró una última vez en el espejo para comprobar que su recogido seguía intacto y sonrió. A lo mejor James tenía razón y estaba guapa incluso con ese vestido de princesa corto, rosa y de tirantes. – Anda, vámonos.

James se miró también una vez más antes de salir de la mano de Lizzy. Era 10 de agosto y aquel día se celebraría en la Madriguera la boda de la mayor de los Weasley, Victoire, y Teddy Lupin, que era prácticamente un hermano para los Potter. Bajaron hasta la planta baja donde ya estaba todo el mundo y se despidieron con un rápido beso ya que, mientras James debía ir con los demás padrinos a ver al novio, Lizzy tenía que ir con las otras damas de honor. Al principio, cuando Victoire se lo propuso, se puso como loca de contenta, pero después se había dado cuenta de que ser dama en aquella boda no era algo precisamente exclusivo. En total eran 11: Rose, Dominique, Lily, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Emma, Caroline, dos de sus amigas y ella. Suspiró. Su vestido iba a ser desde luego el más repetido, solo esperaba que no hubiera mucha más gente de rosa o aquella boda parecería monocromática. Pegó en la puerta del dormitorio donde sabía que la chica se estaba preparando y pasó en cuanto le dieron permiso. Rose y Lily ya estaban allí, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a ellas.

\- Qué puntual, ¿y esa novedad? – Le preguntó su cuñada, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

\- Estoy adiestrando a tu hermano.

\- Ha sonado como si fuera una mascota. – Rose rió al decir aquello.

\- Bueno… - Las tres estallaron en carcajadas. – No, ambos sabíamos que era un día importante y que no debíamos llegar tarde.

\- Pues no porque Vic parece tranquila, pero no quieres verla enfadada. – Murmuró su amiga. – No se lo deseo a nadie.

\- Ha heredado el mal genio de la tita Fleur y el carácter de la abuela Molly y el tito Bill. – Explicó la otra. – Habéis hecho bien en daros prisa.

Caroline no tardó mucho en llegar y unirse a ellas mientras la rubia terminaba de arreglarse. Victoire estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no demasiado ya que sabía que aquello era lo que quería hacer y que Teddy era el hombre de su vida así que, ¿para qué asustarse? Cuando por fin acabó, muchos suspiraron. Estaba realmente guapísima. Llevaba un vestido blanco con falda amplia y el busto, separado de esta por un lazo, estaba lleno de pequeñas flores. Fleur tuvo que secarse unas lágrimas y Bill le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su primogénita.

\- No puede creerme que este día haya llegado. – Le dijo. – Para mí sigues siendo la misma cría que corría por la playa y jugaba con sus muñecas.

\- Papá, tengo ya 24 años.

\- Para él siempre serás su niñita rubia. – Dominique puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó una carcajada.

\- Y tú mi pequeña pelirroja, no lo olvides. – Replicó el hombre dedicándole una carantoña a su hija mediana.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó ansiosa la novia. – ¿Salgo ya?

\- Todavía quedan veinte minutos, ¿por qué no me dejas hacerte unas fotos primero?

La rubia asintió y Bill sacó la cámara, dispuesto a inmortalizar aquel momento tan importante para su familia. Después de retratar a su hija con todos los presentes en la sala y sola, miró su reloj y sonrió.

\- Ya es la hora, cariño, ¿vamos?

\- Sí.

Salieron todos y los invitados ocuparon sus sitios entre el público. Teddy se colocó recto y, a su lado, James no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Las damas de honor comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo, en parejas. Caro y Lizzy salieron las primeras y los dos Potter no pudieron evitar quedarse embobados mirándolas. El mayor le guiñó un ojo a su novia y ella amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Se colocaron en su sitio mientras el resto de damas seguía entrando. La última fue Rose – que, al ser la principal, iba sola – y, justo después, apareció Victoire del brazo de su padre. El metamorfamago sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Estaba preciosa, radiante y tan impresionante como siempre. Bill le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y le dedicó una pequeña mirada de advertencia al chico antes de soltarla.

\- Estás increíble. – Murmuró, apretando un poco su mano.

\- Tú también. – Rió de forma nerviosa antes de girarse hacia el oficiante. – Vamos a ello.

El hombre empezó a hablar sobre el amor, el matrimonio, la fidelidad, la madurez, el paso tan importante que estaban a punto de dar; les recordó las obligaciones que contraerían a partir de aquel momento, todo lo que cambiaría mientras ellos sonreían y sus familiares los miraban emocionados. Andrómeda Tonks lloraba, al igual que Fleur y Molly Weasley. Cuando llegó el momento de los votos, Teddy tomó aire y miró a la rubia fijamente a los ojos.

\- Vic, creo que ya lo sabes todo, que te lo he dicho una y mil veces a lo largo de todos estos años. Me enamoré de ti sin proponérmelo, pero estoy completamente seguro de que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Te quiero como a nada más y no puedo imaginarme ni un solo día, una mañana, una luna llena, un 2 de mayo sin ti. Quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado, lo sabes perfectamente, te lo he dicho ya muchas veces y todavía recuerdo cómo me llamaste loco la primera vez que lo hice.

\- Teddy, tú tenías 16 años y yo 14, ¿cómo iba a creerte? – Lanzó una carcajada. – Dijiste que cuando nos casáramos me lo recordarías.

\- Exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. – Sonrió. – No voy a alargar esto más porque no quiero aburrir a nadie y porque, bueno, no hay suficientes palabras en el mundo para decir lo muchísimo que te quiero y lo feliz que me hace esto. Solo quiero, por último, prometerte que siempre estaré a tu lado y que no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe jamás porque, Victoire, eres la mujer de mi vida.

\- Qué mono. – Se sonrojó un poco y tomó aire antes de empezar con sus votos. – Edward Remus Lupin…

\- No me gusta como empieza esto. – Murmuró él.

\- Calla, tonto. – Vic negó con la cabeza. – Eres el hombre de mi vida y no sabes cuántas veces doy gracias por la luna llena que aquel día nos unió. Te quiero y no quiero ni pensar en una vida sin ti, sin tus sonrisas, sin tus ojos que, aunque cambian de color, siempre tienen la misma esencia, sin todo lo que provocas en mí. Prometo quererte cada día, quiero seguir siempre junto a ti, quiero tener hijos y muchos nietos a tu lado, formar una gran familia contigo. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido y lo único que quiero es poder seguir creando recuerdos maravillosos juntos. Al igual que tú, ya te lo he dicho todo infinidad de veces y no quiero aburrir a nadie. Entre nosotros sobran las palabras, así que, ¿para qué alargarlo? La cuestión es que, Teddy, estoy completamente enamorada de ti y hoy soy la chica más feliz del mundo.

Los dos se sonrieron un poco y más de un suspiro se escapó entre el público. James miró a Lizzy, que tenía la vista fija en los novios y una sonrisa tierna, y se dijo que cuando se casara con ella, también escribiría sus propios votos para que jamás pudiera olvidar lo mucho que la quería.

\- Bien, pues si eso es todo, yo os declaro marido y mujer. – El oficiante sonrió. – Puede besar a la novia.

Teddy sacó entonces su varita y la agitó, haciendo que un montón de mariposas de luz comenzaran a revolotear alrededor de ellos, antes de posar su mano en la cintura de su ya esposa y besarla con ternura mientras todos aplaudían.

\- Les presento al señor y la señora Lupin.

* * *

La fiesta fue larga, pero no faltó la diversión. James y Lizzy estaban sentados en la misma mesa que Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Caro, Fred, Lily, Lorcan y Hugo y no pararon de charlar durante toda la comida.

\- No os vais a creer lo que me pasó el otro día nada más llegar al Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos – Empezó a contarles la morena a sus amigos en un momento determinado. Sentía los ojos pesados y sabía que si no hablaba acabaría quedándose dormida así que, ¿qué mejor que una anécdota divertida para evitar eso? – Vino a recibirme una chica, Rachel, y después de saludarme me dijo que le sonaba mucho mi nombre. Yo le comenté que quizás sería por mi padre, que era un investigador importante y ella dijo que no estaba segura, pero en seguida cambiamos de tema. El caso es que acabamos hablando de quidditch y yo le dije que era seguidora de las Arpías…

\- Pobre Jamie, ¿algún día lo animarás? – La interrumpió Fred, lanzando una carcajada.

\- Lo primero, yo lo animaré siempre, incluso cuando juegue contra mi equipo, aunque ese día prefiera que pierda. – Puntualizó ella, enarcando una ceja. – Y lo segundo es que solo yo puedo llamarlo Jamie.

\- Lo ha dicho ella, no yo. – James se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Bueno, el caso es que me dijo que a ella le encantaba el Puddlemere, especialmente desde que tenía un nuevo buscador. – Miró a su novio que abrió un poco la boca. – Empezó a hablarme de lo buenísimo que estabas y lo increíble que eras y yo a duras penas podía contener la risa.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste entonces? – Le preguntó.

\- Le dije que te conocía personalmente y que eras también simpático o, al menos, lo eras de vez en cuando. – Negó con la cabeza. – Cuando me preguntó que por qué te conocía, le dije que era tu novia y se puso completamente blanca, la pobre no sabía dónde meterse, no podía parar de reír, de verdad.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y James deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica antes de besarla.

\- ¿Te pusiste muy celosa?

\- Sabes que odio los celos.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra. – Volvió a besarla. – Qué mona la chica, ¿quieres que le envíe un autógrafo?

\- Ni se te ocurra. – Lizzy sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Siguieron charlando animadamente durante toda la comida y, cuando esta se terminó, todos salieron a la pista de baile. James y Lizzy bailaron durante un rato hasta que la chica, demasiado cansada como para poder seguir, se dejó caer en una silla. El chico cogió dos copas de champagne y la siguió.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lizz?

\- Me estoy quedando dormida. – Cogió la copa y se la bebió de un trago, arrugando la cara debido al amargor. Nunca le terminaría de gustar aquella bebida, pero quizás la ayudara a mantenerse despierta.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

\- Vale.

Se levantó y salieron de la carpa. Ya había anochecido y empezaba a refrescar, pero aquello no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al árbol bajo el que siempre acababan tumbándose. El pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta y la extendió en el suelo para que pudieran sentarse sin marcharse. Lizzy se acurrucó con él y cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada.

\- Odio a tus fans, Jamie. – Dijo ella casi en un susurro, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que decía debido al sueño.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

\- Porque me da miedo que me dejes por alguna de ellas. – Confesó. – Muchas son guapísimas y están dispuestas a cualquier cosa por tu atención. No quiero que me dejes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar eso? – Negó con la cabeza. – Sabes que te quiero y que eres la única para mí. Me dan igual las demás.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces me preocupo.

\- Te adoro, Lizz, no lo dudes ni un momento. – Agachó la cabeza para rozar sus labios y se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente dormida. – Está bien, nos vamos a casa.

La cogió en brazos y volvió a la carpa, para avisar a sus padres y despedirse de los novios. Victoire y Teddy no pudieron evitar reír al verlos y Harry y Ginny les dedicaron una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Está agotada, llevaba más de 24 horas sin dormir. – Les explicó. – Voy a dejarla en el apartamento, quizás me pase otra vez dentro de un rato.

\- Como quieras. – Su madre sonrió. – Estaremos aquí casi toda la noche.

\- Sí lo sé por eso lo… - Guardó silencio al notar que la chica se removía un poco en sueños y se quejaba. Notó cómo se tensaba por completo. Lizzy no soñaba, solo tenía visiones y, estaba seguro, no se había tomado la poción. Tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que alguien lo descubriera. – Bueno, que me voy ya.

No esperó más y se desapareció. Se sentó en la cama, todavía con ella en brazos y comenzó a acariciar su pelo lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Jamás la había visto durante una de sus visiones, siempre se tomaba la poción y el único día que no se la tomó – el mismo que le contó el secreto – pasó la noche en vela, así que no podía evitar estar asustado. Lizzy empezó a removerse, cada vez más agitada y a quejarse más fuerte.

\- Lizz, tranquila.

Siguió acariciando su pelo y repitiendo aquello una y otra vez, a pesar de que sabía que no le serviría para nada. Cada vez se movía más y sus gritos aumentaron. James la agarró con más fuerza para que no se cayera y rogó porque aquello acabara pronto. Verla así y saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla lo estaba destrozando. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Lizzy abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí. – La abrazó y ella asintió lentamente. – Todo está bien, ya ha pasado.

\- Lo siento…

\- No digas tonterías. – Le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios. – No es tu culpa.

\- No tendrías que haber visto esto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ahora pensarás que soy una lunática o algo así, no debe ser muy agradable. – Se incorporó completamente y se movió un poco para quedar completamente sentada sobre sus piernas. – Y encima me he quedado dormida y te he hecho venirte antes de la boda.

\- Estabas agotada, es normal que te durmieras, además, si quiero volver, puedo hacerlo en un rato. – Sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. – Venga, cámbiate que yo te traeré la poción y un poco de agua.

\- No me hace falta tomarla ya, solo puedo tener una visión cada noche. – Le explicó poniéndose de pie. – Estoy a salvo hasta mañana.

\- ¿Qué has visto? – Se atrevió a preguntarle mientras ella comenzaba a cambiarse.

\- Una guerra muggle, no sé exactamente cuál. – Murmuró, apartando la vista. – Una explosión, unos soldados… Nada agradable desde luego. – Lizzy se puso una camiseta de James de forma casi inconsciente (tenía un par de pijamas y camisones allí, pero en ese momento necesitaba sentir su olor para saber que estaba a salvo) y se tumbó en la cama. – Deberías irte ya o te perderás la diversión.

\- No hasta que te duermas. – Se quitó los zapatos y tumbó junto a ella, que iba a protestar pero se lo pensó mejor y se apoyó en su pecho. No iba a tardar mucho en dormirse, seguía cansada, así que no le quitaría mucho tiempo y le gustaba dormirse abrazada a él.

\- Oye Lizz, ¿recuerdas lo que me has dicho antes? – Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. – Lo de que te preocupaba que me fuera con alguna fan.

\- Sí. – Se sonrojó. No debería habérselo contado.

\- A mí me preocupa a veces que me dejes por algún diplomático. – Confesó a media voz. – Sé que es una tontería, pero no puedo evitar pensar que encontrarás a alguien más listo que yo con el que puedas hablar de cualquier cosa, alguien que comparta tus pasiones.

\- ¿Qué? – Se incorporó un poco. – ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

\- Pues igual que tú, son celos tontos.

\- No podemos ponernos celosos ahora, nosotros nunca hemos sido así, durante muchos años soportamos vernos con otros. – Dijo Lizzy. – No te voy a dejar por nadie, eres el amor de mi vida, nadie es mejor que tú para mí. Además, también eres muy listo, no sé por qué dices eso y se puede hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, especialmente porque sabes escuchar perfectamente.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No seas tonto, Jamie. – Lo besó. – Nada de celos.

\- Nada de celos.

\- Yo también te adoro.

Volvieron a besarse y la chica se acomodó otra vez, dejando que él acariciara la zona de pelo detrás de su oreja. Pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos, olvidando que la fiesta seguía en la Madriguera y dejando a un lado las inseguridades. Estaban juntos y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.


	31. Un paso más

**31\. Un paso más**

Enero 2026

El sonido del despertador los despertó a ambos. James se quejó y Lizzy se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con su trozo de almohada.

\- Apaga eso. – Le pidió.

\- Es el tuyo. – Replicó él, girándose para el otro lado.

\- Oh, es verdad.

La chica estiró el brazo y, después de golpear dos veces el aire, consiguió apagar el molesto ruido. Resopló antes de incorporarse y cogerlo para mirar la hora. Las ocho y media. Tenía que darse prisa.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el Ministerio? – Preguntó él, incorporándose también. Se frotó un poco los ojos y la miró de reojo mientras calculaba el tiempo que podía aprovechar con ella antes de que se marchara a Japón.

\- A las diez, pero tengo que pasar por casa antes o mis padres volverán a echarme en cara que vivo aquí.

Puso los ojos en blanco y los dos rieron, aunque ambos sabían que aquello era verdad. Desde que James se había mudado, un año y medio antes, Lizzy y él prácticamente vivían juntos. La chica pasaba días y días allí, venía de sus viajes y se iba directamente al apartamento, dormía allí unas cinco veces a la semana e incluso había decorado gran parte del piso. Decían que no vivían juntos, pero todos sabían que era cuestión de poco tiempo y un par de maletas – y no muy llenas –. Los padres de ambos, aunque especialmente los de ella, les lanzaban continuos comentarios e indirectas debido a esto. La verdad era que estaban bastante molestos, decían que eran demasiado jóvenes para eso, pero a ellos no les importaba.

\- Voy a ver si tengo algo decente que ponerme.

Lizzy se levantó y estiró un poco el camisón, que dejaba casi ver su ropa interior. James, sin poder evitarlo, le dio una pequeña palmada en el culo y lanzó una carcajada, lo que provocó que ella le enseñara el dedo de en medio mientras se dirigía hacia el armario y la cómoda. Sonrió un poco al ver la foto de ellos dos en Atenas que adornaba el mueble y abrió, casi al mismo tiempo, el primer cajón de este y la puerta del armario.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga más ropa aquí que en mi casa?

\- A lo mejor tus padres tienen razón y te has mudado sin avisar. – Contestó él, medio en broma medio en serio.

\- Eso será. – Negó con la cabeza y empezó a mirar la ropa. – ¡Mi falda negra! – La cogió y se la enseñó al chico. – Creía que la había perdido en mi último viaje.

\- Estaba en la ropa sucia, la lavé hace una semana o cosa así, creía que la habrías visto.

\- Pues no, pero voy a ponérmela con la blusa rosa palo y la chaqueta negra. – Respondió, cogiendo ambas cosas y un conjunto de ropa interior y empezando a cambiarse. - Cogeré el abrigo luego, espero que no haga demasiado frío.

\- Tranquila, seguro que vas preciosa y hará buen tiempo, no te preocupes por eso ahora. – James carraspeó un poco. – Y, oye, hablando de eso de que te has mudado sin avisar, he pensado que, bueno, ya que la mayoría de tus cosas están en el piso, duermes aquí casi todos los días y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, prácticamente vivimos juntos, ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir de verdad conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? – Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos y dejó la falda a medio subir. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso James acababa de proponerle que se mudara a su apartamento?

\- Solo si quieres, Lizz. – Se apresuró a añadir él. – Sé que somos jóvenes pero, ¿si no haces las locuras a los 20, cuándo vas a hacerlas?

\- Yo… no lo sé. – Respondió con sinceridad. No se esperaba aquello, no se lo había planteado nunca. – Necesito pensármelo un poco, es un paso muy importante, las cosas cambiarían, creo, y… no lo sé, James.

\- Tú piénsatelo, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta que digas que sí. – Sonrió antes de dejarse caer de nuevo de espaldas en la cama.

Lizzy se mordió un poco el labio y sonrió. La idea de vivir con James la atraía mucho, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía bastante arriesgado. Además, seguro que sus padres se lo tomarían mal, ya le recriminaban todo el tiempo que pasaba en el apartamento de su novio, ¿cómo reaccionarían si llegara y les dijera que se independizaba? Le dirían que era demasiado pronto, pero por otra parte… No sabía qué hacer, tendría que aclararse en el viaje. En silencio, terminó de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, cogió algo de ropa para los próximos días y se acercó a la cama, donde James todavía estaba tumbado.

\- Si no te levantas pronto, llegarás tarde al entrenamiento. – Le comentó, sentándose a su lado y cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas. – Cuando vuelva, te contestaré, ¿de acuerdo? Será solo una semana y media.

\- Ya te he dicho que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites, no voy a cambiar de opinión, Lizz. Quiero vivir contigo, me gusta despertarme a tu lado por las mañanas y que lo compartamos todo. – Le acarició la mejilla lentamente y ella se sonrojó un poco. James sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le parecía guapísima cuando se sonrojaba. – No se me ocurre nada más perfecto que tú y yo viviendo juntos. Piénsatelo, ¿vale?

\- Sí, lo haré. – Le dio un beso lento y dulce. – Te quiero.

\- Yo también a ti. Nos vemos en una semana.

* * *

Lizzy se apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y subió corriendo al Departamento. Quería entregarle aquel informe cuanto antes e ir a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ¡por fin había llegado el día! Saludó a la secretaria y pegó en la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

\- Adelante.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra ver que ya está de vuelta, señorita Collins. – El hombre se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, el nuevo ministro japonés es muy simpático y me ha dicho que quiere mantener una relación cordial con nosotros. – Explicó, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla, pero sin sentarse. – He elaborado un informe, como siempre. – Lo sacó del bolso y se lo dio. – Ahí está todo, pero si cree que falta algo, avíseme y lo añadiré.

\- Excelente, como siempre.

\- ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

\- ¿Tiene mucha prisa? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- Bastante. – Lizzy sonrió y sintió una punzada nerviosa en el estómago. – Aunque si tengo que quedarme, lo haré.

\- No, puede marcharse, lleva muchos días fuera de casa así que supongo que querrá ver a su familia y, bueno, descansar, debemos tener en cuenta el cambio horario. – El hombre lanzó una carcajada. – Hasta mañana, señorita Collins.

Ella se despidió y salió del despacho rápidamente. Recorrió los pasillos tirando de su maleta, cada vez más nerviosa, aquello era una locura, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Nada más llegar al vestíbulo se desapareció y apareció a los pocos segundos en el salón de su casa. Estaba vacío, pero dedujo que su padre estaría abajo y su madre no tardaría en volver de la redacción. Estaba segura de que les extrañaría verla tan pronto, acostumbrados como estaban a que siempre fuera directamente al apartamento de James. Se mordió el labio y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Aquello iba a ser un bombazo.

\- ¿Hola? – Preguntó. - ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Nadie respondió, así que dejó la maleta y bajó hasta el laboratorio de su padre. Pegó suavemente y abrió la puerta. Él miró hacia la puerta, sorprendido.

\- ¡Cielo!

\- Hola, papá. – Ella entró en la sala mientras él se quitaba los guantes y las gafas de protección. Lo abrazó y ambos sonrieron.

\- No te esperábamos tan pronto. – Dijo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mis padres antes que a mi novio?

\- No sueles hacerlo. – Fingió cara de ofendida y él lanzó una carcajada. – Todos sabemos que es verdad.

\- Bueno, sí, es que… tengo algo importante que deciros y no podía esperar. – Soltó sin más. – ¿Sabes si a mamá le queda mucho?

\- No, debe estar al llegar. – Arrugó el ceño. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Os lo cuento ahora a los dos. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros. No quería tener que repetir la historia dos veces, además, si tenía que enfrentarse a ambos, prefería hacerlo al mismo tiempo. – ¿En qué estás trabajando?

\- En una poción curativa nueva. – Contestó tras guardar silencio unos instantes. – Todavía es un prototipo, pero si va bien, podremos regenerar tejidos dañados por células malignas en apenas unas horas.

\- ¿Te puedo echar una mano?

Él asintió y ella se puso la bata y el resto del equipo. Charlaron un rato, mientras mezclaban ingredientes y apuntaban las distintas reacciones, hasta que escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente y Mary Collins se asomó.

\- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó sorprendida al ver a su hija. – No esperaba verte aquí, creí que habrías dejado tu maleta y habrías salido corriendo al apartamento de James.

\- Tenía que venir a… una cosa. – Murmuró ella. Se quitó los guantes y protecciones lentamente, con la mirada fija en la mesa y sintiendo los ojos de su madre clavados en ella. Lentamente, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. – Es algo importante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó en un susurro.

\- ¿Subimos arriba y os lo digo mejor sentados? – Sonrió de forma nerviosa.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, poniéndose en lo peor. ¿Qué tenía que decirles su hija? Los tres subieron hasta el salón en silencio. Lizzy estaba cada vez más y más alterada, pero su decisión era firme. Sus padres se sentaron en el sofá y ella se quedó de pie, junto a ellos. No sabía cómo empezar, nunca había hecho algo así.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Insistió su madre.

Ella tomó aire y decidió contarlo directamente. Ya tendría tiempo después para dar explicaciones.

\- Me voy a vivir con James.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Pues eso, que hemos decidido irnos a vivir juntos, me lo propuso antes de marcharme a Japón, lo he estado pensando y voy a decirle que sí. – Dijo. – De hecho, he venido a recoger mis cosas, quiero darle una sorpresa.

\- Pero, sois demasiado jóvenes y es muy precipitado. – Se quejó su padre. – No puedes, sería un error.

\- Papá, prácticamente vivo allí, vosotros mismo lo decís. – Respondió tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía que no sería fácil

\- Pero es distinto, antes tus cosas estaban aquí y en teoría seguías bajo este techo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, sois demasiado jóvenes para dar ese paso. – Intervino su madre. – Vivir juntos es demasiado, implica muchas cosas.

\- No voy a quedarme embarazada si es lo que te preocupa. – Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas siquiera pero, una vez hecho el daño, lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos y mantener una expresión decidida.

\- No soy tonta cariño, como si os hiciera falta vivir juntos para eso. – Dijo enarcando las cejas y haciendo que su hija se sonrojara un poco. – Y más te vale, no creo que quieras destrozar tu vida, apenas tienes 20 años.

\- Y es por eso por lo que no deberías irte a vivir con James. – Su padre suspiró. – No podemos obligarte a quedarte aquí, eres mayor de edad y ganas tu propio dinero, pero te recomendamos que no lo hagas. Vivir con alguien no es fácil, discutiréis a todas horas y os pelearéis, todavía sus muy jóvenes y tenéis mucho carácter, deberíais esperar.

\- Papá, sé que voy a pelearme con él porque, bueno, me encanta discutir con James. – Sonrió levemente y dejó caer los brazos. – Me gusta gritarle hasta quedarme sin voz para luego empezar a reír como dos idiotas, me encanta escucharle quejarse cuando vuelve del entrenamiento y el señor Wood ha sido especialmente duro con él, me gusta todo de él. Sé que será difícil, pero quiero hacerlo, además, ¿si no haces las locuras a los 20, cuándo se supone que vas a hacerlas? – Dijo, citando la frase que su novio le había dicho. – Estoy enamorada de él, sé que es el momento adecuado y, de verdad, me gustaría contar con vuestro apoyo. Eso sí, no voy a pediros dinero. Entre mi sueldo y el de James podemos apañarnos de sobra.

\- Vaya…

Los dos se miraron. Su hija ya era mayor y sabían que iba a hacerlo quisieran ellos o no y que, si se enfrentaban, los tres lo pasarían mal. David suspiró con resignación al ver la respuesta a todo en los ojos de su esposa. No quería que su pequeña se marchara de casa, pero sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada y que no podía hacer nada.

\- Si es lo que queréis, adelante. – Mary sonrió. – Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas por si quieres volver.

\- Gracias. – Lizzy abrazó a sus padres con fuerza. – Nos irá bien, ya lo veréis.

\- Solo os pido que tengáis mucho cuidado.

\- Lo tendremos, mamá. – La morena se separó y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Me ayudas a recoger? Quiero llegar cuanto antes al apartamento.

La mujer asintió y siguió a su hija hasta su dormitorio acompañada de su marido, que tenía la mirada gacha. Lo cogió de la mano y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Su pequeña, se había hecho mayor.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Lizzy esperaba en la puerta del apartamento de James con varias maletas, dos bolsos y un montón de cajas. Tomó aire y llamó al timbre. Quería que fuera una sorpresa auténtica, así que había subido todo aquello desde el callejón en el que se había aparecido hasta allí – con ayuda de sus padres, por supuesto, aunque estos ya se habían marchado –. James no tardó en abrir y se quedó boquiabierto al verla allí.

\- ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?

En lugar de responder, se acercó a ella y la besó. Enterró las manos en su pelo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí.

\- Acabas de hacerme el chico más feliz del universo.

Volvió a besarla antes de ayudarla a meter todas las cosas en el apartamento. Aquello era increíble, James era consciente de que no sería fácil, de que discutirían mucho – empezando por las cosas, ¿cómo podía haberse traído tantas y dónde se suponía que iban a guardarlas? -, pero habían dado un paso muy importante en su relación aquel día y eso era lo único que le importaba en aquel momento.


	32. El peor día de Lizzy

**32\. El peor día de Lizzy**

 _Agosto 2027_

Albus apareció en el salón del apartamento de James y Lizzy con la angustia pintada en la cara. Su hermano, que estaba barriendo en ese momento, soltó la escoba y lo miró, sin comprender qué hacía allí y por qué parecía tan asustado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Estáis los dos en casa?

\- Sí, Lizzy está en la cocina, ¿la llamo?

\- No hace falta. – Dijo ella mientras salía de aquella habitación secándose las manos con un trapo. - ¿Qué pasa, Albus?

\- Tenéis que venir a San Mungo conmigo ya. – Tomó aire. – Ha explotado el laboratorio de tu padre, Lizzy.

\- ¿Qué? – Se notó palidecer y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caerse al suelo.

\- Tanto él como Lily están ingresados, no sé nada más, pero daos prisa.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, los dos chicos se desaparecieron y él no tardó en seguirlos. Aparecieron en el vestíbulo del hospital y el mediano de los Potter los condujo hasta la planta donde estaban ambos. Lizzy sentía la cabeza embotada y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. No podía haberle pasado nada a su padre, tenía que ser todo una falsa alarma. James, a su lado, no estaba en mucho mejor estado. Lily había estado trabajando con David Collins desde que terminó Hogwarts – hacía ya poco más de un año –, gracias a la ayuda de Lizzy que consiguió que su padre aceptará, por primera vez en su carrera, una ayudante y posible compañera de investigación. Corrieron hasta que vieron a sus familiares frente a una puerta cerrada.

\- ¡Mamá! – Lizzy abrazó a su madre, que no paraba de llorar. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está papá?

\- No lo sé, no nos dicen nada, solo que tenemos que esperar. – Contestó la mujer, aferrándose con fuerza a su hija.

\- ¿Cómo está Lily? – Preguntó James nada más llegar junto a sus padres.

\- Sigue en observación. – Respondió Ginny con preocupación. – Hasta que no pase un rato, no nos dirán nada.

\- Solo nos queda esperar. – Harry suspiró y paseó su mirada entre su hijo y su nuera, que seguía tratando de tranquilizar a su madre aunque se notaba que aguantaba las lágrimas a duras penas. – Saldrán de esta, ya lo veréis.

Poco después, llegaron los señores Collins, los señores Douglas, los Scamander y algunos de los Weasley. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente y los sanadores los fulminaban con la mirada, algo molestos, aunque ellos los ignoraban. Estaban demasiado preocupados como para darse cuenta de eso. Un rato más tarde, Victoire salió de la sala y les indicó tanto a Mary Collins, como a Ginny y Harry que la siguieran. Lizzy y James se miraron el uno al otro y los siguieron también.

\- Chicos, no deberíais…

\- Vic, por favor. – Le pidió su primo, dedicándole una mirada suplicante. – Podemos escucharlo, ya no somos dos críos.

\- Bueno, está bien. – La rubia suspiró. – Lily está fuera de peligro, el impacto no le dio de lleno, así que solo tenía una leve conmoción, pronto podréis pasar a verla.

\- Menos mal. – Ginny suspiró aliviada.

\- Pero el señor Collins sigue inconsciente, le hemos administrado algunas pociones y seguimos examinándolo. – Continuó explicando. – No sabemos si se recuperará, las próximas horas serán determinantes, lo lamento mucho.

Mary comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada mientras su hija luchaba por mantenerse entera. James la abrazó y ella enterró su rostro en su pecho antes de empezar a llorar y temblar.

\- Tranquila, se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. – Susurró, acariciando su pelo con ternura. Se alegraba de que su hermana estuviera bien, pero no podía evitar seguir preocupado por su suegro. David era un buen hombre y no se merecía aquello.

\- Tú eso no lo sabes… no puedes saberlo.

\- Confía en mí, sé que saldrá de esta. – Le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de rodear sus hombros con su brazo y llevarla hasta una silla cercana.

\- Mi madre…

\- Tus abuelos están con ella, tranquila. – Contestó al ver que los padres de la mujer estaban sentados junto a ella y trataban de consolarla.

\- Por Merlín, tiene que ponerse bien, tiene que sobrevivir, no entiendo qué ha podido pasar, él siempre tiene muchísimo cuidado, nunca había tenido un accidente. – Murmuró Lizzy rápidamente. - ¿Y si no se recupera? ¿Y si se…? – Enterró el rostro entre las manos y volvió a sollozar.

\- Ni lo pienses, Lizz.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo último que le dije…

\- Lizz, se va a poner bien. – Insistió él.

Le apartó las manos y le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza. Ella lo miraba asustada, con el labio inferior temblando y él la besó en la frente antes de volver a abrazarla y acomodarla sobre su pecho. Sentía una gran impotencia, no sabía qué hacer para aliviar su dolor, no se le ocurría nada para calmar a la chica. Ojalá pudiera hacer que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Harry y Ginny pudieron entrar a ver a su hija. James, Albus y Lorcan intentaron entrar también, pero los sanadores se lo impidieron. Estuvieron dentro unos quince minutos y salieron con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque un poco pálidos.

\- ¿Os ha dicho que ha pasado? – Preguntó lentamente Mary Collins, acercándose a la pareja. - ¿Sabéis algo?

\- Sí, nos lo ha contado. – Respondió Harry con preocupación. – Dice que un ingrediente que añadió a la poción hizo una reacción rara y el caldero empezó a chorrear y expulsar gases hasta que finalmente explotó. David la protegió de la explosión, por eso ella solo ha sufrido una conmoción y él se ha llevado la peor parte. Mary, tu marido ha salvado la vida de mi hija y yo… no sé cómo agradecérselo, jamás podré hacerlo, nunca podré demostraros todo lo que os debo.

La mujer no contestó. Se dejó caer en una silla y asintió lentamente mientras su hija se ponía de pie. Todos la miraron y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Necesito tomar el aire, no puedo seguir más tiempo aquí. – Murmuró. James se puso de pie para acompañarla, pero ella lo detuvo. – No. Quiero estar sola.

Él se quedó quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras la chica salía de aquel pasillo apresuradamente. Se sentó de nuevo y su madre fue junto a él. Lo cogió de la mano y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Lily quiere veros, bueno, quería veros a ambos. – Murmuró.

\- No me lo va a perdonar en la vida.

\- No creo que esté enfadada contigo. – Trató de animarlo. – Solo necesita despejarse un poco, son muchas emociones, su padre está muy grave.

\- Si no hubiera salvado a Lily no lo estaría. – Negó con la cabeza, realmente asustado. – Por Merlín, mamá, espero que David se ponga bien.

\- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar, cariño. – Ginny le apretó con más fuerza la mano. – Deja de torturarte, tú no puedes hacer nada, y entra a ver a tu hermana, creo que quiere hablar contigo. Explícale que Lizzy ha salido fuera, creo que teme que esté furiosa con ella.

\- Vale. – Se puso de pie y, tras dedicarle una última sonrisa a la mujer, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Lily lo esperaba.

* * *

Era su quinto cigarrillo desde que había subido a la azotea. No sabía que se podía fumar tanto y tan rápido, pero la ansiedad iba a matarla. Llevaba desde que había empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio sin probar el tabaco, pero no había podido resistirse. Necesitaba eso, algo que la tranquilizara, que la ayudara aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos. Su padre estaba al borde de la muerte y no podía evitar culpar un poco a Lily. Sabía que no era su culpa, que no había echado ese ingrediente a propósito, pero era lo que sentía. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y apagó el cigarrillo antes de volverse. James acababa de salir a la azotea y la miraba desde una distancia prudencial con gesto serio.

\- Quiero estar sola.

\- Lo sé, pero empezaba a preocuparme. – Miró la cajetilla. – ¿Me das uno?

\- Creía que ya no fumabas.

\- Tú tampoco. – Se encogió de hombros y extendió la mano. Ella sacó otro antes de tirarle la caja. Cuando James cogió uno, sacó un mechero y encendió ambos. – He estado hablando con Lily.

\- ¿Y cómo está? – Intentó sonar preocupada, pero supo que su voz había sonado fría nada más terminar la frase. Suspiró. James no se merecía aquello, solo esperaba que la entendiera, no era un momento fácil para ella.

\- Un poco mejor, dicen que en un par de días le darán el alta, todavía tienen que hacerle algunas pruebas. – Contestó. – También está preocupada por tu padre, se siente muy culpable, dice que es la única responsable de todo lo que le ha pasado y que no podrá perdonárselo jamás. – La chica hizo un gesto irónico de forma inconsciente y él suspiró. – Dice que no sabe cómo va a mirarte a la cara a partir de ahora, que entiende que estés enfadada con ella. Antes quería hablar con los dos, pero al ver que he entrado solo yo se ha puesto casi a llorar.

\- No estoy enfadada con ella, pero no puedo verla de momento. – Confesó. Dio otra calada al cigarro antes de seguir. – James, dile que no es su culpa, que no podemos evitar los accidentes y que no quiero que se sienta culpable, pero ahora mismo no puedo mirarla y fingir que no la culpo por lo que le está pasando a mi padre. – Una chispa de culpabilidad la recorrió.- Sabes que quiero a Lily como si fuera mi propia hermana, pero todo esto… es demasiado para mí.

\- Se lo diré, no te preocupes. – Se acercó un poco más a ella, pero se quedó quieto, sin saber muy bien si abrazarla o no. Bajó la mirada antes de volver a hablar. – Ya no sé qué hacer o decirte, Lizz. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para aliviarte, pero sé que no puedo.

\- A no ser que sepas cómo curarlo, no creo que puedas hacer nada. – Suspiró y terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba. Posó una mano en su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. – Tú solo quédate a mi lado.

\- En lo bueno y en lo malo, amor.

\- Qué cursi. – Sonrió levemente y el corazón de James se aceleró al lograr eso. – Nunca me habías llamado amor.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – Tiró la colilla y la pisó antes de acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. – No pienso moverme de tu lado, no te dejaré sola.

\- Gracias.

Lizzy también apagó su cigarrillo y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que él acariciara su espalda y le susurrara al oído que la quería y que todo saldría bien. Se mordió un poco el labio. James podía ser el ser más dulce del universo cuando se lo proponía. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo, aunque ninguno de ellos podría decir cuánto, hasta que escucharon que alguien entraba en la azotea, momento en el que se separaron.

\- No creo que a tu padre le haga mucha gracia saber que fumas. – Dijo Anne Douglas mirando a su nieta con preocupación. - ¿Todas esas colillas son tuyas?

\- Menos una que es de James. – Confesó ella. – Ojalá pueda echarme la bronca, pero no estoy segura de eso, abu.

\- Los médicos están hablando con tu madre y tus abuelos, deberías bajar. – Dijo entonces. – Sé que no quieres escuchar malas noticias, pero si sigues aquí tampoco podrás escuchar las buenas. Además, tu madre te necesita, ya no eres una niña pequeña, no puedes esconderte aquí arriba hasta que todo pase.

\- Tiene razón, Lizz. – Murmuró James. – Tenemos que volver con los demás.

\- Pero, ¿y si…? – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y si no? – El chico sonrió levemente. – Vamos, tienes que saberlo.

Lizzy finalmente asintió y, cogida de la mano de su novio, siguió a su abuela de nuevo hacia el interior del hospital. Cuando llegó, vio que su madre y sus abuelos hablaban con Victoire y un médico de unos cincuenta años. Se quedó quieta en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer, ¿debía acercarse o esperar a que terminaran? La rubia movió entonces la cabeza y la vio. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le pidió que se acercara con un gesto. Ella asintió, se soltó de la mano de James y lo hizo, temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tu padre se ha despertado. – Anunció la mayor de las Weasley. – Va a ponerse bien, ya ha pasado lo peor.

\- ¿De verdad? – Sonrió ampliamente y pegó un pequeño salto. – ¿Se va a recuperar?

\- Sí. – El médico le sonrió con ternura. – Podréis entrar a verlo en seguida. Es un hombre muy fuerte, pocos habrían sobrevivido a esto.

Dicho esto, los dos volvieron a la habitación mientras Mary abrazaba a su hija. James la veía desde lejos con una amplia sonrisa. Al fin había pasado todo lo malo.

* * *

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar a la habitación, Lizzy se lanzó a los brazos de su padre rápidamente, aunque con mucho cuidado – no quería hacerle daño –.

\- Mi pequeña… - David acarició la cabeza de su hija con delicadeza, mientras esta volvía a llorar. – No llores, cielo, estoy bien.

Ella quiso contestar, pero fue incapaz. Su madre posó una mano en su hombro y la apartó un poco, para poder hablar con su marido.

\- Menudo susto nos has dado. – Dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. – Creía que no iba a volver a verte.

\- No ha pasado nada, ha sido solo un tonto accidente. – Él suspiró. - ¿Lily está bien? Tengo que decirle que no ha sido su culpa. Debería haberla prevenido.

\- Sí. – Contestó su hija. – Está bien, ya hablarás con ella, pero se lo diré, no te preocupes.

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué hueles a tabaco? – Arrugó un poco la frente y Lizzy se mordió el labio, mientras notaba las miradas de su madre y abuela fijas en ella. – ¿Has fumado?

\- Bueno, puede que un poco. – Murmuró. – Pero lo importante es que estás bien, papá.

David negó con la cabeza pero no insistió, al igual que los demás. En un momento como aquel, eso no tenía apenas importancia. Lizzy cogió la mano de su padre y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Su padre estaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	33. Los mejores niñeros del mundo

**33\. Los "mejores" niñeros del mundo**

 _Noviembre, 2029_

\- ¿Seguro que podréis haceros cargo?

Victoire los miraba con expresión preocupada y Teddy a su lado no parecía mucho mejor. James, con el pequeño Remus de poco más de un año en brazos, los fulminó con la mirada y Lizzy, cruzada de brazos a su lado, enarcó ambas cejas.

\- Confiad un poquito en nosotros. – Dijo la chica. – Tenemos ya una edad y somos responsables.

\- Bueno, eso de responsables… - Teddy suspiró.

\- A ver, si no confiáis en nosotros, ¿por qué nos llamáis? Hay más gente en esta familia. – Replicó James, un poco molesto.

\- Es que Rose estaba ocupada. – Contestó Victoire.

\- Y tus padres.

\- Y los míos.

\- Y Albus.

\- Y Louis.

\- Y Lily.

\- Y Hugo.

\- Y Lucy.

\- Y…

\- Vale, vale, lo entendemos. – El chico bufó. – Somos vuestra última opción. Lo que me extraña es que no lo hayáis suspendido directamente.

\- Es una de las pocas ocasiones que nos quedan antes de que nazca el bebé. – Explicó Vic, acariciándose el abultado vientre. – No podíamos desaprovecharla, aunque ganas no nos han faltado, creedme.

\- ¿Cuándo sales de cuenta? – Preguntó Lizzy, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- En enero.

\- Qué locura, de verdad. – Negó con la cabeza. – Tener dos hijos, ¡y tan seguidos!

\- Algún día querrás ser madre y me entenderás. – Respondió la rubia, riendo.

\- No, nunca lo entenderé. – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. – No pienso tener críos. Me gustan, pero solo si son de otros.

\- Bueno, ya veremos. – James la miró con cara de niño bueno.

\- Ni ya veremos, ni nada. – Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Sabías dónde te metías cuando empezaste a salir conmigo, Potter.

\- Una preciosa discusión, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos. – Teddy negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su hijo para darle un beso. – Pórtate bien, peque.

\- Volveremos pronto. – Vic también lo besó en la cabeza antes de dedicarles una última advertencia a James y Lizzy. – No quiero que hagáis nada que pueda traumatizarlo, ya entendéis a lo que me refiero.

\- ¡Vic! – Exclamó su primo, ofendido. – Sabemos comportarnos, ya no somos dos adolescentes.

\- Simplemente os advierto. – La rubia suspiró. – Solo tenéis que entretenerlo un poco, bañarlo y darle la cena, después lo acostáis y eso es todo. No volveremos muy tarde.

\- Disfrutad, Remus se queda en buenas manos. – James los acompañó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa, mientras la pareja seguía intercambiando miradas de preocupación. – Venga, no pongáis esas caras, soy su padrino, pienso cuidarlo muy bien.

Finalmente, los dos salieron y el chico cerró la puerta. Remus en sus brazos lanzaba pequeñas carcajadas.

\- Parece que papá y mamá te han dejado solo con nosotros. – Murmuró entonces. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó ahí, todavía con Remus en brazos.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película de dibujos animados? – Preguntó Lizzy, sentándose a su lado.

\- Mi prima y Teddy no tienen televisión en casa. – Contestó su novio.

\- Con razón ya van por el segundo bebé… - Murmuró ella por lo bajo. Al ver la mirada interrogante del chico, negó con la cabeza y agitó la mano quitándole importancia. – No he dicho nada.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a por algunos juguetes al cuarto de Remus? – Sugirió él, decidiendo que lo mejor sería hacer como si no hubiera entendido su comentario.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

Lizzy sonrió y subió a la planta superior, donde estaban los dormitorios. Entró en el del pequeño y cogió una caja llena de juguetes, entre los que estaba la pequeña escoba que James y ella le habían regalado por su cumpleaños – y que había enfurecido a Victoire que había dicho que aquel no era un regalo apropiado para un niño de un año –. Bajó con todo eso y lo soltó en medio del salón. El pequeño, al verlo, se soltó de los brazos del chico y, tras acercarse a la caja, empezó a sacar unas y otras cosas entre risas y palmadas.

\- ¿La escoba? – James enarcó una ceja al verla y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Quieres que lo enseñemos a volar?

\- ¿No crees que Vic nos matará si se entera?

\- ¿Crees que Remus puede hacer una frase tan larga él solito?

\- Puede decírselo de muchas maneras. – Respondió ella, mirándola un poco preocupada. – No sé, Jamie.

\- Será divertido y no va a pasarle nada, tendremos cuidado. – Tiró un poco de la chica para sentarla sobre él. Le dio un par de besos en el cuello antes de susurrar en su oído. – Además, el pobre necesita una mala influencia, sus padres son demasiado perfectos.

\- Creo que esta es una de las cosas que se supone no debemos hacer. – Murmuró ella, mirándolo de lado.

\- No, yo no creo que sus padres eviten esto. – La besó y ella sonrió. - ¿Salimos fuera entonces?

\- Pero que conste que ha sido idea tuya.

\- ¡Venga, Remus, nos vamos al jardín!

James cogió en brazos al niño, que lanzó una carcajada, y agarró la escoba antes de salir fuera. Teddy y Victoire vivían en una preciosa casa en el campo que habían empezado a construir poco después de su boda, rodeada de jardines y lo suficientemente alejada de todo como para poder volar sin temer que alguien los descubriera. Lizzy encendió las luces con un movimiento de varita mientras el chico montaba al pequeño sobre la escoba.

\- Vamos a enseñarte a volar, ¿vale? – Le dijo.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó el pequeño, aunque su padrino dudaba que supiera realmente lo que había querido decir.

\- Tened cuidado, chicos.

\- Dile a Lizzy que es una aburrida y una pesada, Remus.

\- Pesada. – Le dijo con su vocecilla infantil, sacándole la lengua.

\- No pongas al niño en mi contra. – Fulminó con la mirada a su novio. – Además, yo soy muy divertida.

\- ¿Nos dejas volar tranquilos?

Lo insultó por lo bajo para que Remus no pudiera escuchar sus palabras antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano, indicándole que hiciera lo que quisiese. El pequeño se elevó un par de metros del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas, aunque tambaleándose un poco a los lados. James no se apartaba de su lado, por si el pequeño se caía, pero este en seguida cogió bastante soltura y el mayor se relajó. Pronto Lizzy se acercó también y empezó a jugar con ellos: Remus la perseguía entre risas, seguido a su vez por James mientras la chica le hacía carantoñas y fingía correr tan despacio como aquella escoba.

\- ¡Venga, Remus, píllala! – Lo animaba el pelinegro dedicándole miradas cariñosas a la chica. - ¡Tú puedes!

\- Uyy, qué miedo. – Respondía ella, fingiendo estar asustada y provocando las carcajadas del niño.

Su juego continuó durante un rato hasta que, de repente y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, Remus resbaló de la escoba y se calló al suelo.

\- ¡Remus! – Exclamó Lizzy, corriendo hacia él.

\- Mierda. – James lo levantó del suelo mientras el niño lloraba. – ¿Dónde te duele, peque?

\- El… el… _bazo_ … - Consiguió decir entre sollozos.

Empezaron a examinárselo con cuidado, pero parecía que lo movía con normalidad y no tenía ninguna herida.

\- Lo mejor será llevarlo dentro. – La chica se mordió el labio. – A simple vista diría que no es nada, pero prefiero verlo con un poco más de luz.

James asintió y, tras apagar las luces del jardín, volvió al salón donde volvieron a examinar al niño que seguía llorando.

\- Yo creo que no tiene nada. – Concluyó Lizzy, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. – Le saldrá un cardenal, pero ya está.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué llora? – James negó con la cabeza. Estaba realmente alarmado.

\- Pues por el susto y el golpe. – Lizzy lo cogió en brazos con cuidado y empezó a mecerlo con suavidad. – Venga, ya pasó, corazón, todo está bien.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando y su novio la miró agradecido. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba a su novia coger a niños en brazos. La chica le acarició un poco el pelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza que hizo que el pequeño lanzara una carcajada.

\- Ya está todo bien.

\- Creo que este niño está enamorado de ti. – Comentó James, medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- Lógico, tiene buen gusto. – Respondió ella con su habitual chulería.

\- Creída. – Se acercó a ella y, con cuidado de no aplastar al niño, la besó. – ¿Deberíamos ducharlo ya? Ya mismo tendremos que prepararle la cena.

\- Está bien, pues vamos a ello.

Los dos subieron a la planta de arriba y empezaron a llenar la bañera. Lizzy estaba empezando a quitarle la ropa a Remus cuando este comenzó a retorcerse y negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! – Se quejó.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Miró a su novio sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- No _quero._

\- ¿Pero por qué? Si bañarse es muy divertido. – Insistió ahora James, agachándose junto a él.

\- _Poque_ no.

\- Venga, es muy guay, ya lo verás. – Dijo la chica. El pequeño volvió a negar con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. – Anda, Remus, hazlo por nosotros.

\- Si no lo haces, mamá y papá se van a enfadar mucho. – Trató de chantajearlo el pelinegro. – Y no nos van a dejar cuidarte más.

\- ¡No!

\- Joder, es cabezota como él solo, debe ser el gen Weasley. – Murmuró Lizzy. Tenía que pensar en algo, ¿qué podría hacer para que el niño accediera a ducharse? Y, de repente, tuvo una idea. Quizás no era la mejor, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Sacó su varita y apuntó al agua. - ¡Mira, Remus!

Empezó a hacer que algunos chorros subieran y bajaran y él lanzó una carcajada.

\- Si te metes dentro, sigo; pero, si no, no.

Apenas tardó un minuto en decidirse y unos segundos en empezar a estirar los brazos de forma nerviosa para que lo desvistieran. James le quitó la ropa y lo metió en la bañera mientras la morena seguía con aquel pequeño juego, entreteniéndolo. Lanzaba chorros de un lado a otro y el pequeño chapoteaba, sin dejar de reír, mientras el chico lo bañaba con cuidado. Lizzy lo miró unos instantes y, casi sin pensar, desvió uno de los chorros hacia él, dándole en la cara. Remus rió y James tuvo que reprimir una maldición.

\- No has hecho eso. – Le dijo a su novia.

\- Oh, sí, Jamie. – Ella rió y volvió a mojarlo.

\- Tú te lo has buscado. – James sacó su varita y creó una pequeña ola que la empapó por completo.

Y así empezaron una pequeña batalla de agua. Se atacaban el uno al otro sin parar de reír, al igual que Remus que estaba encantado con el espectáculo. Después de un rato de lucha y acercamientos, y sin saber muy bien cómo, James inmovilizó a Lizzy contra el suelo y le sujetó los brazos, dándolo todo por finalizado. Ella tenía la respiración acelerada y él no pudo evitar besarla con pasión. Cuando se separaron, Lizzy palideció.

\- Creo que esta es una de las cosas que Victoire quería que evitáramos, además, ¿quién está vigilando a Remus?

James se levantó de un salto y corrió a sacar al pequeño de la bañera. Solo a ellos dos se les ocurría dejar sin supervisión a un niño de un año cuando estaba en el agua. La chica cogió la toalla y lo envolvió en ella antes de cogerlo y que él la abrazara.

\- Te toca limpiar este desastre.

\- Ni en broma, has empezado tú. – James enarcó una ceja. – Límpialo mientras yo visto a Remus.

\- Se ha venido conmigo, me prefiere a mí. – Le sacó la lengua.

\- ¿Y si lo vestimos entre los dos y recogemos esto cuando se quede dormidito? – Sugirió él, utilizando una de sus características sonrisas.

\- Pero no vale escaquearse. – Le advirtió ella.

\- No lo haré. – James sonrió. – Venga, vamos a su cuarto a ponerle el pijamita y a secarnos nosotros.

Se dirigieron entonces al dormitorio del chico, lo cambiaron de ropa y bajaron a la cocina, donde sacaron la papilla que Victoire le había preparado a su hijo, además de la pizza que había dejado para ellos. Sentaron a Remus en su trona y pusieron la comida a calentar.

\- Mira lo que hay aquí: - James sonrió y sacó un bol de la nevera. – fresas. Dice Victoire que cojamos las que queramos, ha dejado una nota.

\- Dame una, anda, pero mójala en azúcar, chocolate o algo antes.

Lizzy se sentó en la encimera y el chico rebuscó en la alacena hasta encontrar un bote de crema de chocolate. Ella abrió la boca y él, después de untar un poco la fresa, se la acercó para que pudiera darle un bocado. Después de que la mordiera, él se comió el resto. Ella cogió otra, la mojó también en chocolate, y se la acercó pero, cuando James fue a morderla, ella quitó la mano y se la comió ante su ofendida mirada.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, con la boca llena.

\- Eso es trampa.

Lo besó en respuesta y él sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Sus labios sabían a fresa y chocolate. Profundizó un poco el beso y se acercó más a ella, sin importarle nada más. Enterró la mano en su pelo mientras ella se aferraba al cuello de su camiseta. Cuando se separaron, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían en la cocina de la casa de Teddy y Victoire y que Remus los miraba, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba.

\- Definitivamente esta es una de las cosas que teníamos que evitar. – Murmuró el chico.

\- Totalmente.

Lizzy bajó de la encimera y comprobó cómo iba la comida. Sirvieron la papilla a Remus y, sorprendentemente, consiguieron que se la comiera casi entera y prácticamente sin protestar – aunque tiró un poco al suelo y la pared, que ellos decidieron limpiar más tarde –. Después de eso lo llevaron a su dormitorio y lo acostaron. Lizzy le cantó una nana que hizo que se quedara dormido al instante – cosa que sorprendió a James, ya que su novia no era precisamente una buena cantante –.

\- ¿Bajamos a cenar nosotros? – Le susurró James al oído mientras ella lo arropaba una última vez.

\- Sí, vamos.

Se llevaron la pizza al salón y se la comieron entre risas. Cuando terminaron – y después de decir que luego recogerían la cocina –, se acurrucaron en el sofá un poco. La verdad era que estaban agotados y eso que solo habían sido unas cuantas horas.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo tener niños después de eso o empiezas a comprenderme?

\- La verdad es que creo que tú y yo no seríamos unos buenos padres. – James suspiró. – Qué desastre.

\- No entiendo cómo tu prima y Teddy pueden estar a punto de tener el segundo con ese diablillo que tienen arriba y eso que creo que, dentro de lo que cabe, Remus es bueno. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Un hijo tuyo y mío podría ser una auténtica fiera.

\- Sería mezclar demasiados genes perversos.

El chico lanzó una carcajada antes de besar a su novia. Ella le siguió la corriente y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y los besos se habían vuelto más pasionales. Justo entonces, la puerta de la casa se abrió y ellos se separaron.

\- Por Merlín, decidme que no habéis hecho eso delante de mi hijo. – Dijo Victoire dedicándoles una mirada de desaprobación.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Se apresuró a responder James. – Hemos mantenido una distancia de seguridad todo el rato, ¿verdad, cielo?

\- Sí, claro, no nos hemos besado ni nada de eso. – Lizzy asintió, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque los otros dos se miraron, sin creerse lo que les habían dicho.

\- Voy a subir a ver cómo está. – Dijo Teddy.

\- ¿Ha ido todo bien? – Les preguntó la rubia mientras tanto.

\- Sí, hemos estado jugando, lo hemos bañado, le hemos dado de cenar y después lo hemos acostado, tal y como nos pediste. – Contestó su primo.

\- Ya veo que habéis dejado todos los juguetes esparcidos por el salón y… un momento. – Los miró muy seria y señaló. - ¿Qué hace aquí abajo esa escoba? ¿No se os habrá ocurrido ponerlo a volar, verdad?

\- Bueno, nosotros… - James bajó la mirada y Lizzy sonrió de forma nerviosa.

\- ¡Tiene un año!

\- Pero no le ha pasado nada. – Intervino la morena. – Está bien.

\- Sí, solo ha sido un golpecito sin importancia.

\- ¿Golpecito? – Victoire parecía furiosa.

\- Oh, sí, es que se ha caído pero estaba a poca altura y lo hemos cogido en seguida. – Se excusó el chico mientras su novia lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¡Sois unos malditos irresponsables!

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que le ha pasado al baño?!

Teddy bajó las escaleras y les dedicó una mirada enfadada. Ellos intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Se les había olvidado aquello completamente.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor será irnos, ¿verdad, Lizz?

\- Ni se os ocurra moveros de aquí. – Vic los fulminó con la mirada. – Es que no habéis recogido si quiera vuestros platos.

Se dirigió a la cocina y los dos maldijeron por lo bajo. Aquello iba a ser un desastre.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – La rubia salió echa una furia. – No os vais a ir de aquí hasta que la cocina quede impecable, al igual que el baño.

\- Pero Vic…

\- Pero nada, James Sirius, y tú ni te atrevas a replicar, Elizabeth. A limpiar, ya.

Refunfuñaron un poco, pero le hicieron caso y no volvieron a casa hasta que todo estuvo limpio. Se disculparon una última vez y se desaparecieron, dejando a Victoire y Teddy solos. La chica suspiró, un poco más tranquila.

\- Solo espero que nunca tengan hijos. – Le dijo a su marido que no pudo evitar reír.

\- Por el bien del propio crío, yo también lo espero.


	34. Proposición

**34\. Proposición**

James terminó de recoger el apartamento justo cuando escuchó unas llaves en la puerta. Lizzy había pasado dos semanas en Nueva Zelanda representando al Ministerio de Magia y él se había comprometido a mantenerlo todo en orden. La última vez que estuvo fuera encontró el salón completamente destrozado a su vuelta y eso le costó una semana durmiendo en el sofá al chico y una larga charla sobre la importancia de madurar y lo peligroso que podía resultar probar productos nuevos con su primo dentro de su apartamento. Pero aquel día las cosas eran distintas. Todo tenía que estar perfecto, nada podía estropear sus planes. Cuando la puerta se abrió, corrió a recibirla, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hola, preciosa. – Se acercó a besarla, pero ella lo apartó bruscamente y le enseñó un periódico con cara de enfado. Al parecer sus planes acababan de trastocarse.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? – Le preguntó.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. – Mintió él.

\- Claro que lo sabes. – Señaló un titular pequeño en la portada. – "Rumores de infidelidad: James Sirius Potter y su nueva conquista". ¿Quieres que te lea el artículo?

\- No hace falta. – Murmuró James, bajando la vista. – Mi madre me envió una copia cuando salió.

\- ¿Y, entonces, por qué te haces el tonto? – Negó con la cabeza. – Dos semanas, James, he estado dos semanas fuera y ya dicen que estás con otra.

\- Es Rita Skeeter, sabes cómo es, nunca cuenta nada que sea verdad, además, no le caemos bien y siempre está inventando cosas para separarnos. – Contestó preocupado. – Sabes que no deberías hacerle caso.

\- Es que estoy harta. – Lizzy por fin cruzó la pequeña entrada y pasó al salón, donde se sentó en el sofá. – Cada vez que me voy pasa lo mismo.

\- Pero tú confías en mí, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, pero… - Tragó saliva. No quería parecer una loca celosa, pero era la vigesimosegunda vez que le sucedía. – Nada más salir del ministerio se me han acercado dos periodistas para preguntarme si seguíamos juntos y si los rumores eran ciertos. – Enterró la cara entre las manos durante unos segundos y se obligó a tomar aire. - ¿Por qué te han relacionado con esa chica, James?

\- Era una fan que se me acercó después del último partido. – Explicó. – Me hice una foto con ella y le firmé un par de autógrafos pero, cuando se iba a ir, resbaló y yo la agarré antes de que llegara al suelo, ¿no querrías que la dejara caerse, no?

\- Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? – Sus miradas se cruzaron y James se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos un poco llorosos. - ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si cada vez que volvieras después de estar con la selección o de alguna concentración del equipo te asaltaran periodistas enseñándote artículos en los que dice que yo estoy con otro y preguntándote si lo hemos dejado?

\- Supongo que como tú ahora mismo.

\- Me voy a dormir un rato, estoy agotada del viaje y creo que tengo un poco de jetlag. – La chica se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio, sin darle si quiera un beso a su novio.

\- Lizz…

\- Estoy bien, sé que no me estás engañando. – Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Solo déjame dormir, ¿vale?

\- Como quieras.

La chica cerró la puerta y James suspiró. Sacó una cajita pequeña del bolsillo y le dio un par de vueltas. Después de aquello, tenía que idear algo muy bueno para pedirle matrimonio.

* * *

\- ¿Te queda mucho, Lizz?

\- Es la primera vez en tu vida que tienes que esperarme, no seas impaciente, Jamie. – Respondió ella desde el baño. – No es mi culpa haber salido tarde del trabajo.

\- Está bien, pero date prisa.

James suspiró. Estaba atacado, pero de ese día no pasaba. Había pasado ya una semana desde su pequeña discusión y parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aquella noche iban a, supuestamente, salir a cenar los dos solos, pero el pelinegro tenía otros planes. Solo esperaba que la cosa fuera bien y ella dijera que sí.

Cuando Lizzy por fin salió del baño, él lanzó un silbido. Estaba guapísima. Llevaba un vestido rosa palo de manga larga y cintura entallada, con una falda que caía suelta y le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla y unos tacones negros bajos.

\- Sé que sigo siendo un bombón, pero gracias por el piropo. – Le guiñó un ojo y se apartó el pelo, que llevaba suelto, hacia atrás antes de coger su bolso y guardar en él su varita.

\- Anda, vámonos, tengo que pasarme un momento por un sitio antes de ir al restaurante. – Respondió él, negando con la cabeza y dedicándole una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Por dónde? – Ella enarcó ambas cejas.

\- Si te lo dijera, no querrías venir. – James comenzó a reír y ella hizo un gesto de disgusto.

\- ¿El estadio? ¿No pasamos ya bastante tiempo allí? – Suspiró. Le encantaba el quidditch pero a veces le parecía que el chico pasaba más tiempo allí que en el apartamento aunque, claro está, no es que ella pasara mucho más tiempo allí. Se mordió el labio de forma casi imperceptible al pensarlo. Aquello iba a cambiar muy pronto, pero no se lo diría a James hasta después de cenar.

\- Venga, será solo un momento. – Le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó, resignada.

En seguida se aparecieron al final del pasillo que conducía al campo de juego. Lizzy giró la cabeza hacia el lado al notar que la mano de James la soltaba, pero él ya no estaba allí. Arrugó la frente, extrañada, y miró hacia ambos lados, pero no había ni rastro de él.

\- ¿James? – Lo llamó. – James, ¿dónde estás? Esto no tiene gracia.

Nadie contestó pero, de repente, una pequeña flecha de luz se encendió en el suelo. Señalaba hacia el campo. Ella la miró dubitativa sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debía seguirla?

\- ¿James, estás ahí? – Volvió a preguntar.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que no iba a contestar y que no le quedaba otra que salir fuera. Sacó la varita del bolso – por si acaso – y recorrió el pequeño pasillo. Una vez fuera una serie de luces se encendieron y ella se acercó. Formaban un rectángulo y rodeaban una nota: _"Atrápala por los viejos tiempos."._ Lizzy frunció el ceño al leerla. ¿Hablaba de lo que creía que estaba hablando? ¿No querría que…? No pudo terminar la pregunta pues una snitch pasó por delante de ella, como si estuviera burlándose. Por supuesto que tenía que cogerla, ¿cómo había podido ponerlo en duda tratándose de James? Miró hacia ambos lados hasta encontrar una escoba. Sonrió y la apuntó con la varita.

\- _Accio_ escoba. – Dijo haciendo que esta volara hacia su mano rápidamente.

Guardó su varita y dejó el bolso sobre el césped y se montó con cuidado. Nunca había volado con vestido y, además, hacía bastante que no jugaba al quidditch. Ya todos habían crecido y apenas jugaban en las reuniones de la familia Weasley. Se elevó y comenzó a recorrer el campo lentamente, concentrándose en encontrar la bola dorada. Apenas tardó un par de minutos en verla. Se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella y comenzó a perseguirla. La snitch era rápida y ella había perdido mucha práctica, pero sus dos años de buscadora en Hogwarts habían servido para mucho. Se agarró a la escoba con una mano y se echó hacia delante hasta que sus dedos rozaron la pelota y, finalmente, la atrapó. Se estaba colocando bien en la escoba cuando notó como la snitch comenzaba a vibrar en su mano. Abrió la palma, asustada, y vio como poco a poco se iba abriendo. Su expresión cambió por completo al ver que un anillo salía de su interior.

\- ¿Ja…James? – No podía creérselo. ¿Aquello era…? ¡Por Merlín! Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y notaba cómo temblaba.

Miró hacia el campo y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Una frase acababa de escribirse con luces: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa nerviosa pintada en la cara. No tardó en descender, ni bajar de la escoba que tiró hacia un lado. Avanzó a paso lento hacia el chico, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

\- Lizzy, sé que lo nuestro nunca ha sido fácil, la mayoría de las veces ha sido porque somos ambos unos cabezotas y podemos llegar a ser unos idiotas, pero, al final, siempre hemos conseguido sobreponernos a todo y mira qué lejos hemos llegado. – Empezó a decir. – Hemos reído y llorado juntos, hemos vivido miles de aventuras, miles de noches románticas y de tardes discutiendo por tonterías. Sé que a veces es difícil porque tú viajas mucho y yo siempre estoy con el equipo, que a la gente le gustan los rumores y que a menudo es difícil soportarlos, pero…

\- He pedido un traslado. – Soltó ella, de repente. – Voy a dejar de ser representante, me voy a quedar en la oficina de Londres recibiendo a los embajadores extranjeros. Apenas tendré que viajar a partir de ahora, solo tendré que hacerlo por asuntos muy importantes.

\- ¿Qué? – James abrió mucho los ojos. – Pero si a ti te encanta viajar.

\- Ya he viajado mucho, me apetece estar aquí, iba a decírtelo después de la cena. – Sonrió.

\- Eso es genial y, bueno, no sé muy bien por dónde iba… – Ambos rieron. – La cuestión es que te quiero con locura y sé que eres la mujer de mi vida, siempre lo has sido, lo sé desde que te conocí con 12 años. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado así que, - Cogió la snitch de la temblorosa mano de ella, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y la miró directamente a los ojos. – Elizabeth Collins, es una proposición tengo que utilizar tu nombre completo, lo siento.

\- ¡James!

\- Está bien – Volvió a reír, nervioso. – Lizzy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Sí, James, claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Notó como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla y se la quitó rápidamente, mientras él se levantaba y le ponía el anillo en el dedo. Y entonces ambos se besaron, temblorosos, nerviosos, llenos de amor y de esperanza, conscientes de que les quedaba por delante toda una vida.

\- Pero no me pienso poner tu apellido. – Comentó ella riendo cuando cortaron el beso.

\- Eso me da igual, vas a casarte conmigo y eso es lo único que importa. – James la miró con ternura antes de volver a besarla.

De repente, empezaron a salir una especie fuegos artificiales de las gradas que, una vez en el aire, se transformaron en pétalos de rosa que caían sobre la pareja. Se separaron riendo para volver a besarse una y otra vez. Se susurraron lo mucho que se querían hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde para ir a cenar y decidieron volver directamente a su apartamento, conscientes de que empezaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas.


	35. Preparativos

**35\. Preparativos**

Lizzy retocó por décima vez el centro que había colocado en la mesa del salón y James no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

\- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, Lizz?

\- Estoy muy tranquila, pero es que quiero que esto salga bien. – Respondió la chica, quitándose la pinza con la que se había recogido el pelo. – A ver, repasemos, ¿la comida está lista?

\- Sí, todo preparado, solo tenemos que sacarla cuando todos hayan llegado.

\- ¿Y vienen todos, verdad?

\- Sí, tus padres, los míos, mis hermanos, Lorcan, Caro, tus abuelos y los míos.

\- Genial. – Lizzy tomó aire y se dirigió a la cocina mientras estiraba su vestido. – Esto va a salir bien.

\- Por supuesto. – La siguió y la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola. – Va a salir genial, todos se van a alegrar por nosotros. Incluso tu abuela Charlotte.

\- Eso espero. – Miró el reloj y vio que apenas quedaban unos minutos para que fuera la hora. – Deben estar al llegar, mejor vayamos al salón a esperarlos.

El mayor de los Potter asintió y la siguió fuera. Vio cómo ella se quitaba el anillo y lo guardaba en su bolsillo – hasta que terminara la comida no iban a anunciarlo y no querían que alguien se diera cuenta y revelara la sorpresa antes de lo previsto – y sintió una punzada de nervios en su estómago. Le había dicho que todos se lo tomarían bien pero, ¿y si no? No tuvo tiempo de pensar la respuesta, pues de repente los padres y abuelos de la chica aparecieron en medio del salón, seguidos por su propia familia apenas unos segundos más tarde. Tras intercambiar los saludos de rigor, les pidieron que se sentaran a la mesa mientras ellos traían la comida.

\- Empieza el espectáculo. – Lizzy sonrió y James asintió.

Colocaron varios platos de entrantes y se unieron a la conversación. De forma despreocupada, aparentando que nada pasaba y que aquel almuerzo no tenía ningún motivo especial. Cuando terminaron con eso, sacaron el pollo al horno con patatas que habían preparado entre los dos y que Molly alabó – aunque, siendo sinceros, no estaba tan bueno como el que ella preparaba –, y continuaron con su despreocupada charla: Lorcan les contaba qué tal iban sus investigaciones; Albus, el último caso en el que estaba trabajando; Caro, cómo le iba en San Mungo; Ginny y Mary las últimas novedades del Profeta… No pararon de charlar y reír durante toda la comida.

\- ¿Todos habéis terminado ya? – Preguntó Lizzy después de un rato, cuando creyó que ya todo el mundo había acabado. Al ver que asentían se puso de pie, seguida de James. – Vamos a por el postre.

Ambos entraron en la cocina y se miraron, cada vez más nerviosos.

\- Ha llegado el momento. – Murmuró él.

\- Sí. – La chica se mordió el labio. – Sacamos la tarta y, antes de servirla, lo anunciamos, ¿verdad?

\- Exactamente. – James tomó aire. – Vamos a ello.

Sacaron el dulce de la nevera y sonrieron antes de salir. No querían que los demás sospecharan.

\- Esperamos que os guste. – Dijo el chico, dejándola sobre la mesa, pero quedándose de pie, al igual que ella. – La hemos hecho nosotros, es de chocolate.

\- Mi favorita. – Comentó Lily con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo sabemos. – Lizzy miró al pelinegro y él asintió. Lentamente sacó el anillo del bolsillo y se lo colocó en el dedo. – Bueno, supongo que a algunos os habrá parecido un tanto sospechosa nuestra invitación a comer.

\- Podéis pensar que tenemos algo que contaros.

\- Y no os equivocáis. – Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir. – La verdad es que James y yo tenemos algo importante que anunciaros.

\- ¿Qué es, cielo? – Preguntó Anne Douglas, dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo a su nieta.

\- Pues, - Levantó la mano con el anillo y una exclamación ahogada resonó en el salón – vamos a casarnos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, todos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

\- ¡James, qué alegría! – Exclamó su madre, abrazándolo. Había temido tantas veces no ver a su hijo sentar la cabeza de forma definitiva que no podía evitar emocionarse. - ¡Mi niño se casa!

\- Mi pequeña… - David abrazó a Lizzy con fuerza. – No sabes lo mucho que me alegra esto, estoy deseando llevarte al altar.

\- ¡Tía, no me lo puedo creer! – El grito de Lily hizo que se separara de su padre. La pelirroja se acercó a ella dando saltos, seguida de una también muy emocionada Caroline. - ¡Os vais a casar por fin! ¡Llevo años esperando este momento!

\- ¿Seréis mis damas de honor, verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Oye, Albus, ¿serás uno de mis padrinos? – Le preguntó su hermano, con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? – El mediano de los Potter abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba aquello. James asintió y él también sonrió. – Por supuesto que sí.

\- Parece que al final te has salido con la tuya, Potter. – Charlotte Collins negó con la cabeza, pero le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su nieta. – Espero que seáis muy felices.

\- Gracias, abu. – Su nieta la abrazó, feliz. Incluso ella lo había aceptado.

Poco a poco fueron recuperando la compostura y todos volvieron a sus asientos. Anne Douglas miró entonces a su marido con una sonrisa y estiró la mano.

\- Me debes dinero.

\- ¿Abuela? – Lizzy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento, es que llevaba muchos años esperando este momento. – Su marido resopló y sacó varios galeones de su cartera.

\- Te recuerdo eso de todo lo mío es tuyo.

\- Eso no quita que hayas perdido. – Le guiñó un ojo y su marido sonrió. – Creer que tu nieta se casaría con ese italiano y no con James, debería darte vergüenza.

\- Desde luego… - Lizzy suspiró, pero todos empezaron a reír debido a la ocurrencia.

\- Me gustaría haceros una pregunta. – Dijo entonces la abuela paterna de la chica, tras carraspear para atraer la atención de todos los allí presentes. - ¿Dónde vais a celebrar la boda?

\- Pues todavía no lo hemos pensado. – La morena frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué?

\- Eres mi única nieta, me gustaría mucho que te casaras en la Mansión Collins.

\- Bueno, tenemos que pensárnoslo, todavía no hemos empezado a preparar nada, no tenemos siquiera la fecha, no hemos avisado a nadie…

\- Si os casáis ahí, os pagaré la boda completa y la mitad de la luna de miel.

James y Lizzy intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de contestar, al mismo tiempo.

\- Hecho.

\- Genial. – La mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Y cuándo habéis pensado casaros? – Preguntó entonces Harry. - ¿Habéis hablado de alguna fecha?

\- Bueno, sí, queremos casarnos en mayo. – Su hijo apretó un poco los labios antes de seguir. – El día dos.

\- Sabemos que es viernes, pero nos parece una buena fecha. – Añadió la chica. – Siempre que a los demás os parezca bien. Hemos pensado que la boda podría ser por la tarde, así todo el mundo podría venir después del trabajo.

\- El dos de mayo. – El hombre enarcó las cejas, pensativo.

\- Si no te parece bien…

\- A mí me parece una buena fecha. – Arthur Weasley sonrió. – Siempre es un día malo para todos nosotros, estaría bien que por una vez se celebrara algo grande.

\- Si no os parece bien ese día, nos casaremos el tres, no nos importa, de verdad. – Insistió Lizzy. – Sabemos que sería una fecha muy controvertida.

\- A mí no se me ocurre mejor fecha para casaros, desde un punto de vista periodístico, por supuesto. – Intervino Mary Collins. – Se ve que es una fecha pensada y escogida con cuidado, por unos motivos determinados. Y como madre te digo que te cases el día que tú quieras y que me parece un bonito homenaje a tu tío hacerlo ese.

\- Es lo que queremos, homenajear a los que ya no están. – Confesó la chica. – Y, por cierto, mamá, ¿podrías anunciar mañana esto en la columna de sociedad del Profeta? Te regalamos la exclusiva.

\- Mucho mejor que te la lleves tú a que Rita invente algo y trate de arruinarnos la boda. – El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco, pero todos sabían que estaba hablando en serio.

\- Pues muchas gracias entonces, solo diré que os habéis comprometido, no daré ninguna otra información, de eso ya se encargarán las revistas de cotilleos.

Sirvieron entonces el postre y brindaron por la futura unión. La cuenta atrás había comenzado.

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron una completa locura. A James jamás se le olvidarían las caras de sus primos y tíos cuando lo anunció, ni a Lizzy la de sus amigas. La mayoría no se esperaba aquello de ellos dos, pero se alegraron muchísimo y no dudaron ni un instante en ayudarlos a prepararlo todo. Las revistas de cotilleo no tardaron en hacerse eco de la noticia y era habitual que una legión de periodistas los persiguiera a todas partes: a los entrenamientos, al Ministerio, a las distintas tiendas a las que iban… Intentaban averiguar el máximo posible, desde la fecha – que únicamente sabían los invitados – hasta el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor. La boda se convirtió en uno de los eventos del año, estaban invitados políticos importantes, embajadores, diplomáticos, jugadores famosos de quidditch y héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica entre otras celebridades que la pareja conocía.

Lizzy fue a comprar su vestido acompañada solo de su madre y su abuela Anne, que le regaló el traje como regalo de bodas, – lo que provocó las protestas de Lily, Rose y su abuela Charlotte – y se decantó por uno de un blanco inmaculado, palabra de honor, con falda amplia de tul, un cinturón de pedrería y la parte superior del pecho y parte de la espalda de transparencia, con algo de pedrería. Cuando los demás – su padre, abuelos y amigas – lo vieron, quedaron maravillados. Era el vestido más bonito que habían visto jamás y a la morena le sentaba genial, aunque la señora Collins no pudo evitar comentar que, quizás, no debería llevar un vestido tan blanco después de tanto tiempo viviendo con James. Su algo nuevo eran unos sencillos pendientes; su algo viejo, una pulsera que sus padres le habían regalado muchos años antes; su algo prestado, una horquilla adornada con un pequeño brillante que le había dejado su suegra y su algo azul, la liga.

James, por su parte, se compró un traje oscuro y elegante y una corbata roja; además, su padre le regaló los gemelos que él mismo había llevado en su boda y que había encontrado en la cámara de Gringotts de los Potter – al igual que el anillo que Lizzy llevaría hasta el día de la boda y que él había cogido de su casa sin pedir permiso –. Cada día que pasaba estaba más ansioso, necesitaba que el día de lo boda llegara cuanto antes aunque, por otra parte, solo con pensar en ese día, se le encogía el estómago y se le cortaba la respiración.

De las invitaciones, las pruebas del menú, la tarta y la decoración apenas tuvieron tiempo de encargarse debido a sus respectivos trabajos por lo que tuvieron que hacerlo sus padres – aunque siempre pensando qué les parecería y consultándolo todo con ellos –. De lo que sí se encargaron, especialmente Lizzy, fue de la organización de su súper luna de miel. Habían conseguido cuadrar las fechas y estarían un mes fuera, disfrutando de sus primeros días de casados lejos de sus familias.

Y así, el dos de mayo fue acercándose poco a poco, trayendo al mismo tiempo miedos y emociones, nervios e inseguridades, anhelos y sueños. Aquella fecha sería muy diferente para todos aquel año y, para ellos, para siempre.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Le preguntó James una noche, apenas una semana antes de la boda.

* * *

\- Un poco. – Confesó Lizzy, tumbándose de lado para poder verlo mejor. - ¿Y tú?

\- También. – El chico sonrió. – Pero va a salir bien, será un día increíble. Tengo muchas ganas de ver tu vestido, mi madre y Lily dicen que es precioso.

\- No quiero que te crees unas expectativas demasiado altas, pero sí, lo es. – La morena se mordió un poco el labio. – Y ya verás lo que me han regalado Molly y Dominique. Tus primas están locas.

\- ¿Debería asustarme? – Enarcó una ceja, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

\- No, te va a encantar. – Notó cómo se sonrojaba al pensar en los conjuntos de lencería que las dos chicas le habían traído aquella misma mañana. – Pero no puedo decirte nada más, es una sorpresa.

\- Miedo me dais. – Se acercó a ella y la besó. – En siete días serás la señora Potter.

\- Señora Collins. – Replicó la chica antes de volver a besarlo. – No pienso cambiarme el apellido, no puedes hacer nada para convencerme.

\- Bueno, todavía queda una semana. – James le dedicó una media sonrisa y ella arrugó la nariz. Sabía que jamás sería una Potter y no le importaba, pero no podía evitar provocarla un poco. – Anda, no pongas esa cara y vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy largo, tenemos que terminar de organizarlo todo.

\- Supongo que sí. – Contestó ella, aunque volvió a besarlo, ahora con más pasión. Él sonrió y le siguió la corriente, dejando que se subiera sobre él y comenzara a deshacerse de su ropa, consciente de que todavía les quedaba un buen rato para irse a dormir. Cuando se separaron, le acarició el costado y sonrió.

\- Solo siete días, Lizz.

\- Solo siete días, Jamie.


	36. El día de la boda

**36\. El día de la boda**

El día dos de mayo todos corrían como locos por la Mansión Collins, todo debía estar perfecto para la boda. Lizzy, que había pasado allí los dos últimos días ultimando algunos detalles y cumpliendo con la tradición de no ver al novio antes de la ceremonia, estaba sentada en su cuarto con el pelo recogido y perfectamente maquillada, pero solo con su ropa interior de encaje puesta. Retorcía las manos, nerviosa, esperando la llegada de su madre – que había bajado junto a los elfos a por el traje – y las demás para poder vestirse de una vez. Apenas quedaba una hora y media para la boda y los nervios iban a acabar con ella. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no podía evitar estar asustada, solo quería que aquello terminara cuanto antes. Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

\- Adelante. – Dijo.

La puerta se abrió y cinco chicas vestidas de rojo entraron: Rose – su dama de honor principal –, Lily, Martha, Caroline y Eliza. Detrás de ella venían los padres de la chica y sus dos abuelas, todos perfectamente arreglados para el enlace. Lily le dedicó una mirada pícara a su cuñada y esta tuvo que apartar la mirada mientras contenía una carcajada.

\- ¿Lista? – Le preguntó Rose, con una sonrisa. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando su amiga, ella llevaba ya unos meses casada con Scorpius y todavía recordaba a la perfección los nervios de aquel día.

La morena asintió y Mary Collins sacó el precioso vestido que volvió a provocar los comentarios de los allí presentes. Con mucho cuidado, se lo puso a su hija, con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

\- Mamá, por favor…

\- No puedo evitarlo. – La mujer le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla. Estaba realmente emocionada y eso que el día acababa de empezar. – Estás guapísima.

\- Gracias.

\- Es verdad, este vestido es increíble y… - Rose se mordió un poco el labio. – James se va a morir al verte.

\- Desde luego, le va a dar algo. – Martha lanzó una carcajada y todos la siguieron.

\- Bueno, venga, terminemos con esto, tengo que ponerme el velo y los algos. – Los cortó Lizzy, que era la única que no se había reído con tantas ganas como los demás. Estaba cada vez más histérica.

Su madre asintió y la ayudó a terminar de prepararse. Cuando solo le quedaban por ponerse la liga y los tacones, miró a sus amigas.

\- ¿Quién de vosotras quiere ponerme la liga? – Les preguntó. – Tiene que ser una soltera.

\- ¡Yo! – Exclamó la pelirroja más pequeña, dedicándole una mirada suplicante a su cuñada. – Por favor, Lizzy.

\- Anda, venga.

La chica dio un pequeño salto de alegría y corrió hacia ella para poder ponérsela. Cuando terminó le dio un abrazo y le susurró un "gracias" al oído. Se puso los zapatos y su padre sacó la cámara de fotos, para poder hacerle algunas antes de la ceremonia. Posó sola, con la familia y con todas sus damas, tratando de no fijarse en el paso del tiempo y centrándose en pasarlo bien y disfrutar del momento.

* * *

James por su parte estaba en una de las habitaciones de la planta inferior, terminando también de prepararse con la ayuda de sus padres y padrinos. Teddy, Fred y Albus a duras penas podían contener la risa al ver lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Si no te quedas quieto, no podré hacerte bien el nudo de la corbata. – Lo reprendió ligeramente su madre, con una sonrisa indulgente.

Él suspiró y trató de serenarse. Estaba extremadamente nervioso. Aquello era una locura, ¡iba a casarse! Cuando su madre acabó, se puso los gemelos con cuidado y trató de sonreír en las fotos que su padre empezó a sacarle.

\- Vas guapísimo, seguro que a Lizzy le encanta. – Comentó Ginny emocionada. Ahora entendía por qué su madre se ponía así en todas las bodas.

\- Eso espero. – Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios. – ¿Cuánto queda?

\- Apenas quince minutos. – Contestó su hermano. – Todos los invitados deben haber llegado ya, si quieres puedes salir.

\- ¿Me dejaríais solo un par de minutos? – Les pidió.

Los demás intercambiaron unas rápidas miradas, pero finalmente aceptaron. Los Potter salieron al jardín para saludar a sus conocidos y Teddy fue a comprobar qué tal estaba Victoire – que estaba embarazada del tercero ya – mientras Albus y Fred se quedaban junto a la puerta, por si acaso. Ambos habían visto la cara de James y sabían que estaba demasiado ansioso. Le dieron cinco minutos de tranquilidad antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación. El mayor de los Potter estaba sentado sobre una silla, revolviéndose el pelo de forma nerviosa y completamente pálido. Al escucharlos entrar, levantó la mirada del suelo.

\- No puedo hacer esto.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te falta Li…? – Rose abrió mucho los ojos al entrar al dormitorio donde seguía su amiga, que les había pedido un par de minutos para ella sola, y verla abriendo la ventana con la escoba en la mano. A su lado, Martha se quedó petrificada. - ¿Pero qué haces?

\- No puedo casarme.

\- ¿Estás loca? – La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a ella y la agarró del brazo. Aquello era demasiado, ella había estado nerviosa pero jamás había pensado en salir corriendo antes de la ceremonia. - ¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

\- No lo sé, es que estoy muy nerviosa y… ¿y si no es buena idea?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? – Le preguntó Martha, tratando de sonar serena.

\- No lo sé. – Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. – Somos James y yo, no quiero joder las cosas. ¿Y si acabamos divorciándonos? ¿Y si James no aparece?

\- Tú misma lo has dicho: sois James y tú. – La morena le dedicó una sonrisa. – Venga, Lizzy, respira, sabes que es lo correcto y lo que ambos queréis, no hace falta saltar por la ventana y huir.

\- Ya pero…

\- ¿Tú le quieres? – Intervino Rose.

\- Más que a nada. – Confesó la novia, con la voz temblorosa.

\- Pues entonces piensa solo en eso, es normal estar asustada, vas a dar un paso muy grande, pero no te arrepientes después de darlo. – Le dedicó una sonrisa. – Venga, deja esa escoba y vamos abajo. La ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

\- Conociendo a tu primo llegará tarde a nuestra boda. – Murmuró, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Llegando tú antes le demostrarías lo tardón que es. – Martha sonrió. – No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero yo creo que sí te apetece hacerlo. No dejes que el miedo te venza y celebra vuestro día por todo lo alto.

Lizzy asintió lentamente y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire. Quería a James, vivían juntos y no había dudado en todos esos meses. Sabía que eso era lo que quería hacer, no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo y el nerviosismo. Les dedicó una amplia sonrisa a sus amigas y soltó la escoba en su sitio.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí. – Contestó. – Dadme mi ramo, tengo que casarme.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes casarte? – Fred miró a su primo como si se acabara de volver loco. - ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

\- Es que esto puede salir mal, somos Lizzy y yo, ¿y si nos pasamos el día peleando y acabamos divorciándonos?

\- ¿No os pasáis ya el día así? – Albus enarcó una ceja, sin entender.

\- Precisamente por eso. – James negó con la cabeza. – Es un paso muy grande y lo va a cambiar todo. Si ahora nos peleamos, ¿qué pasará una vez casados?

\- Que seguiréis igual que siempre. – Fred bufó un poco. – Venga, estas enamorado de ella desde siempre y estabas completamente seguro de esto cuando le propusiste matrimonio.

\- No puedes echarte atrás ahora. – Su hermano lo miró con preocupación. – Si tú la quieres y ella a ti también, ¿qué puede salir mal? Yo creo que estáis destinados a estar juntos.

\- Exactamente.

\- Pero, ¿y si ella decide echarse atrás? ¿Y si…?

\- "Y si" nada. – Su primo lo cortó. – Son los nervios del momento, si no te casas con ella, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Ambos os queréis, no tienes nada que temer.

James asintió, aunque seguía sintiendo una fuerte presión en el estómago. Tenían razón, estar nervioso era normal, no podía salir corriendo, no podía hacerle eso a su Lizz. La quería más que a nada y sabía que aquello era lo que quería, ¿cómo podía estar comportándose como un niño pequeño? Casarse con ella era lo correcto. Se levantó y sonrió a sus dos padrinos.

\- Vamos a ello.

* * *

Cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y James tomó aire. Fred, Teddy y Albus se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron mientras el pequeño Remus se acercaba con los anillos sobre un cojín seguido de las chicas que recorrieron el pasillo una a una y se situaron en el lado opuesto del altar. Rose entró la última y, justo detrás de ella, venía Lizzy agarrada del brazo de su padre, que sonreía con cierta nostalgia. El corazón del pelinegro se paralizó al verla y no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido, nadie había exagerado: estaba jodidamente preciosa, como solo ella podía estarlo. ¿Lo sabría? Sonrió. Si no lo sabía, se lo diría. Ella fijó su mirada en la de él y suspiró. Sus dudas desaparecían por momentos y no pudo evitar agarrar con un poco más de fuerza su ramo de rosas rojas – que contrastaba con las rosas blancas de los de las damas de honor –. Se sonrieron mutuamente cuando ella llegó junto a él y su padre la soltó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en la primera fila y que la pareja se cogiera de la mano.

\- Por un momento temí que no aparecieras. – Susurró la chica, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Habría pasado él por lo mismo que ella?

\- Yo temí lo mismo. – James contuvo una media sonrisa. – A lo mejor he intentado salir corriendo y Albus y Fred me lo han impedido.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor yo he intentado saltar por la ventana con la escoba y Rose y Martha me han detenido justo a tiempo. – Confesó ella.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas, sin importarle nada más y se besaron. Eran tal para cual incluso para eso.

\- Te quiero.

\- Te quiero.

Se apretaron un poco la mano y se giraron para mirar al oficiante. Estaban listos para hacer aquello.

La ceremonia fue corta, ninguno de los dos quería aburrir a los invitados así que el oficiante se limitó a hablar un poco del amor y recordarles lo que implicaba el matrimonio: ser fiel, vivir juntos, quererse siempre tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo…

\- Y ahora podéis recitar vuestros votos. – Anunció el hombre con una sonrisa una vez terminó de hablar él. – Señor Potter, ¿empieza usted?

James asintió y tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar desde el corazón, mezclando lo que tenía redactado con lo que le apetecía decirle en ese momento.

\- Elizabeth, Lizzy… mi Lizz. Siempre serás mi pequeña Lizz, lo sabes, te lo dije hace ya unos cuantos años y todavía lo mantengo. Pase el tiempo que pase siempre serás mi pequeña, aunque cuando te enfadas puedes llegar a ser peor que una leona. – Muchos rieron ante ese comentario y la chica se mordió un poco el labio. – Te quiero con locura, eres el amor de mi vida, siempre lo has sido. Jamás creí que encontraría a alguien tan especial por casualidad cuando tenía solo 12 años, pero míranos ahora, Lizz, mira dónde estamos, mira por todo lo que hemos pasado y todo lo que nos queda por vivir. No puedo prometerte que todo será fácil, que nunca más habrá discusiones, que todo será perfecto a partir de ahora, pero sí que puedo prometerte y prometo que estaré contigo todos los días de mi vida, que jamás me iré de tu lado y que lo haré lo mejor que pueda. En estos años junto a ti he aprendido muchísimo, desde que te da asco fregar los platos…

\- No hacía falta que todo el mundo se enterara. – Masculló ella por lo bajo, con la cara completamente roja.

\- … hasta lo que significan cada una de tus miradas. – Continuó James con una media sonrisa. Le apretó un poco la mano que sostenía. – No me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que he vivido contigo ha sido único y especial, sobre todo porque lo hemos vivido juntos. Te quiero, te amo, te adoro en el nuestro y en todos los idiomas del mundo. Siempre serás la chica más especial que he conocido, la más especial de Hogwarts, la más especial del Ministerio, la primera en mi vida y mi corazón. Y, por cierto, Elizabeth, sigues igual de jodidamente preciosa que aquel día en aquel pasillo donde nos besamos por primera vez. – Bajó un poco la voz antes de seguir. – Y si no hablo de tus curvas es porque está tu abuela delante y sigue dándome un poco de miedo, la verdad.

\- Idiota. – Le pegó suavemente con el ramo en el brazo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Bueno, en definitiva, eso es todo. Prometo quererte cada día como hasta ahora porque más es imposible y creo que eso es lo más importante.

\- Supongo que me toca. – Lizzy tomó aire antes de empezar. – James, mi estúpido y arrogante James.

\- ¿Acabas de utilizar la palabra estúpido en tus votos matrimoniales? – Preguntó él, haciendo que los invitados volvieran a reír.

\- Sí, ¿me dejas seguir? – El chico asintió y ella sonrió. – Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y, tal y como tú has dicho, te quiero en este y todos los idiomas habidos y por haber. No hay palabras suficientes para describir lo que siento por ti, nunca las habrá, y doy gracias a Dios, a la vida, al destino, a lo que sea, por haberte puesto en mi camino aquel 1 de septiembre. No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, sin tu caos, sin tu forma de hacerme reír hasta llorar incluso en los peores momentos, sin tus caricias, sin tus palabras de ánimo. Sigo completamente enamorada de ti, igual que cuando tenía 17 años, podría decir que incluso igual que cuando tenía 11, aunque en aquel momento no entendía lo que era el amor. Al igual que tú has dicho, no puedo prometerte que todo será perfecto, ambos sabemos que será difícil, entre nosotros las cosas siempre han sido así, somos almas gemelas, pero también somos muy iguales y por eso solemos chocar. No, nada va a ser fácil, pero te prometo una sonrisa cada mañana al despertar, un "te quiero" cada día, te prometo que voy a quererte hasta no poder más y que jamás me marcharé de tu lado y, por supuesto, te prometo reconciliaciones épicas, aunque a eso ya estás acostumbrado. – Fred y algunos otros no pudieron controlar la risa y lanzaron carcajadas que hicieron que varios de los invitados más ancianos negaran con la cabeza.

\- Tan sincera como siempre. – James volvió a apretarle un poco la mano y ella amplió su sonrisa.

\- Te quiero, James Sirius; te quiero, mi Jamie. Jamás había estado tan segura de algo como estoy de esto aquí y ahora: quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y la chica se dio cuenta de que sus respiraciones estaban un poco agitadas, aunque por dentro sentía una gran calma. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no se equivocaba.

\- Bien, pues si eso es todo, yo os declaro marido y mujer. – Anunció el oficiante. – Ahora, señor Potter, puede besar a la novia.

Lizzy se acercó un poco a él, pero el chico se mantuvo en su sitio, con una media sonrisa traviesa pintada en sus labios. Ella frunció el ceño, algo preocupada. ¿Qué estaba tramando ya?

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. – Le dijo provocando ciertos murmullos entre los que no entendieron aquella frase y pequeñas risas entre los que sí lo hicieron. Ella suspiró y sonrió antes de encogerse de hombros y apoyar una mano en su mejilla.

\- Supongo que travesura realizada.

James la cogió entonces de la cintura y ambos se besaron con la misma pasión de siempre mientras los invitados comenzaban a aplaudir. Cuando se separaron, empezaron a reír y se abrazaron.

\- Les presento a todos al señor y la señora…

\- ¡No, no! – Lo interrumpieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Va a conservar su apellido, Lizzy es una mujer independiente del siglo XXI y no tiene por qué perder sus raíces ni su identidad solo por haber firmado un papel. – La miró. - ¿Lo he dicho bien, cariño?

\- Perfectamente. – Sonrió al decir aquello.

\- Pues entonces les presento al señor Potter y la señora Collins.

Los dos se volvieron y saludaron a los presentes que volvieron a aplaudir y comenzaron a levantarse de sus sitios para ir a saludar a los recién casados. Lizzy apretó la mano de James con fuerza. Les quedaba un largo día por delante.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia se hicieron muchísimas fotos con todos sus familiares y amigos y aceptaron con una sonrisa todos los comentarios y felicitaciones que quisieron hacerles – incluso alguna que otra broma por parte de George, que estaba encantado con la boda de su sobrino favorito –. Cuando terminaron con eso, todos se trasladaron a la carpa en la que habían preparado las mesas. Comieron – más los invitados que ellos, que pasaron casi todo el tiempo dando vueltas, comprobando que todos estaban bien – y bebieron hasta más no poder. Justo cuando iban a sacar la tarta, Fred se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todo el mundo, haciendo que tanto su primo como la novia palidecieran.

\- Hola a todos. – Empezó a decir. – Para los que no me conozcáis, soy Fred Weasley, el primo de James y su padrino de boda, y me gustaría dedicarles unas palabras a los recién casados.

\- Lo mato. – Murmuró Lizzy mirando al chico. No se fiaba en absoluto de él.

\- ¿Todos aquí conocéis la historia completa de James y Lizzy? – Preguntó con una media sonrisa. – Bueno, la resumiré por si acaso. Oficialmente empezaron a salir a finales de abril del último año de mi primo en Hogwarts, pero la cosa no empezó ahí. – James le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara, pero él lo ignoró. – Resulta que cuando esta encantadora señorita estaba en su cuarto año, empezó a salir con un chico y James comenzó a decir que él no era de fiar así que lo persiguió por todo el colegio hasta averiguar lo que tramaba y claro, Lizzy se enfadó mucho con él. Se enfadó tanto que terminaron enrollándose en medio de un pasillo, lo más normal del mundo. – A estas alturas, ambos estaban rojos y Lizzy se tapaba la cara con una mano mientras notaban las miradas incrédulas de sus familiares más mayores. – Hasta aquí todo bien, ¿no? Pues resulta que los muy idiotas decidieron que empezar a salir era una mala idea y que lo mejor sería verse a escondidas y seguir saliendo con otras personas.

\- Definitivamente lo mato. – Murmuró la chica, cada vez más roja.

\- Fred, yo creo que ya…

\- Oh, venga James, si es muy divertido. – Lanzó una carcajada. – La cosa siguió así, ellos se, digamos, "veían" en secreto y los demás supuestamente no nos dábamos cuenta de nada. En último curso, se pelearon, se pasaron unas semanas sin hablar y haciendo muchas tonterías que no citaré porque me gustaría salir con vida de aquí, y al final, y después de hacernos perder el campeonato de quidditch, se reconciliaron, bueno, pasaron dos días sin salir de un dormitorio, empezaron a salir y hasta hoy. Bonita historia, ¿verdad? – Sonrió y miró de reojo a los novios que seguían fulminándolo con la mirada. – Sinceramente llevo esperando este día desde, no lo sé, probablemente segundo curso y lo único que les deseo es lo mejor. Jamás he conocido, ni creo que conoceré, a dos personas que se quieran de esta forma, muy a su manera, pero con tanta fuerza. – Cogió su copa y la levantó. – Venga, no me miréis así. Es una historia preciosa, tenía que contarla.

\- Ya hablaremos luego. – Masculló la morena antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Por James y Lizzy!

Los demás repitieron aquello antes de beber y aplaudir un poco, momento que aprovechó Rose para levantarse de la mesa también.

\- Bueno, ya que Fred ha empezado con esto, no voy a ser yo menos. – Comentó con una ligera sonrisa. – Soy Rose Weasley, bueno, ahora Rose Malfoy más bien, - Ron resopló un poco al escuchar el nuevo apellido de su hija y Scorpius sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo – la prima de James, mejor amiga de Lizzy y dama de honor principal. Podría decir muchísimas cosas de James y Lizzy, cosas muy vergonzosas por cierto, pero, creedme, ni vosotros queréis saberlas, ni yo quiero recordar la mayoría, creo que me provocaron un trauma. – Los invitados volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y los novios se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Por qué se habían empeñado en hundirles la boda? – Así que hoy voy a limitarme a hablar de lo mucho que se quieren y de lo importante que son el uno para el otro. Cuando teníamos 15 años, Lizzy se cayó por las escaleras de la Torre de Ravenclaw y tuvo una pequeña fisura en la muñeca. Era tan mínima que no podían curársela mediante ninguna poción, así que le vendaron la mano y le dijeron que tendría que pasar un par de semanas con eso puesto. Durante esas dos semanas, James solo se despegó de su lado para dormir, y creo que muchos días de hecho durmió en la Sala Común. – La morena apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico y él le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza. – Pero no hace falta remontarse tanto en el tiempo. Muchos de aquí, especialmente los jugadores de quidditch, recordaréis la caída tan fuerte que tuvo James en un partido hace un par de años. Lizzy estaba en Canadá, reunida con el Ministro de Magia y con el Primer Ministro Muggle tratando unos asuntos extremadamente importantes cuando le llegó el patronus de Lily avisándola. ¿Sabéis lo que hizo? Se desapareció sin más, sin despedirse si quiera y dejando a los dos hombres con la palabra en la boca. – James la miró, sorprendido, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No sabía aquella historia. – Eso es amor del bueno y, después de todos los años que pasaron intentando ocultarse la verdad incluso a ellos mismos, me alegra mucho que este día por fin haya llegado. Os deseo todo lo mejor. ¡Por James y Lizzy!

Volvieron a repetir el brindis y a aplaudir antes de sacar, ya por fin, la tarta que los novios partieron y repartieron. Después de eso comenzó el baile, que abrieron por supuesto ellos dos entre risas y miradas tiernas.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido? – Preguntó James, tirando del brazo de su ya esposa mientras ambos corrían por un pasillo sin poder parar de reír.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que somos los novios, sí. – Contestó Lizzy, también riendo. – Pero por ese mismo motivo, creo que hoy tenemos carta blanca para esto.

El pelinegro volvió a sonreír antes de señalar con la cabeza una habitación cualquiera y que la chica asintiera. Abrieron la puerta pero, acto seguido, la cerraron con cara de horror. Aquello no era posible.

\- Por Merlín. – Murmuró él, en estado de shock.

\- No he visto eso, no he visto eso. – Añadió ella, con cara de espanto.

\- ¿Ese era…?

\- ¿Esa era…?

Ambos se estremecieron y negaron con la cabeza, intentando quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Fred salió terminando de subirse los pantalones mientras Martha se colocaba bien el vestido.

\- Podemos explicarlo. – Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? – Preguntó su primo, todavía asombrado.

\- No estamos saliendo ni nada de eso. – Explicó Martha. – Pero es que con esto de los preparativos hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y hemos cogido confianza. Antes estábamos bailando y una cosa ha llevado a la otra.

\- Creo que me habéis traumatizado.

\- Lizzy, ¿de verdad? Así entenderás al menos como nos sentimos nosotras cuando os pillamos en nuestro dormitorio y teníamos 17 años, tú ya estás curada de espanto. – La novia se puso completamente roja y su amiga sonrió. – No esperábamos que subiera nadie, ¿no se supone que es vuestra boda?

\- ¡Motivo de más para no hacer esto! – Exclamó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que ibais a hacer vosotros? – Replicó Fred, enarcando una ceja.

\- Es distinto, somos los novios. – Contestó Lizzy.

\- Ya, bueno, yo es que soy de los que opina que en las bodas se liga mucho.

\- Yo también. – Martha sonrió. – Además, se supone que tenéis que esperar hasta esta noche, os hemos preparado una sorpresa.

\- Os va a gustar. – Fred lanzó una carcajada y los novios se miraron alarmados.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- Ya lo veréis cuando lleguéis a casa. – Se encogió de hombros y miró a Martha. – Oye, ya que nos han interrumpido, ¿vienes a bailar otro rato?

\- Anda, vale. – La chica sonrió y se agarró de su brazo. – Luego nos vemos.

James y Lizzy se quedaron en el pasillo quietos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, con cara de asombro todavía. No se habían visto venir aquello.

\- Se me han quitado todas las ganas. – Murmuró ella entonces.

\- A mí también. – Dijo el pelinegro. - ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

\- Sí, supongo que es lo mejor.

Se encogió de hombros y ambos salieron de la casa, tratando de asimilar todavía aquello. Ahora entendía por qué sus amigas le habían gritado tanto aquel día. Regresaron a la fiesta donde bailaron hasta bien entrada la noche junto a los invitados, que poco a poco se iban marchando. Cuando ya solo quedaban ellos y sus respectivos padres, se despidieron y se fueron al apartamento, con ganas de descansar después de aquel agotador día, pero también un poco asustados por el comentario de antes. Se aparecieron en el salón y se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Parece que todo está tranquilo. – Murmuró él mirando de un lado a otro.

\- A lo mejor solo era una broma para asustarnos. – Se aventuró a decir Lizzy mientras sonreía levemente. – Quizás no tengamos que preocuparnos por nada.

James la besó con ganas. Probablemente todo había sido una broma para que llegaran a casa asustados y no pudieran ni pegar ojo. Sin dejar de besarla, la condujo hasta el dormitorio. Y entonces comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Literalmente. El mayor de los Potter no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó maldecir a Lizzy de aquella manera. Montones de fuegos artificiales estallaban en la habitación ante su sorprendida mirada. Además, todo el suelo estaba lleno de globos que explotaban en cuanto alguna chispa los rozaba. Poco a poco, y con mucho cuidado, se acercaron a la cama, donde vieron una nota.

 _"_ _Disfrutad de la noche._

 _Besitos,_

 _Los padrinos y damas de honor"_

Los dos se miraron y suspiraron, con resignación. Seguro que eso no era todo y ahora tendrían que pasar lo que les quedaba de noche – al día siguiente se marchaban de viaje – comprobando todas las cosas de la casa.

\- Los voy a matar. – Dijo James, sentándose en la cama que soltó una gran nube de harina de repente. - ¿Vamos a tener que recoger este desastre de verdad?

\- Yo diría que sí, pero antes voy a quitarme el vestido, no quiero que se estropee. – Lizzy lanzó una carcajada y su ya marido la fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Qué? En realidad tiene su gracia.

\- No se la veo.

\- Pues yo sí. – Se acercó a él y lo besó antes de susurrar en su oído. – Si me ayudas a quitarme el vestido, podrás ver el regalo de Molly y Dominique, además, no creo que esa cama tenga muchas más sorpresas. ¿Me sigues?

\- Por estas cosas me he casado contigo.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?

El chico sonrió antes de besarla y ayudarla a desprenderse de su ropa. Si creían que iban a fastidiarle su noche de bodas, estaban muy equivocados.


	37. Luna de miel

**37\. Luna de miel**

\- Bueno, contadnos, ¿qué tal os ha ido todo?

Rose les dedicó una sonrisa y ellos dos intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Qué cómo había ido todo? Aquella era una muy buena pregunta.

\- Bien. – Contestó finalmente Lizzy, mirando a la pelirroja que había ido a visitarlos junto a Scorpius. – España es genial.

* * *

Llegaron el día 3 a mediodía a Madrid, donde un representante del Ministerio español los recibió. Supuestamente, Lizzy no solo iba de vacaciones, sino también a llevar unos papeles para el ministro español.

\- Lizzy Collins. – Le dio dos besos a la chica y estrechó la mano de James antes de empezar a hablar en español. – Te sienta genial la vida de casada.

\- La boda fue hace menos de 24 horas, no digas tontería. – Contestó ella, riendo, en un perfecto español. – Raúl, te presento a mi recién estrenado marido, James Potter. – Miró al chico, que le dedicaba una mirada de incomprensión, y cambió al inglés. – James, este es Raúl Rodríguez, representante del Ministerio.

\- Encantado.

\- El buscador estrella del Puddlemere United, todo un placer. – Cambió al inglés y asintió levemente. – Supongo que tendréis muchas ganas de empezar el viaje. Nuestro país es maravilloso, ¿alguna vez has visitado España, James?

\- No, es la primera vez, pero Lizzy me ha contado maravillas así que estoy ansioso.

\- Será un mes genial y el ministro me ha dicho que él mismo se ha encargado de organizaros los transportes, porque queríais viajar como los muggles, ¿cierto?

\- Así es. – La morena sonrió. – Queremos conocer el país a fondo y creemos que esa es la mejor manera. Tenemos una ruta por las ciudades más importantes y después pasaremos una semana en la playa.

\- Seguro que os lo pasáis de maravilla.

\- Por cierto, y antes de que se me olvide, aquí tienes los documentos que nos pedisteis. – Los sacó del bolso y el hombre los aceptó con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto. – Contestó. – ¿Hacia dónde vais primero?

\- Pues vamos a pasar cuatro días aquí, viendo Madrid y los alrededores. – Contestó Lizzy. – Después vamos a Santiago en tren y allí cogemos un coche y conducimos por Castilla y León.

\- Os he hecho una lista de lugares que no os podéis perder y comidas que debéis probar sí o sí. – Le dio una carpeta y los recién casados sonrieron. – También está dentro la lista de hoteles en los que hemos reservado. Todo está dentro del presupuesto y lo único que tenéis que hacer es pagar antes de iros.

James abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Con razón Lizzy le había dicho que no tenía que preocuparse más que por elegir los lugares y los hoteles que más le gustaran.

\- Tu mujer es muy lista y ha hecho que esto parezca un viaje de trabajo. – Lanzó una carcajada. – ¡Y lo único que ha tenido que hacer es traer unos papeles!

\- Unos muy importantes. – Puntualizó ella, aunque también sonrió. La verdad es que había utilizado todos los trucos del manual para no tener que preocuparse apenas ni por las estancias, ni por el transporte. – Pero sí, puede que tengas un poco de razón.

\- ¿Necesitáis que os acompañe al hotel o algo?

\- No te preocupes, no está muy lejos y creo que sé llegar. – La chica sonrió. – Muchas gracias por todo, ya te contaré qué tal.

\- Sí, el mes que viene creo que tengo que ir a Londres, espero verte por allí.

\- Por supuesto, avísame y nos tomamos algo. – Le dio otros dos besos. – Nos vemos pronto, Raúl.

\- ¡Disfrutad de la luna de miel, parejita! – Exclamó él. – Y encantado de conocerte, James.

Después de eso fueron al hotel, soltaron sus cosas y empezaron su viaje. Visitaron el Museo del Prado, el Palacio Real, el Escorial, todo el centro de Madrid y se perdieron por el Retiro. Visitaron todos los rincones que pudieron, subieron a los tejados más altos para disfrutar de las vistas y tomaron bocadillos de calamares, cocido – a pesar del calor – y churros con chocolate. Después de eso, cogieron un tren y fueron a Santiago, donde pasaron la noche del día 7 al 8. Visitaron la Catedral y comieron marisco – bueno, al menos James lo hizo, a Lizzy le dio mucho asco y fue incapaz de probar nada –. Luego, tal y como habían dicho, cogieron el coche. Su primera parada, aunque también de un solo día, fue León donde visitaron la Catedral y las pinturas de San Isidoro; de ahí, a Burgos, donde también aprovecharon su día para visitar la Catedral, las Huelgas Reales y el centro; su siguiente parada fue Segovia, donde vieron el Acueducto y el Alcázar antes de dirigirse, al día siguiente, hacia la preciosa Salamanca, cuyo centro histórico con sus catedrales, las universidades, la Casa de las Conchas y la de Lis entre otras cosas, los dejó asombrados. Probaron todos los productos típicos de aquella zona: cochinillo, judiones, embutidos, carnes asadas… y disfrutaron de los paisajes en cada viaje en coche. A James le encantaba ver a Lizzy cantando a todo pulmón, con la ventana abierta, y riendo sin parar. Bajaron después a Mérida para ver las impresionantes ruinas romanas y, después de descansar otra noche ahí, bajaron hasta Sevilla. James se quedó prendado del sur, del arte de la gente, de las tapas y del sol. Pasaron allí dos maravillosos días y visitaron todo lo que pudieron: la Giralda, la Torre del Oro, los Reales Alcázares, el Parque de María Luisa, las Setas… Disfrutaron de cada momento antes de coger un avión dirección Barcelona. En los siguientes tres días visitaron toda la ciudad: la Sagrada Familia, el Parque Güell, las Ramblas, la Casa Miró, la Casa Batlló, el Barrio Gótico… y comieron fabes, butifarra, pan con tomate y, por supuesto, crema catalana – aunque a James le pareció demasiado dulce –. Cada vez estaban más cansados pero, aún así y a pesar de que cada mañana les costaba más salir del hotel, continuaron con su viaje. La siguiente parada fue Zaragoza, a la que llegaron en tren para pasar dos días. Visitaron El Pilar, la Catedral, las ruinas romanas y la Aljafería y tomaron carnes asadas y frutas de Aragón. De allí, fueron hasta Pamplona, en coche esta vez, y aprovecharon el día para ver la Catedral, el Archivo General de Navarra, el Ayuntamiento y todo el casco histórico. James confesó que le encantaría ir a los Sanfermines y Lizzy no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Su marido – qué raro le sonaba aquello – estaba completamente loco. Continuaron su viaje hacia Bilbao, donde pasaron dos días, vieron el Guggenheim, la Catedral y todo el casco histórico y comieron _pintxos_. De allí cogieron un tren a Toledo, que los dejó asombrados. Era una ciudad parada en el tiempo. Se perdieron por sus callejuelas como en ninguna otra ciudad, visitaron los monumentos que se encontraron e hicieron una visita panorámica, para poder ver la ciudad desde enfrente. Por desgracia, pasaron solo un día en aquella ciudad, al día siguiente cogieron otro tren destino Valencia, donde volvieron a quedarse dos días. Visitaron la Ciudad de las Artes y las Ciencias, todo el centro histórico, la Catedral, la Basílica de la Virgen de los Desamparados, las distintas puertas, las plazas… y, además, aprovecharon para comer paella y helados de todos los sabores. La siguiente parada, ya en coche otra vez, fue Murcia aunque nada más llegar al hotel, se quedaron allí hasta bien entrada la tarde, demasiado cansados para seguir. Al día siguiente, volvieron a montarse en su coche y viajaron hasta la Costa del Sol, donde pasarían los últimos días. Aquel día se relajaron en la piscina y disfrutaron del buffet libre del hotel, realmente agotados. Necesitaban más que nada descansar. Al día siguiente fueron a Málaga capital, donde visitaron el Museo Picasso y todo el centro – la calle Larios, la Catedral cariñosamente llamada "La Manquita", el Teatro Romano, la Alcazaba – y comieron espetos. Al siguiente día volvieron a descansar y, al otro, fueron a Cádiz. Condujeron hasta el Puerto de Santa María y, desde allí, cogieron un barco hasta la capital – que mareó a Lizzy, pero que le encantó a James –. Visitaron la Caleta, se perdieron por las pequeñísimas calles del centro, descubriendo así muchos lugares y comieron _pescaíto_ frito. Su último día de descanso llegó y ya solo les quedaban un par de días en España. Recogieron las cosas y fueron a Granada que los dejó simplemente impresionados. Se arrepintieron de haber cogido solo una noche de hotel allí pues apenas les dio tiempo a ver una parte de la ciudad: el centro histórico, el barrio del Realejo, la Alhambra – aunque no por dentro –, el Paseo de los Tristes, Triunfo y el Mirador de San Nicolás. Aquella noche salieron a tapear y descubrieron que, si Granada era preciosa de día, de noche era pura magia. "Volveremos", le prometió Lizzy a James cuando regresaban al hotel, después de dar un largo paseo bajo las estrellas. Aquella última mañana se levantaron cansados y algo tristes; por un lado, tenían ganas de regresar para poder descansar, pero por otra… les daba mucha pena terminar. Condujeron hasta Córdoba, donde soltaron el coche y visitaron la Mezquita, el Alcázar de los Reyes Católicos y toda la zona de la judería. Regresaron a casa después de cenar – un buen salmorejo, por supuesto – y se fueron a la cama sin deshacer si quiera las maletas. Ya tendrían tiempo para aquello más tarde.

* * *

\- Vaya, suena increíble. – Contestó Rose después de escuchar el extenso relato de los chicos. Para ser sinceros, se habían pasado todo el día anterior sin salir de la cama y esa mañana solo se habían levantado porque habían recibido el patronus de Rose diciendo que iba a verlos. – Me alegro mucho por vosotros, parecen unas vacaciones idílicas.

\- Lo fueron, todo fue genial, no ha habido ni un solo momento malo. – Mintió James.

Todo fue perfecto, excepto que casi se divorcian el séptimo día de viaje.

* * *

\- Estamos perdidos, Elizabeth. – Dijo el chico por decimoquinta vez, aunque sin dejar de conducir por aquella carretera de montaña.

\- Que te digo que no, tú sigue. – Insistió ella, cruzada de brazos y con un mapa sobre sus rodillas. – Hazme caso, por aquí se llega antes.

\- Llevamos tres horas conduciendo por en medio del monte, es evidente que esto es cualquier cosa menos un atajo. – James bufó. Por el pequeño capricho de Lizzy de coger aquella carretera estaban ahora así. – ¿Por qué no nos desaparecemos y ya?

\- ¿Y dejar el coche aquí? Ni hablar.

\- Pues entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

\- Tú sigue, creo que ahí hay una señal. – Contestó ella, cada vez más molesta. ¡Ni que fuera su culpa que aquella carretera les hubiera sacado a otra parte!

Efectivamente, había una señal y poco a poco fueron saliendo del monte, aunque seguían sin ver nada a su alrededor, solo una pequeña carretera secundaria – o de menor categoría incluso –.

\- ¡Te lo dije, sabía que por aquí no era! – El chico no podía más, estaba a punto de perder los papeles. Se sentía realmente estresado. – ¡Elizabeth, estamos perdidos!

\- ¡Deja de gritarme! – Chilló ella tirando el mapa a los asientos de atrás y encarándolo. – Ya llegaremos a algún sitio.

\- ¿A dónde? Llevamos horas dando vueltas. Si hubiéramos cogido la autovía, ya llevaríamos un rato en Burgos, pero no, la señorita conocía un atajo.

\- No ha sido culpa mía, yo no sabía que íbamos a acabar así. – Replicó ella. – Además, tú podrías colaborar un poco en lugar de solo quejarte.

\- Ah, claro, culpa mía, ¿cómo no? – El pelinegro resopló. – Porque yo fui quien decidió viajar como los muggles y recorrer España de esta forma.

\- Si tan pocas ganas tenías de venir a este viaje podías habérmelo dicho antes, nos quedan todavía muchos días aquí y no sé si tengo ganas de soportar tus caras largas. – Contestó Lizzy, cada vez más enfadada. ¿Qué le pasaba a James?

\- Es que no quería contradecirte por este mismo motivo, tienes un humor horrible.

\- ¿Qué yo tengo un humor horrible? ¿Y tú qué? No eres Miss Simpatía precisamente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto, en cuanto lleguemos al hotel me marcho a casa, si es que algún día salimos de esta maldita carretera hacia ninguna parte en la que nos hemos metido por tu culpa.

\- Para el coche. – Le ordenó ella, de repente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que pares el puto coche James!

Él lo hizo de mala gana, sin entender muy bien qué pretendía la chica. Cuando este estuvo completamente quieto, Lizzy abrió la puerta y se bajó.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? – Le preguntó. Lo que le faltaba, ahora se comportaba como una cría pequeña.

\- ¡No lo sé! – Contestó, empezando a andar sin mirarlo. - ¡Lejos de ti!

\- Elizabeth sube al coche, esto puede ser peligroso. – Lo arrancó, bajó la ventanilla y, una vez se puso a su altura, comenzó a seguirla a su misma velocidad.

\- ¿Por qué? – Replicó, todavía con la vista fija en el frente. – Tú mismo has dicho que estamos en medio de la nada, ¿qué va a pasarme?

\- No tiene gracia, sube de una vez.

\- No estoy bromeando, tú puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras, yo seguiré a pie hasta llegar a Burgos.

\- Eres una cabezota. – Maldijo por lo bajo. – Sube al coche de una maldita vez, Elizabeth.

\- No quiero.

\- Que subas.

\- Ya te he dicho que no, deja de insistir, no voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

\- Elizabeth.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Por favor. – Se detuvo y lo miró. – No creo que sea seguro que andes sola por una carretera que da a Merlín-sabe-dónde y por la que no pasa prácticamente nadie. Sube.

Detuvo el coche y le abrió la puerta. Ella, tras resoplar y protestar un poco más, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. James reanudó la marcha, mientras ella subía las piernas a su asiento y comenzaba a llorar. Pasaron un rato en silencio, sin decir nada. Él tenía la vista fija en la carretera y ella trataba de acallar sus sollozos. Siguieron así, hasta que Lizzy no pudo más.

\- ¿Así es como van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora? – Él la miró de reojo, animándola a seguir. – ¿Vamos a pasarnos todo el día peleando por cosas así?

\- No lo sé. – Confesó él. - ¿Crees que no hemos tomado la decisión correcta?

\- No lo sé. – Contestó ella, temblando ligeramente. ¿Estaban hablando de divorciarse? Si apenas llevaban una semana casados…

\- No estamos perdidos por tu culpa, bueno, en realidad sí, pero me da igual. – Detuvo el coche para poder hablar cara a cara, total, nadie iba a pasar por allí. – Es solo que me preocupa no saber dónde estamos, me estresa mucho.

\- Siento haber sugerido esta ruta. – Dijo finalmente la chica. – Está claro que no era un atajo y que solo nos ha hecho dar vueltas por en medio de la nada.

\- No quiero discutir así contigo.

\- Hoy hace justo una semana que te prometí que esto no sería fácil, pero que conseguiríamos salir adelante. – Sonrió levemente. – Lo siento.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿Me dejas conducir un rato? – Se secó las últimas lágrimas. – Quizás yo encuentre la salida de este laberinto.

\- Todo tuyo.

Bajaron del coche para intercambiar los asientos y, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazaron y besaron mientras se decían lo mucho que se querían. No podían rendirse tan pronto por una pelea tonta, sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, solo necesitaban un poco más de paciencia.

* * *

\- Bueno, hubo una cosa que no fue perfecta. – Lizzy se puso completamente roja y James la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿No se suponía que lo del coche iba a quedar en secreto? – El señorito me obligó a hacerme un test de embarazo.

James suspiro aliviado. Era solo eso.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – Rose abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió Lizzy. – Es que en Mérida hacía muchísimo calor y casi me desmayo. Se asustó tanto que creyó que hasta podía estar embarazada y cuando llegamos al hotel tuve que demostrarle que no.

\- Lo pasé muy mal, ni siquiera podía entenderme con la gente porque tú eras la que hablaba su idioma. – Protestó él.

\- Sí, recuerdo que tratabas de decirles eso mientras yo estaba sentada en el suelo. – Le sacó la lengua. – Fuiste muy dulce.

\- Pues como siempre, cielo.

\- Por Merlín, ¿vais a estar siempre así a partir de ahora o son solo los efectos inmediatos de la luna de miel?

\- Probablemente volvamos a ser los de siempre en unos días no te preocupes. – Lizzy lanzó una carcajada. – Ha sido un mes increíble, de verdad, tenéis que visitar España.

\- Pero os habrá salido por un ojo de la cara.

\- La verdad es que no hemos pagado nada. – La morena bajó un poco la vista y su amiga arrugó la frente. – Es que mi abuela Charlotte nos pagó la mitad y la otra mitad, bueno…

\- Vendimos la exclusiva de la boda a _Corazón de Bruja_. – Terminó James por ella.

\- ¿En serio? – Scorpius comenzó a reír.

\- Sabíamos que iba a haber periodistas de todas formas así que pensamos que, para que otro se llevara el dinero, mejor nos lo quedábamos nosotros así que les enviamos algunas fotos y contestamos unas preguntas. – Explicó Lizzy. – Creo que la entrevista sale en un par de días.

\- No nos la perderemos.

\- Y, por cierto, hemos traído regalos para todos. – James agitó su varita e hizo que una bolsa flotara hasta él. – Íbamos a dároslos a todos al mismo tiempo, en la Madriguera, pero ya que estáis aquí, aprovechamos.

\- No teníais que haberos molestado. – Dijo Rose, antes de abrir la bolsa y coger el paquete con su nombre. – Este es para ti, Scorp.

Scorpius les dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrir el suyo y encontrarse con un delantal de lunares y volantes que lo dejó completamente descolocado y sin saber qué decir. Rose lanzó una carcajada mientras sacaba un pequeño adorno de Toledo y una paellera con un paquete de arroz.

\- Eso es porque nos estamos auto-invitando a comer paella en tu casa. – Explicó la morena. – Cocináis mejor que nosotros, sabemos que lo haréis bien.

\- Sí, la receta viene dentro así que… - El pelinegro paró al ver que su prima se estaba quedando pálida. – Rose, ¿estás bien?

\- Disculpadme un segundo.

Dejó las cosas en el sofá y corrió hacia el baño.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Le preguntó Lizzy a Scorpius. - ¿Se encuentra mal o algo?

\- Ahora cuando vuelva os lo explicamos.

La pelirroja no tardó en volver y, después de disculparse, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, un poco menos pálida.

\- Tenemos algo que contaros. – Empezó a decir entonces, cogiendo la mano de su marido. – Estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Embarazada? – Su amiga palideció. – ¿Como con un bebé?

\- Sí, Lizzy, exactamente con eso.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! – Exclamó James, levantándose para abrazar a ambos. – Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

\- Por Merlín, ¿estáis locos? – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. - ¿No creéis que sois un poco jóvenes?

\- Venga, sabes que a los dos nos hacía mucha ilusión ser padres. – La pelirroja le puso cara de pena y ella sonrió. - ¿No vas a felicitarme?

\- Supongo que sí. Felicidades, Rose. – La abrazó finalmente. – Y a ti también, Scorpius. Más te vale cuidarla como nunca hasta que nazca el bebé. ¿De cuánto estás por cierto?

\- De dos meses, me enteré mientras estabais en la luna de miel aunque todavía no se lo hemos dicho a mucha gente, solo a nuestros padres, Hugo, Albus… - Explicó ella. – Ya sabéis.

\- En cuanto tenga cuatro meses se lo contaremos a los demás, así que esperamos vuestra discreción.

\- La tendréis, tranquilos. – Lizzy rodeó los hombros de su amiga con su brazo. – Vas a ser mamá, Rose.

\- Y tú acabas de volver de tu luna de miel. – La pelirroja sonrió y, aunque la pregunta iba claramente dirigida a la morena, miró a su marido. - ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?

\- Quién nos lo iba a decir. – Respondió ella, mirando también al suyo, que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Nunca podría equivocarse si elegía a James.


	38. Sorpresas inesperadas

**38\. Sorpresas inesperadas**

Lizzy miró su reloj y comenzó a recoger sus papeles rápidamente. Ya casi era la hora, debía darse prisa. Cogió su bolso, se puso el abrigo y el gorro de lana y salió de su despacho. Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo y el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho. Necesitaba saber que no pasaba nada, aunque sabía que eso no era verdad. Estaba a punto de llegar al vestíbulo cuando una voz la detuvo.

\- Lizzy, ¿dónde vas? – Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Rose.

\- A San Mungo, tengo prisa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – La pelirroja comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, que aceleró el paso. - ¡Elizabeth Collins no hagas correr a una embarazada!

La morena se detuvo, resignada y dejó que su amiga se acercara a ella. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver su abultada barriga. Rose estaba enorme y es que le quedaba apenas un mes de embarazo.

\- Ahora en serio, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, solo tengo nauseas y mareos. – Dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupada, aunque no consiguió engañar a su amiga.

\- ¿De cuánto es el retraso?

\- Dos meses y una semana. – Lizzy suspiró. – Estoy cagada, Rose.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo y no te has hecho un test de embarazo? – La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creerse aquello.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que me bajara, James y yo siempre tenemos mucho cuidado porque yo no quiero tener hijos. – Explicó. – Pero es que hace dos meses y unas tres semanas…

\- Por Merlín. – La abrazó y la morena se relajó durante unos instantes.

\- Me voy corriendo, no quiero llegar tarde. – Dijo cuando se separaron. – Tengo la tarde libre, luego te envío un patronus y te cuento pero, por favor, que esto quede entre nosotras. No quiero que nadie lo sepa todavía.

Se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa y Lizzy continuó su camino hacia el vestíbulo donde se desapareció. No tardó en aparecer en San Mungo y dirigirse hacia la zona de consultas. Se sentó en una silla, rogando por no encontrarse con nadie conocido que pudiera hacerle preguntas indiscretas.

\- ¿Elizabeth Collins?

Se levantó en cuanto escuchó su nombre y se apresuró a entrar en el despacho donde el sanador la esperaba.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Collins. – La saludó con una sonrisa amable.

\- Buenas tardes. – Contestó ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Tome asiento, por favor. – Se sentó en una de las sillas y el hombre continuó. – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues verá, últimamente he estado sufriendo mareos, nauseas y vómitos, especialmente por las mañanas y al oler comida. – Empezó a contarle. – Estoy muy cansada, me siento hinchada y, además, no me viene el periodo desde hace algo más de dos meses.

\- ¿Mantiene relaciones habitualmente?

\- Sí, con bastante regularidad de hecho. – Contestó, tratando de no sonrojarse.

\- ¿Y usa protección?

\- Siempre, pero hace unos dos meses y tres semanas tuvimos un descuido. – Suspiró. – Creo que estoy embarazada.

* * *

Después de eso pasó un par de horas en el hospital haciéndose pruebas y esperando los resultados. Cuando volvió a casa se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y de que le costaba respirar. Apareció en el salón, que estaba desierto. Si no recordaba mal, James aquel día no llegaría hasta la hora de la cena, cosa que a ella le vendría muy bien. Tenía muchísimas cosas en las que pensar. Se tumbó de espaldas en el sofá y trató de aclarar su mente que, desde que había salido de la consulta, era un torbellino de ideas y emociones. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Tenía que pensar, no podía dormirse, pero sus ojos se cerraban una y otra vez y, antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Solo despertó cuando notó la mano de James en su hombro y escuchó su voz en su oído.

\- Despierta, Elizabeth, todavía no es hora de dormir.

\- ¿Cuándo has… llegado? – Preguntó ella mientras bostezaba y se incorporaba un poco.

\- Ahora mismo. – Contestó, sentándose junto a ella. – Últimamente estás muy cansada, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- De eso precisamente quería hablarte. – La chica tomó aire y se armó de valor. – He estado en el médico hoy por el cansancio y los mareos que me están dando últimamente.

\- ¿Y qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Es algo grave? – Preguntó ansioso. – Lizz, no me asustes.

\- Sí, no es nada… malo.

\- ¿Entonces? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- James, ¿tú te acuerdas del día que ganasteis ese torneo a nivel mundial? – Le preguntó, decidiendo cambiar de estrategia. No era capaz de decírselo directamente, tenía que preparar un poco el terreno.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Contestó, extrañado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó en los vestuarios?

\- Sí. – Lanzó una risilla al recordarlo y su mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerdas si utilizamos protección?

\- No… - Abrió mucho los ojos. – Por Merlín.

\- Estoy embarazada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, ella con la mirada fija en sus manos; él, sin poder apartar sus ojos de Lizzy. James estaba procesando la información, no se esperaba aquello. Iba a ser padre, iba a tener a una pequeña Lizz correteando por la casa o a un mini-James haciendo travesuras.

\- ¡Qué bien, Lizzy!

La abrazó y le dio un beso mientras ella abría mucho los ojos, incapaz de creerse su reacción. ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Pero por qué? Y entonces lo recordó. La conversación que tuvieron hacía ya tanto tiempo, la que volvieron a tener antes de casarse. James siempre había querido tener hijos y había renunciado a eso por ella. A él aquello le hacía ilusión de verdad, quería ser padre.

\- James, espera. Yo… – Se separó de él. No podía hacer aquello, sabía que le dolería escucharlo. Bajó la mirada y dejó que él terminara la frase por ella.

\- Nunca has querido hijos. – Su voz sonó algo distante. – ¿Quiere esto decir que vas a… abortar?

\- No lo sé. – Confesó. – No quiero pasar por esto, no quiero pasar nueve meses horribles llenos de visitas al médico, análisis, controles y dolores, no quiero sufrir un parto y tampoco tener que aguantar a un bebé llorón noche y día a partir de ese momento.

\- No hables así de eso, es un acto muy bonito, es traer una nueva vida al mundo, algo que se crea gracias al amor.

\- En este caso fue solo un momento de euforia en un vestuario.

\- Pero nos queremos. – Puntualizó él. – El momento es lo de menos, ese bebé nacería del amor.

\- Me… me da mucho miedo. – Lizzy rompió a llorar, incapaz de aguantar la tensión durante más tiempo. – No puedo hacer esto, me da pánico, James.

\- Lizz… - La atrajo hacia él y dejó que enterrara su rostro en su hombro. – Tranquila.

\- No sé qué hacer. – Siguió diciendo ella. – No estoy preparada para esto, no lo estaré nunca, además, va a dolerme muchísimo. Será una tortura y seguro que seré una madre horrible. No puedo hacerlo.

\- Venga, tranquila, no pasa nada, Lizz. – James se mordió un poco el labio y empezó a acariciar su pelo. No sabía que el principal motivo por el que Lizzy no quería hijos era porque la aterraba.

\- Sé que no es solo mi decisión, que también es tuya. – Murmuró, incorporándose un poco. Se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos. – Tú lo quieres tener, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Contestó con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y te hace mucha ilusión?

\- La verdad es que sí.

\- Vale. – Lizzy asintió lentamente. Si no quería tener hijos, debería haber tenido más cuidado antes, ahora el daño ya estaba hecho y James se había ilusionado. – Me lo pensaré.

\- ¿De verdad? – La miró sorprendido.

\- No puedo hacerte esto así sin más, sé que en tu interior no me lo perdonarías. – Empezó a llorar otra vez.

\- No digas eso. – Cogió su rostro entre sus manos. – No voy a obligarte a nada, al final es tu decisión y hagas lo que hagas contarás con mi apoyo. Sí, quiero tenerlo, pero si decides abortar, yo estaré a tu lado y no habrá rencores. Respetaré tu decisión sea la que sea, Lizz. Te quiero y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

\- Me lo pensaré. – Repitió. – A lo mejor deberíamos tenerlo, no lo sé.

\- Lizz…

\- El daño ya está hecho. – Murmuró. – Solo deja que me tranquilice, ahora mismo estoy demasiado asustada como para pensar en positivo.

James empezó a repartir besos por toda su cara – las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, los labios, incluso las pestañas – mientras le secaba las lágrimas y le prometía que todo iría bien, que él la cuidaría y no le faltaría de nada, que estaría a su lado en todo momento y que serían unos buenos padres. Lizzy asentía lentamente, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Necesitaba pensarlo mucho, no era una decisión que pudiera tomarse así como así.

* * *

Al día siguiente los dos fueron a que los viera un sanador especializado en embarazos y partos. Entraron en la consulta en cuanto los llamaron y no pudieron evitar quedarse boquiabiertos al ver que la ayudante de aquel hombre no era ni más ni menos que Lucy.

\- No es posible. – Abrió mucho los ojos al verlos entrar. – ¿Estás embarazada?

\- Sí, de doce semanas. – Contestó Lizzy, sentándose en una de las sillas. – No sabía que este era el sanador al que ayudabas.

\- La señorita Weasley es una joven muy prometedora, no podía dejarla escapar. – Comentó el hombre, con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Collins?

\- Mentiría si dijera que bien.

\- No es la respuesta que suelen darme las futuras madres. – Contestó, sorprendido.

\- Todavía no sé si voy a ser madre. – La respuesta de Lizzy hizo que Lucy mirara a su primo, que apretó un poco los labios pero no dijo nada.

\- Oh, perdone, no lo sabía… - Murmuró el sanador.

\- ¿Vas a abortar? – Le preguntó la otra chica, un poco preocupada. Por la expresión de James, sabía que él quería seguir adelante con aquello.

\- No lo sé, estoy pensándolo. – Respondió. – Yo nunca he querido ser madre y esto ha sido solo un accidente. Necesito aclararme un poco.

\- Sabes que hay un límite, ¿verdad?

\- Lo decidiré pronto.

\- Está bien. – El sanador asintió. – De todas formas, voy a revisarla así que pase a la habitación de al lado, póngase la bata y túmbese en la camilla. Lucy, acompáñalos mientras yo preparo la ficha.

\- Por supuesto.

Los llevó hasta el cuarto anexo, le dio a Lizzy la bata y señaló un biombo tras el que podría cambiarse.

\- Así que un accidente. – Le susurró a su primo en cuanto la chica hubo desaparecido. – ¿Lo sabe alguien de la familia?

\- Solo Rose y porque pilló a Lizzy ayer. – Le contestó, también en voz baja. – No queremos que nadie lo sepa por si decide no seguir con esto.

\- Pero tú quieres ser padre.

\- No puedo obligarla a tenerlo, no me lo perdonaría nunca, ni ella tampoco. – Sonrió levemente.- Lizzy es así, yo siempre lo he sabido y renuncié hace mucho a tener hijos, pero si decide tenerlo me hará el más feliz del mundo.

\- Si sigue con esto vas a tener que mimarla todavía más. – Enarcó una ceja. – Hay que tener a las mamás contentas.

\- Estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, deberíais saberlo ya. – Dijo. – Y, tranquila, será la más mimada del mundo. Ya me encargaré yo de ello.

Sonrió y su prima negó con la cabeza. Justo entonces, la chica salió de detrás del biombo con la bata puesta. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco al ver la marca que Lizzy tenía en la clavícula y que había quedado descubierta debido al escote.

\- Olvida lo que te he dicho. – Murmuró. – Por Merlín James, eres un salvaje, ya tenéis una edad.

\- Perdona, pero creo que esto – Se bajó un poco el cuello de la camiseta para que pudiera ver una marca similar. – no lo he hecho yo.

\- No vais a cambiar nunca. – Negó con la cabeza. – Anda, Lizzy, túmbate.

La chica así lo hizo. El sanador no tardó en llegar y comenzó a examinarla. Todo estaba bien, el estado de salud de Lizzy era bueno – aunque tendría que hacerse varias pruebas por si acaso – y parecía que el embarazo iba perfectamente, aunque sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba.

\- Señor Potter, señora Collins, esperan ustedes mellizos.

\- ¿Mellizos? – Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Así es. – El sanador asintió. – Como está casi en su tercer mes el examen es bastante certero, así que puedo decírselo sin lugar a dudas, aunque el sexo tardarán todavía unos meses más en saberlo.

Después de eso – y con la pareja todavía en shock – terminó el reconocimiento, les dio unas indicaciones y los citó para un par de meses después – si es que decidían seguir con el embarazo –. James y Lizzy volvieron a su apartamento y se dejaron caer en el sofá. Él no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Esto es una locura. – Murmuró la chica.

\- ¿Por qué? – Su marido la miró, ensanchando su sonrisa. – Se me cae la baba solo con imaginarme a dos niñitas como tú correteando por casa o a dos pequeños trastos haciendo explotar los muebles.

\- Por Merlín, seguro que son como tus tíos. – Murmuró ella, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír también. La imagen no le desagradaba. – No estaría mal.

\- Vaya, ¿alguien está cambiando de opinión?

\- No cantes victoria tan pronto.

\- ¿Sabes que me ha dicho mi prima? – Preguntó, acercándose para besar su cuello y provocándole un ligero estremecimiento. – Que tengo que tenerte más contenta que nunca.

\- ¿Sí? – Él buscó sus labios y la besó con dulzura. Cuando se separaron, volvió a bajar hasta su cuello y ella sonrió. – Creo que eso no me importaría.

Lizzy suspiró y dejó que James siguiera con sus mimos y caricias. En su cabeza seguía la imagen de unos pequeños parecidos a ellos correteando por la casa, dos niños, sus niños. A lo mejor, aquello no era tan mala idea.


	39. Un embarazo embarazoso

**39\. Un embarazo embarazoso**

Pasó un mes más y Lizzy no volvió a decir nada sobre el embarazo. Después de unos días parecía haberlo aceptado, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. James sabía que si no había parado aquello ya, no lo haría, que quería tener esos niños, que iban a ser padres, pero tampoco se atrevía a sacarle el tema. No hablaron de ello hasta una mañana que Lizzy se despertó especialmente molesta. Tuvo que salir corriendo de la cama y James la siguió hasta el baño. Le aguantó el pelo mientras vomitaba y trató de tranquilizarla.

\- Siento el espectáculo. – Murmuró, sentándose en el suelo y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

\- Tranquila, es normal. – Se sentó junto a ella y apoyó su mano en su brazo. – Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos. – La miró un poco nervioso. A lo mejor se había arriesgado mucho. – Quiero decir, si vamos a seguir con esto…

\- Sí, tienes razón, tendremos que acostumbrarnos. – No lo miró al decir aquello, pero sonrió levemente.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos a seguir adelante?

\- Sí.

\- Es el mayor regalo que me has hecho jamás. – La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Lizzy apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. – Jamás podré compensártelo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.

\- Te prometo que estaré a tu lado cada minuto, cada segundo, y que no te faltará de nada. Haré todo lo posible para que estos meses estés a gusto. – Suspiró, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. – Vamos a ser padres, Lizz.

\- Sí, vamos a ser padres, Jamie.

* * *

Organizaron una cena apenas unos días más tarde a la que invitaron a sus padres y abuelos (aunque el abuelo materno de la chica había fallecido unos meses antes, poco después de la boda) y a los hermanos de James junto a sus parejas. Lizzy estaba más nerviosa que cuando habían anunciado su boda – y eso que sabía que todos se lo tomarían bien – por lo que se le hizo la comida eterna. Cuando llegó el momento del postre, ambos se levantaron y sus familiares intercambiaron miradas.

\- Supongo que todos habéis deducido que tenemos algo que anunciar, la verdad es que somos muy malos disimulando. – Empezó a decir James, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lo de utilizar la misma estrategia dos veces no suele funcionar. – Añadió la chica, apretando un poco la mano de él. – Y sí, tenemos algo que contaros, aunque no es que no se me note.

\- Vamos a ser padres.

\- De mellizos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Ginny corrió hacia su hijo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

\- No te imaginas lo feliz que me acabáis de hacer. – Dijo. – Mis primeros nietos, qué alegría.

Mary Collins también corrió a abrazar a su hija. Le había dicho tantas veces que no pensaba tener hijos que había llegado a creer que jamás sería abuela.

\- ¡Sabía que solo era una fase! – Exclamó antes de abrazarla.

\- Ya, bueno, no es una fase, fue un accidente y ya que estaba embarazada… - Su hija bajó la voz. – A James le hacía tanta ilusión que no podía hacer otra cosa, lo hago por él y porque sé que si no sigo con esto me arrepentiré.

\- Vaya… - La abrazó con más fuerza. – Al final merece la pena, ya lo verás. – Se separaron y apoyó su mano en la mejilla. – Me has hecho muy feliz y sé que irá muy bien.

\- Enhorabuena chicos, de verdad. – Harry se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa tan enorme como cuando se había enterado de los embarazos de su mujer. – Ya veréis como todo va bien, si necesitáis algo no dudéis en avisarnos. ¿De cuánto estás?

\- De casi cuatro meses.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás, cariño? – Le preguntó su padre.

\- Más mal que bien pero bueno. – Se encogió de hombros ante la asombrada mirada de algunos de los presentes. – Espero que estos meses pasen rápido y ya está.

\- No digas eso, tienes que disfrutar del embarazo. – Intervino Molly Weasley. James le hizo un gesto a su abuela para que callara, pero esta no le hizo caso. – Estos meses van a ser maravillosos, ya lo verás. Victoire, Dominique y Rose estaban encantadas y es que es un momento realmente especial. Bueno, qué te voy a decir, Vic ya ha tenido tres y Dominique va por el segundo.

\- Molly creo yo que mi nieta no es como las tuyas. – Anne Douglas lanzó una carcajada, una de las pocas que había lanzado desde el fallecimiento de su marido. Eso hizo que Lizzy sonriera y estuviera todavía más segura de su decisión. – Es más como su abuela, pero tranquila cielo, pasará pronto.

\- Gracias, abu, eso espero. – Suspiró. – Pero uno y no más.

\- O sea que ha sido, lo que viene siendo, un gol en el último momento con el guardián distraído, ¿no? – Comentó Lily, aguantando la risa. Lizzy le había repetido tantísimas veces que no pensaba hacerla tía que aquella era la única explicación posible.

\- ¿Ese es tu eufemismo para un accidente, cielo? – Le preguntó Lorcan, con una ceja enarcada. Pidió disculpas con la mirada a la pareja. – Con perdón, chicos.

\- No te preocupes, eso es exactamente lo que ha sido. – Acabó por confesar James. – Pero queremos seguir adelante y tenerlos.

\- Ya nos darás consejos para sobrevivir a dos bebés, Molly. – Comentó ella.

\- Podréis con ello, ya veréis. – Los animó Arthur. – Seguramente no serán tan revoltosos como lo fueron los nuestros.

\- Bueno, no digas eso muy alto. – Albus sonrió. – Nunca se sabe.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre cómo serían los pequeños durante el resto de la cena. James no podía dejar de mirar a Lizzy, que sonreía tímidamente mientras escuchaba a los demás. Se sentía realmente impaciente y no veía la hora de tener a sus pequeños entre sus brazos. No se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando todos se hubieron marchado ya y él comenzó a recoger los platos – que no habían dejado que sus madres recogieran –.

\- Siéntate y pon los pies en alto. – Le dijo a la chica al ver que ella iba a ayudarlo.

\- Todavía puedo, James.

\- Me da igual, tienes cara de cansada. – Soltó las cosas y se acercó a ella. La cogió de la mano y señaló el sofá. – Vamos, me quedo un rato contigo y luego recojo.

\- Pesado. – Refunfuñó un poco, pero le hizo caso. La verdad era que estaba agotada.

\- Lo sé. – Se dejó caer a su lado y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el brazo.

\- No estoy ni de cuatro meses y ya estoy así. – Murmuró Lizzy. – Verás cuando se me hinchen los tobillos.

\- Te llevaré todas las comidas a la cama si es necesario.

\- Me voy a poner gordísima.

\- Te vas a poner guapísima, ya verás. – James la besó y ella sonrió levemente.

\- Pero si ya soy ancha de caderas, verás cómo me voy a poner. – Negó con la cabeza, aunque no cambió su expresión.

\- Lo repetiré una vez más: guapísima.

La besó y ella se dejó hacer, aceptando cada una de sus caricias. Desde luego, James se estaba tomando muy en serio aquello de hacer feliz a la futura mamá.

* * *

Y así los meses fueron pasando, los más difíciles de la vida de ambos. Pronto descubrieron que serían padres de un niño y una niña, pero Lizzy comenzó a sufrir constantes dolores – los bebés no paraban de moverse – y apenas podía dormir un par de horas seguidas. James se despertaba varias veces durante la noche para ayudarla y colocarle más almohadas, especialmente cuando su barriga empezó a crecer de forma descontrolada. A mediados del sexto mes, y debido a eso principalmente, el sanador le recomendó mucho reposo y tuvo que cogerse la baja por maternidad, cosa que le fastidió mucho ya que la obligaba a quedarse en casa sin hacer nada aunque todos los miembros de la familia intentaban visitarla a menudo, especialmente Rose con su pequeña Lyra, para que no se agobiara. James intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo en el apartamento, sobre todo porque cada vez que salía a la calle los periodistas comenzaban a acosarle, y se encargaba de todas las tareas y de la organización de la mudanza ya que, en cuanto nacieran los bebés, se marcharían a la casa que había pertenecido a los abuelos maternos de la chica. Ambos sabían que, una vez fueran padres, no podrían quedarse en el apartamento así que pensaron en comprar una nueva casa. Empezaron a mirar pero, justo entonces, Anne les ofreció la casa. Desde que su marido había fallecido, su hija no paraba de decirle que debería irse a vivir con ellos así que, al ver que su nieta necesitaba una casa, decidió cedérsela. Ya iban a tener bastantes gastos, ¿por qué no hacerles las cosas un poco más sencillas? Lily los ayudaba en todo sin necesidad de pedírselo, se notaba que le hacía muchísima ilusión ser tía. Visitaba a Lizzy casi todas las mañanas y empaquetaba las pertenencias de ambos junto a su hermano.

Todo siguió así hasta que la madrugada del cinco de mayo Lizzy se despertó con unos dolores muy fuertes. Trató de no gritar para no despertar a James, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él se incorporó rápidamente y la miró asustado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me duele mucho. – Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos al notar otra punzada.

\- Lizz, tranquila, respira. – Le apartó un poco el pelo de la cara e intentó no ponerse nervioso. – Tenemos que ir a San Mungo, esto no es normal.

\- Yo… - No pudo terminar la frase. El dolor volvió y ella tuvo que ahogar un grito. De repente notó que sus piernas se humedecían y la ansiedad la invadió. - ¡He roto aguas!

\- Pero todavía es muy pronto, dijeron que hasta mediados de junio no nacerían. – James entró en pánico. Aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad.

\- Pues está pasando. – Una nueva contracción. – Llévame al hospital.

El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y la ayudó a salir de la cama. Ambos se desaparecieron sin cambiarse ni recoger nada, y, nada más llegar, él corrió hacia el mostrador.

\- Hola, soy James Potter y mi mujer se ha puesto de parto, pero está solo de 34 semanas, son mellizos y nuestros primeros hijos y no quiero que les pase nada, ¿podría llamar ya a un sanador? Al que sea, me da igual, pero por favor, que la ayuden.

\- Tranquilícese, señor. – Contestó ella con una expresión amable. – En seguida nos ocupamos de su esposa, ya verá como todo saldrá bien.

James asintió y volvió junto a Lizzy. No tardaron en llegar un chico y una chica que la subieron a una camilla y la llevaron a una sala donde ya la esperaba un sanador para examinarla.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó ella, una vez hubo terminado.

\- No, los partos prematuros son normales cuando se esperan varios hijos. – Explicó. – Pero todavía es pronto para que nazcan, tiene usted que dilatar un poco más, esto puede ir para largo, es su primer parto, señora Collins.

\- ¿Pero están bien? – Insistió ella.

\- Sí, no se preocupe. – Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. – Vendré en un rato, pero si pasa cualquier cosa no dude en avisarnos, solo tendrá que agitar su varita.

\- ¡Mierda James, me la he dejado en casa! – Exclamó ignorando completamente al sanador.

\- Yo también. – El chico palideció. Con las prisas no se había acordado de cogerla. – Vuelvo en un minuto.

Se desapareció y el sanador no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. Los padres primerizos eran unos histéricos. Le repitió a Lizzy que todo saldría bien antes de salir, dispuesto a atender a otro paciente, consciente de que aquello tardaría todavía algunas horas. James no tardó en aparecer y no volvió a separarse del lado de la chica. Envió un par de patronus, avisando a sus familiares, pero no se levantó de su sitio. La cogió la mano y soportó estoicamente sus apretones, viendo impotente cómo ella reprimía los gritos a duras penas y tensaba todo su cuerpo con cada contracción. Ahora entendía por qué no había querido nunca pasar por aquello, jamás se había parado a pensar en cómo debía ser un parto realmente. Lizzy era fuerte y verla así lo destrozaba. Quería poder hacer algo más que sujetarle la mano y decirle que todo saldría bien. Los padres de ambos entraron unos minutos para ver cómo estaba, al igual que Lily – a la que pidieron que fuera al apartamento para traerles algunas cosas – e intentaron animarla, pero no lo consiguieron. El tiempo siguió pasando y el sanador volvió, acompañado de una chica.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Potter? – Le pregunto ella.

\- Es Collins. – Respondió rápidamente James. Lo único que le faltaba era que Lizzy se enfadara también.

\- ¿Te crees que ahora mismo me importa un maldito apellido, James? – Le apretó la mano al sentir otra contracción. - ¿Cuándo van a sacarme estas cosas de dentro?

\- Ya falta poco, no desespere, lo está haciendo muy bien. – El hombre le sonrió.

\- Por favor, quiero que esto acabe ya. – Gimoteó un poco y James le acarició el pelo, aunque se detuvo al ver que, de repente, le estaba fulminando con la mirada. – Esto es todo culpa tuya, no pienso volver a acostarme contigo en la vida.

\- Lizz… - Se había puesto blanco. No estaría hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

\- Tranquilo, algunas mujeres insultan a sus parejas y les dicen cosas así en estos momentos. – Intervino el sanador. – Voy a volver a examinarla, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que ya no queda mucho y debemos estar preparados.

Tal y como había dicho, el primero de los bebés no tardó demasiado en querer salir. Trasladaron a Lizzy a otra habitación y James la siguió, dispuesto a pasar cada segundo con ella, tal y como le había prometido. Intentó mantenerse entero mientras veía las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de ella mientras hacía el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, pero no pudo evitar derramar alguna él también cuando escuchó un llanto. El llanto de su primer hijo o, en este caso, su hija. Los sanadores la atendieron rápidamente mientras Lizzy volvía a empujar. El segundo bebé tardó solo diez minutos en llegar al mundo. Ambos bebés eran pequeños, bastante prematuros y por eso se los iban a llevar a hacer algunas pruebas, pero antes dejaron que sus padres los cogieran durante unos instantes. Se los dieron a James, que se los acercó a su exhausta mujer.

\- Lo conseguiste. – Murmuró, dándole un beso en la frente. – Ya están con nosotros.

\- Ha sido horrible. – Susurró ella, mirando a los bebés un poco indecisa, sin saber cómo cogerlos o qué hacer con ellos. ¡Y eso que había estado practicando esos meses con Lyra!

\- Esta es la mayor – Apoyó a la niña sobre su lado derecho. – y este el pequeño. – Hizo lo mismo con él, aunque lo dejó a su izquierda.

\- Son preciosos. – Los ojos de Lizzy se aguaron un poco. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por dos personas a las que acababa de conocer. Miró a su marido, que los miraba con cariño y sonrió. – Quizás deberíamos ponerles ya nombres.

Él asintió. No habían hablado de eso todavía porque ambos querían esperar hasta ver sus caras y porque ella había preferido no pensar en ello hasta estar segura de que todo había salido bien.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – James sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te parece Leah? Me gusta mucho, siempre me ha encantado.

\- Es muy bonito, me parece bien. – Accedió él. - ¿Y de segundo nombre?

\- ¿Por qué tiene que tener un segundo nombre?

\- Todo el mundo lo tiene.

\- Yo no. – Protestó ella.

\- Venga, me gustan los segundos nombres, pongámosle uno. – Puso cara de cachorrito y ella sonrió.

\- Está bien, ¿cuál te gusta?

\- ¿Qué te parece Anne? – Sugirió él. – Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por tu abuela después de todo. Nos ha regalado su casa y siempre creyó en nuestra relación. Leah Anne Potter, ¿te gusta?

\- Me encanta. – Lizzy asintió. - ¿Y el chico?

\- ¿Qué tal Daniel? Como tu tío. – La miró a los ojos y vio un pequeño destello en ellos. – Él también merece ser recordado.

\- Daniel Harry Potter.

\- Me gusta cómo suena.

La besó lentamente y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando se separaron acunó un poco a sus dos pequeños y los miró con ternura. Eran tan pequeños, tan delicados. Sabía que tenían que hacerles pruebas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que todo estaba bien ya. Suspiró. A lo mejor aquello había merecido la pena.

* * *

N/A: Bueno chicos, mañana subiré ya el epílogo :3 ¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero de verdad que os haya gustado la historia!


	40. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Cinco años después_

James se removió un poco en la cama y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba solo en ella. Se giró un poco y pudo ver la silueta de Lizzy junto a la ventana. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar y miraba el paisaje con una taza entre sus manos. Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba. Hacía apenas unos días que Leah y Dan habían cumplido cinco años y, tal y como habían temido, la niña había tenido su primera visión. Lizzy lloró durante toda la noche como nunca había llorado, nada había podido consolarla. Se levantó de la cama y, sigilosamente, se acercó a ella. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- No es tu culpa. – Le dijo.

\- Claro que lo es, lo ha heredado de mí. – Contestó ella, sin girarse.

\- No. – Insistió él, sentándose junto a su esposa y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara, consiguiendo así que lo mirara. – No es tu culpa, ni de tu madre, ni de tu abuela. Fue culpa de la mujer que lanzó la maldición, vosotras sois simples víctimas y Leah tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello, igual que hiciste tú.

Lizzy suspiró. Jamás podría quitarse de la cabeza los gritos de su hija, ni la angustia en los ojos de Dan al escuchar a su hermana y no entender qué le pasaba. Ojalá no hubiera pasado, había tenido la esperanza de que aquello no sucediera, de que su hija no heredara el don, pero esa noche se había esfumado. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Una cabecita asomó y la pareja se puso de pie rápidamente. Lizzy dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

\- Mamá, tengo miedo. – Dijo su hija, con los ojos llorosos. – No quiero soñar con el hombre malo.

Lizzy miró a James con los labios apretados y él lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

\- Iré a ver cómo está Dan. – Murmuró. Desde lo de la pesadilla, los habían puesto en cuartos separados y el chico estaba muy inquieto. Le costaba dormir lejos de su hermana, igual que a ella lejos de él.

La mujer esperó hasta que su marido hubo salido para coger en brazos a su hija y sentarse con ella en la cama. Le acarició su melena castaña antes de empezar a hablar.

\- No tienes que tener miedo, ¿vale? Mientras te tomes la poción que te ha dado mamá no pasará nada malo.

\- ¿Seguro? – Insistió. Lizzy se dio cuenta de que temblaba un poco y la abrazó.

\- Segurísima.

\- ¿Y soñaré entonces con princesas y unicornios?

Guardó silencio al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a decir a su hija de cinco años, a una cría llena de ilusiones, que no iba a volver a soñar jamás? Era el precio a pagar por no tener premoniciones, un precio que a Lizzy no le importaba, pero que a veces le resultaba pesado. A ella también le habría gustado soñar como una persona más, ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo eran los sueños porque las pocas veces que no había tomado poción había tenido visiones horribles. Contuvo las lágrimas y trató de sonar tranquila.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres soñar con eso pudiendo vivir montones de aventuras? ¿No crees que eso sería mucho mejor?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó la pequeña, sonriendo. – ¿Podré ser una princesa guerrera cuando sea mayor, mamá?

\- Podrás ser todo lo que tú quieras.

\- ¿Y auror como mi padrino y el tito Albus?

\- Por supuesto. – Sonrió. Leah quería mucho a los dos hombres y siempre les pedía que le contaran cosas sobre su trabajo. – Serías la mejor auror del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo la bisabuela Anne?

\- Sí, como ella, e incluso mejor, pero para eso tienes que estudiar mucho y practicar. Tendrás que ser una niña muy buena cuando entres en Hogwarts.

\- Lo seré. – La pequeña sonrió y Lizzy supo que, aunque en ese momento ella probablemente no lo sabía, su hija le estaba mintiendo. Leah era un terremoto y no se comportaría en el colegio. – Mamá, ¿puedo dormir con vosotros esta noche?

\- Por supuesto. – Lizzy se metió en la cama y su hija la siguió aunque, no le pasó desapercibido, se pegó más al lado en el que dormía James. No puedo evitar sonreír. La pequeña adoraba a su padre. La arropó y le dio un beso. – En seguida llegará papá.

El pelinegro no tardó mucho en aparecer con Dan de la mano.

\- Mirad a quién me he encontrado en el pasillo.

El niño sonrió al ver allí a su hermana y corrió a subirse en la cama, colocándose entre Leah y su madre y abrazando a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto, cariño? – Le preguntó ella.

\- Es que he tenido una pesadilla y quería dormir con Leah, pero no estaba en su cuarto nuevo y me he asustado.

La mujer suspiró. Dan y Leah habían cogido la costumbre de dormir en la misma cama cuando algo le pasaba a alguno de los dos y sabía que había sido duro para ambos empezar a dormir en cuartos separados, pero tanto James como ella habían creído que aquello sería lo mejor ahora que Leah había empezado con sus visiones. Volvió a recordar la mirada del pequeño cuando vio a su hermana chillar y se estremeció. No quería que tuviera que pasar por eso otra vez.

\- Ha venido a verme, tampoco podía dormir y quería preguntarme una cosa.

\- ¿Sobre el hombre malo de su sueño?

\- Sí. – No le extrañaba que él lo supiera. – Pero tranquilo, ya le he dicho que no volverá a verlo y que todo está ya bien.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que sí. – Intervino James. – Mi princesita no volverá a tener sueños malos.

\- Ya no quiero ser princesa, papá. – Dijo la niña. – Mamá dice que puedo ser auror si quiero y quiero ser como Teddy.

\- Así que auror. – James miró a Lizzy y arrugó un poco el ceño. ¿De qué iba eso?

\- Sí, eso acaba de preguntarme, que si podía ser auror de mayor.

\- Bueno, pero aunque lo seas, siempre serás mi princesa. – Insistió él, poniendo una carantoña que hizo que sus dos hijos rieran. - ¿Dormís los dos aquí?

\- ¡Sí! – Contestaron a la vez.

\- Pues entonces, vamos.

El pelinegro se metió en la cama y abrazó a su hija, que se había pegado a él nada más verlo entrar. Sonrió al ver cómo poco a poco se iba quedando dormida. Tanto ella como Dan les habían cambiado la vida y no podía dejar de dar gracias por haberlos tenido.

\- ¿Está dormida? – Susurró Lizzy, tras un rato de silencio. Sabía perfectamente que su marido seguía despierto, pero no estaba segura de si lo estaba o no su hija.

\- Sí. – Respondió él. - ¿Y Dan?

\- También. – Suspiró. – He tenido que decirle que no va a volver a soñar, aunque no sé si me ha entendido del todo.

\- ¿Por eso quiere ser auror?

\- Le he dicho que lo mejor es vivir aventuras reales y que ella podrá ser lo que quiera. – Explicó la mujer. – Supongo que ya se le pasará y, si no, pues tendremos que acostumbrarnos a tener una hija auror.

\- Por suerte Dan trabajará en algo menos peligroso.

Ambos sonrieron. El pequeño era todo lo contrario a su hermana, muy tranquilo y poco propenso a las travesuras cosa que ambos agradecían ya que con una así tenían más que suficiente. Lizzy miró a sus dos hijos que dormían acurrucados entre ellos y no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura.

\- Menos mal que compramos una cama grande.

\- Desde luego, así cabemos los cuatro. – James rió. – Aunque a veces echo de menos tenerte para mí solito.

\- ¿Estás celoso de tus hijos, Jamie? – Lizzy enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa.

\- Pues un poco. – Volvió a reír. – No, no es eso, es que últimamente siempre hay alguien durmiendo aquí con nosotros y echo de menos tenerte entre mis brazos.

\- Lo sé, yo también. – Ella asintió. – Pero son adorables y no podemos decirles que no.

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de padres seríamos si los dejáramos dormir solos y asustados? Sería como torturarlos.

\- Exacto. – Lizzy acarició el pelo también castaño de Dan y cerró los ojos. – Además, adoro dormir con ellos.

\- Yo también, a pesar de lo que te he dicho. – Confesó James. – Me tranquiliza tenerlos tan cerca, saber que están bien y que no les pasa nada malo.

\- Me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Ambos se pusieron a recordar entonces, casi sin ser conscientes de ello, todo lo que habían vivido desde aquel primer uno de septiembre hasta aquella noche de mayo. Los momentos, las miradas, los secretos compartidos, las ilusiones, las decepciones, las peleas, las discusiones. Recordaron su primera discusión, su primer beso, su primera vez, su reconciliación, su boda, su luna de miel, todos los momentos en los que se habían ayudado y apoyado el uno al otro, todas las noches compartidas, las tardes de pasión y las mañanas de besos dulces. Recordaron cada momento hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus hijos, sus pequeños, sus alegrías. Se habían convertido en lo más importante de sus vidas a pesar de haber llegado de forma inesperada. No por ser un accidente iban a ser menos queridos. Lizzy y James se miraron con una sonrisa y se cogieron la mano, con cuidado de no despertar a los niños. Se miraron y se dijeron todo lo que sentían sin palabras porque a esas alturas estas ya no hacían falta. Se miraron y sonrieron como dos tontos enamorados porque, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, eso era lo que seguían siendo. Se miraron y supieron que todo estaba bien, que el puzle estaba completo, que estaban donde debían estar. Al final, todo había merecido la pena.

* * *

N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto a las que la hayáis leído por primera vez como a los que la hayáis releído, a los que la hayáis leído desde el principio, los que os hayáis unido por el camino y también a los que la hayáis leído una vez terminada. ¡Espero que os hayáis enamorado de James y Lizzy tanto como yo!

Y si queréis saber más de Leah, Dan y el resto de chicos de la cuarta generación, encontraréis su historia en "Una nueva amenaza". ¡Espero que os animéis a leerla! :)

Muchos besos,

María :)


End file.
